Megamix Tournament 3
by SSBFreak
Summary: Votefic. More than three-hundred different fighters are going to duke it out in the Megamix arena for the third time. Which of these many fighters will be the eventual winner? That's up to you to decide!
1. FAQS

Once again, before I continue, I'll answer a few questions for the people that aren't familiar with the tournament or how it works:

**Question 1: What is the "Ultimate Video Rumble"?**

Answer: The Ultimate Video Rumble (or UVR for short) is a popular votefic that combines many fighting game franchises and puts them into a big tournament setting. Unfortunately, all of the sites that held the archives of the tournaments have since gone down.

**Question 2: What's "Suikoden"?**

Answer: A popular RPG series, and one of my favourites. I always want to have some representation in my tournaments, only this one has representation from all three of the first three games.

**Question 3: What are "Big Guys" and how do they affect voting?**

Answer: Big Guys are one of two things: Boss characters or people that are just really big. For each Big Guy in the ring at a time, one extra fighter will get eliminated at the end of the section. For example, Chang Koehan, Sagat, Captain Qwark and Bowser all get into the arena. Instead of the usual fifteen fighters getting eliminated, nineteen will get the boot instead.

**Question 4: How do the eliminations work?**

Answer: The top fifteen fighters in each section will get at one elimination, no matter if they survive the section or not. However, if there's a Big Guy in the ring, the top fighter will get two eliminations instead of just one. So if there are four Big Guys, the top four fighters will get two eliminations.

**Question 5: What's this "Fatigue" you speak of?**

Answer: It doesn't matter how strong they are. Everyone gets tired after a while. So for every section a fighter survives, one automatic 'die' vote is given to them at the beginning of the next section, making their survival that much harder. For example, Ryu has survived for four sections and Ken has survived for three. At the beginning of the next section, Ryu will have four automatic 'die' votes and Ken will have three.

**Question 6: How do I vote?**

Answer: You can vote easily. You can fill out a voteform and post it in your review, if you want. You must give out fifteen 'live' votes for the people you want to see survive the section, and fifteen 'die' votes for the people you want to see get eliminated. If there's an uneven amount, I'll even them out myself.

Also note that there are side matches going on outside the arena with each section. If there, are, simply say whom you'll like to see win the side matches.

**Question 7: Why are there so many franchise that aren't from fighting games?**

Answer: That's what sets my tournaments apart from the UVR: I don't limit myself to fighting games. Just because you don't see them in a fighting game doesn't mean that they can't fight, after all.

**Question 8: You have fan-fighters in the last tournament. Will there be any here?**

Answer: No. I got a good amount of bad rep for including fan-fighters in the last tournament, and the purpose was defeated in the end because by the end of the second tournament, I had stopped going to the place those fan-fighters came from. So here, I'm limiting myself to fictional characters.


	2. Fight Card

Here is the list of fighters that will be in the tournament. However, let me say that the Mystery Fighters are excluded because I choose them as I go and the Big Guys aren't listed here because I'll say who the Big Guys are on each Voteform.

Street Fighter 4 (35)

Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li, Guile, Blanka, Dhalsim, E. Honda, Zangief, Fei Long, Cammy White, T. Hawk, Dee Jay Maximum, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, M. Bison, Abel, Crimson Viper, Rufus, El Fuerte, Hakan, Juri, Guy, Cody, Adon, Dan Hibiki, Sakura Kasunago, Rose, Gen, Ibuki, Makoto, Dudley, Akuma, Gouken, Seth

King of Fighters (46)

Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, Shingo Yabuki, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Blue Mary Ryan, Billy Kane, Ryuji Yamazaki, Mai Shiranui, Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Yuri Sakazaki, Takuma Sakazaki, King, Kasumi Todoh, Iori Yagami, Kim Kaphwan, Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge, Heavy D!, Lucky Glauber, Brian Battler, Ash Crimson, Elizabeth, Oswald, Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Chin Gensai, Momoko, Leona, Ralf Jones, Clark Steele, K', Maxima, Kula Diamond, Whip, Eiji Kisaragi, Duck King, Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, Chris, Rugal Berenstein

Super Smash Brothers (34)

Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf Dragmire, Samus Aran, Yoshi, Kirby, Metaknight, King Dedede, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnell, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, Lucario, Captain Falcon, Ness, Lucas, Marth, Roy, Ike, Ice Climbers, Wario, Pit, Captain Olimar, ROB, Mr. Game and Watch

World Heroes (19)

Hanzou, Fuuma, Janne, Captain Kidd, J. Carn, Johnny Maximum, Ryoko, Brocken, Kim Dragon, Erik, Mudman, Jack, Rasputin, Muscle Power, Ryofu, Shura, Gokuu, Zeus, Neo-Dio

Suikoden Trilogy (30)

Suikoden 1 – Tir McDohl, Gremio, Pahn, Cleo, Viktor, Flik, Pesmerga, Ronnie Bell, Krin, Humphrey

Suikoden 2 – Riou, Nanami, Jowy, Georg Prime, Hanna, Bob, Clive, Anita, Killey, Luca Blight

Suikoden 3 – Hugo, Geddoe, Chris Lightfellow, Lilly Pendragon, Reed, Samus, Landis, Gadget Z, Mel, Yuber

Galaxy Fight (10)

Rolf, Roomi, Gunter, Alvan, G. Done, Musafar, Kazuma, Rouwe, Bonus Kun, Felden

Virtua Fighter (21)

Akira Yuki, Sarah Bryant, Jacky Bryant, Kagemaru, Aoi Umenokouji, Jeffry McWild, Wolf Hawkfield, Brad Burns, Goh Hinogami, Lau Chan, Pai Chan, Lion Rafale, Vanessa Lewis, Shun Di, Lei-Fei, Eileen, El Blaze, Taka Arashi, Jean Kujo, Siba, Duraal

Kizuna Encounter (12)

Rosa, Kim Sue Il, Gordon Boman, Chung Paihu, Joker, Max Eagle, Carol Stanzack, Nicola Zaza, Gozu, Mezu, Hayate, King Lion

Paper Mario (17)

Vivian, Marilyn, Rawk Hawk, King K, O'Chunks, Mimi, Doopliss, Hamma, Bandy Andy, Jr. Troopa, Crump, General Guy, Crystal King, Cortez, Koopinator, Anti-Guy, Final Boss

Bloody Roar (17)

Yugo, Alice, Bakuryu, Uriko, Busuzima, Stun, Long, Shen Long, Gado, Shina, Jenny, Xion, Mitsuko, Greg, Fox, Ganesha, Cronos

Eternal Champions (14)

Larcen Tyler, Shadow, RAX, Jetta Max, Blade, Xavier Pendragon, Slash, Trident, Midknight, Dawson McShane, Ramses, Riptide, Raven, Eternal Champion

Megaman (20)

Megaman, Megaman X, Zero, Protoman, Roll, Bass, Tron Bonne, Servbot, Gutsman, Pharaoh Man, Spark Man, Crash Man, Metal Man, Air Man, Skull Man, Fire Man, Cut Man, Bomb Man, Shadow Man, Sigma

Marvel Comics (20)

Captain America, Wolverine, Hulk, Cyclops, Storm, Jubilee, Winter Soldier, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, Iron Man, Whiplash, Spiderman, Venom, Antivenom, Sandman, Deadpool, Squirrel Girl, Slapstick, Magneto, Dr. Doom

DC Comics (20)

Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Hood, Joker, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Creeper, Bane, Killer Croc, Deathstroke, Hush, Superman, Wonder Woman, Bizarro, Lobo, Captain Boomerang, Solomon Grundy, Parasite, Darkseid

Clayfighter (20)

Bad Mr. Frosty, Blob, Taffy, Ickybod Clay, Bonker, Tiny, Helga, Blue Suede Goo, T. Hoppy, Nanaman, Googoo, Octohead, Kangoo, Kung Pow, Houngan, Lady Liberty, Lockjaw, Zappa Boyz, High Five, Dr. Kiln

Punch-Out! (14)

Little Mac, Glass Joe, Von Kaiser, Disco Kid, King Hippo, Piston Hondo, Bear Hugger, Great Tiger, Don Flamenco, Aran Ryan, Soda Popinski, Bald Bull, Super Macho Man, Mr. Sandman

Black & Bruised (14)

Mickey McFist, Kid USA, Ally Gator, Maiagaru, Knuckles Nadine, Holly Vixen, Tiny, Pharaoh, Bronto Sore, Jumping Janet, Jackpot, El Luchadore, Royal Pain, Major Flak

Ratchet & Clank (10)

Ratchet, Clank, Captain Qwark, Skidd McMarxx, Angela Cross, Talwyn Apogee, Cronk, Zephyr, Alister Azimuth, Dr. Nefarious


	3. Prologue Part 1

**(VG Central; Megamix Dome)**

The sun was shining down on the bustling metropolis that was VG Central, a huge city-node found in the middle of every other node in existence. It was mainly used as a meeting place for people from different nodes to get together during off-time.

Somewhere in the middle of VG Central was a huge hotel-like structure that towered over everything around it. Attached to the hotel and about half as tall was what looked like a dome of some kind, which was still taller than a lot of the buildings around it.

By now, people knew what the dome was: It was the home of the Megamix Tournament, a huge tournament that brought hundreds of characters together for a massive tournament. The tournament had gone on for two years now and had seen two different champions. The host and owner of the tournament had recently decided to start things up again and have a third tournament, hoping to improve on the success of the previous one.

The lobby of the building was large, and served as the main connector between the dome and hotel. There were two sets of doors on the far wall, one set leading to the dome and the other to the hotel, with the receptionist's desk sitting in between.

Standing in the lobby of the hotel portion of the dome was a tall man with blonde hair, sideburns and a mustache. He appeared to be waiting for someone and was sitting in one of the chairs off in the corner of the lobby.

This was SSBFreak, the main host and owner of the tournament. Despite keeping himself busy in the year since the second tournament ended, he had started making preparations for the third as soon as he could.

The blonde man remained silent as he waited for the person he was waiting for. Suddenly hearing the door to the hotel open, SSBFreak stood up to see who had come in.

Standing in the doorway was a dark-skinned teenager with black hair and glasses. He looked around. "Boy. This place hasn't changed a bit since last year." He said.

"Hey, Tiny. Glad to see you could make it." SSBFreak said as he stood up.

This was Tinyrocket, one of SSBFreak's friends and a host from the last tournament. After getting the invitation to come back and host again, Tinyrocket was quick to accept and was soon on his way to VG Central.

"You think I'd pass up the chance to do this again?" Tinyrocket asked as he and SSBFreak shook hands. "I came as soon as I could."

"You didn't run into any hindrances on the way here, did you?"

"Well, a bunch of Goombas got into a fistfight with some Rabbids back on Main Street, but what else is new?" Tinyrocket shrugged.

"Goombas don't have fists."

"I know. It looked really weird." Tinyrocket said. "So what's new this year? Did I beat Unknown1 here or something?"

"Actually, Unknown1 declined the invitation." SSBFreak said.

"Seriously? Why?"

"I'll get to that. I had to get a third announcer, and thankfully, he wasn't that hard to get ahold of since I decided that I wasn't doing any fan-fighters this year." SSBFreak said. "He should be here by now."

"Man. I had no idea Goombas could fistfight like that."

The two turned and saw a new figure enter the hotel. They saw that he had brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt. Even though this was his first year as an announcer, he was no stranger to the dome.

"Hey, Blazeman. Glad to see you could make it." SSBFreak said as he walked over.

"Blazeman? Isn't he that Mystery Fighter from the first tournament?" Tinyrocket asked.

"That's right. Like I said, when I knew that I wouldn't be doing fan-fighters this time, Blazeman was one of my first choices for an announcer." SSBFreak said.

"I'd probably be watching from the stands anyway if I wasn't announcing." Blazeman shrugged. "But seriously, thanks for the opportunity, man. I've always wondered what announcing something like this would be like."

"No sweat, man. Always a pleasure to have you." SSBFreak nodded.

"Out of curiosity, what's the Security Force like this year?" Tinyrocket asked. "Anyone returning?"

"We managed to get two returnees this year. This is also one of the main reasons Unknown1 didn't want to come back." SSBFreak said.

"…Wait. You mean-"

"_Oh, sugar! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot!"_

"_Oh, honey-honey! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot-doot!"_

The three turned around and saw several figures walking into the lobby. A familiar man with tattoos and dreadlocks and a familiar rabbit were leading the pack, singing and dancing.

"Psymon Stark and Max?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Seriously. This is the third tournament you've done, man." Blazeman said to Psymon. "Don't you have a LIFE or something?"

"Let's see…Life…Life…" Psymon said before smiling. "Nope!"

"This reminds me of that time Sam and I had to clear a hotel of deranged terrorist penguins while armed with nothing but a potato peeler and a roll of duct tape! Man! Penguins were heard screaming for hours after we arrived on the scene!" Max laughed.

"Well, they were indeed an effective duo." Tinyrocket noted. "So who else is there?"

"Well, Gumshoe made the recommendation of Maggey Byrde, and she was eager to come here to show what she could do." SSBFreak said. A short, dark-haired girl in a police uniform gave a smiling salute.

"I'll do what I can to maintain the peace here, sirs!" Maggey said determinedly.

Next was a tall man with short hair, also wearing a police uniform but looking more like riot gear, complete with a blue cap. "When I saw how much of an improvement he made on himself in the latest Mortal Kombat, I knew that Kurtis Stryker was a must."

Like Maggey, Stryker gave a salute, although his was more-refined. "I appreciate the trust you have in me. I'll do my best." He said.

Next to Stryker was a bulky man wearing a green shirt and red bandana. He looked almost like a pirate. "That's Gonzo, a strongman and one of the main members of Tetra's prate crew in the Legend of Zelda." SSBFreak said.

Gonzo folded his arms. "I doubt that there will be any major issues in the tournament." He admitted.

"You don't know this tournament very well, do you?" Psymon asked with a teasing smirk. Max was seen waving what looked like a script around.

Suddenly, a small man with sideburns and buckteeth appeared from behind Gonzo's shoulder. He wore a striped shirt and a blue bandana. "No, he doesn't. He don't listen to reason, this guy." The small pirate laughed.

SSBFreak did a double-take. "Niko? Where the heck did you come from?" He asked.

"Who's he?" Blazeman asked.

"Another of Tetra's pirates." SSBFreak said. "I don't recall inviting you onto the Security Force, Niko."

"I know. I just hitched a ride. You don't mind, do you?" Niko said.

SSBFreak sighed. "Fine. Just don't get in anyone's way." He said.

The last person was a teenage girl of average height. She had a ponytail and was wearing a backpack shaped like a teddy bear. She looked pretty uninterested. "And finally, that's Jo-Beth Casey, from Timesplitters. Believe me, when it comes to tough-as-nails fighters with attitude and ability, you don't get much better than her." SSBFreak said.

"Whatever." Jo-Beth said. "There won't be any zombies, will there?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, six members this years." Tinyrocket noted.

"Seven." Niko piped in.

"…SIX members this year." Tinyrocket continued. "I think that's pretty good."

"I assume that you've sent the invitations to the fighters?" Blazeman asked SSBFreak.

"Yep. I got it all covered. They should be getting them by now." SSBFreak replied.

**(Secluded Training Ground)**

A familiar white-clad young man stood alone near a waterfall, sitting on a rock and in deep meditation. The water from the waterfall was the only sound being heard in the area, and it was helping to clear the young man's mind.

Ryu's eyes opened from the meditation as he glanced down at the invitation in his hand. He had gone to both of the previous tournaments in the past and he hadn't done as well as he would have liked. However, he had spent the majority of the past year training to prepare himself for the challenges ahead.

Over the past year, Ryu had also run into many challenging obstacles. Not only did he have to fight Bison and Akuma again, but now Seth had entered the picture as well. Not only that, but now his master Gouken was back in action and proving to Ryu that he needed more training.

"This tournament may be just what I need." Ryu said. "I need to prepare myself for the unexpected and this tournament will offer just that."

Ryu wasn't stupid. He knew that most, if not all, of the people from his node would also be getting invitations and he would likely run into them at the tournament. While he would look forward to seeing some, he told himself to be wary of others.

"Maybe Sakura has improved since last year." Ryu pondered. "She'll likely want to spar, but seeing as how she's the reigning champion, she may not let me back down…"

**(Pao Pao Café)**

The trio of Terry Bogard, his brother Andy and Joe Higashi sat at a corner table inside the lively club. They each fingered an invitation, showing that they had been invited to the Megamix Tournament again.

"So what do you guys think we'll expect?" Terry asked. "More of the same?"

"I hope not. The first year, I got pulled into this big plot Bison was doing and I had to save Lilly from a brainwashed Geese." Joe moaned. "I don't wanna go through that again."

"And I was pulled into a plot last year." A new voice said.

The trio looked and saw Blue Mary coming over, also holding an invitation. "So you got an invite as well, Mary?" Terry asked.

"Yeah. And I'm with KOF this time instead of Fatal Fury." Blue Mary explained. "The host is dropping the Fatal Fury node and a few of us are entering as KOF contestants."

"I guess that means Billy and Yamazaki are coming as well?" Andy folded his arms.

"So am I, man!" Another voice said. The group turned and saw Duck King bounding over with P-Chan, his pet duck, following behind. "Boy! We're gonna clean UP at the tournament!"

"Glad to see that you're sticking around Duck." Terry said with a smirk. "You think you can keep up with us this year?"

"Hey, dude. I eliminated SOLID SNAKE last year." Duck teased. "I don't think you should be throwing stones about keeping up."

"BRO! You got BURNED!" Joe laughed.

Andy couldn't help but chuckle as well. "You have to admit, that was a pretty good shot." He said.

Terry lowered the brim of his hat over his eyes in shame.

**(X Mansion)**

"We got invited back to this tournament thing?" Wolverine asked as he fingered the invitation in his hand.

"It would seem so. I want all of you be careful at this tournament." Professor X said as he wheeled around the four X-Men that had received invitations: Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm and Jubilee. "There is a high likelihood that Magneto and some of his followers were invited as well."

"We can count on support from the other heroes there, right?' Cyclops asked. "Didn't Cap call not too long ago?"

"Indeed. He also received an invite, as did some of the other Avengers." Professor X nodded. "However, we can also assume that some of the other villains were also invited. We won't know who until we get there."

"They aren't bringing us to the dome in the same train?" Storm asked, slightly surprised.

"No. There is far too much friction between good and evil in this case. The owner doesn't want any violence that will impede performance in the ring."

Wolverine leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "Works for me just as well, bub. If Sabretooth got an invite, I wanna make sure I'm ready for him."

"Man. You guys and your deep-rooted hatred for each other." Cyclops shook his head. "It's like two kids fighting over the last quarter at the arcade."

"Watch your mouth, pal. We don't want any 'unneeded violence' happening on our own train, do we?" Wolverine challenged as the claws on his left arm emerged from his knuckles.

"Logan, control your anger and focus it on the one that deserves it when you arrive." Professor X instructed. "If Magneto wins, it could spell disaster for mankind with how strong he may become."

"Like I can do much to hurt him in and arena." Wolverine rolled his eyes. "That creep could bend me like a pretzel."

**(WVBA)**

"Ah! The sweet smell of victory!" Super Macho Man laughed as he waved an invite around.

"You haven't won yet, buddy." Bear Hugger pointed out. "Heck, we ain't even started yet."

"Doesn't change a thing. I'll wipe the floor with everyone else there, including all of you!"

The other boxers tried their best to block out Super Macho Man's gloats of easy victory as they inspected their invitations. All in all, each of them had received invites to this tournament and they were having mixed reactions about this. Some were excited and confident, while others were unsure of their chances and remained hopeful that they would get a good draw.

Little Mac was looking at his invite when Doc Louis came over. "Mac, baby! You got this in the bag!" He said. "If you can topple guys like Macho and Sandman, imagine how easily some of these other fighters will go down!"

"Doc, a lot of these fighters are also capable of feats none of us can do." Little Mac pointed out. "Heck, a lot of them can throw fireballs."

"Don't let that discourage you, boy. You've got more determination that all of these other boxers put together." Doc said.

Little Mac smirked. "Well, except maybe Glass Joe." He said.

"Yeah. No one's more determined than he is." Doc Louis said with a laugh.

Glass Joe, standing to the side, had heard the exchange and glanced at the invite in his hands.

"_What am I getting myself into?"_ Glass Joe thought as he sighed.

**(VG Central; Megamix Dome)**

"Anything else we need to know about?" Blazeman asked.

"Not much else other than a few minor additions to a few nodes." SSBFreak shrugged. "I decided to remove the Fatal Fury node altogether and merge some of the fighters with KOF."

"Makes sense, since more people know about KOF." Tinyrocket shrugged. "I also noticed that you're bringing back the Marvel Comics node."

"Yep, and I also invited the DC Comics characters to make things just as interesting." SSBFreak nodded. "I…Think that covers most of it."

"So when does the tournament start?" Tinyrocket asked.

"A few days. We need to make sure all of the fighters get here before we begin, and that means there's going to be a lot of counting: Over 370 fighters, not counting Mystery Fighters." SSBFreak said.

"Whoa! 370?"

"How the heck are we going to get the whole thing done in a single night?" Blazeman asked.

"We'll figure out a way." SSBFreak explained. "Now, I say we start making preparations. The first couple of nodes should be arriving shortly and we need to make sure their rooms in the hotel are prepared."

The three hosts walked off, going through the doors leading to the hotel portion of the large building. After preparations were done, the third Megamix Tournament would begin…


	4. Prologue Part 2

**(The Arena)**

Before anyone knew it, the day of the tournament arrived. All of the fighters, Mystery Fighters included, had long since arrived at the hotel and had been checked into their rooms. Tickets to the tournament sold in a flash and the large amount of bleachers were packed with fans. The bleachers surrounded the arena itself showed that the room it was in was huge an expansive, and that was saying something when it was considered that the arena was built to hold many fighters at once.

The announcer's booth was high up, attached to the wall above the audience. The booth had a good view of the ring and the three hosts were preparing to kick things off.

Like usual, almost nothing had been done to alter the arena. It was still a square arena with four turnbuckles at the corner, rubber ropes connecting them all. The entrance ramp leading to the Ready Room led down to one of the four sides of the arena and there was a large forcefield surrounding the ring, not only keeping the arena suspended in midair but protecting the audience from stray projectiles.

"Final check, guys. Microphones set?" SSBFreak asked.

Blazeman flipped a switch. "Yep."

"Lighting?"

Tinyrocket flipped a switch and turned the arena lights on. "Got it."

"The usual guys in the sound booth?"

The three looked over to a similar booth attached to another wall across the room. Inside the sound booth were Shadow the Hedgehog, Astaroth from Soul Calibur and Aila from Suikoden. "They're all there and ready to go." Blazeman said.

"First section ready?"

"The first thirty fighters are in the Ready Room." Tinyrocket supplied.

"I think we're good to go. I'll make the announcement." SSBFreak said as he turned on his microphone and spoke into it. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the third Megamix Tournament!" The audience sitting in the bleachers cheered wildly at the announcement. "I'm SSBFreak and these are my co-hosts Tinyrocket and Blazeman. We'll be your hosts for tonight, and we're going to give you the show of your life here!"

Tinyrocket went next. "In continuing with our homage to the UVR, everyone that gets thrown from the arena will fall into a portal and spend the next ten minutes in a randomly-generated node to see if they can survive until they get transported back to the dome, where our team of medics will restore them to full health, no matter what the injury."

A few switches were thrown and a large portal suddenly appeared just below the arena, vanishing a second later, turning invisible to anyone watching. Large screens were seen scattered around the bleachers, showing a good view of the arena.

"We also are aware that some of you won't be able to see the ring clearly depending on your seat." Blazeman said. "Those screens will give you a good view of the action so that you don't miss anything."

"Before we continue, we would like to give our little background on the UVR for those that are unfamiliar with the tournament…" SSBFreak said.

**(Unknown Location)**

Bison looked himself over as Balrog and Vega stood in front of him. Bison gave a smirk.

"I must admit that I am surprised with your ability to find me a new body." Bison said. "I'm even more-surprised that you managed to find one so quickly."

"Well, when we got those invites to this tournament, we knew that you'd probably wanna be around for it." Balrog said. "We managed to find the spare body and was uploaded your soul to it."

"You were indeed correct that I don't want to miss this. In fact, I already have a few ideas in my head." Bison said. "You may want to bring me up to speed a bit. Who all is here for villains?"

"The Marvel and DC villains are around, so we can try recruiting them." Vega said. "There's also this over-the-top villain that came with the Ratchet & Clank characters. Dr. Nefarious, I believe it was."

"Is he any good?"

"Apparently, he was almost able to destroy several planets and take over the galaxy." Vega replied.

"Then I don't care how eccentric he may be. He will be a good ally." Bison said. "What about the ones that were around last year?"

"That vampire guy's not around and the Samurai Showdown node wasn't even invited." Balrog piped up. "Rugal, Ganondorf, that Crimson character and the Kizuna guys are still around, though."

"Then we'll need all the help we can get." Bison said. "No matter what plan I go with, we will need a lot of assistance."

"What about any sort of 'hero groups' that may get wind of the operation?" Vega asked.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened last year. If you think anyone's onto us, kill them." Bison replied.

**(The Arena)**

"…And I believe that's all the disclaimers and formalities." SSBFreak said. "Do you want to get this tournament started, everyone?"

The audience, by now, was going ballistic. It was clear what the answer was.

"I take that as a big yes." Blazeman said with a smirk.

"Okay! Without further delay, let's start the third Megamix Tournament!" SSBFreak announced.

The audience continued cheering as they turned their attention towards the entrance ramp and the curtain covering the doorway to the Ready Room. For the third time, the first fighter of the tournament was about to make their entrance…


	5. Section One

Section One

**(The Arena)**

The audience was still cheering loudly as they watched the spotlight shine onto the entrance curtain. The tournament's main music was playing, only to get replaced. The new music sounded like a deep-jungle music, consisting of mainly drums, but still making it sound like a rock song.

"And now, to start things off: The competitor that drew number one…" SSBFreak said.

The curtain to the Ready Room was pushed aside as the first contestant emerged onto the ramp.

"**RALF JONES!" (KOF)**

The zany Ikari Warrior gave a smirk and cracked his knuckles as he made his way down to the ring. Stepping into the ring, Ralf played to the crowd and threw a couple of practice punches to get himself psyched up for the battle ahead.

In an effort to please the crowd, Ralf slapped a fist into his palm, creating a small explosion with his powers. The crowd went wild at the display.

Ralf gave a smirk as he turned to the entrance curtain. Who was the sorry sucker that would take him on first?

"**BONKER!" (CF)**

Standing outside of the curtain was a brightly-dressed clown that was giving a big frown. Bonker made his way down to the ring with "Send in the Clowns" blaring over the speakers.

Ralf's smirk, by now, had vanished. He simply stared incredulously as Bonker made his way over. "What the?" He asked.

Bonker blinked. "I'm a clown…" He said. "…_LAUGH_."

"Uh…No." Ralf said.

Bonker pulled a large mallet from behind his back. "You wanna rethink that, pally?"

Ralf jumped back as Bonker's mallet hit the canvas. Maybe this guy would be a harder fight than he thought…

"**VIKTOR!" (ST)**

"Okay! Time to take this tournament apart!" The hairy swordsman said with a wild smile.

"Maybe if you focused all that positivity on getting a life, then people would like you more!" The familiar jeering of the Star Dragon Sword shouted from somewhere on Viktor's back.

Unfortunately for the Star Dragon Sword, Viktor had a far-higher degree of patience than previous Suikoden entrant Edge, and Viktor was able to shut out the constant insults as he rushed down to the ring.

Ralf saw Viktor come in and jumped back as the Star Dragon Sword swung in front on him. "Hey! What gives?" He asked.

"This is a tournament, man. You gotta fight." Viktor said with a smirk.

Ralf returned the smirk and put up his fists. "Then bring it!"

Bonker moaned. "So much smiling! It's making me sick!" He said.

"Finally. Someone who understands." The Star Dragon Sword replied.

"**AOI UMENOKOUJI!" (VF)**

The crowd gave a decent cheer as Aoi emerged from the curtain in what looked like a regal pose. She stood straight and refined for a moment before raising her hands and running down to the ring.

Seeing that Viktor and Ralf were preoccupied with each other, Aoi went for Bonker and slammed both her palms into the side of the clay clown's head, sending Bonker sprawling.

"Hey! Got something against clowns, lady?" Bonker asked as he jumped to his feet. "Okay! You wanna start something? You just did it!"

Aoi got into her stance. "For a clown, you certainly aren't a cheery fellow." She noted.

"Yeah. I get that a lot." Bonker rolled his eyes.

"**MEZU!" (KE)**

Coming out to a series of jeers, Mezu did his best to block it all out and remain focused.

"Okay. No psychotic ninjas or insane superheroes in the ring. If I can keep my mind focused, I can survive." Mezu said as he jumped into the ring.

As soon as Mezu landed, he spun around and turned into a cyclone of ice, going towards the bout between Ralf and Viktor. Mezu struck both combatants at once and sent them sprawling.

Ralf landed on his side and saw what hit him. "Oh. Just one of the Kizuna ninjas." He said as he got up. "Hey. Scram, will ya? I got a duel with a swordsman here."

"Well, switch your focus to me! I'll take you on!" Mezu challenged, getting into his stance.

Viktor approached Ralf. "You wanna take him down together?" He suggested.

"So long as we get to finish our duel afterwards." Ralf said.

"Can't think of a reason not to."

"I can!" The Star Dragon Sword objected. It was ignored.

Mezu's eyes widened behind his mask as Ralf and Viktor approached together.

"…Crap."

"**ALICE!" (BR)**

The brunette woman stretched as she stood outside the entrance curtain. The audience cheered as she made her way down to the ring and leapt in without a second though.

Deciding to go help Aoi with Bonker, Alice ran over, engulfing herself in a white light on her way over. When the light faded, Alice had turned herself into a huge, white rabbit, which clothslined Bonker on the way over.

Aoi blinked as she watched Bonker flip head-over-heels and land on his stomach. She looked at Alice. "I appreciate the help, although I feel I could handle him myself."

Because the Bloody Roar characters were incapable of speech while transformed, Alice simply gave a shrug.

"**SOLOMON GRUNDY!" (DC)**

"_Solomon Grundy was born on a Monday."_

"_Christened on Tuesday."_

"_Married on Wednesday."_

"_Fell ill on a Thursday."_

"_Got worse on a Friday."_

"_Died on a Saturday."_

"_Buried on Sunday."_

"_This was the end of Solomon Grundy."_

Standing tall and straight as his theme (which sounded like a bunch of kids saying his nursery rhyme together) played, Grundy slowly walked down to the ring and finally jumped in when the theme stopped.

Ralf and Viktor were facing down Mezu, but the two attackers suddenly saw Grundy coming over and decided to make themselves scarce. Mezu obviously took this the wrong way.

"That's right! Tremble in fear before my power over the elements!" Mezu said, unaware that Grundy was now standing directly behind him.

This was changed when Grundy's huge hand gripped his entire head.

"Grundy win! Grundy get soul!" Grundy shouted.

"…Crap."

"**NESS!" (SSB)**

The psychic boy wasted no time in getting down to the ring as the audience cheered. Ness quickly jumped into the ring, pulled out his bat and made a beeline for Solomon Grundy.

"PK Flash!" Ness shouted as he summoned a blast of psychic energy and sent it into Grundy's back, making the zombie-monster roar in pain and release Mezu, whom scrambled over and cowered behind Ness.

"_Thankyouthankyouthankyou_!" Mezu said. "That thing could have killed me!"

"Be thankful that I hate monsters. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to save you." Ness said.

"I know. I know."

"Grundy squash puny boy! Grundy win!" Grundy roared.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

"I appreciate you accepting my invitation on such short notice, Dr…" Bison said.

"Kiln. Dr. Kiln." An orange-haired scientist with a hunchback and a machine gun replacing one of his hands said. "And how could I refuse an offer like this? You offered me a chance to get back at those repulsive Clayfighters once and for all."

"If this works, then I assure you that you won't be disappointed." Bison said. "Tell me. How many men do you have working for you."

"Three: Bonker the clown, my vicious dog Lockjaw and resident voodoo artist Harry Houngan." Dr. Kiln said. "There is also a wandering spirit named Ickybod Clay that isn't on anyone's side, so it is possible to get him to help us as well."

"Okay. That's not bad. Now, just so we have an agreement, I need to make sure that your men answer to me tonight." Bison said. "I may be a ruthless dictator, but I'm also a man of business."

"If you can supply me with the assistance I need when this is over, then of course." Dr. Kiln replied. "So, now that we are in an agreement, would you mind telling me what you have in mind? Perhaps I could give a little input."

"For now, we need to try and get as much support as we can from other villains." Bison replied. "When I see that we have enough help, then I shall explain everything."

"Be sure that you do." Dr. Kiln said. "I'll see myself out, if you don't mind. I'll stay in touch."

Dr. Kiln walked (or limped) by Vega and left the room. Once the scientist was gone, Vega turned to Bison. "Surely you don't intend on honouring his requests, do you, sir?" He asked.

"Of course not, but I have a feeling that Kiln may know that." Bison mused as he sat down. "There was something about him that makes me think he's more cunning than he looks."

"He's a hunchbacked mad scientist with a bad limp." Vega said flatly.

"In case you hadn't noticed, he also has a machine gun instead of one of his hands." Bison said, eyes narrowed. "If you want to try and kill him, be my guest."

Vega shuddered. "No thank you, sir. Can't we just send Balrog?"

**(The Arena)**

"**BLANKA!" (SF4)**

Blanka let out an inhuman roar as he bounded down the entrance ramp on all fours. Leaping into the ring without a second thought, Blanka engulfed himself in electricity.

Ralf and Viktor had since restarted their duel when they left Mezu to get picked by Solomon Grundy, and Blanka had chosen that time to fly in between them, catching both fighters with several thousand volts of electricity, stunning both of them as Blanka landed on his feet.

Viktor rubbed his head. "What the heck? What's up with you?" He asked. "A green-skinned guy that can control electricity? You got a Lightning Rune or something?"

"I get no help. It's all me." Blanka said. "You ask too many questions."

"Try being with him twenty-four-seven." The Star Dragon Sword said.

"**JACKPOT!" (B&B)**

Jackpot slammed his gloved fists together as he made his way down to the ring. He was big, obese and extremely hungry. He told himself to go to the dome's restaurant after he was done in the ring. There were a lot of very tempting orders there…

Jackpot was so wrapped up in his thoughts about food that he didn't notice he had made it to the bottom of the ramp and fell facefirst into the ring, landing flat on his stomach.

Because Jackpot took so long to get up, Alice tripped over his downed form as she was backpedaling away from Bonker. Alice landed on her back and suddenly de-transformed back into her human form.

"Oh! There's a guy down there!" Alice said as Jackpot slowly got to his feet. "What hit you?...Did you have a heart attack or something?"

"Nothing, sister. It happens sometimes." Jackpot admitted.

"**MAI SHIRANUI!" (KOF)**

The males of the audience cheered as the red-clad female ninja emerged from the curtain. Mai bounded down to the ring and leapt in without a second thought.

Mezu suddenly landed at her feet, due to a massive and painful throw courtesy of Solomon Grundy. This left Ness to fight the zombie-monster himself, at least for now.

Mai, unamused, put her hands on her hips. "Enjoying the view, pervert?" She asked.

Mezu suddenly saw who was nearby and leapt to his feet. "N-No! I swear I wasn't looking!" He said.

"That's what they all say, and they all say it just before I beat their heads in." Mai said as she cracked her knuckles.

"…Crap."

Ralf had been knocked backwards by Blanka. However, he flew back-first into something metallic. Knowing that he hadn't hit a turnbuckle, Ralf looked to see what he had hit.

Sitting behind Ralf was what looked like a pump station. The word "FIRE" was written on the front. Similar stations were at each of the four sides of the ring. Before Ralf had the chance to question their sudden appearance, he saw that a spotlight was shining on the entrance curtain.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**One**!"

"**SPANX & REDMOND!" (Whiplash!)**

A weasel and rabbit emerged from the curtain, handcuffed together with a link of chain. The most-distinguishable features of the two were that there were wires sticking out of the weasel's head and one of the rabbit's paws was deep blue.

"I don't know why the heck you agreed to coming to this thing to begin with." Redmond, the rabbit, complained as he and Spanx jumped into the ring. "We all know how this is going to end."

Spanx obviously didn't answer, as he had already spotted one of the stations. The weasel made a beeline for it, dragging the much-slower Redmond behind him.

"No! Anything but that! _**Nononononononono**_!" Redmond screamed as Spanx ran over to the station, picked up the rabbit and shoved him into the pump.

Ralf, sitting beside the station, watched in surprise as Redmond, apparently unharmed, emerged from the station, now covered in flames.

"**YOU SET ME ON FIRE!** _**AGAIN!**_" Redmond screamed. "You **KNOW** I hate it when you do this!"

Spanx didn't answer. He simply started spinning the flaming Redmond above his head like a flail and ran off towards Solomon Grundy.

Ralf blinked in confusion.

"**CUT MAN!" (MM)**

One of the original Robot Masters stood outside the entrance curtain, readying himself for battle. The pair of scissors on his head were snapping wildly in anticipation. Cut Man ran down to the ring and jumped in.

Seeing the chaos erupting around Solomon Grundy, Cut Man raced over and gave the monster a hard kick to the back, surprising Ness.

"I thought you were evil." Ness said.

"I was reprogrammed. Remember? All the Robot Masters from Megaman 1 and 4 are allies to heroes now." Cut Man said simply. "Now, are we going to continue attacking that zombie guy or are we going to let the weasel with the flaming rabbit do the job?"

Ness looked and saw that Spanx continued to whale on Grundy using the flaming Redmond. "Sure."

"**SLASH!" (EC)**

"_Sometimes I feel like I need a vacation."_

"_Sometimes I feel like I wanna go."_

"_To the city of cavemen; the city of Bedrock."_

"_I'd be a Flintstone. Now I'll tell you why…"_

The hairy caveman emerged from the curtain, his club slung over his shoulder. Slash lumbered down to the ring and stepped in, looking around to see where to go first.

He set his sights on Blanka, whom was sitting on the canvas and eating a banana (as Viktor and Ralf had resumed their spar again). Slash picked up his pace and lifted his club into the air.

Blanka, however, saw him coming and broke into a roll, going backwards just enough for Slash's club to hit the canvas. "You're a bad man!" Blanka roared. "You try to hit me when I'm not looking!"

"I try to get elimination. You no blame me for trying." Slash said, getting into his stance. "Now it look like we do this hard way."

"**AKUMA!" (SF4)**

Truth be told, Akuma was looking forward to this. Because of his early draw, he could take on all sorts of fighters had had never heard of before and plow through them all on his way to the top.

Akuma remained silent as he jumped into the ring, his face remaining emotionless. Landing on his feet, Akuma looked around and spotted Aoi still fighting Bonker. Sensing a large amount of untapped potential coming from the aura of the Chinese woman, Akuma started making his way over.

Mai suddenly chose that time to throw Mezu into his way. Mezu looked up and suddenly saw who was standing in front of him. He was instantly on his knees. "Please don't kill me! I swear I don't want to start anything!" He said. "I know I'm no match for you!"

Akuma was silent, although his lifted an eyebrow. "You are indeed smarter than you appear." He admitted as he walked around Mezu and continued towards Aoi.

Mezu sighed in relief. Then Mai kicked him in the face.

"**TALWYN APOGEE!" (R&C)**

The brunette alien girl emerged from the curtain, blaster in hand. She pressed a finger against a communication device in her ear.

"Cronk. Zephyr. I'm entering the arena now. I'll try and preserve my energy for when you two enter the arena." Talwyn explained. I don't know when you guys are coming out, but try to come as soon as you can. This is going to be a rough night."

Ending her communication, Talwyn jumped into the ring. She looked around, wondering if there were any especially weaker fighters that she could pick off first.

She never got the chance. Alice jumped into the line of sight with a smirk. "I'm looking for a fight. You think you can deliver?" She asked.

"I don't know. I need to decide where to go first." Talwyn admitted.

"That's easy. Right here!" Alice said as she turned into her rabbit form again, catching Talwyn off-guard.

"Are you…A new type of species?" Talwyn asked, surprised. "Or…Is it a hologuise?"

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

"Yes, ma'am. We'll try to enter as soon as we can." A blue robot said in an old man voice as he hung up his communications device. "You hear that, Zephyr? Miss Talwyn is gonna need our help!"

An orange robot with an beak-like face gave a laugh. "I figured it wouldn't be long for her to require the assistance of a couple of veterans like us." Zephyr replied also in an old man voice. "So when exactly do you enter the ring, Cronk?"

"Uh…Not for a bit. The task of helping Miss Talwyn may end up on your shoulders, Zephyr." Cronk said.

"What? But…But I'm not due in the ring for a while, either!" Zephyr insisted. "She…She may already be gone by the time we enter!"

"Don't say that, ya old fool! Miss Talwyn's strong!" Cronk said. "She can look after herself!"

Zephyr was about to reply when his hearing sensors picked something up. He shushed his old friend. "Quiet, Cronk. You hear that?" He asked.

Cronk paused and listened in as well. "Hey…Hey, yeah. What IS that noise? I ain't never heard a thing like it!" He said.

The two robots glanced around the restaurant and spotted three distinct characters talking by the doorway: A man with a face-full of teeth, a being that looked half lizard and what looked like a horse-human.

"Over there. They must be what's making that suspicious noise." Zephyr pointed out.

"Yeah…Ya know, they don't look friendly. Ya think they may be onto something?" Cronk asked. "Maybe…Maybe they have plans for Miss Talwyn…"

Cronk and Zephyr looked at each other for a second before standing up and drawing their automated plasma rifles simultaneously. Letting out an angered battle cry, they charged at the trio.

The three Mortal Kombat characters turned and saw them coming. "They overheard us!" The horse-man, Motaro, said. "You two go and report to Shao Kahn! I'll take care of the intruders!"

Baraka and Reptile fled the scene as Motaro turned to face the furious Cronk and Zephyr by himself.

Neither Cronk or Zephyr knew that the strange noise was actually Brad Vickers sitting at a corner table, stirring his coffee with a metal spoon, but they were far too determined to care at this point.

**(The Arena)**

"**RIOU!" (ST)**

The protagonist of Suikoden 2 emerged to a loud cheer. Tonfas in hand, Riou rushed down to the arena and saw Viktor standing off to the side. Viktor had since thrown Ralf into Bonker, starting a fight between the two.

"You need any assistance at all?" Riou asked as he came over.

"Yes, I do. I would REALLY appreciate it if you killed this gorilla for me." The Star Dragon Sword said.

"Quiet, you." Viktor said. "Not at the moment, boss. I'm just kicking back and relaxing as I wait for someone to come in that catches my attention."

"You have the patience of a raging bull and the attention span to match." The Star Dragon Sword countered. "How exactly will you know when that happens?"

"I didn't ask you."

Riou sighed. After all this time, he STILL hadn't gotten used to this…

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Two**!"

"**ZANT!" (Legend of Zelda)**

The kind of twilight emerged from the curtain and regally strode down to the ring, wearing his head mask (possibly as a means to make him look threatening). When Zant hit the canvas, he looked around.

He spotted Ralf and Bonker fighting and wandered over. "You two are the first two entrants." Zant said. "You must be wearing out by now."

"You kidding?" Ralf asked with a smirk. "I could keep this up all night."

"It's only the first section, shmucko." Bonker said. "No one gets tired after only a few minutes."

"I must cleanse the arena of filth for when Lord Ganon enters the arena." Zant said as twin blades shot from his sleeves. "I shall dispose of you two first!"

"**ROOMI!" (GF)**

"**MIMI!" (PM)**

Roomi came out first and Mimi followed her, admiring her hair and fur.

"Oh! I just LOVE your fur! It's so soft and it feels just wonderful!" Mimi gushed. "You HAVE to tell me where I can get some!"

Roomi gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh…I do not know what you're talking about, but it's nice that you like my fur." She said.

"Phooey. Well, you have to at least know what kind of fur it is so I can copy it, right?" The green girl asked.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." Roomi said as she jumped into the ring.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mimi said as she jumped in after Roomi.

The two girls hit the ring and Roomi rushed over to help Aoi with Akuma. Mimi briefly followed, but paused when she saw that Akuma was one of the fighters. Mimi decided to pick a fight somewhere else.

Akuma sensed an overbearing aura of happiness coming and ducked as Roomi flew over him in a flying kick. "Who DARES to interrupt a fight with me?" He shouted.

Aoi sighed in slight relief. She was at least thankful for the help.

"**SPIDERMAN!" (MC)**

"_Spiderman! Spiderman!"_

"_Does whatever a spider can!"_

"_Spiderman! Spiderman!"_

"_Friendly neighborhood spider-man!"_

The audience cheered as the wall-crawling superhero emerged from the curtain. Whipping out a camera to take a quick picture of himself, Spiderman shot a line of webbing down to the ring and pulled himself in.

Mai had just kicked Mezu and was sending him flying away when Spiderman landed directly on top of the blue-clad ninja, pinning him to the ground.

"Why me?" Mezu screamed.

"Hey! That guy's MY target, pal!" Mai said as she approached Spiderman.

"Hey. I was just jumping into the ring, sister." Spiderman shrugged. "Not my fault you randomly decided to throw him in the way."

"Oh, so you wanna play rough, do you?" Mai asked as she cracked her knuckles. "Well, you're in real trouble now, especially since I'm a master ninja in the house of Shiranui! Now just wait until I get my hands on you, because I'll make you sorry for ever starting this!"

Spiderman stood in silence before shooting a ball of webbing at Mai, splattering it over her mouth.

"Mmf?"

"You talk too much, lady." Spiderman said as he shot a webline out and zipped off.

"**ROB!" (SSB)**

The old-school robot came out of the curtain (and to Daft Punk's "Technologic") and scanned the arena, making sure that his scanners weren't missing anything. He set his sights on Jackpot and rolled down to the ring.

"Target acquired. Target is overweight and his speed is likely affected." ROB said as he floated into the ring with his jets. "Chances of success: 75 percent."

Jackpot looked up and saw the robot coming towards him. He narrowed his eyes. "So the robot has a death-wish, does it?" He asked. "Well, time for me to bring out the big guns."

ROB landed in front of Jackpot and shot a charged eye-laser at him. Jackpot showed surprising agility and ducked under the bolt.

"Oh! Oh, that's it! You just awoke the fury of a very hungry man, robot!" Jackpot said as he clenched his gloved fist and engulfed it in a silver light. "Bring it!"

"Chances of success: Decreased to 63 percent…" ROB said.

"**DON FLAMENCO!" (PO!)**

The ladies of the audience went nuts for the Spanish bullfighting boxer as he stood outside the entrance curtain, holding a rose. He gave it a sniff and smiled in satisfaction as he stylishly tossed the rose into the audience. The ladies made a mad scramble for it.

Flamenco set his sights on Riou and made his way over. There was something about that boy that reminded him of Little Mac and he honestly didn't like it.

"Ah. Senor." Flamenco said as he approached Riou. "I desire a fight and something about you tells me that you would give me a good bout."

"Well, I'm honoured that you think that." Riou said as he got into his stance. "How could I refuse now?"

"Believe me. You can't." Flamenco said with a smirk.

**(Punch-Out Locker Room)**

Aran Ryan gave a hearty laugh. "That sissy pretty-boy is in way over his head!" He jeered. "He'll lose all focus as soon as that stupid wig comes off!"

"Do not count him out yet, Aran." Piston Hondo folded his arms. "There's a reason he was the Major Circuit champion."

"Yeah. He was a better fighter that the rest of ya." Aran cackled. "Not like that's saying much, though."

"Hey! At least the bunch of us in the Major Circuit fight FAIR!" Bear Hugger accused. "You try half the stuff you do in the ring anywhere else and you'd get banned for life!"

"Ah, go back to Canada and get drunk of maple syrup, fat boy."

As Aran Ryan continued to make everyone in the locker room mad, Von Kaiser shook his head in hopelessness as he gave his boots a shine. Once he was satisfied with them, he stood up and walked over to Great Tiger, whom was trying to meditate on one of the benches.

"I've getting out of here while I still have my sanity." Von Kaiser said. "You want to come?"

Great Tiger's eyes opened. "It may be best. I can't seem to meditate in here." He lamented as he stood up.

Von Kaiser rolled his eyes as Aran Ryan was now in a massive headlock (courtesy of Bear Hugger). "I wonder why." He said as he opened the door and left the locker room, Great Tiger behind him.

**(Hotel; Rose's Magic Room)**

Rose sat at a table, gazing at some tarot cards. The hosts had been kind enough to let her set up shop in the hotel, and she intended to drum up some business with some of the fighters; perhaps to tell some of their fortunes…

"I sense a great threat looming." Rose muttered to herself. "If this remains unchanged, I may need to investigate."

The door to the room opened and in walked Ash Crimson. The white-haired, effeminate man spotted Rose. "I don't suppose it's too early to get a fortune told?" He asked.

Rose lifted an eyebrow, sensing a dark aura coming off Ash. "Of course not. Take a seat." She said.

Ash went over to the empty chair and sat down. "I've never really been one to believe in these things, but seeing that there was one of those people here, I need to check it out." He explained. "You wouldn't happen to know how well I'll do in the arena, do you?"

"No. That is entirely in your hands and I have no influence over that." Rose shook her head. "However, I'll tell your fortune to see if something will happen tonight."

Ash shrugged. "Whatever." He said.

Rose closed her eyes and focused on Ash. After a few seconds of concentration, she spoke. "I see…Something of yours…It is white one second, and then a mixture of red and orange the next. It will cause you great pain unless you act quickly…" She said.

Ash blinked. "Wait…Is that it?" He asked.

"I believe so. I can't see much else for you in the foreseeable future." Rose said.

Ash scoffed as he stood up. "Sorry, lady. I'm not buying it." He said. "Thanks anyway. Now I can say that I've actually come to one of these places."

With that, Ash turned and left the room. However, just as he left and walked into the hallway, he accidentally walked into someone. "Watch where you're going, cretin." He said.

The figure turned to glare at Ash, revealing Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. Scorpion pulled off his hood, revealing his skull head, and breathed fire on Ash, igniting his white hair.

Ash screamed in pain as he ran off down the hallway with the intent of finding some water. Scorpion continued on his way.

Inside the room, Rose shook her head. "They never listen the first time." She mused.

**(The Arena)**

"**CHRIS LIGHTFELLOW!" (ST)**

Chris cursed her luck as she emerged from the curtain and made her way down to the ring. She was hoping to get a better draw that coming out in the first section. Lilly Pendragon would never let her live this down, especially since her friend had such a better draw than her.

Trying to ignore unarmed opponents, Chris set her sights on Zant and rushed over. The king of twilight saw her coming and held up one of his swords, blocking her attempted attack.

"You are foolish to attack someone like me, my dear." Zant said as he pulled his other sword into the air.

"Why does this guy remind me of Yuber?" Chris muttered to herself as she jumped back and avoided the blow.

"**RYOFU!" (WH)**

The large spear-wielding solder emerged from the curtain and proudly strode down to the ring, preparing to take on whoever crossed him.

Spiderman had just finished setting up cameras around the ring (for future use) and chose that time to land in front of Ryofu. "Okay, big guy! Let's spar!" He said.

Ryofu suddenly saw Mai Shiranui standing aside, still trying to remove Spiderman's webbing from her mouth. Mezu, by now, had crawled off elsewhere. "I assume you had something to do with that?" He asked.

Spiderman gave a shrug. "I did what I had to do." He said.

Ryofu got into his stance. "Then I shall avenge the woman's honour by besting you in a duel to the death." He said.

The wall-crawler got into his stance as well. "Yeesh. You're really into the whole honour thing, aren't ya?" He asked.

"**DUDLEY!" (SF4)**

Like Don Flamenco before him, Dudley emerged from the curtain with a rose in hand, gave it a sniff and tossed it into the crowd. Knowing who his target would be, Dudley raced down to the ring.

Don Flamenco dodged a swing from Riou and gave him an uppercut, knocking the young boy away. The Spanish fighter turned and saw Dudley coming over. "Ah! A fellow boxer?" He asked.

"Indeed, my good man. I assumed that the two of us could have a gentlemanly bout for a moment." Dudley said.

Don Flamenco felt excited. A boxing duel with someone like him? He couldn't pass this up. "Si. We shall." He said as he got into his stance. "Do not hold anything back, mi amigo!"

"I do not intend to, good sir." Dudley said, his lips curling into a smile.

"**SHADOW MAN!" (MM)**

No one even saw the ninja Robot Master emerge from the curtain. Shadow Man flew down the ramp at ninja speeds and leapt in just as fast.

Cut Man turned and saw Shadow Man come in. "Hang on. I got a feeling I need to settle something." He told Ness. "You think you, the weasel and the rabbit can fight the zombie for a moment?"

"_**I'M FAR FROM COMFORTABLE!**_" Redmond screamed as his body was repeatedly slammed against Solomon Grundy's back. He was ignored by all around him.

"I think we can manage." Ness nodded. "Do whatever it is you need to do."

Cut Man nodded and raced over to challenge Shadow Man. The ninja saw him come over. "One of my traitorous brothers." Shadow Man folded his arms. "This will be enjoyable."

"Spare the other fighters and I'll let you fight me." Cut Man said. "Deal?"

"Very well, but as soon as I dismantle you, I'll start with everyone else." Shadow Man said as he pulled out a throwing star.

"Then I just need to defeat you first." Cut Man said as he cracked his knuckles.

"**BRAD BURNS!" (VF)**

Brad emerged from the curtain, waving to the audience. Rotating his head a few times, Brad walked down to the ring and stepped in.

Seeing Mai Shiranui, Brad walked over with a smirk. "Hey, baby. What say we go to the restaurant after this is over for a good bite to eat?" He asked suavely (in his mind). "I'll treat."

Mai's mouth, unfortunately, was still covered with webbing, so she couldn't say what she wanted. Everything she said was a garbled mess of sounds.

"Ah. The silent type. I like that." Brad said with a wink.

Mai, getting mad, gave Brad a massive headbutt, knocking him down.

"Ugh…Man, what hit me?" Brad asked. "Where'd THAT come from?"

"Hole crap! Someone I can beat!" Mezu said as he jumped Brad.

"**LUIGI MARIO!" (SSB)**

"_I can't do everything,"_

"_But I know the one who can."_

"_Whatever I try to do,_

"_Just leaves with empty hands."_

"_So why don't you wake up,"_

"_And do your best to understand?"_

"_I can't be your Superman!"_

The green-clad plumber stood outside the entrance curtain, looking rather nervous. It was clear that he didn't want to set foot in the ring right now, especially seeing the giant zombie man Ness would likely make him help fight.

"M-Maybe I'll just stay up here." Luigi mused.

Unaware to Luigi, a Boo suddenly materialized behind him. The ghost gave a light giggle, getting Luigi's attention. Luigi slowly turned to face the ghost, screamed at the top of his lungs and ran headfirst down the ramp.

Blanka and Slash were still fighting when a screaming Luigi dashed by between them. The two humanoids looked at Luigi with confused glances, then at each other before shrugging and continuing their fight.

Viktor was still standing off to the side when he saw Luigi cowering at one of the corners of the ring. "Hey, buddy? You gonna DO something or just sit there like a coward?" He asked.

"You're not really one to ask if someone's going to DO something, you know." The Star Dragon Sword said.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**KYO KUSANAGI!" (KOF)**

The girls in the audience once again cheered as Kyo emerged from the curtain and waved to the crowd. KOF's posterboy, while a little let down with his poor draw, decided to make the best of things and entered the ring.

Mai saw Kyo enter and beckoned him over. She frantically pointed at the webbing over her mouth.

"Hey, Mai. I can see you're already in over your head." Kyo said with a smirk. "You want me to help you out?" Mai nodded frantically. "I dunno. I almost prefer you this way." Mai let out a furious and muffled scream. "Just kidding. Just kidding. Hold still…"

Kyo placed his hand close to Mai's face and ignited it, burning the webbing off of her face. "Anything else?" He asked.

"No. At least now I know not to go near that spider guy." Mai said as she wandered off.

Kyo shrugged as he turned to see Ness fighting Solomon Grundy (Spanx was still fighting the zombie as well, but Ness was the one that caught Kyo's attention). Deciding to help the kid, Kyo went over.

"Looks like you can use some help." Kyo said as he approached.

"It's appreciated." Ness said. "I don't know if I'm even hurting this guy."

"Puny boy is not hurting Grundy! Puny boy is just annoying him!" Grundy roared.

"Well, I guess that answers you question." Kyo said.

Suddenly, everyone heard what sounded like a portal opening overhead. Several fighters looked upwards and saw three gems falling to the arena.

"Okay, everyone! Twist time! Those gems there are POWER STONES. Once all thirty fighters are in the ring, they will be dropped in! If you collect all three gems, you'll obtain a super-powered form for thirty seconds!" SSBFreak announced. "Be wary that they'll vanish at the end of every section and won't reappear until the arena is full again! And once your thirty seconds of power are up, the gems will be tossed aside and need to be picked up again!"

Although most fighters were preoccupied with fights, they made mental notes to collect those gems. They needed the power…


	6. Section One Results

**(The Arena)**

Ralf ducked as one of Zant's swords swung over his head. Igniting his fist as he was crouched, Ralf lunged forward and struck Zant in the face, knocking him back.

Regaining his composure, Zant growled. "You'll pay for that, you insolent fool!" He roared.

"That's what they all say." Ralf said with a sly smirk. "Of course, that always happens just before I destroy them."

"I must cleanse the arena for lord Ganon." Zant hissed. "You are not worthy to be here!"

Zant raised an arm and swung at Ralf again, only for a large hammer to come in the way and block the attack. Bonker glared at the evil twilight king.

"Okay, you yutz! Time for me to give you a REAL challenge!" Bonker jeered. "I'll REALLY make you hate clowns!"

Zant swung his other sword, bisecting Bonker. However, because Bonker was made of clay, it did little to stop him. Both half of Bonker reconnected and the clown was no worse for wear.

This did little than annoy Zant. "Just die, you repugnant clown!" He said.

Ralf, seeing Zant distracted with Bonker, gave another smirk, ignited his fist and rushed forward.

Solomon Grundy gave a roar of pain as Ness sent a bolt of PK Fire into his back. The super-strong zombie roared and spun around to glare down the psychic boy. "Grundy is getting annoyed with puny boy!" Grundy roared. "Puny boy is keeping Grundy from winning!"

Ness narrowed his eyes and concentrated again, summoning a PK Thunder. "Guys! Stall him!" He said.

"Don't encourage him!" Redmond screamed just before Spanx spun him around and slammed him onto Grundy's head. "You have no idea how painful this is!"

Unfortunately for the rabbit, his cries of agony were ignored. Grundy took a swing at the airborne rabbit and struck him in midair, sending Redmond flying away, yanking Spanx with him.

However, by now, Ness had charged his PK Thunder and had unleashed it. The ball of kinetic energy flew through the air and struck the large zombie, electrocuting him and knocking him back.

As Grundy roared in anger, Ness glanced down and saw one of the three Power Stones at feet. The psychic boy scooped it up and hoped he would locate the other two. They were in the chaos somewhere…

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"So why did you want to include those Power Stones, anyway?" Blazeman asked.

"Come on. Collect all three of them and get a super form? The audience will love it!" SSBFreak said.

"How do those things work, anyway? Why does everyone's super forms look different?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I read that the Power Stones bring out someone's untapped potential." SSBFreak said. "Heck. Imagine if Dan Hibiki collected all of them. What would we end up with?"

The three announcers glanced at each other for a few seconds before doing a collective shudder.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

"So that person could become an ally?" Bison asked, watching Zant fighting on a nearby monitor.

"He's a blind follower and he's loyal to me because I gave him power." Ganondorf pointed out. "If he's still in the ring when either of us enter, we can recruit him."

"Any help we can get, we could use. See to it that he joins us." Bison nodded before turning to the new figure in the room. "I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you here, Dr. Nefarious."

A tall, lanky, robot with a green dome head folded his metal arms. "I hope you realize that I hate making deals with squishies!" Dr. Nefarious insisted before looking at his butler, also a robot. "Lawrence, remind me again why I accepted this invitation to see this guy?"

"I believe it was because he had an offer for you in return for your assistance, sir." The butler said.

Nefarious glanced at Bison. "Well, whatever it is, it had better be good. Or at LEAST something I can use!" He said.

"I assure you, it is." Bison said. "If I can pull this off, I will become immortal. If you help me, I will bestow the procedure upon you."

"I'm a robot, you blind fool! I'm already immortal!" Nefarious replied sharply.

"But with the secret to immortality at your disposal, people will go crawling to you to work for you." Bison said with a smirk. "Imagine how well you'd be able to handle your sworn enemy with an army of immortals at you disposal."

"The offer is tempting, sir. I mean, even an idiot would be able to destroy Captain Qwark if immortal." Lawrence said. "It's just a shame that you haven't succeeded yet."

Nefarious clenched his fists at the thought of his enemy. "QwwwwAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Nefarious screamed in rage before short-circuiting, freezing in place and staring ahead with an odd expression.

"Oh, Lance! My love for you hasn't been the same since that radioactive truck ran me over!" A soap opera-like, female voice said from within Nefarious.

"I know, Janice. I was the one driving that radioactive truck…" A soap opera-like, male voice replied.

Bison, for once, was at a loss for words. Lawrence approached his boss. "Oh, goody. Now comes the best part of my day." He said as he gave Nefarious a good slap to the head, knocking him out of his daze.

"-AAAAAAAARRRRRRK!" Nefarious finished his roar of anger before looking at Bison. "Okay! You have a deal! I'll help you for now, but remember not to double-cross me! People who double-cross me soon come up with a bad case of death!"

"I'll keep that in mind, and I appreciate the help in advance." Bison said. "I can't allow this plan to fail. Too much is on the line for me."

"I couldn't care less, but as long as you make good on your promise to help me, then I'll do my part." Nefarious said. "Come on, Lawrence. Let's go."

With that, Nefarious left Bison's room, Lawrence following him. Once they were gone, Bison shook his head. "Am I really THIS desperate?" He asked himself.

**(The Arena)**

Brad Burns threw himself to the canvas as Blanka flew over his head in a roll. Once Blanka had gone over him, Brad jumped to his feet and rushed at the green-skinned creature. As Blanka landed on his feet, Brad lashed out and hit him with a hook to the side of the head.

Blanka growled. "That was a cheap shot! Only bad men do that!" He roared. "I'll make you pay for that!"

Blanka lashed out with his hand, attempting to slash Brad across the face. Brad quickly leaned back and avoided the blow, then snuck in a body blow to the side of Blanka's torso.

"Get away from me!" Brad ordered.

Clutching his side, Blanka narrowed his eyes. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me!" He said. "Eat this!"

Blanka, without giving Brad a chance to react, latched onto the boxer and engulfed himself in electricity, giving Brad a large shock. Blanka released Brad as the boxer collapsed to the canvas.

Propping himself onto his elbow, Brad shook his head. He didn't want to admit it, but Blanka was beating him. Brad was managing to slip some hits in here and there, but he couldn't deny that Blanka was tougher than he looked.

"I'll take you down, beastie. Come at me with everything you've got!" Brad challenged.

Narrowing his eyes and not one to back down from a challenge, Blanka lunged at Brad in another roll. Brad remained standing and held up his arms, attempting to block the attack. Eventually, the perseverance paid off and Blanka dropped out of his attack mode. Brad took this opportunity to grab Blanka and throw him over his shoulder, towards the ropes around the arena.

However, Blanka would have none of this. Grabbing hold of one of the ropes, Blanka swung down and slid back into the arena underneath the ropes.

This caught Brad off guard, and was unprepared for this as Blanka rolled into his legs and bowled him over. As Brad was on the canvas, Blanka pounced at him, grabbed his legs and hurled him out of the arena. Brad flew through the air and fell into an invisible portal just below the arena.

A portal opened up in a random node, depositing Brad into the node of Pen Pen Triathlon. A penguin suddenly slid past him, knocking him into the ice cold water and turning him into a block of ice.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Don't worry, people!" Tinyrocket pointed out. "When he returns to the dome in ten minutes, where our team of doctors will restore him to full health!"

**(The Arena)**

Slash leapt at Shadow Man and swung his club. Seeing Shadow Man and Cut Man fighting, Slash had decided to intervene and got the two robots split up.

Shadow Man blocked the club with his arm and swung his metal leg, smashing it into the side of the caveman's head. Slash staggered to the side as Shadow Man prepared to throw one of his stars.

"Chew on this, humanoid!" Shadow Man said as he threw the throwing star at Slash.

Bringing himself to his senses quick enough, Slash held his club out and caught the star with it. Slash took a big swing with his club and sent the star right back at Shadow Man, catching the robot by surprise.

"What the blazes?" Shadow Man shouted as he ducked under the star, which embedded itself in one of the turnbuckles. "Okay. This is going to be rougher than I thought…"

Hoisting his club onto his shoulder, Slash charged at his opponent. "I smash you good!" He announced. "Make big dents in body!"

"Stuff it, you annoying Neanderthal!" Shadow Man retorted as he ducked under another club swing from Slash and kicked him in the legs. Slash roared in pain just before Shadow Man gave him an uppercut to the face and knocked him flat on his back.

Slash grunted as he got to his feet. "It take more than that!" He challenged. "Puny robot no match for me!"

"The fight's already over, you fool." Shadow Man said. "I'm far superior to you and your primitive abilities!"

Slash didn't take hearing that well and rushed Shadow Man again. The ninja robot leaned back and allowed the club to swing over his head, then sprung forth and attacked with a strike to Slash's head, stunning the caveman. After that, all it took to eliminate the caveman was a well-placed kick to the torso.

Slash fell headlong into a dense jungle in Contra. Seeing the mass chaos erupting around him, Slash let out a battle cry and rushed in, swinging his club.

Back in the arena, Shadow Man glanced around to see if Cut Man was still looking for him. He saw the good Robot Master hurling Riou out of the ring (and into Stunt Race FX, where 4WD ran him over) and decided to make himself scarce, wanting to have a little fun before Cut Man spotted him again.

Two boxing gloves smashed into each other as the wearers recoiled to recover from the counter. Don Flamenco and Dudley eyes each other intently, each going through some different strategies in their heads.

Don Flamenco acted first and rushed at Dudley, whom lifted an eyebrow and casually leaned to the side as the Spanish fighter's fist flew by his head. Dudley responded with a quick jab to the face, forcing Don Flamenco away from him.

Shaking his head a few times, Don Flamenco put up his fists. "Hmm…You are indeed one of the most-stylish boxers I have ever face, amigo." He admitted. "Not even Little Mac has a much flair as you do."

"I'm not sure if you mean that as a compliment, but I'll take it as one." Dudley replied. "Mind if I make the next move?"

"By all means, amigo. Go right ahead." Don Flamenco said with a smirk.

Dudley raced at Don Flamenco and performed a Machinegun Blow. This wasn't what Don Flamenco was expecting and took several rapid blows to the face and chest. The Spanish boxer staggered back, but quickly felt his head to make sure his toupee was still on right. When satisfied, Don Flamenco looked at Dudley again.

"You are lucky you didn't cause more damage, amigo." Don Flamenco said.

Dudley lifted his eyebrow again. "There appears to be something about you I don't know." He noted. "But whatever. I shan't let it bother me."

The two boxers clashed again, throwing punches several times and parrying each blow with a fist. With each attack, the sound of the two gloves hitting each other got louder and louder. It was clear that both boxers wanted to win and they were letting their opponent know that.

After what seemed like an eternity, Don Flamenco saw an opening in Dudley's attacks and took the opportunity he was given, slipping a jab by and giving Dudley a strike to the face. Dudley staggered back, but quickly regained his footing.

"Impressive. You have remarkable reflexes, good sir." Dudley commented.

Dudley leapt at Don Flamenco and swiftly ducked under another attempted attack from the Spaniard. Dudley gave his opponent a hard uppercut, knocking Don Flamenco back. The Spanish man quickly recovered and saw Dudley approaching him again.

Thinking quickly, Don Flamenco swerved to the side and allowed Dudley to miss him. Don Flamenco quickly grabbed Dudley, spun around and hurled the boxer over the ropes. "Ole!" He shouted as Dudley vanished into a portal.

Dudley landed in SSX 3. Viggo boarded by and knocked him down, making him land flat on his face.

ROB shot an eye laser at Aoi Umenokouji, but the Chinese woman swerved to the side. That being said, the laser clipped the corner of her dress, igniting it. Aoi saw the small flame and quickly put out the fire.

"Okay. That could have been bad." Aoi said, a little embarrassed at what could have happened.

"Target's attire appears to be flammable. Chances of success: 73 percent." ROB droned as he rolled closer.

"Stay away from me." Aoi responded as she thrust her palm out and smashed it across ROB's face. The robot recoiled backwards, his head literally spinning around several times. ROB landed on his rollers and quickly regained his balance before re-aligning his head.

"Target possesses unnatural strength. Changes of success: 70 percent." ROB droned.

Aoi got into a stance as ROB approached her again, preparing herself for whatever attacks her unpredictable opponent would dish out. ROB leapt at Aoi and spun his upper torso around, attempting to strike Aoi with his hands. Aoi quickly dodged the attack and maneuvered around the robot, striking him with her elbow and knocking him away.

ROB rolled forward, but quickly regained his composure and turned to face Aoi again. It was impossible to read ROB's face for any emotions, but that was obvious at this point. Aoi knew that if she was going to beat her opponent, she needed to fight carefully.

The next thing Aoi knew, she saw ROB hovering into the air and she suddenly became aware of the flaming jets on ROB's underside. The robot was aiming them right at the black-haired woman, and Aoi didn't have time to react before ROB ignited the jets and sprayed Aoi's face with fire.

Aoi screamed in pain and staggered back, holding onto her face. ROB used that to his advantage, grabbed Aoi and tossed her aside.

Landing on her back, Aoi looked up at ROB as he rolled over. She tried to find the strength to stand again, but found that it was already too late for her. ROB grabbed her again and had already thrown her from the arena.

Aoi landed in Viewtiful Joe 2. Flinty Stone stepped on her.

ROB gave a nod as he turned around to find another fight, satisfied that he had managed to win his first battle.

A large, gloved fist suddenly came flying at ROB's head, clocking the robot hard and sending him over the ropes as well. The punch had disoriented ROB too much for the robot to try and fly back in.

Jackpot gave a laugh. "That was almost too easy." He said as he turned, only for Viktor to jump him.

ROB landed on a conveyor belt in Portal 2, amongst several other robots. Seeing that the conveyor belt was leading towards an incinerator, ROB turned and rushed to get off it.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

Motaro roared in pain as a metal gun clubbed him in the head. The centaur growled as he stared down at the two outdated robots that were currently trying to fight him.

"We've got him right where we want him!" Cronk announced.

Zephyr gave off an old, hearty laugh as he readied his gun. "Now yull think twice about messing with Miss Apogee!" He said.

"Wait, you old, fool!" Cronk said.

It was already too late. Zephyr had fired his gun and the laser bolt simply bounced off Motaro, striking Cronk in the side of the head.

"Augh! We already found out that the shots don't hurt him, ya codger!" Cronk cursed his friend. "Ya have short-term memory loss again?"

"I don't remember ever have short-term memory loss." Zephyr said after some thought.

"You see?"

Motaro narrowed his eyes and charged forward, striking both robots at the same time and sending them flying into the far wall. Cronk and Zephyr peeled themselves from the wall and landed on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Okay! This best is asking for it!" Cronk said. "Zephyr! Stall him while I try to take him down!"

"You got it!" Zephyr said as he fired several more shots at Motaro.

"There you go AGAIN with the shots! What did I just say?" Cronk demanded.

"Uh…Something about Ohio, was it?" Zephyr asked.

Cronk slapped Zephyr across the face, twirling his head around. "Okay. Change of plans. I'LL distract him and YOU take him down."

"I can hear you two, you know." Motaro pointed out.

"He's a communist spy! He's overheard everything!" Zephyr shouted.

"Kill the spy!" Cronk added as the two robots jumped the horse-man together.

Motaro was a powerful and deadly fighter, that much was true. However, his tactics relied mainly on his immunity to projectiles. Since Cronk and Zephyr were now beating on him with their weapons, his main strategy had gone out the window.

Finding a hole in the robots' attacks, Motaro burst forth and shoved his attackers away. Motaro rushed at the two and lashed out his tail, attempting to run them both through at the same time.

Zephyr saw the tail coming at him and swung his gun like a club, striking the tail and knocking it away. This seemed to take Motaro by surprise.

"We've got him on the ropes!" Cronk said. "Ready your weapon again, Zephyr!"

Cronk leapt at the stunned Motaro and clubbed him in the back of the head with his gun. This forced Motaro's head down towards Zephyr, whom swung his own gun like a golf club, striking Motaro in the forehead with amazing force.

Feeling the effects of the last attack, Motaro wavered in place for a few seconds before collapsing on his face, unconscious.

Cronk gave a laugh. "And so, we have avenged Miss Apogee's honour!" He said. "We should tell her about this! She'll be so proud of us!"

"If she's still in that arena thing by the time we enter." Zephyr pointed out.

Cronk smacked Zephyr upside the head. "You old fool! Don't talk that way about Miss Apogee!" He ordered.

The restaurant owner, having watched all the chaos, sighed. "At least they didn't completely destroy the place." He said, trying to sound optimistic.

**(The Arena)**

Zant leaned back as Bonker's mallet swung past his head. The evil clown jumped at Zant again and continued to swing attacks, although very few of them seemed to actually be landing.

As Bonker was attacking Zant, Ralf kept trying to find an opening for himself to slip a hit or two in. If Ralf could hit Zant with his Galactica Phantom, the fight would be over and they'd be rid of Zant. However, the hardest part was trying to find an opening big enough for the attack to be a sure hit.

Seeing his chance, Ralf flew at Zant and swung his ignited fist. Zant saw the soldier coming at him and raised one of his swords while blocking Bonker's hammer with the other. Ralf's fist struck the flat end of the sword, effectively blocking the attempted strike.

Ralf growled. "Stop that, you freak!" He shouted.

"Like I would actually listen to a fool such as yourself." Zant hissed. "Now do me a favour and keel over!"

Zant raised his sword and swung it down at Ralf, who quickly dodged to the side. Bonker used this opportunity to give Zant a massive headbutt, forcing the king of twilight backwards.

"You insolent clown! You'll pay dearly for that!" Zant roared.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard it before." Bonker rolled his eyes. "Now why don't ya try and come up with something more original?"

"Lord Ganon will decimate you and veil this entire arena in eternal darkness!" Zant said.

"Meh. I've heard better."

Zant's response was to grab the surprised Ralf and throw him aside, leaving only Bonker to face him. Drawing both swords, Zant rushed at the evil clown, taking several swings. Bonker managed to avoid most of the attacks, but found that Zant was quicker than he looked.

Kicking Bonker away, Zant started spinning around, swords outstretched. Bonker wasn't prepared for this and received several painful blows to the face. Zant was able to stop his spinning on a dime and proceeded to kick Bonker out of the ring.

Bonker landed in a city in Modern Warfare, unaware that a nuke had just been dropped.

Ralf landed painfully on his side after Zant threw him. The Ikari Warrior groaned as he got to his feet, but then suddenly became aware of the metal legs that were standing nearby. Looking at the owner of the legs, Ralf found himself staring at Shadow Man.

"Whoops. I was hoping to get you out of here before you got up." Shadow Man said.

"What?" Ralf asked.

Shadow Man promptly gave Ralf a kick to the crotch, and while the Ikari Warrior was doubled over in pain, Shadow Man kicked him from the arena as well.

Ralf landed in Sid Meyer's Pirates. Strangely, he fit right in.

Akuma held up a palm and caught Jackpot's fist with it. The red-haired, demonic man pushed forward and forced the overweight boxer away from him, then launched a Hadouken into his face.

Jackpot staggered back, holding his face. He growled. "You got a deathwish or something, buddy?" He asked. "That's a laugh!"

"The only laughable thing is that you actually think you have a chance against me." Akuma scoffed. "You were a fool to challenge me!"

Jackpot seemed to ignore Akuma's jeers an punched again. Akuma blocked the blow, but Jackpot thrust his other fist into Akuma's face while he was distracted. As Akuma was stunned, Jackpot clenched his fist igniting it a yellow aura. Akuma saw that there seemed to be an acid-like substance dripping from Jackpot's glove.

"What is this foolishness?" Akuma demanded.

"It's called the Viper Power Up, pally. Every hit I deal will drain your vitality and give it to me." Jackpot admitted. "Slick trick, eh?"

Akuma growled. "You'll pay for your insolence." He hissed. "You won't hit me once!"

Jackpot seemed to take that as a challenge and pounced, swinging his fists. Akuma easily blocked Jackpot's punches with his palms, keeping the bigger fighter at bay. This continued for several seconds and Jackpot quickly became frustrated that his opponent was negating his power up. Realizing that he was running out of time, Jackpot swung a hook at Akuma's face, catching him off guard and striking him. A few seconds later and the power up was spent.

"How'd ya like THAT, buddy?" Jackpot laughed. "Boy! I feel ten times stronger now!"

Akuma growled. "You aren't worthy to hold an once of my power, fool." He said. "I should kill you where you stand."

Jackpot pounded his fists together. "Bring it!"

Akuma was the first to act, jumping at the overweight fighter. Jackpot took a swing at Akuma's head, but the red-haired fighter ducked under the blow and performed a Shoryuken, striking Jackpot in the chin and sending him flying into the air.

Jackpot landed on the canvas with a loud crash, but he got to his feet. "Not bad, but I can do better." He admitted.

"I sincerely doubt that." Akuma said.

Jackpot didn't answer and charged. He swung his fist in a hard left hook, but Akuma easily leaned back and avoided the blow. Surprised, Jackpot didn't have the time to block Akuma's hard counter blow to his arm.

As Jackpot was stunned, Akuma gave him another uppercut, launching him back. As Jackpot got to his feet, Akuma pulled his hands back and gathered up energy. Lashing out his hands, Akuma sent a beam of purple energy straight at the overweight fighter.

Jackpot looked up just in time for the beam of energy to strike him with full force. There was nothing Jackpot could do to keep himself in the ring and was sent hurtling out of the arena.

Jackpot landed in the giant clock level of Super Mario 64, on one of the giant arms that was now moving at high speeds.

Kyo Kusanagi swung his hand at Mezu, sending a wave of fire at the blue-clad ninja. Mezu took the attack to his masked face and was sent flying backwards, landing painfully on his back. Despite this, Mezu broke into a backwards roll, showing surprising agility, and sprang to his feet.

"Face it. You're way over your head." Kyo said.

"You attacked ME! I was in another fight when I got throw into you!" Mezu said. "If you'll stop attacking me, I'll leave you alone!"

"You should know that's not going to happen." Kyo said with a smirk.

Mezu narrowed his eyes and lashed out with the spikes on his gauntlet. Kyo leaned back and avoided the blow, but only narrowly. Narrowing his eyes himself, Kyo kneed Mezu in the face and sent the ninja sprawling again.

Kyo cracked his knuckles as he approached Mezu, whom was getting to his feet. "You know what's going to happen." He said. "I don't know why you're even trying."

"You attacked ME!" Mezu repeated. "It's all been in self-defense!"

Kyo didn't respond to Mezu's retort and ignited his hand again. Kyo leapt at the blue-clad ninja and swung his fist again, sending another wave of fire at Mezu. Mezu was smart enough to get out of the way this time.

Mezu put his hands together and concentrated. "Okay. Maybe I should pull out all the stops." He said as he engulfed himself in a huge tornado of cold air, steering himself towards Kyo.

Although taken by surprise at the sudden change in tactics, Kyo decided to adapt and backed away, trying to keep his distance from Mezu's tornado. Kyo tried to do some damage and cast another wave of fire at Mezu, but the heat from the fire only amplified the power of Mezu's cold wind. This just made the tornado more powerful, and Kyo was unable to keep far enough away to prevent himself from being pulled in. Mezu landed several attacks before releasing Kyo and stopping the tornado.

Mezu, seeing that his attack worked, felt a little more confident. "How do you like me NOW, prettyboy?" He taunted. "You can dish out the pain, but you can't take it!"

Kyo groaned as he got to his feet. "You're asking for this." He said as he rushed Mezu again.

KOF's posterboy threw several punches at Mezu, but the blue-clad ninja proved to be more capable than he seemed and was able to block a lot of the punches with his gauntlets. However, Kyo managed to slip a fist by and stunned Mezu long enough to make the ninja stagger backwards.

"Time to end this." Kyo said with a smirk as he gave Mezu a high kick and sent him flying out of the ring.

Mezu landed in Excite Truck, where he became an unwilling hood ornament.

"PK Fire!" Ness shouted, sending a bolt of fire into the back of Solomon Grundy. The zombie roared in pain.

"Puny boy! You no stop Grundy!" Grundy shouted, pulling his fist into the air and swinging it down at Ness.

Ness focused his psychic powers and managed to stop Grundy's fist in midair. Grundy saw that Ness was holding him at bay and naturally tried to push against the force keeping his arm in the air. It was to no avail, and Ness used his psychic powers to make Grundy hit himself in the face.

Grundy growled and tried another hard punch, but Ness was quick to pull out his bat and smash Grundy's fist as it was coming at him.

"I've taken things much bigger than you." Ness pointed out. "This will be over quickly."

Grundy was about to make a response when a screaming rabbit hit him in the face, courtesy of Spanx the weasel using him as a flail (again).

As Spanx continued to hit Grundy (all the while ignoring Redmond's screams of pain and protest), Ness suddenly saw one of the other Power Stones sitting around. Making a beeline for it, Ness grabbed it before anyone else noticed it.

"I've got two now. Where's the third one?" Ness asked aloud.

Ness saw the third Power Stone by Grundy's feet, and the zombie looked dangerously-close to noticing it. Thinking quickly, Ness ran at the gem and dove at it.

Grundy looked down just in time to see a bright flash of light. Spanx & Redmond both watched the spectacle in awe. The light cleared and Ness had taken a new form. His entire body was glowing brightly and his eyes had turned a sun-hot white. Ness' hair flowed wildly and he hovered slightly off the ground. It looked like he had become a being of pure, psychic energy.

Grundy narrowed his eyes. "Puny boy thinks he need to take new form?" He roared.

"The battle is over." Ness said in an empowered, echoed voice, gathering up energy.

Ness flew straight at Grundy, striking the zombie with several psychic strikes. Grundy roared in pain and tried to counter Ness' attack, but because Ness' psychic energy had greatly increased his brainpower, he saw the attack coming and easily deflected Grundy's attack.

As much as Grundy tried to prevent it, Ness kept attacking him with psychic attacks. Ness telekinetically grabbed Grundy, held him in place and threw him aside. As Grundy tried to get up, Ness gathered up energy.

"PK FLASH!" Ness shouted, sending a huge burst of psychic energy at Grundy, controlling it with his mind. Once it got close enough, the psychic bomb exploded, sending Grundy flying out of the ring with no hope of return.

Grundy landed in Evil Dead. Ash hacked off his arm, but it did little to slow Grundy down.

Back in the ring, Ness' time with the Power Stones was up and he reverted to his normal form. The Power Stones scattered to different parts of the arena, free for the taking again.

Ness looked around for Spanx & Redmond and saw that the two were running over to beat on Kyo (well, Spanx was dragging Redmond). Ness also saw that Luigi had managed to push Ryofu over the ropes (and into Megaman 9, where Splash Woman stabbed him). Ness rushed off to see if he could find a fight with someone else.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"So Bison doesn't want my help this year. Just as good." Ash Crimson mused as he strode down the hallway he was in. Smoke was still rising from his white hair, but he looked otherwise okay from his little encounter with Scorpion.

Needless to say, Bison didn't want to have anything to do with Ash anymore since it had become fairly obvious that he was incapable of succeeding in his missions. This did little to deter Ash from his thoughts, as he already had some ideas going.

"If I can pull this off, Bison will regret not wanting to keep me on his side." Ash mused. "But…I need some people to work for me…Brainwashing's out of the question for me, so I just need to find some people willing to work for money."

As Ash walked down the hallway, he suddenly saw someone passing him. Glancing over his shoulder, Ash stopped at the sight of Ryuji Yamazaki passing him and gears started turning in his head.

"This works." Ash noted before approaching Yamazaki. "Yamazaki, hold up."

Yamazaki turned and saw Ash coming over. "Whaddya want, short stuff?" He asked.

"I'll ignore that if you hear me out." Ash said. "Bison hasn't come to you for help yet, has he?"

"Truth be told, no. I'm waiting for him to come to me like he usually does." Yamazaki shrugged.

"Look, I'm trying to do my own plans here and I could use an enforcer." Ash said. "How about you work for me tonight?"

Yamazaki couldn't help but laugh. "That's hilarious." He said as he turned around. "Yeah, I only work for those who-"

"Pay you handsomely?" Ash quizzed.

Yamazaki froze when he heard the familiar and wonderful sound of money being flipped. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ash fingering a wad of bills.

"Tell me. How much would you say is here?" Ash asked as he flipped through the money again.

"Sounds like two grand." Yamazaki said.

"You got it. Agree to help me for tonight and I'll give this to you right now, plus an extra two grand at the end of the night." Ash said. "Does that sound good enough? You'll work for me and not Bison tonight?"

Yamazaki paused. Bison never offered him that much for just one night of service. He flashed a grin. "Heh. Who's Bison?" He asked.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"Okay, everyone! It's time we told you the basics of what it is we do around here." Max said as he marched back and forth in front of the new recruits to the security force.

"Indeed. Max and I are the senior members of the force, so we know the job front to back." Psymon agreed, marching in the opposite direction as Max.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Jo-Beth rolled her eyes. "Am I the only one not seeing the benefit of having a couple of maniacs leading the charge here?"

"Give them the benefit of the doubt for now." Maggey urged.

"Throughout the night, we will be called to investigate different fights going on in the dome and hotel." Psymon said. "In addition, we will always arrive on the scene just after said fights have finished."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Gonzo asked.

"Easy. The script doesn't call for any of us to be major characters in this story." Max replied, waving a script in the air. "Besides, there's probably going to be some evil plot brewing here and there will be a ragtag group of heroes trying to stop it."

"There always is." Psymon shrugged.

Jo-Beth blinked, then looked at Maggey. "Can I PLEASE kill them?" She asked, brandishing her bat.

Stryker quickly grabbed Jo-Beth's bat. "We'll have none of that." He explained before looking at the crazies. "What are you guys talking about? What's this about a story and script?"

"This is a script for the entire tournament and side battles." Max pointed out. "Heck, if I wanted to, I could probably skip right to the end and find out who'll win."

"But that would take all the fun out of it, wouldn't it?" Psymon asked with a smirk.

"You bet, Psymon! Wouldn't wanna spoil it for the readers, after all." Max said brightly.

Niko stood silently, listening to everyone talk. He felt a little awkward seeing as how he was the shortest one of the bunch, even shorter than Max by a couple of inches. He lifted his hand. "Um…If you guys know what's going on in the building, then why don't we just go ahead of time and stop a potential fight before it starts?" He suggested.

Psymon and Max froze, looked at each other, then at Niko again. Niko fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Psymon asked.

"Genius!" Max added.

As the security force continued to talk and contemplate where to go first, Niko looked to the side and saw a familiar, blond-haired girl with a blue dres coming into the lobby. She saw Niko and brightened up.

"Oh! Hi, Niko!" The girl greeted as she came over.

"Aryll! What are you doing here?" Niko asked.

"Big brother and I are here to watch the tournament and I saw you walking around the hallway on my way to my seat." Aryll replied. "What's going on, anyway?"

"I'm part of the security force here." Niko said proudly, leaving out the fact that he was in fact a stowaway for the security force. "We're gonna try and keep the peace around here."

"Oh! That sounds like an awesome job!" Aryll said in awe. "You'll do a great job, Niko!"

Niko chuckled. "I sure hope so, anyway." He nodded.

**(The Arena)**

May Shiranui threw one of her fans at Cut Man, but the Robot Master easily sliced through the fan and rushed at the brunette ninja girl. Mai quickly jumped back as Cut Man's scissors slashed the air beside her, and then gave the robot a hard kick to the head while he was recovering.

"Ma'am, my quarrel isn't with you." Cut Man pointed out. "I need to find Shadow Man and get rid of him before he hurts someone."

"You expect me to buy that? I know that you're an evil robot. You always have been." Mai said.

"Dr. Light reprogrammed me after Megaman defeated me!" Cut Man insisted, leaning back to avoid another flying kick. "I detest Wily for what he did to me and my brothers!"

"Save it. I don't believe you." Mai said, drawing a fan and igniting it on fire. The ninja hurled the fan at Cut Man, who ducked and let the flaming projectile go over his head (it struck Spiderman in the back; Chris Lightfellow took the chance to hit him). However, while Cut Man was distracted, Mai grabbed him, hauled him to his feet and threw him over her shoulder.

Cut Man landed on his back and looked up in time to see Mai falling towards him, spinning around in a ball of fire. Cut Man quickly rolled to the side and evaded the attack as Mai hit the canvas. Mai was quick to recover and bounced onto her feet. As she did, Cut Man drew his scissors again.

"I'll try and make this as painless as possible!" Cut Man said as he hurled the scissors at Mai again. All it took to deflect the unusual projectiles was a quick swing of a fan, but while Mai was doing this, Cut Man rushed her and drove his foot into her stomach.

The force of the kick made Mai bend over in pain, which gave Cut Man the chance to give her a roundhouse kick to the face. This sent Mai sprawling, but while Cut Man drew his scissors again, the ninja had already gotten to her feet.

"Try that again! I dare you!" Mai challenged. "No robot will get the best of me while I'm fighting for love!"

Cut Man blinked in confusion, but decided to shrug the unusual proclamation off and threw one of the scissors at Mai, keeping a hold on the other one he had pulled out.

Mai swatted the scissors away and swung her foot at Cut Man again. However, the Robot Master had already jumped at her and thrown the other scissors at her. Mai held up her arm to block the projectile, but the scissors flew past her.

"You missed!" Mai taunted.

"Actually, my aim was perfect." Cut Man said with a smirk.

Mai attempted to approach Cut Man when she realized that she couldn't. Looking down, Mai's eyes widened when she saw that the scissors were pinning the tail of her outfit to the canvas. "How in the-"

That was all Mai could get out before Cut Man kicked her from the arena, causing the tail of her outfit to be ripped off, remaining pinned to the canvas.

Mai fell into Star Wars, where Jabba's servants attempted to capture her and make her one of the evil Hutt's trophies. They failed miserably.

Viktor parried a sword blow from Talwyn Apogee as he backed up. The Star Dragon Sword had been jeering him nonstop since he entered, but Viktor had long since gotten used to it and had blocked all of the insults out.

Talwyn locked swords with Viktor and narrowed her eyes as she drew a plasma pistol. "Try and dodge this." She said, taking aim and firing at Viktor's head.

Viktor, unprepared, took the blow to the forehead and was sent flying backwards. He felt himself hit something metal and turned to see that he and Chris Lightfellow had backed into each other.

"You need assistance, Sir Viktor?" Chris asked.

"Nah. I got this." Viktor said with a smirk.

"She just blasted you in the face with a gun!" The Star Dragon Sword pointed out. He was ignored.

"How are you holding up?" Viktor asked.

"Could be better. He's quick." Chris noted as she saw Spiderman rushing her again.

"I'll try and finish this quick." Viktor assured as he gripped the Star Dragon Sword and lunged at Talwyn.

The alien pirate woman narrowed her eyes and rolled to the side as Viktor landed on the canvas, having swung his weapon down at her. Viktor tried again and swung horizontally, but Talwyn easily blocked the blow by holding up her own sword.

"Quick reflexes, kid. Training your whole life or something?" Viktor asked with a smirk.

"You may say that." Talwyn said. "I'm more than a match for you."

"He'd be a much-better fighter if he wasn't such an idiot." The Star Dragon Sword said.

"Doesn't that thing ever shut up?" Talwyn asked.

Viktor shrugged before he and Talwyn locked swords again. "I'm used to it. I sometimes don't even realize that he's talking." He admitted.

"You ignore me almost all the time!" The talking sword roared.

Viktor and Talwyn continued to clash, trying to force the other towards the ropes around the ring. It was clear that the two were evenly-matched and there appeared to be no clear winner as of yet.

Seeing Viktor getting close to the ropes, Talwyn drew her gun again, hoping for a repeat of what happened last time. Viktor, however, had faster reflexes now that he saw the gun and knocked it out of her hand with a swing of his sword.

"Ack! That hurt, you creep!" Talwyn cursed. "Fine! If you want to play that way, then let me up the ante as well."

"You did it first by pulling out that gun, kid." Viktor said. "If anything, it's time for ME to pull out all the stops."

"You've got no Rune, you clod." The Star Dragon Sword said. "How do you intend to defeat her without magic?"

"With my cunning intellect, of course."

"We're both doomed."

Talwyn acted first and leapt at Viktor, pulling out what looked like a plasma whip. Realizing that her range had at least doubled now that she had the whip, Viktor leapt back and avoided the attack, but only barely. He received a sharp blow to the chest from the whip, but nothing major.

Clutching his chest, Viktor narrowed his eyes. "Okay, kid. Time for me to get serious." He said.

"Like THAT'S possible." The talking sword moaned.

Talwyn cracked the whip again, but Viktor was able to duck under the blow. While he was crouched, Viktor rushed at Talwyn and swung his sword, striking her weapon and knocking it from her hand as well.

"You're annoying me!" Talwyn said.

"Now you know how I feel." The Star Dragon Sword said.

Viktor, on the other hand, didn't answer Talwyn. He had already grabbed the alien girl and pitched her from the arena.

Talwyn landed in the Marvel node, where she got into a swordfight with the Silver Samurai.

Viktor laughed. "How about that? I got an elimination!" He said.

"I'm as surprised as you are, believe me." The Star Dragon Sword said. "Now, if you're done padding your huge ego, I believe you have someone to help?"

"Oh! Right!" Viktor said as he turned to help Chris, only to see that Spiderman had already beaten her. Forcing her towards the ropes, Spiderman gave Chris an uppercut, launching her out of the arena (and onto the Silver Samurai; Talwyn, although surprised, appreciated the help).

Seeing Chris getting tossed, Viktor gave a grin and hefted his sword onto his shoulder. "Okay, then! Change of plans." Viktor said. "We go after the guy in the mask."

"Man. That's a lot of hair." Spiderman noted as he saw Viktor rushing him. "Is he a sloth or something?"

Roomi shoved her paw out, catching Luigi in the face and making the green-clad plumber stagger backwards. Luigi looked ahead in time to see Roomi coming at him in a flying kick, but he was faster this time and managed to grab her by the leg, throwing her aside like a ragdoll.

Landing on her side, Roomi was quick to get to her feet. "That hurt, you meanie!" She said. "I'll get you for that!"

Luigi gave a gulp as Roomi bounced at him, swinging both her paws down like a hammer. Luigi tried to dodge, but received a blow to the back as Roomi came down on him, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the canvas.

Groaning as he got to his feet, Luigi pondered his chances. Like last time, everyone from SSB had been given one Smash Ball to help them once, but Luigi wanted to save it for when he really needed it.

"Why did ya think I'd go easy on ya?" Roomi asked.

"Uh…The other possible opponents were all scary." Luigi pointed out nervously.

"You think that Roomi isn't fierce?" Roomi quizzed. "Well, I can be fierce, too!"

"Please don't!" Luigi begged, but it was to no avail. Roomi had already pounced him and had given him multiple scratches.

Luigi saw an opening in Roomi's onslaught and thrust his hand out, activating his Thunderhand and giving the catgirl a massive shock. This knocked Roomi away from him, but only for a second.

"That's cheating! No fair!" Roomi said. "You're not making this any fun anymore!"

"I'm just trying to survive, here!" Luigi pointed out.

Roomi charged, running at Luigi on all fours, then leapt at her opponent. Luigi was quick enough to lean to the side and let Roomi fly by, then gave her a karate chop to the back on the neck as she was going past him. Roomi yelped as she hit the canvas, but got to her feet again.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of me!" Roomi said.

"I know." Luigi nodded slowly.

Luigi, surprisingly, made the first move and ran at Roomi, swinging his fists. Roomi quickly stepped back and gave Luigi a kick to the head while he was recovering from his own attack.

Luigi staggered back and began to worry about his chances. Deciding to try a different approach, Luigi crouched low and started gathering energy.

Roomi's eyes widened, remembering Luigi's attacks from his performance in the previous tournament. Roomi rushed at Luigi in an attempt to stop him.

Luigi erupted from his spot on the canvas, performing his Green Missile and rocketing straight into the oncoming Roomi's stomach with full force. This was more than enough to send Roomi flying over the ropes and out of the ring.

Roomi landed in Tenchu, where she quickly decided to hide from the game's protagonist.

Redmond yowled in pain as he was thrown headfirst into the canvas like a sledgehammer. Kyo Kusanagi had stepped back and avoided Spanx's attempted attack, but that left nothing for Redmond to hit his head on except the canvas.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Redmond demanded to his mute Weasel companion. "You're a sadistic little weasel that enjoys seeing me in pain!"

Kyo, by now, had decided to ignore the unusual antics of the handcuffed animals. He simply gave a smirk and ignited his hand. "Time to turn up the heat here." He said.

"Well, THAT'S just great." Redmond moaned. "He can create fire. NOW what do we do?"

Redmond regretted saying those words almost instantly, as he realized that his back was up against one of the FIRE pumps. He quickly tried to reason with Spanx.

"I was kidding! There's really nothing you can do!" Redmond insisted, but Spanx had already picked him up. "No! Don't do it! Not again!"

Spanx shoved Redmond into the pump and waited a few seconds before Redmond emerged, once again on fire.

"Stop, drop and roll! Stop, drop and roll!" The panicked Redmond screamed as he jumped in place, trying to get the fire off his body.

Kyo swung his hand, sending a wave of fire at the two animals. Spanx quickly scurried under the fire, dragging the flaming Redmond behind him, then swung the burning bunny at Kyo, striking him in the legs.

"Ack! What the heck?" Kyo asked as he looked down. "I thought I set you both on fire!"

Kyo, although surprised, managed to hold up his arms and block the attacks of Spanx throwing Redmond at him. Once her saw an opening, Kyo quickly lashed out with his foot and kicked the weasel, sending Spanx flying and pulling Redmond along with him.

Spanx landed on his feet and skidded to a halt. Redmond landed on his side and rolled for several feet before screeching to a burning halt by Spanx's side.

"Okay. That was a bust." Redmond said. "Now what?"

Spanx responded by blindly running at Kyo, spinning his flaming friend around his head. Kyo held up his arm and managed to block against most of the insane weasel's attacks, but the last swing was aimed a little higher and Kyo got clocked in the side of the head with the flaming Redmond. Kyo staggered to the side as Spanx ran over, still spinning the flaming rabbit, this time at his side instead of over his head.

"Stop doing this! I'm gonna be sick!" Redmond screamed. Like always, he was ignored.

Spanx simply ran up to Kyo and spun Redmond into his back, pushing Kyo forward just enough for him to fell over the ropes and out of the ring.

Kyo landed in Cool Spot, but unfortunately, it was overtop of a huge bathtub filled with water.

Mimi held up a large, red gem and blocked an attempted kick from a large rabbit. Mimi quickly swung the gem like a club, striking the rabbit and sending it flying away.

The large rabbit landed on the canvas and turned back into Alice. The brunette girl quickly got to her feet to face the small, green girl on. "How are you able to block that with a gem like that?" She asked.

"I love these gems. I learn to use them for everything." Mimi said before smirking. "Like so."

Mimi held three smaller gems in her hand and threw them all at Alice like a bunch of throwing stars. Alice acted quickly and maneuvered around them before rushing at Mimi and kicking her away.

Mimi landed on her side and groaned. "Okay. This isn't working." She said.

"I have the speed of a rabbit." Alice reminded. "Projectiles won't work that well on me."

Mimi, in spite of herself, chuckled. "I'll make a note of that." She said.

The small girl leapt at Alice and spun around in midair, surrounding herself with gems. Alice took the attack to the face and fell backwards, but rolled backwards as Mimi came down, attempting to bring her foot down on her head (how effective it would have been with Mimi's stick-like limbs, no one would know).

Alice got into her stance. She hadn't gathered up enough energy to turn into her rabbit form again yet, but she needed just a little more. "I need to be quick and careful." She said as she ran at Mimi and swung her foot down.

Mimi tried to block the attack, but received a blow to the head and was sent sprawling. The green girl slowly got to her feet, wondering if she was in too far over her head this time.

Alice swung her palm at Mimi, but the green girl saw the attack coming and held up a gem, managing to block the attack. Mimi swung the gem again, striking Alice in the stomach and sending her over to the side of the arena.

Slowly getting to her feet, Alice turned, only to see Mimi's foot coming at her face. The last thing Alice saw before falling out of the arena was Mimi's smirking face.

Alice fell into the snow world in Mario 64. Chill Bully pushed her into the freezing lake.

Back in the arena, everyone heard a loud noise and a few bright lights emerged from somewhere in the ring. Everyone remaining saw that the three Power Stones had vanished, signifying the end of the section.

The twelve remaining fighters in the arena eyed each other as they waited for the next section to start. Blanka and Spiderman looked almost untouched and Zant was conserving his energy for the next section. Mimi was inspecting a gem for any damages, Don Flamenco adjusted his toupee and the fire that had engulfed Redmond had thankfully gone out by now. Akuma stood to the side, arms folded, Ness was taking deep breaths to regain some energy, Viktor was ignoring the constant jeers from his sword and Luigi was nervously eying the brawl that Cut Man and Shadow Man were having.

Still, with the Power Stones gone, the next section was about to start, and they wouldn't show up until all thirty fighters were in the ring again…

**FINAL SCORE (8 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

CUT MAN (MM) (7:1) = 6 (Riou, Mai Shiranui)

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) (6:2) = 4 (Ryofu, Roomi)

SHADOW MAN (MM) (6:2) = 4 (Slash, Ralf Jones)

DON FLAMENCO (PO!) (6:2) = 4 (Dudley)

SPIDERMAN (MC) (6:2) = 4 (Chris Lightfellow)

NESS (SSB) (6:2) = 4 (Solomon Grundy)

MIMI (PM) (5:3) = 2 (Alice)

ZANT (LOZ) (5:3) = 2 (Bonker)

AKUMA (SF4) (5:3) = 2 (Jackpot)

SPANX & REDMOND (W!) (5:3) = 2 (Kyo Kusanagi)

BLANKA (SF4) (5:3) = 2 (Brad Burns)

VIKTOR (ST) (5:3) = 2 (Talwyn Apogee)

**(ELIMINATED)**

KYO KUSANAGI (KOF) (4:4) = 0 (Mezu)

ROB (SSB) (4:4) = 0 (Aoi Umenokouji)

JACKPOT (B&B) (4:4) = 0 (ROB)

SOLOMON GRUNDY (DC) (4:4) = 0

DUDLEY (SF4) (3:5) = -2

CHRIS LIGHTFELLOW (ST) (3:5) = -2

ROOMI (GF) (3:5) = -2

RIOU (ST) (3:5) = -2

TALWYN APOGEE (R&C) (3:5) = -2

MAI SHIRANUI (KOF) (3:5) = -2

ALICE (BR) (3:5) = -2

AOI UMENOKOUJI (VF) (3:5) = -2

BONKER (CF) (3:5) = -2

RALF JONES (KOF) (3:5) = -2

BRAD BURNS (VF) (2:6) = -4

RYOFU (WH) (2:6) = -4

SLASH (EC) (2:6) = -4

MEZU (KE) (0:8) = -8

_**Side Battles:**_

"**Crazy Old Fools"**

CRONK & ZEPHYR (R&C) _**demolish**_ MOTARO (MK)

5 to 2

**Mystery Mayhem:** I wasn't expecting both Mystery Fighters to survive the section. Getting an elimination is one thing, but surviving the section is something different.


	7. Section Two

**(The Arena)**

The audience was cheering wildly as the remaining twelve fighters stood in the ring to regain some energy. The only exceptions were Cut Man and Shadow Man, who were still fighting. The two robots were so wrapped up in their fight that they didn't notice the chain connecting Spanx and Redmond until they had already tripped over it.

Everyone else decided to ignore the two robots and glanced up at the entrance curtain, wondering who would be coming out next…

"**GADO!" (BR)**

Standing tall and proud outside of the curtain, Gado gazed down at the ring as the audience around him cheered. Scanning the arena for threats, Gado made his way down to the ring.

Luigi saw Gado come in and quickly made himself scarce. Don Flamenco saw this and lifted an eyebrow as he approached the newcomer. "You look for a challenge, amigo?" He asked. "I shall provide you with more than enough of a challenge."

Gado paused, then smirked. "Yes. I think you'll do nicely." He said as he engulfed himself in a white light.

When the light cleared, Gado was now a hybrid of a man and a lion, which roared at Don Flamenco.

The Spanish man blinked. "Well, now I know why the plumber ran off." He admitted.

"**DR. DOOM!" (MC)**

"Great…Just. Freaking. GREAT." Spiderman said. "Boy, I hope JJ appreciates the trouble I'm going through for these pictures."

Dr. Doom silently strode down to the ring, ignoring the cheers and jeers he was getting. His eyes were focused on one thing alone: Victory. Doom hovered into the ring to start the carnage.

Zant saw Doom come in and approached him. "You are a man of great evil." He said. "If you were to serve lord Ganon, if would make him unstoppable!"

This seemed to strike a nerve with Doom, who narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "Victor Von Doom works for no man!" He said. "You are a fool to think otherwise!"

Seeing Doom getting into a stance, Zant drew his swords. "It's such a shame to end such a magnificent dark power." He said.

Spiderman sighed as he approached the duo. "I can't believe I'm about to save an evil maniac from an even more-evil maniac." He said.

"**EIJI KISARAGI!" (KOF)**

"Sakazaki isn't due out for a while. I guess the only thing I can do is hope that I can last until then or hope Garcia comes out soon." The purple-clad ninja-with-a-mullet mused as he stood outside the curtain, arms folded. The audience cheered Eiji on as he made his way down to the ring. When he reached the end of the ramp, Eiji vanished in a puff of smoke.

Viktor looked up in time to see Eiji coming down from above. Thinking quickly, Viktor rushed to the side as Eiji landed on the canvas.

"You think I'm gonna let you get away with doing something like that?" Viktor asked, getting into his stance.

"Yes." The Star Dragon Sword said simply. "Look at him, you idiot. He's a ninja. He's too fast for you."

"Good. That makes it more fun." Viktor said as he rushed into battle, grinning like a maniac.

"Wasn't the talking sword with someone else last year?" Eiji asked himself before Viktor pounced him.

"**JANNE!" (WH)**

The French swordswoman emerged from the curtain to a reasonably-loud cheer and some regal, French music. Brandishing her sword and shield, Janne rushed down to the ring without a second thought and leapt in.

Blanka was in the middle of rolling at Ness when Janne landed in between them and blocked the green-skinned beast with her shield.

"Hey! What'd ya do that for?" Blanka demanded.

"It was an accident. It's just where I landed and you were coming right at me." Janne insisted before looking at the brawl between Cut Man and Shadow Man. "What's up with those two?"

"Dunno. I haven't really noticed them…" Blanka scratched his head.

Janne blinked. "How could you NOT notice them?"

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Three**!"

"**MATTHEW PATEL!" (Scott Pilgrim)**

The dark-haired rocker stood outside the curtain, flanked by two of his "demon-hipster-chicks", demonic women made of smoke.

"This should be pretty easy. That blasted Pilgrim isn't anywhere near here and that means I'll be an easy fight." Matthew said with a smirk.

"You can do it, Matt. You're SO sexy when you talk like that." The hipsters said as one.

With that, the two hipsters vanished in clouds of smoke as Matthew leapt into the arena, leaping the entire ay down to the ring in one jump.

Spanx and Redmond saw Matthew land nearby. The dark-haired rocker struck a pose and got into his stance. "All those who oppose me will fall! I will see to that personally!" He challenge.

Redmond glanced up at Spanx, only to see that the weasel was looking at him intently. "…No." He said flatly.

Spanx took this as a trigger and ran headfirst at Matthew, swinging Redmond around wildly. Matthew looked at the oncoming pair with a confused expression.

"**CAPTAIN FALCON!" (SSB)**

"_In this world, you got to be strong."_

"_You got to fight to keep your spirit alive…"_

"_And you might feel that there is nothing left to go for and fight for."_

"_But it's the fight that keeps us ready and on guard."_

"_Even I can feel the power…"_

"_When I think of him I see no fear…"_

"_Feel no pain…"_

"_Forever he will be my hero…"_

"_And I believe he knows the way!"_

"_And not just only for tonight…"_

"_And now that I'm not just a dreamer…"_

"_And I know I've got what he's got!"_

"_And not just only for tonight!"_

The audience cheered as the good captain emerged from the curtain, once again to his theme song from F-Zero GX. He gave several salutes to the crowd as he made his way down to the ring.

Ness saw Falcon come in and waved him over. "Good to see you around to give me a hand, Falcon." He said. "It's been a little lonely."

"What about Luigi?" Falcon asked.

"He's been running around like a chicken ever since he entered." Ness replied. "To be honest, I almost forgot he was here."

"Okay. Fair enough."

**(Hotel; Rose's Magic Room)**

The door to Rose's room opened and a large, green-covered head poked into the room. Looking around the figure opened the door completely and in walked a large, bulky man wearing a green, spandex suit that made him look like a superhero.

"May I help you?" Rose asked from the table.

"Uh…Yeah. I was told that you're a good fortune teller." The large man said. "I'm Captain Qwark, the galaxy's greatest superhero. I could use a little advice."

Rose lifted an eyebrow at the strange man's claims, but ignored it. "Sure. Have a seat." She said.

Qwark quickly sat down and looked at Rose intently. "So…How exactly does this work?" He asked.

"Give me a moment. I just need to concentrate." Rose explained.

Qwark nodded and let Rose do her work. Rose closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, Rose looked a little confused. "I see…I see you…Standing over two small figures." She explained. "One of them…One of them isn't moving and the other appears to be in hysterics…"

This seemed to take the superhero off guard. "What? Did…Did I hurt these people?" He asked. "Are they…Innocents?"

"I don't know yet…Wait…I see a new figure." Rose explained. "The figure holds something in their hand…A firearm."

Qwark's eyes widened. "This is the guy that hurt the others?" He asked.

"Your vision…It's clouded with…Rage." Rose mused. "Nothing but pure, burning rage."

"Rage? Whatever it is, I'm obviously pretty angry." Qwark sad, a little nervously. "What else can you tell me? Do I beat this person?"

"I can't tell. However, I'll say this: Qwark, I see you taking your first step on the path to becoming a true hero." Rose said.

"Wait. True hero?" Qwark asked. "I'm already a superhero!"

"Qwark, I see that your personality is clouded with cowardice and a large ego." Rose explained. "With this, I can tell that this will be the first act that doesn't concern either one." She stopped concentrating and looked at Qwark. "That's all I can see."

Qwark nodded, paid Rose for her services and left the room. Now he had a lot on his mind, such as when this event would happen and what would happen to him if he stepped in…

**(The Arena)**

"**FLIK!" (ST)**

The females in the audience cheered wildly for the blue-clad swordsman as he emerged from the curtain. Setting his sights on Viktor, Flik made his way down to the arena and stepped in.

Flik stepped around the fight between Cut Man and Shadow Man as he walked over to Viktor. "I'm actually surprised that you're still in the ring." He said.

"It's only been one section, man." Viktor pointed out.

"Exactly, you've surpassed my expectations." Flik said with a smirk.

"Well, whatever. Now that we're both in the ring, we can double-team these chumps and show them who's boss around here!" Viktor said, pumping his fists excitedly.

Flik stared at Viktor strangely. "How am I friends with you?" He asked.

"Becauuuuuse…I'm awesome!"

"**PAI CHAN!" (VF)**

The young, Chinese woman emerged from the curtain and gave a bow to the cheering audience before racing down to the ring.

Hitting the ring, Pai ran over to Luigi, who appeared to be staying cleer of much of the chaos. Luigi turned and saw Pai's palms coming at his head, so the green-clad plumber quickly threw himself to the ground and let her attack go over his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Luigi asked.

"It's not like you're doing a lot." Pai pointed out. "You're trying to avoid everything."

Luigi sighed and got into a stance. He knew he'd likely regret this later…

"**OCTOHEAD!" (CF)**

The audience stared in amazement. Octohead was, just as his name suggested, little more than an octopus-like creature with eight limbs. He had two arms, two legs and four extra limbs sticking out of his large head. The purple creature ran down to the ring and jumped in.

Octohead made a break for the fight between Cut Man and Shadow Man and used some of his limbs to hold the two apart. "I sense a bit of tension here." The octopus laughed.

"Stay out of this, freak of nature." Shadow Man threatened. "I want to take apart this former brother of mine."

"Stay back. He's liable to slice off some of your arms." Cut Man warned.

"I'd like to see him try." Octohead smirked.

Shadow Man took that as a challenge and swung a large star at Octohead. The octopus grabbed the ninja robot's arm and threw him away.

Cut Man sighed and gave chase.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Four**!"

"**JAYCEE!" (Tekken Tag Tournament 2)**

Standing outside of the curtain was a brown-haired woman dressed in an over-the-top, pink, wrestling outfit, complete with a mask. Jaycee waved to the cheered crowd as she ran down to the ring.

Eiji had just been thrown away by Gado when he saw Jaycee enter the ring. The wrestler extended a hand to Eiji and helped the ninja to his feet.

"Uh…Thanks." Eiji said.

"No problem. Need a tag team partner?" Jaycee asked. "I can give you a hand with something."

"Sure. I guess I could use the help…" Eiji noted.

Jaycee nodded and ran off to fight Gado. Eiji paused in thought. The pendant that woman was wearing looked VERY familiar…

"**M. BISON!" (SF4)**

The leader of Shadaloo emerged from the curtain and strode down to the ring with confident smirk. He sets his sights on a very familiar green girl and floated into the arena.

Mimi looked up and saw Bison coming in. She screamed and backpedaled away as Bison landed on the canvas. Seeing her fear, Bison gave a smirk.

"Get away from me, you creep!" Mimi shouted.

"So you remember last year, then?" Bison asked.

"Nassy didn't wanna come this time because she was afraid of you!" Mimi snapped. "Now I wanna take you down for everything you did to us!"

"Tough talk coming from someone so small." Bison noted. "Who would help you?"

"**O'CHUNKS!" (PM)**

Bison paled and Mimi smirked.

O'Chunks was staring down at Bison with a look of pure hatred. The burly Scotsman charged down to the ring and leapt in, quickly making a beeline for Bison, bowling over Spiderman and Captain Falcon on his way over.

The first thing O'Chunks did when he reached Bison was give him a huge fist to the face, sending the dictator into one of Spanx & Redmond's FIRE pumps. The Scottish warrior snarled at Bison as Mimi ran behind him and hid behind his huge leg.

"I'm takin' ye down fer good this time, Bison." O'Chunks said. "Nastasia's afraid ta go anywhere now because of what ye put her through!"

"You oafish buffoon." Bison growled. "I'll make you regret going against me!"

O'Chunks cracked his knuckles. He was going to enjoy this…

**(Dome; Training Room)**

Von Kaiser was spending some free time assaulting a punching bag with assorted blows. As the German man was training, Great Tiger was sitting aside in meditation, having more of a chance to meditate in peace in the training room rather than in his node's locker room.

Von Kaiser continued his training, wanting to make sure he was in peak condition for the arena. There was no doubt in his mind that the Major League and World League fighters were capable of holding their own, but Von Kaiser and the other Minor League fighters would need some extra time in the gym.

Giving the punching bag one more hard punch, the German turned to look at the Indian man. "Aren't you going to do any training?" He asked.

"I am. I'm training my mind." Great Tiger insisted. "If my mind is in peak condition, I will do fine."

Von Kaiser shook his head. He never really understood Great Tiger's mindset and reasoning, but he was smart enough not to press matters. Grabbing a towel off of a rack on the wall, Von Kaiser rubbed his face to get rid of the sweat on his face.

As he was wiping his face off, Von Kaiser looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a couple of figures passing by the doorway. He saw that they were both inhuman, while still looking human at the same time.

"Move it." The larger one, a hairy man that looked like a beast, ordered. "We need to be quick and quiet."

"You don't need to tell me that." A scrawny man in green spandex and a yellow mask replied. "I was the one to get the mission in the first place."

Von Kaiser looked at the two and saw that they were Sabretooth and Electro from the Marvel node. Knowing that the two were likely scheming something, especially since they were acting together, the German man decided to step in. He tossed his sweat-coated towel at the duo, where it struck Electro in the face.

"Ack! What the?" Electro demanded as he pulled the towel off his face. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Looks like we've got company." Sabretooth said, drawing his claws.

Electro narrowed his eyes. "So he's got a death wish. No matter." He said, clenching his fist and electrocuting it.

Von Kaiser looked at Great Tiger. "Care to give me a hand?" He asked.

Great Tiger got up. "You are already too far in over your head." He said. "Your arrogance will be your downfall one day."

"Help won't make any difference. We'll kill you both with no hesitation." Sabretooth growled.

Von Kaiser hit his fists together. "We shall see about that."

**(The Arena)**

"**YASHIRO NANAKASE!" (KOF)**

Adjusting his gloves as he stood outside of the curtain, Yashiro gave a smirk as he ran down to the ring. Kyo was gone and Iori wasn't due out for a good bit, so it seemed that Yashiro had free reign of the arena for a while.

Ness saw him come in and grabbed his bat. "Dark aura…He's either possessed or trying to hide something." He said as he ran over.

Yashiro saw Ness running over and stepped to the side as the psychic boy's bat swung beside him. "You've got some issues, kid." He said. "Why do you think you can just fight me like this?"

"Face it. You were going to do the same to someone else." Ness said, readying himself.

"Yeah. I'll give you that." Yashiro shrugged.

"**HANNA!" (ST)**

The tall amazon stood outside of the curtain, brandishing her sword. Ignoring the catcalls around her, Hanna raced down to the ring and leapt in without a second thought.

Dr. Doom blocked a blow from Zant and saw Hanna coming at him out of the corner of his eye. Shoving Zant away, Doom extended a palm in Hanna's direction and sent a burst of energy at her.

Hanna's eyes widened and she held up her sword, which absorbed the blow. "This is going to be harder than I thought." She noted.

"What posses you to attack Doom, woman?" Doom demanded. "As you can see, I'm busy!"

"Make time, old man. I don't like to be kept waiting." Hanna countered.

"**NIGHTWING!" (DC)**

Dick Grayson readied himself, holding his nightsticks in his hands as he ran down to the ring.

"Grundy already got tossed, so I don't need to worry about that." Nightwing noted. "Dunno when Joker comes out, so I'll have to make due with someone else."

Seeing that Doom was occupied with Hanna, Nightwing saw Zant sneaking up on him. Deciding to take action on the self-proclaimed king of twilight, Nightwing leapt over Spiderman's prone form (still recovering from O'Chunks running him over) and lunged at Zant, blocking a sword with one of his nightsticks.

Zant narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "You wish for an early grave, my friend?" He asked. "Very well. Let your world fall into eternal twilight!"

"And I thought those Arkham looneys were messed up." Nightwing mused, lifting an eyebrow. "This guy should almost belong in there with them."

Nightwing blocked another blow from Zant and forced him away. "Bruce needs to come out soon…" He said.

"**RAMSES!" (EC)**

The Egyptian pharaoh emerged from the curtain, holding his snake-shaped staffs as "Walk Like an Egyptian" played through the speakers. Giving the crowd a light wave, Ramses ran down to the ring and leapt in.

On his way down, he gave Eiji a kick to the back, knocking the ninja down. Jaycee saw this and narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Find your own battles!" She said as she raced to face Ramses.

"Hold on. I can take him. You keep fighting the other guy." Eiji said.

"Okay. Tag me out when you want and we'll switch opponents." Jaycee said as she returned to fighting Gado.

"It's good to see that you're honorable enough not to double-team me." Ramses said as he got into his stance.

"Believe me. I don't need help to take you down." Eiji narrowed his eyes.

"**PROTOMAN!" (MM)**

The audience cheered as his theme song was played over the speakers. Arms folded and scarf wafting behind him, Protoman then grabbed his shield and ran down to the ring.

Spanx looked up and saw Protoman come in. Leaving the prone form of Matthew Patel on the ground, the weasel ran at the newcomer.

"You've got the attention span of a turnip! We were beating that guy!" Redmond said.

Protoman held up his shield and blocked Spanx's attack of throwing Redmond at him. The screaming rabbit was repeatedly slammed against his shield, but Protoman was able to block against the attacks.

"If I had the morale of my brother, then I'd probably consider this inhumane." Protoman said before smirking. "However, I think it's rather funny."

Meanwhile, Matthew Patel slowly got to his feet, holding his head. "How could such a puny creature pack such a punch?" He asked.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**HOLLY VIXEN!" (B&B)**

The males of the audience cheered wildly for the leather-clad, redhead biker girl as she emerged from the curtain. Looking around at the cheers, Holly gave a smirk and made her way down to the ring.

Matthew saw Holly come in and gave a smirk as he made his way over to her. "Hey, baby. How about you and I go out for drinks after this is over?" He asked.

Holly lifted an eyebrow. "Have we met?" She asked.

"Only in your dreams." Matthew replied.

Holly paused, then clocked Matthew in the face. "Yeesh. And I thought Mickey had terrible pick-up lines." She noted.

"Hey! No need to be rough!" Matthew said as he scrambled to his feet.

"Sorry, kid. I'm way out of your league." Holly said as she hit her fists together.

Everyone suddenly heard a noise coming from above. Some people suddenly noticed that the three Power Stones were falling towards the arena, one of them landing on O'Chunks' head. This signaled that the section was about to start for real…


	8. Section Two Results

Author's Note: For Outsider, I would recommend at least trying Whiplash. Is it the best game ever? No, but it's fun and funny, even though some of the plot points just come out of nowhere…

Also, I've recently made a TV Tropes page for the Megamix Tournament if anyone wanted to add to it. You'll find the URL in my profile.

**(The Arena)**

O'Chunks gave Bison a hard hook to the jaw, sending the evil dictator across the ring. Bison landed on his side, but growled and got to his feet. Bison turned around to face the angry Scotsman, whom was cracking his knuckles.

"You stubborn fool! You really think you can take me down that easily?" Bison demanded.

"Aye've had a lotta pent-up frustration that Aye've been wantin' ta let out." O'Chunks said, forming a dark smirk.

"I'll make you regret crossing me." Bison growled as he lunged at O'Chunks in a Psycho Crusher. O'Chunks held up his arms to block the blow, but Bison flew into him and carried him off.

O'Chunks was pushed into one of the turnbuckles, but Bison kept his attack going, driving the strongman into the corner of the ring even harder. O'Chunks quickly drove his head into Bison's, forcing the dictator away from him and stopping the attack.

"You've had this coming all year, Bison." O'Chunks said. "Bring it!"

Eiji Kisaragi held up his arm and blocked Ramses' staff. The mulleted ninja quickly struck and forced the Egyptian backwards. Backing away from his advancing opponent, Eiji ended up backing into Jaycee, whom was still fighting Gado.

"You need help, yet?" Jaycee asked.

"No. I can still take him." Eiji replied. "You focus on your fight."

"Okay, Eiji. Just remember that I'm here." Jacee said as she leapt at Gado, who had again turned into a lion.

Eiji paused and took the time to look over his shoulder at the retreating wrestler. She seemed to know his name…

The purple-clad ninja didn't have much time to think, as Ramses had jumped him again and swung his staff, which Eiji again blocked with his arm.

"You will pay for your insolence." Ramses said. "I am not a pharaoh for nothing."

"We'll just have to see if you live up to your title." Eiji said as he got into his stance and pounced.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Why does it seem that Eiji knows Jaycee?" Blazeman asked.

"We don't know. I mean, you know who she is, right?" SSBFreak asked.

"Yeah."

"Then Eiji logically shouldn't know her unless he was involved in something outside of the arena for the first tournament." Tinyrocket said. "I mean, we heard rumours that something happened, but nothing confirmed."

"So…You think it involved her as well?" Blazeman asked.

"That's the only reasonable explanation we can think of that they would know each other." SSBFreak shrugged.

"You think Eiji will catch on?"

"Ten bucks says he doesn't." SSBFreak said.

"You're on!" Tinyrocket said with a smirk.

Blazeman looked back and forth between the two in confusion.

**(Hotal; Shao Kahn's Room)**

Baraka and Reptile knelt before their master, who stood tall with his arms on his hips.

"Two common mechanized fighters overheard you fools talking?" Shao Kahn asked, looking cross. "I hope for YOUR sake that they weren't Lin Kuei."

"No, sire! Both of those robots were outdated!" Baraka insisted. "There was no way they were Lin Kuei!"

"And what of Motaro?" Shao Kahn asked.

"He stayed behind to take care of the two robots." Reptile replied. "He should be back soon."

"We can't let word of Bison's plans get out. If he fails, then we all fail, and you should know that I don't tolerate failure." The emperor growled.

Baraka and Reptile gulped. "Yes, sire." They said together.

"Now where are the others? They know what they have to do, right?"

"Mileena and Kano serve you loyally, sire. There is no doubt about that. They'll join without question." Baraka said. "It's obvious that you don't really trust Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, though."

"We could threaten to kill them if they try to turn against you, master." Reptile suggested.

"No. I'm well aware that the sorcerers far outclass you in power. You would stand no chance and they know that." Shao Kahn said.

"We should be able to get Goro and Kintaro to assist, but we know that Motaro's race has a hatred for the Shokan." Baraka said.

"They've worked together in the past. They'll do it again." Shao Kahn said. "Find them all and recruit them while I report to Bison when he gets eliminated."

"With all due respect, sire: Do you expect Bison to honour the deal he made with you?"

"Of course not. That's why, if he turns on us, I'll have Shang Tsung take his soul, or what sort of substitute for a soul he has. I doubt he'd be able to resurrect himself from that."

"As you wish, sire."

With that, Baraka and Reptile left the room, leaving Shao Kahn alone. The emperor folded his arms. Like he said, he didn't trust Bison and was counting on a backstab…Maybe it wouldn't hurt to plan ahead…

**(The Arena)**

Yashiro swung his fist at Spiderman's head, but the wall-crawler ducked under the blow and struck the white-haired man in the stomach with his leg. Spiderman kicked again, but Yashiro managed to catch the superhero's leg.

Throwing Spiderman into a turnbuckle, Yashiro approached the superhero as he got to his feet. "You don't know what you're getting into." He warned.

"YOU don't know how many villains say that to me before I beat them down." Spiderman retorted.

Yashiro cracked his knuckles and swung his foist down, aiming it at Spiderman's head. The web-slinger quickly caught Yashiro's fist and shoved him backwards, stunning the pop singer long enough for Spiderman to pounce him and give him a roundhouse to the side of the head.

Staggering to the side, Yashiro held his head and narrowed his eyes at Spiderman. "Time for me to up the ante." He said.

"You mean you haven't already?" Spiderman taunted.

"Be thankful I'm not allowed to go into my Orochi form." Yashiro muttered as he lunged at Spiderman shoulder-first.

Spiderman caught Yashiro by the shoulder, but was unprepared for a strike to the face, making the wall-crawler recoil. Spiderman landed on his back, but quickly broke into a backwards roll and jumped into his stance again.

Seeing his attack foiled, Yashiro growled in frustration and rushed Spiderman again. Spiderman swung his fists like a club at Yashiro, but the white-haired man leapt into the air and kicked the web-slinger in the head.

"Ow! Hey, mac! Quit stealing my shtick!" Spiderman accused as he leapt at Yashiro, grabbed him in midair and kicked off his chest, knocking him to the ground.

Yashiro groaned as he slowly got to his feet. "How the heck is he able to do this?" He asked himself. "Someone that size shouldn't be so agile."

Shaking his head to regain his senses, Yashiro gazed at his opponent and rushed again, faking a kick and causing Spiderman to let his guard down, leaving him unprepared for a knee to the face. Yashiro quickly grabbed Spiderman by the head and threw him down.

Yashiro stood over Spiderman, smirking in victory, as he reached out to throw the web-slinger from the ring. However, Spiderman chose that time to spring to life, catching the white-haired man by surprise and kicking him in the chest.

While Yashiro was stunned, Spiderman lashed out a line of webbing, attaching it to the pop singer's chest. The hero spun Yashiro around several times before letting go, hurling Yashiro clear out of the arena.

Once Yashiro was gone, Spiderman looked at the cameras he had littered around the arena. "I hope one of those things got a good picture, because there's no WAY I'm doing that again." He said.

Yashiro landed in the middle of a football field in Tiny Toon Adventures. An entire team of oversized rates dogpiled him.

Matthew Patel roared in pain as Captain Falcon flew into him shoulder-first, sending the dark-haired fighter flying away. Matthew growled as he pushed himself to his feet, then turned around to face the pilot.

"You're way in over your head, old man! I'm one of the best fighters in Canada!" Matthew boasted.

Captain Falcon blinked. "Where's that?" He asked. "Is that a different planet in another galaxy or something?"

Matthew narrowed his eyes and lunged at Falcon, pulling his fist back. "You'll pay for your insolence!" He shouted as he swung his fist.

Matthew's fist truck Falcon in the chest, but it did little more than hurt his own fist. As Matthew staggered backwards, clutching his hand, Falcon scratched his hand. "Was that a punch?" He asked.

"Shut up! I haven't even started, yet!" Matthew retorted.

Falcon shrugged and lunged at Matthew in a Falcon Kick, striking Matthew in the face and launching him into one of Spanx & Redmond's FIRE pumps. The Canadian fighter slowly got to his feet, wavering back and forth a couple of times.

"I…I refuse to lose!" Matthew said. "I will NOT let an old guy in spandex eliminate me this early!"

"Kid, you're out of your league." Falcon pointed out. "To be honest, I probably could have ended the fight about five times by now."

Matthew roared in fury before he felt something tap against his foot. Looking down, he saw one of the Power Stones by his feet. Giving a smirk, Matthew picked it up and held it out.

"Observe! I now have the power! I'll destroy you where you stand!" Matthew challenged. He waited a few seconds before looking at the gem. "Uh…Shouldn't I be transformed by now?"

"You need all three Power Stones for that, kid. Weren't you paying attention?" Falcon asked.

"Shut up! The instructions for these things were boring!"

Falcon rushed Matthew and clocked him in the face, sending him over the ropes and making him drop the Power Stone, which landed in Falcon's hand.

Matthew landed on a floating platform in Pilotwings Resort. However, a Mii was coming in for a landing, forcing Matthew off the platform and sending him on a free-fall into the ocean hundreds of feet below.

Falcon decided to look around for the other Power Stones. He spotted Akuma tossing Hanna out of the ring (and into Tarzan, where the protagonist grabbed her and swung off on a vine), and then saw one of the other stones by Protoman. The pilot broke into a sprint and rushed over.

Dr. Doom held up a hand and easily caught of on Zant's swords. The self-proclaimed king of twilight growled and swung with his other sword, only for Doom to catch it with his other hand.

"You are no match for the great Doom!" Doom said.

Zant narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "I beg to differ." He said as he thrust his head out, catching Doom by surprise and striking the tyrant with a headbutt. Normally, this wouldn't have hurt Doom because of his mask, but because Zant had just done so with his cast-iron helmet, he had felt it.

Releasing Zant and staggering backwards, Doom felt his head to stop his newfound headache. Zant used this to his advantage and sprung forward, swinging his swords and striking Doom in the chest area. Doom recoiled further, but recovered quickly.

"You're getting on my nerves, you gnat!" Doom shouted as he extended a hand and fired several bolts of plasma at Zant.

The bolts that hit Zant either ricocheted off his helmet or were deflected with his swords. The king of twilight approached Doom again, getting into a stance.

"I'll only make the offer once more. Consider yourself lucky since this doesn't ever happen." Zant said. "Join Ganon's forces or die. The choice is yours."

"Doom bows to no one, let alone someone with as big a list of failures as that desert thief!" Doom repeated. "You are the real fool here! You insist on serving that failure of a man!"

Zant growled. "For talking about lord Ganon like that, all forms of mercy will be disregarded!" He said. "I will take great pleasure in gutting you and introducing you into a world of complete darkness!"

Zant rushed Doom, but his fury was clouding his vision, as Doom easily sidestepped and let the deranged being fly past him. Doom took the chance to kick Zant in the back and knock him down.

Despite this, Zant was quick to jump to his feet. He spun around and blindly swung one of his swords, hoping to bisect Doom, but he hit nothing but air. Zant, seeing Doom gone, looked around.

"Where…Where are you? Show yourself, you coward!" Zant challenged.

"As you wish, fool."

Zant looked up and saw Doom floating above him, except that now Doom was firing a huge wave of plasma bolts down at him. Zant tried to avoid the massive barrage of attacks from the evil man, but was unable to do so and was quickly cut down.

Doom landed on the canvas, seeing that Zant was down for the count. He picked up Zant with one hand and tossed him out of the arena with little difficulty.

Zant landed in Double Dragon. The Lee twins, mistaking Zant for a boss, jumped in and beat on him.

Holly Vixen received a palm strike to the face, courtesy of Pai Chan, and staggered to the side. Hoping her jaw gingerly, the redhead biker girl glanced at her opponent and shook her head. "Kid, you're asking for a beating." She said.

"I'm more than capable of taking you down myself, you know." Pai warned. "Didn't you see what I was able to do last time?"

Holly smirked. "Yeah. You broke your hand. Way to go with that, by the way." She taunted.

"I broke through Skull Man's Skull Barrier with my bare hand!" Pai insisted. "That's what caused it to break in the first place!"

Holly held up a gloved hand and caught Pai's fist. The redhead pushed the Chinese girl away and gave her a blow to the face. As Pai stepped backwards, she glanced at Holly and saw that her gloves were now glowing blue.

Holly swung a fist and struck Pai in the torso. However, the powerup Holly was using was the weight powerup, something that amplified the power of her punches. Even though it was a body blow, Pai still felt a lot of pain from it and stepped backwards further.

However, Holly wasn't done and continued to swing her fists that were still powered up. Pai received several blows and became quite disoriented, but managed to find and opening in Holly's attacks and caught her fist. This took Holly by surprise, and Pai quickly took the opportunity, kicking her in the face and forcing her away.

Staggering backwards, Holly glanced at her gloves and saw that the powerup had worn off. "No matter. It would get boring to beat you that easily." She said as she advanced on Pai again.

"You won't touch me again." Pai warned as she crouched low and prepared to spring into action.

As soon as Holly got close enough, Pai leapt forward and lashed out in a flurry of attacks. Holly received several blows in the forms of both punches and kicks, but she managed to spot an opening in the attacks and lashed out her fist, catching Pai in the stomach again.

Although Holly's punch wasn't amplified this time, it still hurt. It was enough to bring her out of her attack of flurries, and while she was recovering, she was easy pickings for Holly to push over the ropes and out of the ring.

Pai landed in Timesplitters, where she picked up a plasma shotgun and accidentally shot the head off a cheap Elvis impersonator.

Holly glanced around. Much like Captain Falcon, she was keeping her eyes open for the Power Stones. She saw Cut Man swatting Blanka out of the arena (and into the jungle in his home node, where he curled up and fell asleep) and returning to his fight with Shadow Man, so she told herself to avoid that scuffle.

Setting her sights on a Power Stone sitting by one of the FIRE pumps, Holly rushed over.

**(Dome; Training Room)**

Von Kaiser ducked as a bolt of lightning flew over his head, striking the wall. The German boxer narrowed his eyes and flew headfirst at the perpetrator. Electro didn't have the time to dodge and received a powerful hook to the side of the face.

"You are choosing the wrong person to deal with, comrade." Von Kaiser said, pounding his fists together.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one that started this in the first place!" Electro accused. "This all would have been avoided if you had just minded your own business!"

"You're upset that you are losing." Von Kaiser said with a smirk.

Electro growled and concentrated, gathering up an immense amount of electricity. Electro lashed out his hands, firing multiple bolts at his opponent.

Von Kaiser jumped back to avoid a bolt that hit the floor near his feet and managed to swerve around another. Pulling his fist back, Von Kaiser flew under another bolt of lightning and ran at Electro again.

Sabretooth slashed at Great Tiger, but it was only one of his illusions and the mutant man hit nothing but air. The real Great Tiger quickly made his presence known and gave Sabretooth a hard uppercut, forcing the large man backwards.

"You've got a death wish, Houdini!" Sabretooth roared as he bared his overly-long nails. "Now stand still and die!"

Sabretooth slashed at Great Tiger again, only to find that he had again hit an illusion. The mutant roared in frustration. "Stop it with the magic tricks! You have no idea how annoying that is!" He accused.

"Actually, I DO." Great Tiger said from the side. Sabretooth spun around, only to see a gloved fist coming at his face. Sabretooth quickly held up a hand and caught Great Tiger's fist, then kneed him in the face and forced him backwards. While Great Tiger was distracted, Sabretooth lunged and him and lashed out, catching the boxer on the arm.

Great Tiger, in pain, quickly inspected the damage. Seeing that it was just a minor scratch he had sustained, he relaxed. "Very interesting skills, my friend." Great Tiger said. "However, you're in over your head."

Sabretooth scoffed. "A puny human against a mutant like me? YOU'RE the one that doesn't have a chance!" He said.

"We'll see about that." Great Tiger said as he got into his stance again.

Electro managed to get lucky and hit Von Kaiser in the face. Von Kaiser staggered backwards, but recovered quickly enough to see Electro's fist coming at him again. Skillfully ducking under the blow, the German rushed Electro and gave him a hard uppercut, knocking him backwards and sending him into the wall.

Pushing away from the wall, Electro spun around and glared at Von Kaiser again. "I'm going to kill you where you stand, gramps!" He shouted. "Now hold still! This is going to hurt a LOT!"

Electro poured all of his energy into his next attack, a huge ball of lightning, which he threw at Von Kaiser with hopes of death. Von Kaiser saw the attack coming and started forming a plan of action, which he performed as quickly as he could. Rushing forward, Von Kaiser ducked low and narrowly avoided the big ball of lightning as he hit the ground where he had been standing.

Seeing his attack fail, Electro could only stare in shock, but he was unable to keep Von Kaiser from striking him with a powerful uppercut. Because he had used up all of his power, Electro passed out from the attack and collapsed to the floor.

Von Kaiser, victorious, looked over his shoulder to see how Great Tiger was doing. He saw that the Indian man was almost untouched and sitting atop Sabretooth's prone form.

"Too bad the league won't count that as a victory." Great Tiger joked.

Von Kaiser sighed. "We have worse things to worry about." He said. "These two are obviously up to no good."

"So what do you intend to do about it?" Great Tiger asked.

"Follow me."

**(The Arena)**

Jaycee caught a large lion's fist and managed to force the larger form of the transformed Gado away from her. Jaycee took the chance to grab Gado and give him a massive suplex. The force from the impact on the canvas reverted Gado to his normal form.

"How did you do that?" Gado asked as he got to his feet. "Someone your size shouldn't be able to be capable of that!"

"You'd be surprised at what I can lift." Jaycee smirked.

Without giving Gado a chance to respond, Jaycee leapt at him and drove her elbow into his face, forcing him backwards. While Gado was recovering, Jaycee leapt at him again and attempted a flying kick.

However, Gado managed to recover while Jaycee was still in the air. Easily catching the wrestler by the leg, Gado tossed her aside and caused her to land on her side. Jaycee quickly adjusted her mask and got to her feet again, ready to face her opponent.

Gado held up an arm and blocked Jaycee's attempted kick. He hadn't charged up enough power to transform again yet, but he was getting there. He just needed to hold her off for a little while longer and he'd be good.

Although Gado managed to block numerous attacks, Jaycee managed to slip a kick in, dropping his guard. Jaycee followed up and delivered several attacks to Gado's chest and head, forcing him backwards. Jaycee sprung into action again, grabbed Gado and flipped the larger man over her shoulder.

While Gado was on the canvas, Jaycee got down and got him into a leg-lock. Gado stared in confusion and easily kicked the female wrestler off of him, then got up himself.

"Strange. That usually works." Jaycee noted.

Gado grunted and cracked his knuckles. "You're out of your league, kid. I've got more experience." He said.

"That means nothing." Jaycee countered as she rushed Gado again.

Gado held up his arms, anticipating a kick to the face. However, Jaycee surprised him and attacked him in the stomach, causing him to double over. Jaycee promptly kicked him in the head, knocking him towards the ropes.

Jaycee, seeing her chance, rushed forward, grabbed Gado by the arm and threw him over the ropes, sending him tumbling down into a portal.

Gado landed in Looney Tunes, where his lion form decided to kick in. Looking over himself, Gado walked away grumbling, unaware that an anvil fell from the sky and landed directly where he had first landed.

Ramses managed to strike Eiji Kisaragi on the head with his staff, stunning the mulleted ninja long enough for the Pharaoh to give him a couple of kicks to the stomach, knocking him down.

Crumpling to the canvas, Eiji rolled backwards and got into a standing position, in his stance. "It'll take more than that to defeat me." He said.

"My friend, we've only just begun." Ramses said with a smirk.

Ramses rushed Eiji and swung his staff multiple times. Eiji managed to avoid the first couple of blows and used his arms to block the majority of the rest. Quickly seeing an opening in Ramses' attacks, Eiji lashed out his palm and struck the Egyptian in the face, forcing him backwards.

While Ramses was stunned, Eiji jumped again, swinging his arm in a karate chop. Ramses ducked under the attempted blow and swung his own arm, striking Eiji in the arm and causing him to roar in pain. However, Eiji glared up at Ramses with a dark look and sprung into action. After rotating his arm a couple of times, Eiji waited for Ramses to act.

Ramses took the bait and lashed out with his staff. Eiji easily leapt over the attack and the attacker, landing behind Ramses and kicking him in the back. Ramses staggered forward a few steps, but he turned around to glare daggers at the ninja.

"You're sneaky and skilled. A deadly combination." Ramses noted as he got into his stance again. "That just means that I need to take you out now."

With newfound determination, Ramses rushed Eiji and swung his staff again. The purple-clad ninja held up his arm and blocked the blow, but it didn't stop Ramses from giving him a sucker-punch while he was distracted.

This stunned Eiji, making him step backwards, Ramses used this as an opportunity and rush his opponent again. Driving his foot into Eiji's stomach, Ramses started an onslaught of attacks and forced the ninja towards the ropes.

"The fight is mine." Ramses said as he pulled his staff back.

Eiji snapped out of his daze and narrowed his eyes. "I think not." He said.

Surprising Ramses, Eiji grabbed the Egyptian's staff and pulled him close, shoving Ramses behind him at the same time. Ramses tumbled over the ropes and fell out of the arena.

Ramses landed in Mappy, where he found himself uncontrollably bouncing on a trampoline for the next ten minutes.

In the ring, Captain Falcon stood over Holly Vixen's defeated form, now holding two of the three Power Stones. Picking up Holly and throwing her out of the ring (and into Spyro, where some laughing gremlins started attacking her), Falcon looked around for the third stone.

Suddenly seeing it near a fight between Luigi and Akuma, Falcon rushed over with hopes of getting the stone.

Luigi stood shivering in front of Akuma. He held his hands up in a fighting stance, but it was obvious that he was terrified. Akuma simply folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"You aren't a threat to me, human. I only fight those I consider worth my time." Akuma said, unamused.

"B-But you're dangerous!" Luigi insisted. "I…I need to take you out so people here will be safe!"

"I admire your persistence, but you still aren't worth my time." Akuma waved Luigi off. "Now if you'll let me pass, I can find someone stronger to fight."

Luigi was about to step forward when he felt his foot tap against something. Looking down, Luigi saw one of the Power Stones, which he was quick to scoop up. However, almost right after he did, Captain Falcon arrived at his side, holding the other two.

"Luigi, I could use that stone you've got there." Falcon said.

Luigi eyed the two stones in Falcon's hands. He quickly kicked Falcon in the stomach, knocking him away and making him drop the two Power Stones. Luigi grabbed them both and was engulfed in a white light, blinding Akuma.

The light faded and Luigi had gained a black and green attire, complete with a black mask and green neckerchief. The L on his hat was now backwards and he looked like he had gained an infinite amount of confidence in himself.

"What the?" Akuma asked.

The new Luigi gave a cocky laugh. "Looks like the cards are in my hands now, slick." He taunted. "You gotta deal with ME now: Mr. L!"

Akuma paused, then smirked. "This is what I've been looking for." He said as he rushed Mr. L and thrust his fist out.

Mr. L caught Akuma's hand and forced him back, leaping and giving the red-haired demonic fighter a roundhouse kick. Landing gracefully on his feet, Mr. L did a sweep kick, knocking Akuma off his feet and making him land on his back. While Akuma was down, Mr. L lashed out a green Fireball, striking Akuma in the face with it.

Akuma, although momentarily distracted, rolled backward and got into a stance. "Interesting technique, but let me show you a real fireball…" He said as he lashed out his hands and sent a ball of purple ember at Mr. L, striking the surprised person in the face.

Holding his jaw, Mr. L smirked. "We got ourselves a fight. I like that." He mused as he rushed Akuma again. The two exchanged blows several times, blocking some and landing a few blows here and there.

Akuma ducked under another kick from Mr. L and gave him an uppercut while he was recovering, knocking Mr. L away from him. As Mr. L landed flat on his back, Akuma stood in his stance for a couple of seconds and rushed him again.

However, Mr. L jumped onto his hands from his back and launched himself back into a standing position while Akuma was still coming at him, taking the warrior off-guard. Akuma tried punching Mr. L, but the dark plumber easily caught the fist and forced Akuma backwards, towards the ropes.

Seeing his chance, Mr. L lunged forward and gave Akuma a powerful uppercut, sending the red-haired man flying over the ropes.

Akuma landed in the middle of the Coliseum level in Kingdom Hearts, while Sora was getting a massive beat-down courtesy of Sephiroth. Akuma then proceeded to mop the floor with the long-haired swordsman.

Back in the ring, Luigi's time with the Power Stones was up. In another flash of white light, Mr. L had turned back into Luigi, launching the three Power Stones across the ring. Luigi blinked a couple of times. "What just happened?" He asked.

Bison caught O'Chuncks' huge fist again and forced the Scotsman backwards. Bison took advantage of the distraction and lashed out a hand, engulfing it in purple smoke and catching the burly fighter in the stomach.

O'Chunks growled and pulled his hands into the air, bringing them down hard in an attempt to crush his opponent. Bison backpedaled away as one of the Power Stones that had been launched across the arena bounced off O'Chunks' head. He didn't seem to notice.

"You're getting annoying, you fool." Bison taunted.

"Shut up and keel over." O'Chunks spat as he lunged at Bison.

Suddenly, Protoman jumped in from the side and attacked O'Chunks with his shield, knocking the Scotsman away. This took Bison by surprise, but he narrowed his eyes.

"What the blazes are you doing?" Bison demanded.

"He was taking too long to get rid of you." Protoman explained.

"So you wish to take his place?" Bison said. "Very well. It makes no difference."

Bison lunged at Protoman in a Psycho Crusher, but Protoman held up his shield and blocked the attack. Protoman quickly swung his shield, striking Bison across the face and knocking him backwards. While Bison was distracted, Protoman lunged at Bison and plowed into him shield-first, forcing him back even further.

However, Bison managed to recover while Protoman was attacking and grabbed the robot's shield, pulling Protoman into the air. Bison hurled Protoman over his shoulder and sent the robot into a turnbuckle.

Protoman scrambled to his feet and held up his shield, blocking an attempted body blow from Bison. Protoman quickly swung his shield, striking Bison in the chin like an uppercut.

Bison landed on his back, but forced himself into a standing position mentally. Protoman didn't stop and advanced on the dictator, preparing to eliminate him. Protoman approached Bison and swung his shield again.

Bison leaned back and watched as the shield swung over his head. Catching Protoman by surprise, Bison lashed out and struck the robot in the arm. This made Protoman drop his shield, which fell uselessly to the canvas.

Seeing his opponent getting disarmed, Bison lunged again, striking Protoman with a Heel Flip. This forced Protoman towards the ropes, which Bison was quick to throw him over.

Protoman landed in Noitu Love, on a railroad track. A train ran into him, which comically flipped over Protoman the instant it hit him, leaving him unharmed.

Back in the ring, Bison gave a dark smirk. "That's one distraction down." He said as he turned to see what O'Chunks was doing. He saw the Scotsman throwing Don Flamenco out of the ring (and into Yoshi's Island, where the title character was quick to turn him into an egg) and was about to make his way over to fight him when he decided to go elsewhere and avoid him.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

Maxima sat at one of the tables awkwardly, staring at the person sitting with him in what looked like stunned silence. The other person drummed large fingers on the table, as if getting bored. However, that wasn't what made the situation so awkward.

No. The other figure was literally nothing but a huge, sentient hand that was as almost as big as Maxima himself was. Maxima could even see the severed wrist-bone and loose tendrils sticking out of where the hand had been severed.

"So…How'd you…Get like that?" Maxima asked, trying to drum up conversation.

"Genetic mutation." The huge hand said, despite not having a way to speak. "Radioactive goo that my former master used to sever me from his arm. It mutated me and gave me a mind of my own."

"Uh…Right." Maxima said. And he thought HIS story was a little weird. "So…I take it you fight with the good Clayfighters, then?"

"Yes. I resent Dr. Kiln for discarding me for his own evil deeds." The hand, High Five, pointed out.

Another silence followed.

"Um…So when do you enter the ring?" Maxima asked.

"Not for a bit." High Five replied. "I've got a bit of time to myself for now. Maybe I'll see if Dr. Kiln is up to something."

"…And?..."

"Strangle him, preferably." High Five pointed out. "Wouldn't that be an ironic way to go? Strangled by your own hand?"

Maxima shook his head. "You're a sadistic severed hand." He said.

"The other Clayfighters tend to tell me that."

As Maxima took a swig of the energy drink he bought, High Five suddenly sensed a familiar presence. Turning around slightly, the giant hand saw Houngan and Bonker walking by the entrance. Houngan appeared to be laughing and Bonker didn't looked very pleased.

"Hmm…Those two would lead me straight to Dr. Kiln." High Five noted. "Knowing him like I do, he's sure to be up to something."

Maxima blinked. "How are you so sure?" He asked.

"I quite literally used to be a part of him. I know how he thinks." High Five said as he got out of the seat and onto the floor, crawling about on his fingers. "You coming?"

Maxima paused, then shrugged as he got up. "I got nothing better to do and taking on a demented mad scientist sounds like it could be entertaining." He said.

**(The Arena)**

Cut Man held up a pair of scissors and blocked Shadow Man's ninja star. Giving a determined glare, Cut Man swung his arm, deflecting Shadow Man's star and disorienting his evil opponent. Cut Man quickly pounced and kicked Shadow Man in the head, knocking him aside.

Shadow Man, holding his face, gave a glare at Cut Man and saw the red and white Robot Master coming at him, swinging his scissors again. Shadow Man, acting quickly, vanished in a cloud of smoke and left a log on the canvas, which Cut Man easily sliced through.

"Where'd he go this time?" Cut Man asked himself. "He couldn't have gotten far.

Glancing around the arena at all of the carnage erupting, Cut Man pulled out another pair of scissors and hurled them at one of the turnbuckles. They promptly hit the invisible Shadow Man in the leg, resulting in a roar of annoyance from the evil Robot Master.

"You're getting on my nerves, you turncoat!" Shadow Man shouted as he pulled out another ninja star and rushed at Cut Man as fast as he could go. Through this, Cut Man stood his ground, keeping a cold glare on his face, as if readying himself.

Shadow Man swung his arm down, attempting to bisect Cut Man with his star. Cut Man quickly lifted his arm and blocked the blow with another pair of scissors. The two Robot Masters exchanged blows, attempting to slice each other with their respective weapons. However, nothing they did seemed to get them anywhere, as all attempts at attacking were blocked. Eventually, the two ended up locking weapons. They got up in each others faces and stared each other down.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Shadow Man asked with a smirk. "We both know I'm stronger."

"You wish! Megaman gutted you in a matter of minutes when he first ran into you!" Cut Man spat back. "There's a reason Dr. Light reprogrammed the original six back to being good again!"

"You actually think you're useful to him? You do nothing but cut things! How is that supposed to be helpful?" Shadow Man quizzed.

Cut Man kicked Shadow Man away. "No more of that, Shadow Man! I've had it with your hypocrisy!" He said as he rushed at Shadow Man and slashed two pairs of scissors with all his might. Shadow Man saw the attack coming and leapt into the air.

Shadow Man landed gracefully on his feet as Cut Man flew underneath him. Shadow Man gave a smirk. "Is that the best you can do?" He taunted.

Cut Man glanced over his shoulder and smirked. He held up his still-opened scissors and snapped them shut.

As if on cue, Shadow Man's torso got split apart, separating his legs from his body. Shadow Man's top half fell uselessly to the canvas as Cut Man wandered over, still smirking.

"You…You dirty cheat!" Shadow Man cursed.

"You're one to talk." Cut Man said as he punted Shadow Man's top half from the ring. He then picked up the discarded legs and threw them out as well.

Shadow Man landed in the middle of the desert in Mario Bros. 3. His legs suddenly landed on him, knocking him out completely.

"This thing is grabbing hold of me, you ingrate! Do something!"

"I'm trying, but he's got more than one set of arms!"

Viktor struggled against Octohead's grip, but the octopus held firm. Using all four of the limbs attached to his head, Octohead was holding the Star Dragon Sword at bay while still being able to physically attack Viktor with his two normal arms.

Octohead gave a smirk as he gave Viktor a headbutt, knocking the loud swordsman away from him. Octohead quickly rushed at Viktor, doing a cartwheel and attacking him with all eight of his limbs.

Viktor staggered backwards, holding his throbbing head. "Who knew an octopus could pack a punch like this." He noted.

"Why are you surprised? You've fought off living PLANTS, you moron!" The Star Dragon Sword shot back.

"I wasn't talking to you, you know."

Viktor rushed Octohead and swung his sword. Octohead managed to hold off the attacks for a bit, but received a cut on one of his arms. It wasn't enough to separate it completely, but enough to put it out of commission. "Hey! That was my favourite limb, you know!" He said.

Viktor paused. "Wait. How are you not in pain?" He asked.

"He's made of clay, you idiot!" The sword replied.

Octohead rotated his head a few times (which looked like he was rotating his entire body) and got into a stance, the useless limb dangling beside him. "You'll pay for that, you creep!"

Viktor held up the Star Dragon Sword as Octohead punched at him multiple times. Seeing a break in the attacks, Viktor lashed out and forced Octohead away from him. The octopus back off, holding his wounds. He grasped at the useless limb that was still dangling beside him and cracked it back into its original position. Needless to say, this didn't sit well with Viktor.

"How the heck is that even possible?" Viktor demanded.

"Were you even listening to me? He's made of CLAY!" The sword shot back.

Octohead gave a toothy smirk. "The fight's mine, boyo." He said as he leapt into the air and pounced the surprised Viktor.

The two rolled around on the canvas, constantly throwing punches at each other. Despite the fact that Octohead had far-more limbs, Viktor was dodging more blows and getting his fair share of them in. Finally, after several moments, Viktor managed to kick Octphead off of him, sending the Clayfighter across the ring.

Octohead landed on his side and rolled back for a bit before hitting one of the FIRE pumps. Holding his head with a few of his limbs, Octohead stood up. "Looks like I gotta do things a little differently."

Viktor, seeing his chance, rushed at Octohead and slashed with his sword multiple times. Octohead quickly crouched low and avoided the first few blows before giving Viktor and uppercut with one of his head's limbs, knocking him away.

Viktor landed flat on his back, and before he could get up to continue the fight, Octohead had already grabbed him by the legs. The octopus quickly threw Viktor out of the arena.

Viktor landed in Dead Rising. Seeing an army of undead creatures coming at him from all angles, he gave a crooked smirk and rushed into battle.

In the arena, Octohead gave a smirk. "Well, that takes care of that." He said as he turned. "Now then, who do I-"

That was all Octohead could get out before O'Chunks flew into him back-first, a victim to one of Bison's throws. The force from the much-larger fighter was enough to force Octohead out of the arena.

O'Chunks, holding his head, stood up. Suddenly seeing Ness pushing Mimi out of the arena, he made a mental note to go after the psychic boy after dealing with Bison. O'Chunks quickly raced back into battle.

Nightwing quickly held up a nightstick and blocked a sword blow from Janne. Nightwing quickly swung his other nightstick and clubbed Janne in the head with it. The Frenchwoman staggered to the side and glared daggers at Nightwing.

"I guess you're not above hitting a woman." He asked.

"I was trained to avoid hitting a woman, but if in a fight with one, I'd have no choice." Nightwing replied, still in his stance. "Besides, you were the one to attack. I was merely acting in self-defense."

Janne narrowed her eyes and rushed Nightwing again. Ducking under another swing of a nightstick, Janne lunged at Nightwing and smashed his face with her shield. Janne quickly leapt at the stunned Nightwing and slashed at him with her sword.

After backpedaling away from the attempted attack, Nightwing narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "Looks like I got more work ahead of me." He said as he ran at Janne.

Janne, seeing Nightwing coming, lashed out at him with her sword, but by then Nightwing had leapt over her, kicking her in the back on his way down to the canvas again. Janne staggered forward a couple of steps before regaining her footing and spinning in place, lashing out with her sword.

Nightwing had to lean back, but he avoided the attack and watched as Janne's sword swung above his head. Acting quickly, Nightwing kicked Janne in the chest while he was leaned back and forced her backwards. While Janne was staggering back, Nightwing leapt to his feet and pounced, aiming to kick her back even further and force her over the ropes.

Janne snapped out of her daze in time and acted accordingly. Swerving to the side, Janne allowed Nightwing to pass her, after which she then clobbered him with a gauntlet-covered arm, knocking him flat on his back.

This did little to deter Nightwing, whom sprang to life again. "My. You're a lot feistier than you look." He said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Janne said, although her eyes were still narrowed.

Janne rushed Nightwing and lashed out with her sword. Nightwing was able to block her blows with his nightsticks, effectively wearing her down. However, Janne knew that he was trying to do this and held up her shield as Nightwing lashed out with a nightstick. Nightwing's attack bounced off Janne's shield, causing him to recoil a bit.

Giving a smirk, Janne rushed over. "This fight's over!" She said.

Nightwing sprung into action again and grabbed the oncoming Janne by the arm as she was approaching. Taking her by surprise, Nightwing easily forced Janne over the ropes and out of the arena.

Janne landed in Duke Nukem. As soon as the perverted protagonist make crude remarks about her, Janne stabbed him.

Flik staggered to the side in pain as a screaming rabbit was hurtled into the side of his face. The blue-clad swordsman looked down to get a better look at his assailants and saw Spanx looking determined while spinning the screaming Redmond above his head like a flail.

"I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Redmond screamed. "STOP THIS, YOU SADISTIC RODENT!"

Spanx, obviously, didn't listen to his very-reluctant weapon and rushed at Flik, flailing Redmond about wildly. Flik was afraid to use his sword on the two due to worrying that he would kill Redmond (which, he didn't know, was literally impossible).

"If that rabbit was fighting willingly, I'd have no qualms about fighting." Flik shook his head. "Maybe if I try to take down the weasel…"

Leaning to the side as Redmond soared past his head, Flik raced at Redmond and gave the weasel a punt, sending both of the genetically-tested animals flying across the ring. Spanx landed upright and skidded to a halt while Redmond landed on his side and rolled around for a couple of feet before finally stopping.

"If we survive this, I'm blaming YOU." Redmond cursed Spanx.

Spanx took off running, dragging Redmond behind him, and swung the rabbit into Flik's side, sending the swordsman into the canvas again. In an instant, Spanx had clambered on top of Flik and started to repeatedly slam Redmond down onto his face.

This did little than annoy Flik. "Hey! Stop that!" He ordered.

Spanx paused for a moment before turning in place and swinging Redmond down again, this time over Flik's crotch.

Two screams echoed through the arena, one from Flik and the other from Redmond. As Flik held his injured groin, Redmond was screaming at Spanx.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO HIT A GUY DOWN THERE?" Redmond shrieked. "I…I FEEL DIRTY!"

Flik, trying to ignore the searing pain, slowly crawled to his feet and glared down at the two animals. "If you're through with the low blows, we can continue." He said.

Flik ran at Spanx and tried to kick him again, but Spanx had the quicker draw and slammed Redmond into his leg, knocking Flik down yet again. Spanx quickly pushed Flik towards the ropes while he was down, but just as he got close, Flik sprang to life again.

"I'm not going to let a couple of animals like you get the best of me!" Flik said. "Viktor would NEVER let me live it down!"

Spanx by now had stopped listening (in fact, he had stopped listening to anything abput halfway through the previous section). He jumped into the air and swung Redmond again, this time bringing him down on Flik's head. Flik wavered in place for a few seconds before collapsing. Spanx easily pushed him under the bottom rope, scoring another elimination.

Flik's prone form landed on a crate, breaking it and releasing its contents. What Flik didn't know is that he had just unleashed the Tazmanian Devil, who promptly spun off to cause mischief.

Back in the ring, Redmond continued to complain to Spanx about needing to take a long shower, while the weasel was more fixated on the other happenings in the arena. Eiji and Jaycee still appeared to be teamed up, and O'Chunks was still duking it out with Bison. Nightwing was helping Spiderman with Dr. Doom, while Cut Man was taking a bit of a rest after getting rid of Shadow Man. Captain Falcon was holding two of the Power Stones and looking around for the third, while Ness was aside, asking Luigi what was up with his 'Mr. L' form.

Suddenly, the Power Stones vanished, leading to an annoyed moan from Captain Falcon. Everyone by now knew that this meant that the section was over and the next wave of fighters was about to enter…

**FINAL SCORE (9 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

CAPTAIN FALCON (SSB) (7:2) = 5 (Matthew Patel, Holly Vixen)

CUT MAN (MM) (7:3) = 4 (Blanka, Shadow Man)

O'CHUNKS (PM) (6:3) = 3 (Don Flamenco, Octohead)

M. BISON (SF4) (6:3) = 3 (Protoman)

JAYCEE (TTT2) (6:3) = 3 (Gado)

DR. DOOM (MC) (6:3) = 3 (Zant)

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) (6:4) = 2 (Akuma)

SPANX & REDMOND (W!) (6:4) = 2

NESS (SSB) (6:4) = 2 (Mimi)

NIGHTWING (DC) (5:4) = 1

EIJI KISARAGI (KOF) (5:4) = 1 (Ramses)

SPIDERMAN (MC) (5:5) = 0 (Yashiro Nanakase)

**(ELIMINATED)**

AKUMA (SF4) (5:5) = 0 (Hanna)

HOLLY VIXEN (B&B) (4:5) = -1 (Pai Chan)

OCTOHEAD (CF) (4:5) = -1 (Viktor)

FLIK (ST) (4:5) = -1

SHADOW MAN (MM) (4:6) = -2

DON FLAMENCO (PO!) (4:6) = -2

ZANT (LOZ) (4:6) = -2

VIKTOR (ST) (4:6) = -2

PROTOMAN (MM) (3:6) = -3

RAMSES (EC) (3:6) = -3

PAI CHAN (VF) (3:6) = -3

MATTHEW PATEL (SP) (3:6) = -3

JANNE (WH) (3:6) = -3

GADO (BR) (3:6) = -3

YASHIRO NANAKASE (KOF) (2:7) = -5

MIMI (PM) (2:8) = -6

BLANKA (SF4) (2:8) = -6

HANNA (ST) (1:8) = -7

_**Side Battles:**_

"**Boxing Supers"**

VON KAISER and GREAT TIGER (PO!) _**chew out**_ SABRETOOTH and ELECTRO (MC)

6 to 3

_**Flash in the Pan:**_ Mimi and Blanka.


	9. Section Three

**(The Arena)**

The twelve remaining fighters were either waiting for the next section to start or preoccupied with some of the other fighters. O'Chunks and Bison were the biggest examples of the latter, as the two continued their brawl even though the section had long-since finished. No one dared to step in and tell them that, though…

The audience continued to cheer for the survivors, and that meant that the next round of fighters were about to make their entrance. Several of the people glanced up to the entrance curtain.

"**WOLF O'DONNEL!" (SSB)**

Adjusting his fingerless gloves as the audience gave a loud cheer, the gray wolf gave a smirk as he strode proudly down to the arena, blaster in hand. When he reached the end of the ramp, Wolf leapt somersaulted into the arena, spinning several times before landing gracefully on his feet. The audience went wild for his show.

Captain Falcon didn't look amused and made his way over. "No one likes a showoff, pal." He warned.

"Jealous that you didn't think of making an entrance like that?" Wolf taunted. "Because I KNOW you're capable of it."

Falcon fidgeted uncomfortably. Wolf gave a laugh, drew his blaster and rushed over to fight Spiderman.

"**KAGEMARU!" (VF)**

Eiji's eyes widened slightly as he spun in place to face the entrance ramp. Standing outside of the curtain was Virtua Fighter's blue-clad ninja, whom had his arms folded and was gazing down at the mulleted ninja himself.

In a flash of smoke, Kademaru had teleported down into the arena, appearing in front of Eiji.

Jaycee saw Kagemaru come in and got into her stance as well. "If you're fighting Eiji, you're fighting me as well!" She said.

Eiji silently held out his hand, signaling Jaycee to go no further. Eiji folded his arms and stared silently at Kagemaru as the blue-clad ninja did the same to him. After what seemed like an eternity, the two jumped into action and rushed each other.

"**TERRY BOGARD!" (KOF)**

The audience cheered as the Southtown Wolf emerged from the curtain and waved his hat around. Placing his cap on his head, Terry ran straight down the ramp and into the arena.

Nightwing saw Terry come in and instantly held up a nightstick to block a punch from the newcomer. "Got some issues with me or something?" He asked. "Did I arrest a relative?"

"Nah. I'm just itching for a good fight." Terry said, flashing a smirk. "I know someone like you can deliver…Right?"

Nightwing smirked back and got into his stance. "You even know who you're dealing with?" He asked.

"Evidently not." Terry said as he got into his stance.

"**SQUIRREL GIRL!" (MC)**

Dr. Doom's eyes snapped open. "Oh, no. Please don't let it be her." He said as he slowly looked over his shoulder.

The audience cheered as the spunky girl dressed in what looked like a fur leotard stood outside the curtain, giving a happy, overbite smile. Her squirrel tail waved around behind her gently and her arms rested on her hips.

Squirrel Girl bounded down to the ring and leapt in, quickly going over to Doom. "Hiya, Mister Doom! Hey, thanks for letting me use that time machine again!" She said.

Doom shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…Right…Don't mention it…Seriously." He said. "Uh…Look, you don't suppose you could fight someone ELSE here, would you?"

Squirrel Girl looked around. "But who else here is pure evil?" She asked.

"Him. He is." Doom said, pointing out Bison.

"Oh! Thanks a bunch, Doomy!" Squirrel Girl said as she scampered off. Doom looked visibly relieved.

"**BALD BULL!" (PO!)**

The Turkish boxer stood silently outside the curtain, gazing down at the ring. When he was ready, Bald Bull took a couple of steps back, crouched low and rushed down to the arena in a Bull Charge. The audience went nuts.

Captain Falcon jumped back as Bald Bull's huge fist soared past his head. "Whoa! You trying to take my head off or something?" He asked.

"You ask no questions!" Bald Bull insisted as he crouched low again. "Now get ready!"

Falcon smirked. "Fine. It'll just chalk up as another victory to me." He said.

Bald Bull narrowed his eyes. "I NEVER lose…" He said darkly as he charged.

"**BROCKEN!" (WH)**

The German robot stood outside the curtain, seemingly scanning the arena for potential threats. Seeing Ness and seeing that he was a huge source of psychic energy, Brocken activated his leg thrusters and hovered into the arena, arms behind his back.

Ness looked up and watched as Brocken hovered down until he was in front of him and on the canvas. "Um…Can I help you?" He asked.

"Indeed you can. I seek to neutralize the biggest threat. That would be you." Brocken said, lifting an eyebrow before getting into his stance.

Ness narrowed his eyes and pulled out his bat. "I hope you don't expect me to go down without a fight." He said.

"I don't expect you to fight without at your fullest potential." Brocken said. "Now get to it!"

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Okay. I get searching the hallways for any of these wrongdoers, but what's so special about THIS hallway?" Stryker asked as he followed the self-proclaimed leaders of the security force.

"We told you! The script says that there's gonna be some action here pretty soon!" Max said.

"I'm surprised you know which hallway to go to." Maggey scratched her head. "All of these hallways look alike to me."

"That's why WE have seniority, kid!" Psymon laughed.

"You betcha! We know this place inside and out!" Max nodded.

"Because you spent the night fighting the bad guys here?" Stryker asked, although somehow knowing he was wrong.

"Nope! Spending the night aimlessly wandering the hallways and not getting anything done!"

Stryker sighed. "Why did I accept this job?"

Gonzo, bringing up the rear, looked down at Niko. "How the heck are you expecting to be of any help here?" He asked.

"Hey! Just because I'm short, it doesn't mean I'm useless!" Niko said. "I mean, I've gotta be as tall as that rabbit-thing and he's LEADING us for reasons I still don't understand!"

"He's also a homicidal maniac that enjoys random bursts of violence." Gonzo said. "Just…Try not to get in the way, alright?" Niko pouted.

Psymon looked at his watch. "Keep it quiet, guys! There should be some baddies coming around here any second now!" He said.

Suddenly, as if on cue, around the corner came three figures, and ones that were known quite well amongst the security force. Kano was bringing up the rear and appeared to be following Balrog and Vega.

"You louses know that even Bison can't stand up to Shao Kahn at full power." Kano said. "If your boss tries to double-cross us, then consider yourselves already dead!"

"Are you finished? I hate listening to ugly people, so I stopped listening as soon as you opened your mouth." Vega said, bored.

"And I will assure you that you'll be the first person I gut if Bison double-crosses us." Kano threatened.

Balrog remained quiet. He was getting paid for his services and that was all that mattered. The first sign of Bison backstabbing Shao Kahn and Balrog would be sure to make himself scarce.

"Well, lookie here!" Max said. "Some no-gooders talking about something assuredly evil!"

"Oy! Stop bein' so noisy!" Kano said.

"Kano." Stryker said, stepping forward. "You're in on this, aren't you?"

Kano scoffed. "No matter. You ain't gotta chance against Shao Kahn anyways." He said as he stepped forward as well. "In fact, I could probably gut ya here and now if I wanted, and I'm starting ta think that I do."

Jo-Beth narrowed her eyes and stepped up alongside Stryker. "What if I was helping him?" She said.

Vega gave a smirk. "My. A delicate little flower wants to stand up to us." He said. "This could be interesting."

"Ew. Forget it, you old geezer. You're WAY too old for me."

Vega narrowed his eyes and silently put on his mask.

Balrog looked back and forth between the two sides before sighing. "Why is it that things like this always happens?" He asked himself.

**(The Arena)**

"**LANDIS!" (ST)**

The audience cheered for the Reaper-crazed Winger as he stood outside of the curtain with a maniacal grin. His scythe rested across his shoulders and he looked more relaxed than anything.

"Plenty of souls for the Reaper." Landis muttered to himself. "Time to start collecting…"

Landis leapt all the way down to the ring, spreading his wings to give himself more distance. Wolf looked up and saw him coming down, then jumped back as Landis hit the canvas.

Seeing his attack fail, Landis got into a stance and smirked wildly. "Struggle all you want! You can't run from the Reaper!" He taunted.

Wolf drew his blaster. "We'll see about that." He replied. "It's worked for me THIS far."

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Five**!"

"**CONAN!" (River City Ransom)**

Standing outside of the curtain was a blue-clad young man with glasses. Calmly adjusting his glasses, Conan ran down to the ring, just moving his legs, and leapt in as the rest of his gang, the Generic Guys, cheered wildly.

Landing in the ring, Conan ran at Luigi and kicked at his head. Luigi saw the attack coming and quickly leaned back. As Conan was recovering, Luigi got out of the way and stared him down.

"Hey! I wasn't ready for that!" Luigi said.

"You gotta expect things like that." Conan said. "If I take you down, then the Generic Guys will get the respect they deserve."

Luigi blinked. "Not exactly the best shout-out." He said.

"**MITSUKO!" (BR)**

Standing outside of the curtain was a middle-aged woman with a fair set of muscles. Cracking her knuckles, Mistuko gave a smirk as she ran down to the ring and leapt in.

Doom saw Mitsuko come in and make her way over to him. "You looking for a challenge, woman?" He asked. "You're a fool to think you have a chance against the mighty Doom!"

"I'm more than a challenge for you." Mitsuko said. "Observe."

Mitsuko engulfed herself in a white light, and when it cleared, Mitsuko had turned herself into a giant boar, which roared at Doom.

Doom stood in silence. "Hmm…Interesting."

"**CHUNG PAIHU!" (KE)**

The old man with the cane wasted no time in running down to the ring. Leaping in, Chung made a beeline for Terry Bogard, comically kicking up dust as he ran.

The first thing Chung did when he arrived was kick Nightwing away, leaving himself to face Terry instead.

"Uh…Can I help you?" Terry asked.

"Mister Bogard! I have been a fan my entire life!" Chung insisted. "I've always wanted a chance to face you, and now that I've got a chance to face you in your prime, I want to take it!"

"Man. All that talk about games in the future just confuses me." Terry said, holding his head. Nevertheless, he got into a stance. "But you're on, old man! Let's see what you've got!"

"It'll be an honour, sir!" Chung nodded.

"**BAD MR. FROSTY!" (CF)**

"_Down in the workshop, all the elves were making toys…"_

"_For the good, gentile girls and the good, gentile boys…"_

"_Then the boss busted in. Nearly scared them half to death…"_

"_Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whisky on his breath…"_

"_From his beard to his boots, he was covered with ammo…"_

"_Like a big, fat, drunk, disgruntled, Yuletide Rambo…"_

"_Then he smiled as he said, with a twinkle in his eye…"_

"_Merry Christmas to all…Now you all gonna die!"_

Cracking his knuckles in a similar fashion to Mitsuko, the living snowman walked down to the ring and stepped in casually to Weird Al.

Jaycee, watching the fight between Eiji and Kagemaru, turned to see the snowman come in. Seeing him as a challenge, she rushed over and kicked at him, only to see her foot go through his torso. "Ack! What the?" She asked.

"You stupid or something, sister?" Bad Mr. Frosty asked with a smirk. "I'm made of snow."

"Oh…Yeah."

"But you know what? Since you just attacked me, I think I can make the time to fight ya." Mr. Frosty said as he yanked Jaycee's foot out of his torso and shoved her away.

"**AIR MAN!" (MM)**

The audience cheered as the memetic Robot Master emerged from the curtain and made his way down to the ring, his Japanese-sung, remixed theme song blaring through the speakers. Leaping in, Air Man looked around for a fight.

Brocken suddenly saw Air Man come in. "Hmm…He might prove to be a bigger threat." He said. "Time to start thinking strategically."

Brocken went over to Air Man. "You realize that Squirrel Girl is here, right?" He asked.

Air Man paused. "Oh, is she?" He asked. "Where?"

Brocken saw Squirrel Girl over by Bison and O'Chunks and pointed her out, but Squirrel Girl had already seen him. Squirrel Girl and Air Man silently eyed each other and they walked closer, glaring into each other's eyes, as if daring the other to act first.

Brocken looked back and forth between the two and smirked. When these two so-called invincible fighters fight each other, one will eliminate the other and leave the survivor an easy target…

Suddenly, Squirrel Girl and Air Man clasped hands in partnership, then turned their gaze to the surprised Brocken.

"Oh…" Was all Brocken could say. "…Blast it."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Air Man and Squirrel Girl are TEAMING UP?" SSBFreak asked. "We're all doomed!"

"You need serious help, man."

**(Field of Lava)**

A lone, square platform stood in a field of lava in one of the worlds of Super Mario 64. Two figures stood on it, looking out at the lack of life. Needless to say, neither of them were very please with themselves at the moment, and even-less pleased with the destination they had ended up in.

"Yeesh. I don't like this place." Octohead shook his head. "This heat will do serious damage to my skin."

"You're made of clay, you genius." Mimi folded her arms.

"I'm made of clay AND I'm an octopus. I got it even worse." Octohead pointed out.

"Whatever. You're looking for an excuse." Mimi accused. "You're just mad that you didn't do as well as you would have liked."

"You're a fine one to talk, kid." Octohead smirked. "Then again, I guess a little girl like you would be in way over her head in an event like this."

"Hey! I'm a better fighter than I look!" Mimi insisted. "I know I could beat a has-been like you in a fight!"

Octohead stood in silence. "Forget it. I don't fight kids." He said. "Besides. My arms give me an advantage against you."

Mimi smirked. "Try me." She said.

Giving a sigh, Octohead approached. "You know what? Fine. You want a fight with me? Let's fight." He said.

Mimi's black eyes suddenly turned white. Suddenly, Mimi's head twisted around until it was upside down, after which four long, spindly, black legs emerged from her neck. The long legs lifted Mimi off the ground, turning her into what looked like a grotesque spider-like being, Mimi's former body acting like the head of the monster.

Through all of this, Octohead could only stare up at the creature that had used to be the little, green girl.

"Huh…Well…This could suck…"

**(The Arena)**

"**CRUMP!" (PM)**

Giving a crooked chuckle, the portly figure charged down to the ring and leapt in, hoping to start a fight with someone he could beat.

Luigi saw Crump come in and pushed Conan away. "You're…Crump, right?" He asked.

Crump laughed. "That's right! Everyone knows me! The all-powerful Crump!" He said, hands on his hips. "I can take whatever you throw at me and remain unharmed!"

"Oh. You must be a different Crump then." Luigi scratched his head. "Mario told me that the Crump he fought was a complete pansy."

Crump was steaming mad by now. "The great Crump will not let you get away with such a remark!"

"**PESMERGA!" (ST)**

Standing tall and silent outside of the curtain, the literal Black Knight scanned the ring, although it was hard to tell due to the visor of his helmet covering his eyes.

"Yuber's not here yet." Pesmerga lamented. "I suppose I'll have to last until he shows up."

Setting his sights on Captain Falcon, Pesmerga made his way over, although briefly stopping to let Brocken run by, Air Man & Squirrel Girl hot on his heels. Captain Falcon saw Pesmerga coming over and held up his hands. "Looks like he's looking for a fight." He noted. "I guess I can give it to him."

"You look tough. I desire an opponent until Yuber enters." Pesmerga said simply. "For your sake, I should hope that you don't disappoint."

"Bring it on, buster!" Falcon taunted.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Six**!"

"**USOPP!" (One Piece)**

Laughing heartily and clutching his trademark slingshot, the long-nosed pirate made his way down the ramp.

"They obviously saw me as the best of the Straw Hat Pirates and invited me!" Usopp convinced himself. "I don't see Luffy or Zoro entering this thing!" He waved up to the crowd, where the rest of his crew watched on, looking disappointed. "Wish me luck, guys! I'm gonna clean up!"

Usopp jumped into the ring and pulled a handful of pellets from his satchel. Taking aim at Spiderman, Usopp fired his slingshot, causing all of the pellets he had fired to explode the instant they landed around Spiderman. This caught the web-slinger off-guard, but he landed upright after getting caught in a couple of explosions.

"Man. That's the second-longest nose I've ever seen." Spiderman said as he rushed at Usopp.

"What kind of guy walks around in brad daylight in an outfit like that?" Usopp asked himself as he loaded his slingshot again. "This should only take a minute…"

"**WONDER WOMAN!" (DC)**

The males in the audience went wild as Wonder Woman emerged from the curtain, her lasso at her side. Ignoring the catcalls the men were making at her, the dark-haired heroine marched down to the ring, ready for a fight.

Her first target was Doom, who was standing aside by himself for now. Doom saw her coming over and sighed. "Woman, Doom has no time for you at the moment." He said.

"Then MAKE time." Wonder Woman said, eyes narrowed as she got into her stance. "I will PERSONALLY take you down here and now."

"You make Doom laugh." Doom said as he got into his stance as well. "But very well. You wish to die early, then so be it."

"You know who you're dealing with, Doom." Wonder Woman said sharply. "I wouldn't be so overconfident."

"**BENIMARU NIKAIDO!" (KOF)**

Now it was the females who went wild as "I'm So Sexy" blared through the speakers. The long-haired man stood outside of the curtain before running his hands through his hair, electrifying it and making it stand on end. His job done, Benimaru ran down to the ring and leapt in.

Landing gracefully on his feet, Benimaru looked around for someone to fight. He saw that people like Spiderman and Captain Falcon were still in the ring, so he thought he'd go over and fight one of them.

Benimaru went forward two steps before a screaming rabbit was slammed into the side of his face. Staggering to the side, Benimaru looked down and saw Spanx and Redmond standing there, the latter holding onto his head. Spanx looked overly excited.

"Why the heck are you wanting to fight this yutz so much?" Redmond demanded before pausing. "Oh. He controls electricity, doesn't he?"

Benimaru lifted an eyebrow and got into his stance. "Looks like I gotta take care of these two first."

The music suddenly changed, turning into something that sounded epic and majestic.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"As well as the reigning champion…"

"**SAKURA KUSANAGO!" (SF4)**

The audience erupted with cheers as the eager schoolgirl emerged from the curtain, eager to get things started. Sakura quickly reached the end of the ramp and leapt in.

"Let's see…I don't think Ryu-san is due out for a while." Sakura said before setting her sights on the feud between Bison and O'Chunks. "Oh! Maybe I can take out Bison!"

Sakura raced across the ring and jumped into battle, kicking Bison in the face and sending him flying backwards. This caught O'Chunks by surprise.

"Lass, Aye dun need the help at the moment." O'Chunks said. "Aye wanna kill Bison for everything he's done."

"That makes two of us." Sakura winked at him. "Come on! I'll help you!"

O'Chunks paused, then smirked. "Aye. Let's get him."

Bison snarled as he got to his feet. "You fools will pay for this!" He challenged.


	10. Section Three Results

**(The Arena)**

Sakura threw a fireball into Wolf's face, launching the mercenary backwards. Wolf landed on his back, but rolled backwards and ended up in a crouching position, ready to pounce. Drawing his blaster, Wolf leapt at Sakura and fired several shots in midair. Sakura quickly moved around the bolts and leapt at Wolf, slamming him with an uppercut.

Wolf landed on his back, but got to his feet. "Ugh…That was some punch." He chuckled. "So you're the defending champion, are you?"

"That's right. You think you can beat me?" Sakura asked. "You're new to this tournament."

"That may be so, but Leon was in this last year and I know what to expect." Wolf said, spinning his blaster in his hand. "Get yourself ready, girl. It's about time I dethroned a champion."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and got into her stance.

Brocken ran around the arena, leaping over Spanx & Redmond. The two animals looked up just in time for Air Man to punt them away during his chase of the robotic fighter. Squirrel Girl was beside Air Man, joining in chasing Brocken down.

"So…Why are we chasing that guy again?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"He intended us to fight and then pick off the winner." Air Man said. "I didn't like the way he pointed you out to me. It was like he wanted us to fight."

"And…Is he evil?"

"Probably."

"Good enough for me!" Squirrel Girl said happily.

Brocken activated a leg jet and hovered over the fight between Chung and Terry. His chasers plowed into the two and continued to give chase. "I need to think of a way to lose them…Ugh…Why are they even chasing me?"

Usopp pulled back on his slingshot and launched several shuriken at Crump, whom had jumped in to attack him during his fight with Spiderman. The portly henchman received several painful blows before getting thrown backwards a few feet.

Crump landed on his back and awkwardly got to his feet. "Stop doing that, you punk! The great Crump will not allow this to continue!" He said.

"You're not so great, fatty! I've destroyed villains three times your size before!" Usopp said, although for once he actually wasn't lying. "You think that you're a match for the great Captain Usopp? I can't help but laugh!"

"Wait. CAPTAIN?" Crump asked.

"The seas quake at my name! My followers have stormed every corner of the world and destroyed countless Marine factions, not to mention several pirate crews!" Usopp laughed, slipping back into lying. "Now then, let me show you what I can do! I can't promise that you won't get yourself killed, though!"

Spiderman watched as Usopp leapt at Crump, scratching his head. He glanced at his cameras, wondering if he was getting any good pictures.

**(The Crowd)**

"Man. This tournament looks so fun." Luffy pouted. "I wish I would have gotten invited."

"Why the heck did they invite USOPP?" Zoro asked, arms folded. "If I was invited, I'd have decimated everyone there!"

"I would have done it even quicker." Sanji countered.

"Don't give me that!" Zoro snapped.

As Zoro and Sanji continued to argue, Nami glanced at Robin. "It IS kind of strange as to why they would invite Usopp and not any of the rest of us." She noted.

Robin gave a shrug. "The hosts like to keep things interesting, I guess." She reasoned.

"But that still doesn't explain why they invited Usopp! All of US fight in interesting ways!"

Zoro and Sanji's argument had, by now, gotten so loud that security had decided to step in. Grabbing the two arguing pirates, the large guards dragged them away. None of the other Straw Hats seemed to notice.

In the meantime, Chopper was standing on his seat, cheering wildly. "Woohoo! Go, Usopp! Go, Usopp!" He cheered. "This is awesome! He's gonna win the entire thing!"

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"So I have your word that you'll work for me for the night?" Ash Crimson asked.

Super Macho Man fingered the wad of cash Ash had given him. "Heh. Sure thing, pal." He said. "You give me the money and I'll give you the service."

"You seem like a man of your word, so I'll trust you." Ash nodded.

"So what exactly is it that you need me for?"

"I need you to keep an eye on someone. When the time comes, kidnap them and bring them to the room I told you about." Ash explained. "It would obviously be best to avoid suspicion if you get them after they're already eliminated."

"Okay, man. I'm in." Super Macho Man nodded. "By the way, who am I working with?"

"No one at the moment. I'm still working on getting some more help. That's one of the reasons why I'm putting off the mission for now."

"Hey, whatever works. Like I said, you paid me already." The tall boxer said. "Just keep me informed, okay?"

"Not a problem."

**(The Arena)**

Eiji held up his arms and blocked a blow from Kagemaru. The blue-clad ninja then easily blocked an attempted attack from Eiji. The two ninjas traded blows several times, each time blocking the other's attacks.

Kagemaru was the first of the two to land an attack, having stunned Eiji with a parry and kicking him in the side while he was recovering. Eiji did his best to ignore the pain and forced Kagemaru backwards even further, keeping him at bay long enough to suppress the pain.

Kagemaru leapt at Eiji and swung his arms down at him, attempting to hit him over the head. Eiji jumped backwards and leapt at his opponent, striking Kagemaru with a flying kick.

Staggering backwards, Kagemaru glanced at Eiji, who glanced back. The two ninjas hadn't said a word the entire fight, but it was obvious that they were giving it their all. No one dared go close with the fear of having to deal with either of them for interrupting the fight.

Eiji swung his arms down, creating an arc of energy as he swung. The attack struck Kagemaru in the head, knocking him down, but the blue ninja was quick to leap to his feet.

Seeing Kagemaru up, Eiji leapt into action and drove his palm out. However, Kagemaru took that chance to vanish in a cloud of smoke, causing Eiji to strike a log with his palm instead. Kagemaru appeared just behind Eiji and kicked him in the back.

Eiji landed on his hands and quickly rolled to the side as Kagemaru punched the canvas where he had been. Eiji quickly shot his leg out and kicked his opponent in the chest, but Kagemaru recovered and grabbed Eiji's leg.

Eiji narrowed his eyes and shot his other leg out, catching Kagemaru in the face and making him let go of Eiji's other leg. Eiji quickly ran up Kagemaru and backflipped off of him, kicking him in the face at the same time and landing on his feet. The audience went wild at the display.

Kagemaru staggered backwards, holding his face, backing into the ropes. This made him easy pickings for Eiji to kick out of the arena.

Kagemaru landed in Timesplitters 2, where Ghost, running by, accidentally shoved him into the line of an autogun's fire…

Cut Man lashed out with his scissors, but Landis was able to block the blow with his scythe. The Winger gave a crazed grin as he swung his scythe upwards, breaking Cut Man's guard and forcing the Robot Master backwards.

"A soulless robot has no use for the Reaper." Landis said darkly. "Your life, or lack thereof, is forfeit."

"Your words don't mean a thing to me, you creep." Cut Man said, eyes narrowed.

"You have some nerve talking to the Reaper like that." Landis said, blocking another blow.

"You're seriously messed up if you think that you're some kind of messenger for the Grim Reaper." Cut Man shook his head. "I consider Skull Man more of a Reaper than you."

Landis narrowed his eyes and held his scythe over his head. "You will pay for that!" He said as he swung his scythe down and attempted to cut Cut Man in half. Cut Man leapt backwards and hurled a pair of scissors at Landis, cutting him at the arm. Landis shouted in pain as he gripped his arm.

"Do you give?" Cut Man asked, standing in his stance.

"I'm far from done." Landis replied as he gripped his scythe and leapt at Cut Man, using his wings for added speed.

Cut Man held up two pairs of scissors and was able to block Landis' barrage of attacks with relative ease. Landis kept swinging his scythe, but Cut Man proved to have the quicker draw and was able to block whatever he dished out. Getting frustrated, Landis swung again, only for Cut Man to block again, but Landis followed up with a kick to the face while Cut Man was distracted.

Staggering backwards, Cut Man looked ahead and saw Landis jumping him. He quickly held up his scissors again, blocking the attempted attack, before lashing out with his trademark weapons again.

Landis was able to block the blow with the handle of his scythe and quickly attacked Cut Man using the handle, stunning him. Landis quickly spun his scythe around, tripping Cut Man and causing the Robot Master to land flat on his back.

"The Reaper wins again." Landis said with a grin as he picked up Cut Man and threw him out of the arena. Cut Man made the attempt to grab the ropes and get back in, but he was already on his way out.

Cut Man landed in Super Mario Land, where a living Sphinx breathed fire at him.

Terry Bogard ducked under Chung's staff as it swung above him, and then drove his leg into the old man's stomach. Chung was sent recoiling, but showed surprising agility and was able to easily roll back into a standing position as he landed.

"Hmm…Not bad. So you say that you've been a fan of me all your life?" Terry asked.

"Yes, sir. You gave me this hat when I was just a boy." Chung said, pointing at his hat. "It's been my most-cherished possession my entire life."

"So…What am I like in the future?"

"I don't know if I should say, but I'll say that you only get stronger." Chung replied.

Terry gave a shrug. "That works, I guess." He said as he leapt at Chung and swung his fist. Chung ducked under the blow and thrust his staff into Terry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Terry was quick to recover, though, and caught Chung's staff the next time it was swung at him.

This took Chung off guard and received a blow to the face. The old man staggered backwards and quickly covered his hat, making sure it didn't get knocked off. Once satisfied, Chung got into his stance and rushed Terry again.

Terry leaned back to avoid a swing of a staff again, but Chung followed up with a flying kick, forcing the Lone Wolf backwards a couple of steps. Terry managed to regain his senses, but when he did, he saw Chung lunging at him again. Terry acted quickly, grabbed the oncoming old man and threw him aside.

Chung landed roughly on his side and rolled for a few feet, but managed to upright himself before he went too far. Shaking his head, Chung got to his feet. "Okay. Time to get my head in the game." He told himself. "I've been holding my own this long…"

Terry pulled his fist back and lunged forward in a Buster Wolf while Chung was distracted. Chung received a painful-looking blow to the face. Chung flew backwards and landed on his back roughly, but he slowly got to his feet, although he looked in pain by this point.

"You obviously can't continue, old man." Terry said. "You're too weak to stand."

Chung narrowed his eyes behind his shades. "No. I won't give up like this." He said.

Terry shrugged and got into his stance. "I admire your determination, at least." He said as he rushed at Chung with the intent of elimination.

Brocken suddenly ran in front of Terry, vanishing the instant he had come.

Air Man and Squirrel Girl suddenly ran by, still chasing Brocken. Terry and Chung were both punted as the memetic fighters were running, sending both fighters out of the arena. Air Man and Squirrel Girl, almost unfazed, continued running.

"What was that?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"No idea." Air Man replied.

Terry and Chung landed in Double Dragon. Chung was practically unconscious anyway, but Terry was able to hold his own against the mooks until the Lee twins arrived to help.

Nighwing ducked under a huge swing from Bald Bull and clubbed the large Turkish man with his nightstick. Although it made Bald Bull step to the side a couple of feet, it did little to slow him down.

Rotating his head a few times, Bald Bull snarled. "You are making me mad, boy." He said. "You are as annoying as Little Mac."

"Not sure what you're talking about, but it doesn't matter anyway." Nightwing shrugged. "I've taken down creeps way tougher than you."

Bald Bull narrowed his eyes and pounded his gloved fists together, making a loud smashing noise when they connected. Bald Bull rushed at Nightwing and thrust his fist at the young hero.

Nightwing saw the attack coming and ducked under the blow, running around the large boxer and kicking him in the back. Bald Bull staggered forward, but caught himself and spun around to face his opponent again.

Nightwing stepped back several times, leaning back to avoid Bald Bull's next several attacks. Nightwing could tell that Bald Bull's anger was starting to tire him out, so all he needed to do was avoid his attacks until his wore himself out.

Bald Bull's face was starting to turn red with anger as he continued to miss Nightwing. He took another swing and Nightwing again dodged the blow, this time kicking Bald Bull in the face and making him stagger backwards.

"Stop this! You're making me look like a fool!" Bald Bull cursed.

"You don't need any help from me." Nightwing said with a smirk.

Bald Bull started seething in anger as he face turned a bright red. Steam emitted from his ears and nostrils, showing that he was at his wit's end. Letting out a roar of anger, Bald Bull ran at Nightwing in his trademark Bull Charge.

Nightwing blocked the first punch, but he still felt the power of the blow. Bald Bull then punched again, much quicker than before, catching Nightwing off guard and striking him in the face. Bald Bull continued his onslaught now that he saw that he had broken through Nightwing's defense, striking the young hero multiple times without giving him the chance to block or counter.

Once Bald Bull had stopped himself and his anger had subsided, the large man backed away from Nightwing, who slowly got to his feet, looking like a huge wreck. Bald Bull narrowed his eyes. "Do you see NOW? I am far too strong for you." He said.

"You kidding?" Nightwing asked, breathing heavily. "I can stand up…To multiple attacks like that…"

Bald Bull snorted. "Your ignorance is pathetic." He said as he ran at Nightwing and punched him with a powerful blow, sending him over the ropes.

Nightwing landed in Contra, where, after many failed attempts, he roared in frustration at how he couldn't get past the first level.

Mitsuko held up her arm and blocked a blow from Jaycee. The pink-clad wrestler acted quickly and drove her leg into Mitsuko's stomach, forcing the larger woman away from her. Mitsuko quickly recovered and rushed Jaycee, grabbing her and picking her off the ground.

"See if you can dodge this!" Mitsuko roared.

With that, Mitsuko threw Jaycee straight down into the canvas. Jaycee hit the canvas back-first painfully and rolled backwards into a crouching position. Jaycee wasted no time in leaping at Mitsuko, wrapping herself around Mitsuko's upper torso and knocking her to the canvas.

Mitsuko managed to grab Jaycee and threw her off of her before getting to her feet again. Standing at her full height, Mitsuko cracked her knuckles and charged Jaycee again. Mitsuko thrust her fist out, but Jaycee managed to catch it, although she was forced backwards a couple of feet. Jaycee grit her teeth and had to push Mitsuko's fist with both her hands, but the pink-clad wrestler was able to do it.

Staggering backwards again, Mitsuko quickly ducked as Jaycee flew over her again, causing the wrestler to land flat on her face.

"Time to kick this into high gear." Mitsuko said as she engulfed herself in a white light.

Jaycee looked up in time to see a huge boar charging at her. "Whoa!" She shouted as she leapt to her feet and flung herself into the air, arcing herself over Mitsuko as the transformed woman rushed by underneath her. Mitsuko skidded to a halt before she turned to charge Jaycee again.

Landing on her feet, Jaycee got into a stance and prepared to face Mitsuko head-on. Jaycee quickly reached out and grabbed Mitsuko by the horns, proceeding to struggle against her.

After a good several seconds, Jaycee managed to get the upper hand and shoved Mitsuko to the side, causing the huge boar to land roughly on her side. Mitsuko groaned as she slowly got to her feet, but Jaycee was quick to take action and strike the boar in the face with her foot, knocking her back down again.

Mitsuko struck the canvas, the force from Jaycee's blow turning her back into a human again. She glanced up at Jaycee and struggled to get to her feet.

"You're way too weakened to continue, lady." Jaycee said.

"No. I refuse to go down like this." Mitsuko insisted.

"You haven't seen work in years. You need to give it a rest." Jaycee said as she rushed at Mitsuko, kicking her upwards and sending her out of the arena.

Mitsuko landed in Mortal Kombat. She was forced to take apart Hsu Hao in the background while fights were going on.

Jaycee gave a nod before glancing around the arena for the Power Stones. She spotted one of the gems across the arena, but she suddenly saw Captain Falcon throwing Eiji out of the arena (and into Tenchu, where he vanished into the shadows). Narrowing her eyes and forgetting about the Power Stones, Jaycee cracked her knuckles and made her way over.

**(Lava Field)**

Octohead held up two of his limbs (from his head) and caught one of Mimi's long and spindly legs. The transformed Mimi was at least twice as tall as the purple octopus, but Octohead was showing that he was stronger than he looked. It took a bit of effort, but Octohead was able to push the transformed spider-girl away from him and towards the edge of the platform over the field of lava.

Rotating one of his arms, Octohead gave a smirk. "Even in that new form, you got nothing on me, kid." He informed.

Mimi gave a creepy chuckle as she got up on all her limbs and skittered towards Octohead, jabbing at him with multiple limbs. Octohead jumped back and swerved around the attacks as they hit the platform. Seeing an opening in Mimi's attacks, Octohead leapt upwards and struck her head, which was somewhere in the middle of the giant monstrosity she had become.

Landing on the platform, Octohead moved quickly to avoid another quick couple of jabs. Octohead was starting to breath harder, but that was to be expected since he was an octopus in a field of lava. He reminded himself to be careful, because one wrong move and it would likely be all over for him.

Mimi, seeing her attacks getting dodged, got more and more frustrated at this point. Mimi turned in place and charged at Octohead again, stampeding at him with her limbs. Mimi plowed into Octohead and carried him towards the edge of the platform.

Octohead managed to grab hold of one of Mimi's limbs to prevent himself from getting thrown into the lava. Octohead pulled himself back onto the platform, forcing Mimi backwards on her feet.

"Try that again! I dare you!" Octohead challenged.

Mimi seemed up to the challenge and lunged at Octohead with her limbs. Octohead managed to block numerous attacks from her limbs, trying to find another opening as he slowly backed towards the edge of the platform.

However, Mimi was proving to be more determined than she seemed, and relentlessly attacked Octohead, not providing him with an opening to act on. Octohead's eyes widened when he realized that he wasn't getting a chance to fight back. Octohead tried to stop himself from moving towards the edge of the platform, but Mimi attacked regardless.

Octohead, trying to make a move to get himself out of harm's way, rushed at Mimi and tried to run underneath her. However, on his way under, Mimi stabbed him in the back with one of her limbs, knocking the octopus to the ground with a shout.

Mimi towered over Octohead's wounded form before reversing her transformation. The legs vanished back into Mimi's neck and her head spun back into position. Mimi, now in her small form again, gave Octohead a smirk. "What'd you think about THAT, you creep?" She asked.

"Man…What are you?" Octohead asked.

"Believe me. You don't want to know." Mimi said as she pulled a Rupee from out of nowhere and clubbed Octohead with it.

**(The Arena)**

Brocken ducked under one of Usopp's shuriken as he ran through the fight the pirate was having with Dr. Doom. Air Man and Squirrel Girl were still hot on his heels and it looked like they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

The robotic fighter narrowed his eyes. He knew that neither of his pursuers would give up the chase, but he also knew that he didn't stand a chance against either of them. Getting them off his back would take some real thinking…

Suddenly getting an idea, Brocken started running towards one of the turnbuckles, only to see that he wasn't running anywhere, only running in place. Brocken glanced over his shoulder and saw that Air Man was attempting to pull him closer using his fan.

As Air Man held Brocken in place, Squirrel Girl casually walked over to the robot and waved at him. "Heya." She said. "How's the weather?"

Brocken narrowed his eyes. "You pick a fine time to make jokes, child." He said as he continued to run against Air Man's pulling.

Squirrel Girl quickly gave Brocken an uppercut, launching the robot into the air and throwing him out of Air Man's pull. "You want to take a couple of swings?" She asked.

Air Man crouched. "Gladly." He said as he leapt into the air after Brocken and kicked him in the torso, sending the robot straight down into the canvas. While he was still in the air, Air Man launched several small tornados at him, pelting the canvas and striking Brocken several times. His attack done, Air Man landed on his feet as Brocken slowly pushed himself upwards.

As Brocken finally managed to get to his feet, Squirrel Girl pounced him and slashed at him with her claws. Squirrel Girl's claws punctured Brocken's armour in several places with each attack, finishing off the attack with a slash, spinning Brocken's head around.

While Brocken was stunned, Air Man took the initiative and kicked him in the chest, knocking the robot to the canvas. This time, he didn't make the effort to get back up again.

"So which of us gets the elimination?" Air Man asked.

"Evens." Squirrel Girl held out a fist.

Air Man held out his fist, the one that wasn't his arm cannon. "Odds." He agreed.

"Shoot!" The two said as one. The fingers they were holding out added up to six.

"Sweet!" Squirrel Girl said as she picked up Brocken's prone form and hurled it out of the arena. "Don't worry. You can have the next one we take down."

"Fine with me." Air Man shrugged.

Brocken landed in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where Sentinel summoned several waves of Sentinel Forces to plow over him.

Conan received a powerful blow to the side of the face and was sent reeling. Landing on his side, Conan was quick to get to his feet, grabbing and adjusting his glasses at the same time. He looked at his opponents and saw a weasel spinning a rabbit above his head.

"Will you stop this?" Redmond screamed. "You're going to make me sick! I'd almost prefer you slamming me flat on my back to this!"

Conan focused and got into his stance. "I need to do the Generic Guys proud." He said aloud. "I can't allow you to beat me."

"That's the worst shout-out ever, you know." Redmond pointed out. He was suddenly yanked off his feet and hurled at Conan.

Conan held up his arm and Redmond bounced off of it. Conan quickly ran at Spanx and kicked him in the face, sending the weasel flying away.

Spanx landed on his feet and ducked to allow a screaming Redmond to fly over his head, landing on his face. Spanx looked at Conan and raced at him, once again dragging Redmond along for the ride.

Reaching Conan, Spanx lashed out with Redmond, attempting to hit the blue-clad man in the leg. Conan easily jumped over the attack and kicked Spanx in the head on the way back down to the canvas.

Needless to say, Redmond found this funny. "How do YOU like it?" He demanded to the dazed weasel. "Not so funny NOW, is it?"

Redmond's laughing was cut off when Conan kicked him as well. Redmond screamed in pain as Conan grabbed him and spiked him into the canvas.

"Beat up the weasel! Not the rabbit!" Redmond directed.

Once again, Redmond was ignored. Conan gave a smirk and grabbed the link of chain connecting the two animals.

"I've always wanted to try this." Conan said to himself.

With that, Conan started flailing Spanx & Redmond around, using the link of chain like a nunchuck. This resulted in more loud screaming from Redmond.

"I can't believe it! A NEW way to hurt me!" Redmond cried. "You people are completely homicidal! Do you enjoy seeing a rabbit in pain?"

Conan quickly slammed the two animals into the canvas as he was flailing them, causing even more damage. Surprisingly, Spanx wasn't screaming in the way Redmond was. He was only making some dazed grunts every time he hit the canvas.

Deciding to finish the battle, Conan pulled the two chained animals into the air and spun them around, eventually throwing them out of the arena like a bolo.

"Be sure not to kill each other out there!" Conan called out.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Redmond screamed back as he followed Spanx into an elimination portal.

Spanx & Redmond landed in Red Dead Redemption. Redmond quickly hauled Spanx off to the nearest railroad tracks to see if they could cut the chain.

Back in the arena, Conan watched the pair get eliminated. He nodded and turned, only to see an icy fist coming at his face. Conan instinctively ducked under the blow, but received a powerful kick and was sent over the ropes (and into Inuyasha, where the anime's title character beat him down). Bad Mr. Frosty gave a toothy smirk and turned to fine another fight.

He quickly got one when Sakura chose that time to attack him. The snowman ducked under a fireball and gave the energetic schoolgirl a kick to the stomach.

"What was that for, kid?" Bad Mr. Frosty asked.

"You just attacked him from behind! That was unfair!" Sakura said.

"You doing the exact same thing." Bad Mr. Frosty snapped.

Sakura didn't answer and rushed the snowman in a Shoryuken. Bad Mr. Frosty was struck in the chin, launching him into the air. As Sakura landed on her feet, Bad Mr. Frosty landed flat on his back, although he was quickly able to get to his feet. He received another Fireball, although he wasn't able to dodge it this time. The Fireball burned a hole right through the snowman's torso, but all he needed to do was concentrate and the wound was repaired.

"Not bad, kid. Why don't I show you what I can do?" Bad Mr. Frosty asked as he ripped a mound of snow from his body and hurled it at Sakura in the form of a giant snowball.

Taken aback, Sakura was unable to block and received a blow to the face. Staggering backwards, Sakura wiped the snow off her face and narrowed her eyes. "You're asking for it, snowman!" She said.

"If you think you're scaring me, think again. Look at me." Bad Mr. Frosty said. "I'm a living snowman. It's kinda hard to scare me."

Sakura, without thinking, rushed Bad Mr. Frosty and leapt at him, kicking wildly. Bad Mr. Frosty received a couple of blows to the face, but was able to grab Sakura's leg and toss her away, making her land on her back. Sakura rolled backwards as Bad Mr. Frosty slammed his foot into the canvas.

While Bad Mr. Frosty was distracted, Sakura rushed forward and nailed him with another uppercut, launching him even further backwards. The dark snowman uprighted himself in midair and landed on his feet, coal eyes narrowed.

Sakura braced herself when she saw Bad Mr. Frosty racing at her, faster than she thought he was capable of. The snowman slid across the canvas like a frozen pond and slammed into Sakura with full force, knocking her flat on her back. Bad Mr. Frosty quickly bent over to pick Sakura up by the legs.

However, Sakura sprung to life, slid underneath Bad Mr. Frosty's legs and kicked him in the back, knocking the snowman into the ropes. One more Shoryuken was all it took to send the snowman over the ropes and out of the arena.

Bad Mr. Frosty landed on the never-ending staircase in Mario 64, where he promptly fell down and continued tumbling…Endlessly.

Usopp screamed and threw himself to the ground as a Plasma Beam flew over his head. Dr. Doom stood over the pirate, arms folded.

"You fool. You obviously don't realize who I am." Dr. Doom said.

"I thought you were just some robot! I swear!" Usopp stammered.

"It's far too late for apologies." Dr. Doom said as he cast out his hand.

Usopp rolled backwards as another Plasma Beam struck the canvas. Usopp got to his feet, took aim with his slingshot and quickly fired a ball at Dr. Doom, which exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Doom looked around, seeing that Usopp had vanished into the smoke. "Running will only delay the inevitable!" He called out. "No one escapes Doom!"

"Who said anything about running?" Usopp's voice asked as he leapt from the smoke and gave Doom a kick to the face. Doom staggered out of the smoke as Usopp grabbed his foot in pain.

"Okay! Kicking a guy in a metal mask is a bad idea!" Usopp said.

Doom turned and leapt at Usopp. "Your death will be painful, you gnat!" He roared as he grabbed the surprised Usopp by the throat and lifted him in the air, beginning to choke him.

Usopp began to cough and heard several members of his crew (mainly Chopper and Nami) screaming for him. Usopp quickly reached into his pouch.

"You've…You've got an iron grip, grandpa." Usopp admitted. "But…But there's one thing I have that you don't…"

"Do tell." Dr. Doom said, eyes narrowed.

"USOPP HAMMER!" Usopp screamed as he yanked a hammer from his pouch and smashed it across Doom's face, making the dictator let go of the sharpshooter. By the time Doom caught a glimpse of Usopp again, he saw the sharpshooter loading his slingshot again. "Eat this!"

The ball fired from the slingshot hit Doom in the face, coating him with liquid. Doom paused, then sniffed. "Is…Is this alcohol?" He asked. "Why…Why do you think you can get away with mocking the great Doom like this?"

"I thought you'd be smart enough to know this." Usopp said with a smirk as he loaded his slingshot again. "Alcohol is flammable!"

Doom's eyes widened.

"USOPP FLAMING STAR!" Usopp roared as he launched another ball at Doom. The instant it broke apart, it released the accelerant inside, igniting the alcohol and turning Doom's entire body into a blazing inferno. Doom was heard roaring in pain as he desperately tried to extinguish the fire on his metal suit.

Pulling out his hammer again, Usopp lunged at Doom. "Usopp Hammer!" He cried, striking Doom with all his might and sending the screaming and flaming dictator over the ropes and out of the arena.

Doom landed in the water level of Sonic 3, where he was at least thankful to put out the fire on his body.

Usopp gave a triumphant cheer. "I can't believe it! I…I actually beat him!" He cheered as he looked around the arena. "If I could beat him, the others here have to be a snap!" He set his sights on Landis, who had just thrown Crump from the arena (and into Star Fox 64, where he landed on and crashed Pigma's Wolfen). Seeing the Winger as too creepy, Usopp walked off to find a fight elsewhere.

**(The Crowd)**

"Did you guys see that? Usopp just eliminated the scary metal man!" Chopper cheered. "Usopp's so smart! He's awesome! Go, Usopp!"

"I didn't know the long-nosed kid had it in him." Franky chuckled as he took a drink of cola.

"Wow! I didn't know he could do that!" Luffy said.

"Didn't he tell us that was how he beat one of Arlong's guys?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he actually DID it!"

"You guys should put more faith in him." Robin admitted, glancing at her book.

"Well, if he wasn't such a coward and a liar, we may have an easier time believing him!" Nami snapped as she looked around. "Uh…What happened to Zoro and Sanji? Weren't they right here a moment ago?"

"I think I saw some of those security people taking them away when they started fighting." Brook noted with a shrug. "I didn't want to get involved."

Nami sighed as Chopper (and Luffy, by now) continued cheering for Usopp. "When will those two stop trying to kill each other?" She asked.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Maggey screamed as she rushed to the side. Balrog flew into the wall, a victim to one of Stryker's throws. Balrog stood up, dusted himself off and rushed back into battle.

"THIS is what we're up against?" Maggey asked. "Gumshoe never told me about any of the dangers these people could face!"

"The people of your world aren't capable of throwing fireballs or shooting lasers from their eyes?" Max asked, seemingly surprised.

"Of course not!"

"Man. Your world must be heckuva boring." Max scratched his head.

Stryker had just dodged a blow from Kano and struck him in the side. Turning his head, Stryker saw Balrog coming at him and pulled out his taser, holding it out for Balrog to run into, which is exactly what happened. Balrog received a massive shock, falling flat on his back when Stryker let go of the taser's trigger. Balrog lay still, although twitching constantly.

"That should take care of him for a while." Stryker brushed his hands off before turning to Kano, who was holding his arm. "Now where were we?"

Kano snarled and drew his butterfly knife. "Yull pay fer that, copper." He said darkly.

Jo-Beth leaned back as Vega's claws soared over her head. The teenage zombie-killer quickly took a swing with her bat and struck Vega in the head with it. The matador's mask flew from his face, crashing into the wall.

"You little wretch!" Vega cursed. "You DARE hit me in the face?"

"Uh…Yeah. I dare." Jo-Beth replied with a smirk as she swung again.

Vega narrowly dodged the swing and made a break for his mask, grabbing it as he rolled along the floor. When Vega got back into his stance, he was wearing his mask again.

"I won't allow you to harm true beauty." Vega said determinedly.

"Yeesh, you're vain. How about I beat your face in so you don't have to worry about protecting it anymore?" Jo-Beth said, slapping the bat into her hand.

Vega narrowed his eyes behind his mask and crouched low.

Kano ducked under Stryker's nightstick and drove his fist into the policeman's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As Stryker bent over, Kano drove his elbow into his back, knocking him down. Kano took a swing at Stryker's head with his knife, but the cop saw it coming and jumped backwards.

Stryker didn't want to admit it, but he was losing the fight. He swore that he wouldn't let a two-bit bandit like Kano get the best of him. Stryker swung at Kano with a nightstick, but Kano easily avoided the blow and lashed out with his knife, managing to embed it in Stryker's arm.

As Stryker howled in pain, Vega managed to block another swing of Jo-Beth's bat with his claws. Vega lashed out with his knee while Jo-Beth was occupied and caught her in the face, making her stagger back a couple of steps.

Holding her face, Jo-Beth narrowed her eyes and growled in frustration. "Stop hiding behind that mask, you creep!" She said as she rushed Vega and swung her bat again.

However, because Jo-Beth was getting frustrated, her judgment was getting clouded, and Vega knew that. The matador gave a cruel smirk behind his mask. "I've won, girl." He said.

Vega pounced on Jo-Beth, striking her several times, knocking the wind out of her and disorienting her at the same time. By the time Vega had let up, Jo-Beth was unconscious. Vega picked up Jo-Beth's prone form and threw her to the security force, beside Stryker, who was holding his wounded arm.

Gonzo slapped a fist into his palm. "You think we're going to let you do that?" He asked.

"You idiots were the ones to attack US." Kano reminded.

"Uh…He's right, ya know." Max said.

Kano looked down at Balrog's still-stunned form. "May as well get him on his feet." He said.

"Whatever for? He's far more-tolerable that way." Vega scoffed.

With that, Kano picked up Balrog and helped him away, Vega following them. This left the seven security force members alone in the hallway.

Psymon blinked a couple of times, then held up the script. "You guys wanna go see if we can stop the next fight?" He asked.

Maggey quickly slapped Psymon across the face.

**(The Arena)**

Captain Falcon was hit in the head with the blunt end of a giant sword, stunning him. Falcon staggered to the side as the sword's owner, Pesmerga, looked bored.

"I hold no qualms with you." Pesmerga said. "I am simply waiting for Yuber to enter so we can finish our war once and for all."

Captain Falcon regained his senses and narrowed his eyes. "No way! I've heard what will happen in that fight!" He said. "If either of you win, everyone else loses!"

"That is destiny." Pesmerga said. "No one can change destiny."

"No, but I'm gonna stall it!" Captain Falcon cracked his knuckles and rushed at Pesmerga.

The black-armoured knight swerved to the side as Captain Falcon flew past him. Pesmerga swung his sword, finally acting, but Captain Falcon managed to move himself around the attack in midair. Landing on his hands, Captain Falcon rolled under Pesmerga and kicked him in the back as he got behind him.

Pesmerga stepped forward, more surprised than hurt, and spun around. "If you continue to push your luck, I won't hesitate to end you." He warned.

Captain Falcon defiantly held up his fists. "Bring it on." He challenged.

"Hmph. So be it." Pesmerga said as he rushed forward.

The two clashed several times, managing to block each other's blows without doing much damage. Every time one of the two got lucky and managed to land a hit, the other would do the same before they returned to simply blocking each other's blows.

Captain Falcon leapt over Pesmerga's sword and struck the black-clad knight in the side of the head, nearly taking off his helmet in the process. Pesmerga quickly recovered and swung his sword at Captain Falcon, catching him and attacking him on his way back down to the canvas.

The bounty hunter hit the canvas and rolled forward, a little awkwardly due to his newfound wound. He turned around and glared up at Pesmerga, who was towering over him.

"Now then, will you stand down and let me wait for my sworn enemy?" Pesmerga asked.

Falcon smirked. "Heh. Not a chance." He said as he leapt to his feet and backflipped over Pesmerga, swinging his feet down and striking the knight in the back of the head as he went over him.

Landing on his feet, Falcon acted again, this time swinging his foot around in a roundhouse, striking Pesmerga again. With Pesmerga distracted, Falcon pulled his fist back.

"Falcon…PUNCH!"

The audience cheered as Falcon's bird-shaped fire engulfed his fist and struck Pesmerga with full force. Pesmerga went flying headfirst out of the ring with no way to get back in.

Pesmerga landed in Super Meat Boy. Meat Boy saw him, smiled cheerily and waved happily. Pesmerga stood in silence for a few seconds before slicing him in half.

Spiderman leapt over a blast of lightning, landing gracefully on his feet. The culprit, Benimaru Nikaido, gave a smirk and ignited his hand in electricity again.

"Bet you've never faced a man such as me before, have you?" Benimaru asked with a smirk.

"All too often. You remind me so much of Electro that it isn't even funny." Spiderman shook his head. "You're sure you're not Electro? You have the same build."

Benimaru narrowed his eyes. "Stop mocking me!" He ordered as he lashed out his hand and created a ball of lightning big enough to catch Spiderman with. "Electrigger!"

Spiderman received a very-painful electric shock and was sent recoiling. He glanced up at some of the cameras around the ring.

"Maybe if I tell JJ that this guy IS Electro, he'll portray me as a hero for a change." Spiderman said to himself before shaking his head. "Yeah. When men sprout wings." Landis suddenly flew by behind the web-slinger, but Spiderman didn't seem to notice.

Benimaru leapt at Spiderman and swung his legs out, spinning around rapidly and kicking wildly. Spiderman jumped over the initial attack, but the attack went for too long and Spiderman fell right into the middle of it. Spiderman received several painful blows to the face and was knocked backwards.

"Are you impressed yet?" Benimaru asked as he approached Spiderman.

"Quite. You can stop, now." Spiderman muttered.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Benimaru leapt at Spiderman again, but the webslinger had other ideas. Lashing a webline to one of the rafters above the arena, Spiderman shot up and vanished from sight as Benimaru swung his foot through the air where he used to be.

"Hey! Where he go?" Benimaru asked himself.

"Up here, anime-hair!"

Benimaru looked up and saw Spiderman falling straight towards him. Spiderman landed on the canvas just in front of Benimaru and swung his fist upwards, striking the prettyboy with an uppercut.

Benimaru was thrown into the ropes and bounced off of them. Spiderman leapt at the airborne Benimaru and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him into the ropes again. This continued several times as Spiderman knocked Benimaru into the ropes repeatedly. Benimaru bounced off the ropes one more time and Spiderman easily booted him out of the arena once he had gotten too high to touch the ropes at all.

Benimaru landed in Crash Nitro Kart. Norm drove over him, which didn't hurt as much as it looked. The huge, overweight Norm driving directly behind the smaller Norm, however, hurt a lot.

Spiderman looked around at the cameras he had set up. "Okay. I wonder if any of those got my good side." He said.

Suddenly, something struck Spiderman in the back, blowing up. The explosion sent the surprised hero flying out of the ring. He tried to use weblines to get back in, but someone shot something through the webbing, destroying Spiderman's chances as he vanished into a portal (and into Darkwing Duck, where he helped the hero take down some criminals).

Usopp put down his slingshot and smiled widely. "Wow! I hope you guys saw that, because I'm NOT doing that again!" He said as he looked around. He saw Sakura uppercutting Ness out of the rung (and onto a flowery field in Harvest Moon), which in turn took Bald Bull by surprise, which allowed Luigi to push him over the ropes (where he landed on Ness; Ness didn't like that). Seeing that no one had seen his amazing accuracy, Usopp sulked and wandered off.

Wonder Woman held up her wrist and deflected a laser bolt that Wolf had fired at her. The heroine narrowed her eyes and rocketed at Wolf with her fist outstretched. Wolf took the blow to the face and was sent flying backwards, landing on his back but quickly able to get back into a standing position.

"Feisty…I like that." Wolf chuckled.

"You're a sick man." Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes and pulled out her lasso. "Let's see what kind of depraved thoughts you're thinking…"

Wonder Woman lashed out with her lasso, intending to catch Wolf around the waist. Wolf crouched low and leapt up, soaring straight through the loop of the lasso without even touching it. Needless to say, Wonder Woman wasn't expecting this.

"You…You avoided it?" Wonder Woman asked, stunned.

Wolf landed on his feet. "There are a lotta things that you'd be surprised to know about me, lady." He said.

Narrowing her eyes, Wonder Woman replaced her lasso and flew at Wolf again, swinging her fist. Wolf managed to duck under the first couple of swings, then block the next, but Wonder Woman's immense strength proved to be too much for him and it eventually broke through his guard.

Wolf received blow after blow and the last punch from Wonder Woman sent him straight into the ropes (he would have hit one of the FIRE machines, but they vanished the instant Spax & Redmond got tossed). Quickly grabbing the ropes to prevent himself from getting thrown from the arena, Wolf spun around and saw Wonder Woman coming at him again.

Drawing his blaster, Wolf fired several shots at Wonder Woman, but the dark-haired heroine proved to be too quick. Wolf, acting quickly, leapt over Wonder Woman in a cannonball, allowing her to go by underneath him.

Wonder Woman came to a skidding halt when she saw that Wolf had jumped over her. "He's more athletic than he looks." She mused.

Instinctively ducking, Wonder Woman let Wolf's leg fly over her head before spinning in place and striking Wolf with her fist, sending the mercenary flying away.

Standing up, Wonder Woman reached for her lasso again. "It's time I finished this." She said before her eyes widened when she realized that she couldn't feel her lasso anymore. Looking at Wolf, she saw that he was now holding it.

"But…How?"

"I swiped it off of your belt when I kicked at you." Wolf said. "Let's see how YOU like this!"

Wolf lashed out with the lasso, catching Wonder Woman around the waist and pinning her arms to her side. Wolf yanked the lasso, spinning Wonder Woman closer to him. By the time she arrived at his side, most of the lasso had tied her arms to her sides, rendering them useless.

"Fantastic." Wolf said with a smirk as he tied a knot in the lasso. "Okay, then. From what I understand, you're bound to serve when you get caught in your own lasso, correct?"

Wonder Woman tried to deny, but the magic of the lasso prevented her from lying. "Yes." She admitted.

"Good. Throw yourself over the ropes, will you?"

Wonder Woman instinctively ran towards the ropes, as much as she tried to stop herself. With no way to prevent herself from doing so, Wonder Woman flung herself from the arena.

Wonder Woman landed near Jabba's palace in Star Wars and decided to make herself scarce, knowing what Jabba did to women.

O'Chunks clashed with Bison again, gripping hands with the dictator in a show of strength.

"Yer Psycho Power can't help ye forever, Bison!" O'Chunks spat.

"I beg to differ." Bison said with a dark smirk. Igniting his fist in purple fire, Bison swung at O'Chunks, catching the mountain of man in the stomach and making him back away.

O'Chunks narrowed his eyes as he watched Bison lift himself off the ground. "So ye think that ye can't win without using yer powers." He said.

"If you have the power, why not exploit it?" Bison cackled as he flew at O'Chunks in a Psycho Crusher. O'Chunks held up his hands again and managed to catch Bison, but even blocking the attack proved to hurt the giant Scotsman. O'Chunks waited impatiently for Bison to stop his attack, and when he id, O'Chunks drove his knee into the dictator's face.

Bison flew backwards and landed upright, holding his face. "Hmph. I'll make you pay for that, you worm." He cursed.

O'Chunks swung a huge fist at Bison, only for the dictator to lean to the side and avoid the blow. O'Chunks tried again, but Bison had the faster draw and flipped forward, kicking O'Chunks twice in the face.

Staggering backwards, O'Chunks cracked his knuckles and ignored the pain in his head. "Ye have so many enemies in these worlds, Bison. Why do ye insist on making more?" He asked.

"My enemies mean nothing to me. Soon, every one of them will be engulfed in my Psycho Power." Bison said with a dark laugh. "I'll start with you just to show you what I can do."

"Ye know that ye can't do anything t'me, Bison." O'Chunks spat. "I'll take whatever ye throw at me!"

"Confident words, but foolish in the end." Bison smirked as he backed away. "Prepare for my Ultimate Psycho Crusher!"

O'Chunks' eyes widened. It hurt just blocking the normal Psycho Crusher. There was no telling what kind of damage could be done with an Ultimate version of it. O'Chunks held up his hands in defense, somehow knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time…

Bison torpedoed forwards in a gigantic bullet of Psycho Energy. Bison again flew straight into O'Chunks' hands, but the increased power quickly and easily wore down the giant man. When the attack finished, Bison stood quietly over O'Chunks' badly-damaged form.

"Be thankful I don't have the energy to do more than one of those." Bison said. "You wouldn't be standing otherwise."

Without giving O'Chunks the chance to respond, Bison picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and hurled him over the ropes.

O'Chunks landed in Freakazoid, where he clubbed Cave Guy.

Back in the arena, the remaining nine fighters seemed to be staring down Bison, who was floating in midair and cackling madly. Jaycee and Captain Falcon confidently readied their fists, Sakura nervously stood in her stance and Landis was grinning with anticipation as he held his scythe. Squirrel Girl and Air Man seemed cautious of Bison's power, but appeared ready to charge him together, while Wolf took aim at Bison's head with his blaster. Luigi and Usopp were hiding in terror behind Captain Falcon and Squirrel Girl (respectively), hoping that Bison wouldn't go after them first.

The Power Stones suddenly vanished from sight, making everyone remember that they didn't take advantage of them Most people made a mental note to go after them in the next section, if only to keep them out of Bison's hands…

**FINAL SCORE (9 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

LANDIS (ST) (7:2) = 5 (Cut Man, Crump)

SQUIRREL GIRL (MC) (7:2) = 5 (Terry Bogard, Brocken)

CAPTAIN FALCON (SSB) (7:3) = 4 (Eiji Kisaragi, Pesmerga)

SAKURA KUSANAGO (SF4) (6:3) = 3 (Bad Mr. Frosty, Ness)

USOPP (OP) (6:3) = 3 (Dr. Doom, Spiderman)

WOLF O'DONNELL (SSB) (6:3) = 3 (Wonder Woman)

M. BISON (SF4) (6:4) = 2 (O'Chunks)

AIR MAN (MM) (5:4) = 1 (Chung Paihu)

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) (6:5) = 1 (Bald Bull)

JAYCEE (TTT2) (5:5) = 0 (Mitsuko)

**(ELIMINATED)**

EIJI KISARAGI (KOF) (5:5) = 0 (Kagemaru)

BAD MR. FROSTY (CF) (4:5) = -1 (Conan)

CONAN (RCR) (4:5) = -1 (Spanx & Redmond)

BALD BULL (PO!) (4:5) = -1 (Nightwing)

SPIDERMAN (MC) (5:6) = -1 (Benimaru Nikaido)

NESS (SSB) (5:6) = -1

O'CHUNKS (PM) (4:6) = -2

DR. DOOM (MC) (4:6) = -2

WONDER WOMAN (DC) (3:6) = -3

CRUMP (PM) (3:6) = -3

TERRY BOGARD (KOF) (3:6) = -3

CUT MAN (MM) (4:7) = -3

NIGHTWING (DC) (3:7) = -4

BENIMARU NIKAIDO (KOF) (2:7) = -5

PESMERGA (ST) (2:7) = -5

MITSUKO (BR) (2:7) = -5

KAGEMARU (VF) (2:7) = -5

SPANX & REDMOND (W!) (3:8) = -5

CHUNG PAIHU (KE) (1:8) = -7

BROCKEN (WH) (1:8) = -7

_**Side Battles:**_

"**Breaking the Law"**

KANO (MK), BALROG & VEGA (SF4) _**take down**_ KURTIS STRYKER (MK) & JO-BETH CASEY (TS)

5 to 4

"**Multi-Limbed Mauling"**

MIMI (PM) pierces OCTOHEAD (CF)

7 to 2

_**Too Little, Too Late:**_ I'll be honest. If I had gotten into One Piece before I started writing, I probably would have included a node for them.


	11. Section Four

**(The Arena)**

The ten remaining fighters stood in the arena, although nine of them were staring down Bison, whom seemed to be enjoying watching everyone else look on in fear. Despite this, the only ones who looked genuinely scared were Luigi and Usopp, while everyone else seemed prepared to take Bison on, even though they were unsure of their chances.

Knowing that the next wave of fighters was due out anytime now, Sakura cast a sideways glance up at the entrance curtain, hoping that it wouldn't be one of Bison's men…

"**PHARAOH!" (B&B)**

Coming out of the curtain was a skinny, frail-looking man dressed like an Egyptian, complete with the overly-complex beard. Pharaoh stylishly made his way down to the arena and stepped in.

"I don't suppose I could trouble you for a spar?" Pharaoh asked Jaycee (in a British accent). "I need as much publicity as I can get for my acting career."

"We're kinda busy right now." Jaycee narrowed her eyes, still looking at Bison.

Pharaoh scoffed. "Please. There are eight others fighting this simpleton. You can afford it." He said.

Jaycee turned. "Okay, fine. It shouldn't take more than a minute to wipe that smirk off your face, anyway." She said.

"**CYCLOPS!" (MC)**

The visor-wearing X-Man wasted no time in running down to the arena, ignoring the cheers that the crowd was giving him. Cyclops leapt into the arena and rushed over to help the others with Bison.

Cyclops came to a halt beside Sakura. "Hope I'm not too late to join the party." He said.

"Not at all. We're just waiting for him to act first." Sakura said.

"Why not just rush him?"

"You don't know Bison. If he catches you off-guard, he'll kill you."

"Noted." Cyclops said as he reached for his visor. "Let's take him."

Bison couldn't help but chuckle. "You fools won't be able to take me down, even with all of you working together." He said.

"**YURI SAKAZAKI!" (KOF)**

Adjusting her gloves, Yuri gave a smirk just before she raced down to the ring.

"Time to show Ryo and dad that I'm the best of the bunch." Yuri said as she leapt into the arena without a second thought. "Shouldn't be that hard."

Wolf's ears picked up the sound of Yuri running towards him and he ducked, allowing the female fighter to fly over his head in a flying kick. As Yuri landed on her feet, Wolf narrowed his eyes and drew his blaster.

"You've got a death wish or something, kid?" Wolf asked. "I don't take too kindly to attacking from behind."

Yuri looked unfazed. "Like I'm going to let a walking, talking rug scare me." She said. "Put up your dukes, old man!"

Wolf narrowed his good eye. "You're asking for this, kid." He said.

"**SODA POPINSKI!" (PO!)**

Holding a bottle of his favourite soda in his hands, the huge, Russian man gave a hearty laugh and downed the bottle in one chug. Once he finished, he slammed the bottle against his forehead, crushing it (something a bottle shouldn't even be capable of) and started making his way down the ramp.

"You're in over your heads, comrades!" Soda laughed. "If I can hold my own against puny Little Mac, then I can defeat all of you with ease!"

Before Soda could get down to the ring, the next announcement was heard.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Seven**!"

"**SANDVICH NOMINSKI!"**

Soda froze as his eyes snapped open. He spun in place to look at the curtain. "W-WHAT?" He demanded.

A loud slap was heard over the loudspeakers. "Er…I mean…"

"**HEAVY WEAPONS GUY!" (Team Fortress 2)**

"_Sandwich! Sandwich!"_

"_I'm in love with you!"_

"_You've got lettuce!"_

"_And tomatoes, too!"_

"_Mayonnaise and cheese!"_

"_You're the one for me!"_

The Heavy emerged from the curtain, sandwich in hand. Giving a hearty laugh, Heavy ate the sandwich with two bites.

Soda Popinski was instantly in Heavy's face. "What is the meaning of this, comrade?" He demanded.

Heavy laughed again. "Ah! Another fighter from motherland!" He said, also in a Russian accent. He put up his fists. "This should be fun!"

"There is no way that you represent Russia! In Russia, we are all fit!" Soda said, flexing his muscles. "Not fat!"

Heavy scoffed. "I do not even NEED Sasha to kill you! I destroy you here are now!" He challenged.

"**IKE!" (SSB)**

"Stop standing in the middle of the ramp!" The blue-haired man shouted as he leapt out of the entrance curtain and swung his sword down, striking both Russian men and sending them both down into the arena. His job done, Ike made his way down to the arena and stepped in.

Landis saw Ike come in and gave a smirk. "The Reaper thinks he'll have more fun with him." He cackled as he left the group facing down Bison and went to face Ike.

"H-Hey! Get back over here and help us!" Usopp pleaded, even though he wasn't doing anything to begin with.

Ike saw Landis coming over and kept an emotionless gaze. "So you want to challenge me?" He asked. "Believe me, that's a mistake."

"Let the Reaper decide." Landis cackled as he held up his scythe. "Can you keep up with a being like the Reaper?"

"You'd be surprised." Ike said holding out his huge sword. "Now then, prepare yourself!"

"**JETTA MAX!" (EC)**

The audience cheered as the circus acrobat emerged from the curtain and waved to the crowd. Once she had played to the crowd enough, Jetta raced down the ramp and backflipped into the arena, spinning in midair as she did.

Jetta landed on her feet and spun around, looking at the other fighters. Now that some of the others were distracted, there were fewer fighters facing down Bison. Setting her sights on Usopp, Jetta went over to him.

"Hmm…You look like you have some free time." Jetta noted.

"Um…Me?" Usopp asked.

Jetta got into her stance. "I'm willing for a spar if you have the time." She said.

Gears turned in Usopp's head for a few moments. Just the fact that he was standing near a beautiful woman would likely be enough to make Sanji jealous. Fighting and beating her would stick it to him that much more.

A smirk floated across Usopp's face as he pulled out his slingshot. "You're on, lady! Get ready!" He said. "The great Captain Usopp takes no prisoners!"

**(Dome; Detention Room)**

The door to the Detention Room opened up and two pirates were thrown out from inside. One landed flat on his face and the other was thrown against the wall, landing upside-down.

"This is entirely your fault, you idiot." Sanji, the one upside-down, cursed.

"MY fault? You were the one to strike first!" Zoro snapped back.

Sanji quickly jumped to his feet. "If you didn't open your big mouth, we'd be enjoying the tournament right now!" He said.

"You started it!" Zoro accused.

"You wanna finish it, then?"

"Bring it on, you stupid chef!"

Zoro and Sanji unleashed attacks on each other again, Zoro his swords and Sanji his legs. Amazingly, Sanji's legs were able to effectively block Zoro's sword and the two clashed over and over without doing any real damage.

"Hey! Will you two stop it?"

The fighting continued, completely ignoring the request.

"Allow me, Kaiser." A second voice said. Suddenly, two fists slammed into the faces of Zoro and Sanji, knocking them both down. Looking up, the two pirates saw Von Kaiser and Great Tiger. Great Tiger had created two illusions of himself to strike the fighting pirates with.

"What is it? I was winning!" Sanji said.

"In your dreams!" Zoro said.

"Whatever you two are fighting about, it's not important!" Von Kaiser shouted. "Look, something's going on and we need help!"

"None of our concern." Zoro waved it off. "Find your own help."

"We aren't expecting your help. We're merely wanting directions to the Eliminated Seating so we can find some people who WILL help us."

"The Eliminated Seating…I think we passed that as the guards were dragging us off." Zoro mused. "Come on. I'll take you there.

The two boxers nodded and rushed off, following Zoro. Sanji's eyes widened as he got up. "Hey! Don't let Zoro lead you! He'll get you lost!" The cook shouted out as he ran off after the others.

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

"You saying that I gotta WORK with this yutz?"

Needless to say, Bonker wasn't happy. He, along with the other evil Clayfighters, had met up with some of the other villains to see what was up. However, one of the other villains Bison had summoned was the very person that had eliminated the clown from the tournament.

"This creep booted me outta the ring!" Bonker insisted. "I don't wanna work with him!"

"Oblivion is too good for you." Zant hissed.

Sandman rolled his eyes. "Look, it ain't my choice. Ganondorf recommended him and Bison summoned him." He said. "You guys are now working together. I don't care how you do it, but you gotta do it."

Bonker folded his arms. "Of all the rotten luck." He muttered.

Houngan, naturally, found Bonker's predicament funny. "You need to work with someone ya don't like, mon." He laughed. "How's that feel?"

"I've been doing it for years, Harry." Bonker narrowed his eyes.

Houngan laughed even harder. "That was funny, mon!" He admitted. "Yer getting' better at the jokes!"

Zant shook his head in hopelessness. "If lord Ganon didn't insist I work with them, I wouldn't have accepted." He said.

Meanwhile, unknown to the villains, two distinct figures peered around the corner to look at them.

"This isn't good. Kiln's joined forces with some other villains." High Five said. "Taking them on won't be so easy now."

"This sounds like one of those big plots that Bison gets involved with." Maxima added. "Never really saw one of those in action before…"

"So what do you say we do?" The giant hand asked.

"For starters, we need help." Maxima said. "Let's see if we can find anyone to give us a hand."

The mismatched duo silently walked off. Houngan glanced in the direction the two had gone, but seeing nothing, he shrugged and returned to his laughing.

**(The Arena)**

"**CLIVE!" (ST)**

Pulling his hood over his head, the gun-wielding assassin came out to a decent cheer. Ignoring the crowd, Clive made his way down the ramp and stepped in. Taking aim at Bison, Clive fired his primitive-looking shotgun.

Bison swerved out of the way and snarled at the newcomer. "What are you thinking, you fool?" He demanded.

"You got one heck of a bounty on your head. I intend to collect on it." Clive responded, standing beside Cyclops.

"I don't take kindly to your work, but we appreciate the help." Cyclops said.

"Whatever. Just remember not to get in my way, alright?" Clive said, taking aim again.

"_Hey, kids! The world just got cooler!"_

"_Stand back while I make the scene!"_

"_I'm the most! HUH! And that ain't no boast!"_

"_I'm the swinginest thing from coast to coast!"_

"_I'm a lizard's nightmare…"_

"_I'm every girl's dream…"_

"_The picture of perfect…"_

"_You know what I mean?"_

"**KEN MASTERS!" (SF4)**

"_I'm Leo Luster; POW! I'm where it's at!"_

"_I'm a far-out, happening cat! HUH!"_

"_I'm Leo Luster; BABY, I'm a trip!"_

"_Man, it hurts to be this hip!"_

Emerging from the curtain, Ken waved to the crowd as he made his way down to the ring. Setting his sights on the fight between Jaycee and Pharaoh, Ken jumped into the arena and made his way over.

Pharaoh received a fireball to the face and was sent recoiling. Jaycee watched in surprise as Ken came over.

"I was fighting him, you know." Jaycee said.

Ken smirked. "Hey. You can make time, can't you?" He asked.

Pharaoh jumped in and struck Ken with a right hook. "You blabbering simpleton!" He cursed.

"**DR. NEFARIOUS!" (R&C)**

Giving a loud cackle, the robot supervillain emerged from the curtain and made his way down to the arena, holding a blaster in his hand. The eccentric villain leapt into the arena and raced over to Bison.

"Good. I was hoping some assistance would arrive before too long." Bison said.

Nefarious scoffed. "Remember that I'm only here because of the alliance, squishy." He said.

"Bison's formed an alliance again?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Doesn't matter how many allies he has. I'm still collecting that bounty." Clive said. "If you want to take out the robot, be my guest."

Dr. Nefarious narrowed his green eyes. "You'll fall first, you stupid squishy!" He roared.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Eight**!"

"**STORMTROOPER!" (Star Wars)**

The audience cheered as a lone Stormtrooper emerged from the curtain for the third time in three tournaments. It seemed that the cheer was getting louder and louder with each tournament.

"Hmm…It seems I'm getting more fans." The Stormtrooper noted as he made his way down to the arena. "Maybe I should consider changing careers…"

Stepping onto the canvas, the foot soldier ducked as a stray Optic Blast from Cyclops went over his head. Setting his sights on Captain Falcon, the Stormtrooper rushed over and fired several shots from his blaster rifle.

Captain Falcon saw the shots coming and used his wristbands to deflect a couple of shots. Narrowing his eyes, Falcon ran forward, crouching low to avoid some more of the shots.

"He's as fast as ever." The Stormtrooper noted as Falcon swung his fist in an uppercut.

"**OSWALD!" (KOF)**

Adjusting his shades, Oswald emerged from the curtain and fingered a playing card. The middle-aged fighter ran down the ramp and leapt into the arena. Landing on his feet, Oswald raced at Cyclops and swung his hand holding the card.

Cyclops saw the attack coming and ducked as the card soared over his head at an angle that made it look incredibly sharp. The mutant man narrowed his eyes (although no one would have been able to tell). "Too bad Gambit isn't here. He'd have a field day with you." He admitted.

"Like I care." Oswald said. "Now then, where were we?"

"Hmph. You're stubborn, aren't you?" Cyclops noted as he flipped a switch on his visor and shot an Optic Blast at Oswald, causing the older man to leap to the side.

Oswald landed on his hands and rolled into a standing position with a smirk. "This could be interesting…"

"**HARLEY QUINN!" (DC)**

Waving to the crowd, Harley marched down to the ring with a giant hammer slung over her shoulder. The female jester leapt into the ring to start the carnage.

Seeing Bison and Nefarious, Harley made her way over. "Ya need some help, boys?" She asked.

"Did Joker tell you what to do?" Bison asked, remembering that he had enlisted the Joker's help.

"Nah, Mistah J never tells me anythin'." Harley waved it off. "All he said was ta give ya a hand if ya were still in the ring when I entered."

"Why is he getting this much help?" Squirrel Girl demanded.

"Like it really matters." Air Man responded. "You scared to take all of them on at once?"

"Who said I was scared?" Squirrel Girl shrugged. "I just thought it was weird that he was getting so much help so quickly."

"Yeah. I admit that it's pretty weird."

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"Looks like Sakura's doing pretty well." A blue-haired woman gave a satisfied nod as she watched the tournament on a monitor. "I hope she's still there when I enter the ring."

"A battle between the two winners would be pretty good, Kasumi." A smaller girl with blonde hair agreed. "Maybe Mr. Koehan and I could join in as well and we'd have a battle between winners and runner-ups."

"You and he aren't do out for a bit, Roll." Kasumi Todoh laughed. "I'm due out pretty soon."

Roll gave a shrug. "You two can try to last until we do." She suggested.

"I don't know. The last tournament wasn't that good for me." Kasumi admitted.

The two girls knew each other since the first tournament, where Kasumi was the winner and Roll was the runner-up. There was no malice between the two and they had actually become fast friends. They were currently wandering around the dome, waiting for one of them to enter the ring. Apparently, Kasumi was entering first.

"I guess the plan is to take out the villains when you enter like Bison and his men?" Roll asked.

"Yeah. Bison was responsible for something terrible last year and I almost became an unwilling bride." Kasumi sighed.

Suddenly hearing footsteps behind them, the two girls turned around and saw Magneto walking through the lobby with a tall man wearing white armour and a crooked smirk.

"Isn't that Luca Blight? The creep that came with the Suikoden 2 people?" Kasumi asked.

"I think so. What's he doing hanging around Magneto?" Roll asked.

"Why don't we ask him?" Kasumi smirked. The two stepped forward and Magneto saw them coming.

"What is it?" Magneto asked, sounding annoyed.

"Are you helping Bison with something again, Magneto?" Kasumi asked. "You wouldn't be hanging around a human otherwise."

Magneto scoffed. "I don't have time for this. In fact, I'm late enough as it is." He said.

"Why don't you go on ahead. I'll stay here and make them squeal." Luca Blight said, his dark smile looking psychotic. "I'll make them squeal like little piggies!"

Kasumi looked weirded out. "Maybe Yamazaki ISN'T the most-psychotic person around." She said.

"Try not to take too long, human." Magneto said to Luca. "You know where we're meeting up."

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me handle this."

Magneto took his leave as Luca drew his sword and beckoned the two women to come forward. "Step forth to meet your maker!" He challenged.

Kasumi and Roll got into their stances. "By the way, Kasumi? If we die, I'm never speaking to you again." She said.

**(The Arena)**

"**TAFFY!" (CF)**

With "Candyman" blaring through the speakers, the elastic being of yellow emerged from the curtain and lumbered down to the ring lankily. Stretching his legs out, Taffy stepped into the arena without having to jump.

The first thing Taffy did was launch a fist at the fight between Yuri and Wolf. The fist stretched across the ring and struck Wolf in the face and knocked him down, but was quick to get back up again.

"Stay out of this, candyman!" Wolf shouted.

Taffy laughed. "Aw, c'mon! Everything goes in this thing, doesn't it?" He quizzed. "I bet neither of ya can handle a three-way free-for-all!"

Wolf narrowed his good eye and drew his blaster. "Try me."

"Ooooo! Fancy gun there, slick!" Taffy said as he drew his own blaster, one that was the same colour as he was, from out of nowhere. Taffy fired a bullet (a gumball), which exploded the instant it hit Wolf.

Yuri looked back and forth between the two and scratched her head. Giving a shrug, the young woman jumped in to take them both on at once.

"**ROUWE!" (GF)**

The old man emerged from the curtain and strode proudly down to the arena, arms behind his back. Setting his sights on his target, Rouwe leapt into the ring.

Air Man was in the middle of helping Squirrel Girl with Bison when he saw Rouwe rushing over, towards her. Air Man got in between the two and grabbed the oncoming Rouwe's fist with his hand.

"I thought noble humans were above attacking from behind." Air Man said, activating his fan and blowing Rouwe back.

Squirrel Girl looked over her shoulder. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing. You continue on. I'll be right back." Air Man said as he marched after Rouwe.

Rouwe narrowed his old eyes and got into a stance. "Hmph. It makes no difference." He said.

"**EL BLAZE!" (VF)**

The luchadore emerged from the curtain and played to the crowd, seeing Jaycee in the ring, fighting both Pharaoh and Ken Masters, El Blaze rushed down and leapt into the arena.

Seeing that Pharaoh and Ken were occupied with each other, El Blaze went to Jaycee first. "I don't suppose I could interest you in a fight between two luchadores?" He asked.

Jaycee paused, then shrugged and got into a stance. "I guess it could be interesting for a bit." She reasoned. "Don't go easy on me just because I'm a woman, okay?"

"Never in my wildest dreams." El Blaze smirked.

Ken looked to see that the two wrestlers had started fighting. "Hey! Lady, you're fighting ME!" He said.

"We're not done yet, you pompous little-" Pharaoh said as he jumped in and clocked Ken in the head.

"**YUGO!" (BR)**

The main hero of Bloody Roar came out to a decent cheer. Giving a smirk, the dark-haired young man made his way down to the ring and leapt in. When he hit the canvas, he engulfed himself in a white light. Yugo transformed into his wolf form and stampeded at Dr. Nefarious.

Taking aim at Squirrel Girl with his blaster, Dr. Nefarious glanced to the side just in time for Yugo to pounce him. Thrown into one of the turnbuckles, Nefarious stood up and growled.

"You ingrate! How DARE you attack me, the great Dr. Nefarious, while I was busy attacking someone else!" Dr. Nefarious roared.

Yugo's response was to slash at the robotic madman's head, causing the entire head to spin around on his neck. By the time Nefarious' head stopped spinning, it was backwards.

"AUGH! Not again!" Nefarious roared as he grabbed his head and twisted it back into its normal position. "I'll make you pay for that, squishy!"

Yugo silently got into his stance.

"**HUMPHREY!" (ST)**

The blonde knight emerged from the curtain and silently made his way down to the ring, looking determined. He ignored the reaction the crowd was giving him, so he didn't know if they were cheering him or not.

Clive took aim at Bison again when he saw a large hand enter his point of view and push the barrel of his gun away. Clive turned to see Humphrey. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to collect a bounty." He said.

"Don't let greed cloud your vision." Humphrey said. "It will only get you killed."

Clive scoffed. "Don't butt in where you aren't wanted." He said. "Now go away and let me shoot him."

Humphrey stood in silence for a few seconds before relenting and going over to the fight between Captain Falcon and the Stormtrooper.

"**CRASH MAN!" (MM)**

The audience cheered as the popular Robot Master emerged from the curtain. Crash Man rushed down to the arena and leapt in, practically headfirst.

Seeing that Air Man was still in the ring, Crash Man made a note to avoid him. Once Air Man got started on something, he would refuse help from anyone. Seeing Landis and Ike fighting nearby, Crash Man rushed over and launched some Crash Bombs at them.

Ike saw a bomb coming at him and swung his sword at it, striking it and sending it away. "You want to start something, robot?" He asked.

"I'm here to take you out in the name of Dr. Wily!" Crash Man said determinedly. "If you give up now, I'll make it as painless as possible!"

Landis, for once was at a loss for words. "Uh…How exactly will a robot with bombs for hands NOT make anything painful?" He asked.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you!"

"And now, the final fighter in this section…"

"**MUSCLE POWER!" (WH)**

The blonde wrestler emerged from the curtain and lifted his arms with a cheer. The audience gave him a warmer reception compared to the previous years, and Muscle Power intended to use the cheering to psyche himself up.

Seeing that Soda Popinski and the Heavy were just below the entrance ramp, Muscle Power ran down and leapt into, aiming directly at the two fighting Russians.

"NUMBAH ONE!" Muscle Power shouted.

Soda looked up and saw Muscle Power coming towards him. The Russian boxer jumped away from Heavy as Muscle Power hit the canvas.

"Comrade, this fight doesn't concern you!" Soda directed.

Muscle Power rotated his head. "You kidding? You two look like the strongest ones here!" He admitted. "Come on! I want in on this fight!"

Heavy stood straight, cracking his knuckles. "I am willing to fight second man. I still have no need for Sasha." He said.

Soda narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea what you're getting into."

"Oh, I believe I do." Muscle Power said. "Let's rock!"


	12. Section Four Results

**(The Arena)**

Needless to say, now that there was an alliance of three powerful villains in the ring, things had gotten very dangerous. People like Luigi and Usopp were staying clear from the trio of Bison, Nefarious and Harley Quinn while people like Captain Falcon and Squirrel Girl were attempting to fight them head-on.

Bison caught Squirrel Girl's foot and tossed her aside. "You think that you have a chance against me, little girl?" He demanded.

Squirrel Girl landed on her feet and crouched low. "I KNOW I can take you out, you evil, evil man." She said as she pounced and clawed at the dictator.

Seeing Bison struggling with Squirrel Girl, Nefarious scoffed. "Once a squishy, always a squishy." He said. "Not that I'd expect anything more."

Nefarious suddenly received a powerful punch to the side of the head, courtesy of Captain Falcon, causing his head to spin around again. The robotic madman grabbed his head to stop the spinning, then narrowed his eyes at the racer.

"You have a death wish! You MUST have!" Nefarious roared as he pulled a blaster out into the open. "Far be it from ME to turn down someone's wish!"

This time is was Captain Falcon to narrow his eyes. "It takes evil masterminds forever to even get close to beating me." He said. "If you think I'm going to lose to a robotic lunatic, think again."

Suddenly, a shot rang out and a bullet ricocheted off Nefarious' head. Captain Falcon turned to see Clive aiming his firearm.

Clive cursed himself. "My aim is off. I was aiming for Bison." He said.

"Stay out of this, squishy!" Nefarious screeched.

"Stay out of my line of sight!" Clive countered.

Several small explosions erupted through the arena as Crash Man zipped around the canvas. Several fighters were trying to pick off the explosive Robot Master, but he was moving too fast.

"I can't get a shot in!" The Stormtrooper cursed as he continued to aim his rifle.

Ike swung his sword at Crash Man, but missed by inches and struck a bomb that Crash Man left as he ran by. The bomb exploded and sent Ike flying backwards. "Stop running!" He directed.

Suddenly, a lone figure walked by Ike's downed form, looking surprisingly confident. Ike looked up and saw that it was Usopp.

"I see that this requires the talents of the great Captain Usopp." Usopp said as he drew his slingshot. "Watch and learn."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"What seems to be up with the villains? I was seriously expecting Nefarious to attack Bison when he entered; Not team up with him." SSBFreak said.

"There has to be something going on outside of the arena." Tinyrocket said.

"Now I know how you guys felt when you told me you weren't kept in the loop of anything." Blazeman noted.

"You think we should get the security force on top of things?" Tinyrocket asked.

"I actually just got off the phone with the doctor's ward. Stryker and Jo-Beth were injured pretty badly." Blazeman replied. "They'll be good to go in a little bit, but to send them to investigate Bison? I doubt they'll be recovered enough for that."

"Great. So what do we do? I was kinda hoping we could actually find out something this year." SSBFreak sighed.

"What CAN we do? We don't really have any evidence." Tinyrocket asked.

"Evidence? Dr. Nefarious is apparently working with what he calls a squishy." SSBFreak said. "What more do we need?"

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Who the blazes gets lost in a STRAIGHT HALLWAY?"

"Shut up! I said I'd get us there!"

"I TOLD you two not to let Zoro lead!"

Needless to say, Von Kaiser and Great Tiger were getting frustrated. They thought Sanji was exaggerating when he said Zoro would get them lost, but at this point no one even knew where they were anymore.

"Did you see where the Eliminated Seating was when you passed it?" Great Tiger asked Sanji.

"I wasn't paying attention, and even if I WAS, I have no idea how to get there from here!" Sanji insisted.

"We need to find someone to give us directions." Von Kaiser said. "Where's the restaurant?"

"We don't know! We don't even know where we ARE!" Sanji said.

"And all of the security guards are posted around the stands to keep the audience in line." Von Kaiser shook his head.

"Then let's just look for an entrance to the bleachers." Great Tiger suggested. "There must be hundreds of them around the building."

"So where would you think is the nearest one?" Zoro asked.

"Should be just ahead a little bit."

"Got it." Zoro said as he suddenly made a turn down a hallway. Sanji quickly grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sanji said. "You're following US this time!"

**(The Arena)**

Crash Man received an exploding capsule to the face and was sent recoiling backwards. The Robot Master got up and stared down Usopp, who approached him with his slingshot.

The Stormtrooper looked back and forth between Usopp and Crash Man. "How the heck did you do that?" He asked. "I wasn't able to land a hit on him and you hit him dead-on in one shot!"

Usopp gave a smirk. "I can take this one. Leave him to me." He said. "You already know that he's too quick for you."

As the Stormtrooper and Ike went off to pick other fights, this left Crash Man and Usopp to stare down each other.

Crash Man scoffed. "You think a scrawny guy like you can take me on?" He asked as he aimed one of his bomb hands at the pirate. "Don't make me laugh."

Crash Man fired several bombs at Usopp, trying to blow him up with an explosion. Usopp ducked under a couple of bombs and lunged forward, but only made it a few steps before tripping over a bomb that had stuck to the canvas. Usopp landed on his face, but looked up and suddenly saw that Crash Man had surrounded him with bombs.

The Robot Master gave a smirk. "See ya on the other side, pal." Crash Man said as he detonated the bombs.

All of the bombs surrounding Usopp exploded as once, launching the skinny pirate into the air. Usopp screamed as he landed on the canvas again, but slowly managed to push himself to his feet. His clothes were burned and his long nose was slightly bent at an odd angle after hitting it on the canvas.

Usopp breathed heavily a few times. "Okay. That's it! Time for the Usopp Counterattack!" He said.

Crash Man smirked and fired several more bombs at Usopp. This time, however, Usopp was ready. The long-nosed pirate easily used his slingshot and shooting skills to destroy all of the bombs in midair with pellets. Seeing an opening, Usopp ran at the surprised Crash Man and leapt at him, putting a rubber band onto his thumb.

"Rubber-Band-Of-Doom!" Usopp said as he launched a rubber band at Crash Man.

Crash Man tensed, expecting the worst from the surprise attack. Several agonizing seconds later and Crash Man suddenly realized that it was a normal rubber band and that he'd been duped. Crash Man opened his eyes…

"**USOPP HAMMER!"**

…And received a hammer to the face. Crash Man went spiraling out of the arena as Usopp landed on his feet. Usopp shot his arms out in victory. "Woohoo! I got another one!" He cheered.

Crash Man landed in Joe & Mac. The two screaming cavemen suddenly ran past him, and before Crash Man could react, the T-Rex giving chase stepped on him.

Wolf O'Donnell swung his claws at Yugo, who had transformed into his wolf form, but the transformed man easily leaned back and avoided the blow, his wolf form giving him added agility. Yugo flipped onto his hands, then onto his feet, before lunging at Wolf and slashing at him.

Taken by surprise, Wolf received a slash to the torso, but he was standing far enough back that the slash simply dug into his vest. "Hmm. You're better than I thought." He said with a smirk.

Yugo beckoned Wolf to come forth and kicked at him. Wolf held up his arm and blocked the blow, then swung his fist at Yugo, catching him in the jaw and knocking him backwards.

Drawing his blaster Wolf fired a few shots at Yugo, but the transformed young man ducked under the first couple of shots and sprung over the others, leaping at Wolf at the same time.

Yugo kicked the surprised Wolf backwards, and just as he did, his time as a wolf himself was up. Yugo was engulfed in a bright light, and when it cleared, he was a human again.

Yugo narrowed his eyes. "You try to fight an unarmed man with a gun?" He asked.

"You're a lot better than I thought, kid. Take it as a compliment that I needed to resort to using it." Wolf said, spinning his blaster in his hand.

Yugo put up his fists. "I don't NEED the wolf form to beat you." He said as he rushed forward.

Wolf gave another smirk and put his blaster away. He also put up his fists and ran to meet Yugo midway.

Yugo and Wolf clashed fists, striking each other's fists head-on and doing no damage to each other. Both fighters attacked again, only to have their attacks blocked. The two fighters traded blows for a bit and continued to try and get a hit in, but it was proven that they were evenly matched.

Wolf smirked. "Imagine how fast you'd be as a wolf. That would make things even more-entertaining." He said.

Yugo blocked another punch and lashed out with his own, catching Wolf in the face again. This temporarily stunned the mercenary, but Wolf was quick to recover and blocked Yugo's next strike.

"You have to learn to be quicker, kid." Wolf said.

Without giving Yugo a chance to react, Wolf sprung into action and started attacking. Yugo tried to block, but every time he did, he got hit in a different spot. By the time Yugo was aware of what Wolf was doing, it was already too late. Wolf gave Yugo a hard kick to the torso and sent the young man out of the arena.

Yugo landed in Toejam & Earl. He was promptly hit in the face with a jar.

Wolf gave a smirk. "They're getting tougher." He noted as he turned to see who would be next. He saw Ken Masters throwing Oswald out of the arena (and into Poker Night at the Inventory, where he cleaned up), but decided that Ken wasn't worth his time and raced off elsewhere.

Squirrel Girl ducked under a flaming hand and leapt backwards as Bison did a front-flip forward, attempting to kick her. Squirrel Girl gave a toothy smirk and leapt at Bison, kicking him in the face as she did.

Bison held his face in pain. "You're annoying me, child." He said.

Squirrel Girl gave a grin. "You gotta do better than that, you evil, evil man." She said.

Bison glanced around, wondering where his backup was. Dr. Nefarious was still fighting Captain Falcon and Clive, but Harley Quinn was standing aside, leaning on her giant hammer. "Why are you just standing aside, woman?" He asked.

"You kidding? I'm here to help you fight off people we could take on, but you said nothing about Squirrel Girl." Harley shrugged. "Yer on your own fer this one."

Bison snarled, but turned to face Squirrel Girl again. "Such cowardice against a simple girl." He said.

Bison lunged at Squirrel Girl in a Psycho Crusher, catching her and forcing her into a turnbuckle. Bison tried to attack her further, but Squirrel Girl slipped out of his grasp, clambered onto his back and kicked him down.

Squirrel Girl narrowed her eyes and bared her claws. "Get up, you bad man!" She ordered. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Bison stood up, turned around and rotated his head a few times. "You're beginning to annoy me, pest." He said.

Bison rushed Squirrel Girl again and shot his palm at her, engulfing it in purple fire. Squirrel Girl ducked and let Bison pass over her head, then shot into a standing position, throwing Bison off of her. Bison landed flat on his back, but got up quickly and spun around, looking madder by this point.

"I refuse to let myself get humiliated in such a manner!" Bison spat. "Prepare to die like the vermin you are!"

"That's not very nice, you know." Squirrel Girl shrugged as Bison lashed out a fist. She easily caught it. "And you talk too much. Does anyone ever tell you that?"

Acting quickly, Squirrel Girl turned around and hauled Bison over her shoulder, throwing him to the canvas. Bison tried getting up, but received a powerful kick to the head as he was. Bison staggered back towards the ropes, which in turn gave Squirrel Girl the opportunity she needed to drop-kick him in the chest and knock him over the ropes. Bison roared in fury as he fell into the vortex.

Bison landed in Gauntlet, in a dark cave. He ignited his fist so he could see better, but the quartet of heroes proceeded to jump him from behind and attack him with axes.

Heavy Weapons Guy laughed heartily as he caught Soda Popinski's fist. Heavy lashed out with his own fist and caught the opposing Russian in the face, creating what sounded like a fizzing noise when the fist connected.

Soda staggered back, eyes narrowed. "You are surprisingly agile for someone so out of shape." He said. "However, it's time I showed you what I can do."

"You make me laugh, comrade!" Heavy said. "Show me!"

Soda smirked and reached behind his back, pulling out a glowing bottle of soda (where he had got it, Heavy wouldn't know; Soda was clad in nothing but a speedo, after all). Soda leaned back and chugged the entire bottle in one gulp.

Despite this, Heavy laughed and pulled out a sandwich. "You have drink to recover energy, comrade? So do I!" He said as he ate the sandwich in two bites.

Soda smirked as his body turned a deep shade of pink. "The soda does more than give me energy, comrade." He said as he lashed out with his fist.

Heavy took the blow to the face and was sent recoiling backwards several feet. As Heavy looked up, Soda approached, pounding his gloved fists together.

"How does drink make you powerful?" Heavy demanded as he ducked under another of Soda's punches.

"Experimental soda. I was first one to use it." Soda said with a smirk as he lashed out again.

Heavy ducked under a punch, but received a blow to the face from the other fist. Heavy was thrown backwards again, landing on his back. Heavy looked up, narrowed his eyes and got to his feet, brushing himself off.

Soda scoffed. "You are still standing. That proves that your are indeed from motherland." He admitted. "Let's see how you stand up to this, comrade!"

Soda rushed at Heavy and lashed out again with a powerful swing. Heavy looked up, caught Soda's fist and held on. Heavy was pushed backwards on his feet a little bit, but remained upright and held onto Soda's fist.

Soda's smirk started to falter when he saw that Heavy was easily blocking his powerful punches. Heavy's nostrils flared as he pulled his head back and slammed it into Soda's head, forcing the powered-up boxer away from him.

"You are strong, and even stronger after having drink." Heavy said, cracking his knuckles. "But I am stronger still."

Heavy rushed at Soda and gave him a hard hook to the face, sending Soda flying halfway across the arena. Heavy gave chase and gave Soda and uppercut when he got close enough, which was enough to send Soda clear out of the arena, still in his powered-up form.

Soda landed in Double Dragon. The Lee twins mistook him for a boss and tried to attack, but since Soda was still in his powered-up form, he was able to hold them off.

In the arena, Heavy gave a hearty laugh. "I have not had such a good time in long while!" He said. "I must tell Medic about this later!" The large Russian turned and looked around. He saw Air Man punting Pharaoh out of the arena (and into Katamari Damacy, where he was promptly gathered up into a huge ball). Heavy also saw that two of the Power Stones had been collected, but he couldn't tell who had picked them up…

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Kasumi Todoh rushed to the side as Luca blight's huge sword hit the floor, giving it a large crack. The blue-haired martial artist acted quickly and struck Luca Blight in the back with her palm a couple of times.

Luca staggered forward and looked over his shoulder. "Try as you might, you won't do any damage!" He said with a smirk.

"Hey, ugly!"

Luca Blight looked up and saw Roll in midair, aiming her Roll Buster right at his face. Luca received a fully-charged blaster shot to the face and was sent flying backwards. Luca nevertheless landed upright and dug his sword into the floor to keep himself from sliding any further.

Flashing a psychotic smirk, Luca hefted his sword got into his stance.

Kasumi stood in her stance as Roll landed beside her. "Are we even doing any damage?" She asked. "It seems like he's eating everything we throw at him."

"We'll have to hope that we're doing something, because I'm close to running out of juice." Roll shook her head.

"Already?"

"Yeah. I'll have to recharge before I go to the arena."

Kasumi sighed. "We don't have to for that right now." She said. "Okay. You try to conserve energy and I'll focus on him."

Luca rushed at the girls and swung his sword at them. As Roll ducked under the sword, Kasumi leapt up, jumped off the sword and kicked Luca in the face, making him back away. As Luca stepped back, Kasumi landed on her feet and lashed out a few energy streaks, striking him in the face and chest.

Roll switched weapons to the Tornado Hold and shot a capsule at Luca. A small tornado erupted from the capsule, but amazingly, Luca held firm, not even lifting off the ground. From inside the tornado, Luca flashed a crooked smirk, which only seemed to make him look even more sadistic.

"How the heck?" Roll asked as Luca simply stepped outside of the tornado.

Kasumi rushed at Luca again, but was simply and easily swatted away. Luca approached Roll and towered over her.

"Maybe I'll kill you first." Luca said with a smirk as he held his sword over his head and swung it down.

Roll narrowed her eyes and summoned the Knight Mace. Swinging it up, Roll managed to deflect Luca's sword, catching the tyrant off guard. Swinging it again, Roll managed to smash it across Luca's face, knocking him away from her.

Seeing her chance, Kasumi rushed over and gathered up energy. Luca tried getting up, but he was already too late.

"CHO KASANE ATE!" Kasumi screamed as she thrust her arms down, creating huge wave of energy striking Luca and sending him straight into the wall. When Luca didn't get up from this, Kasumi could only assume that the fight was over.

"That was rough." Roll sighed. "But I'm glad that's over."

"You and me both." Kasumi agreed. "Look, that fight took up most of my time. I need to go enter the arena, and you need to go recharge yourself."

"I know. I was dangerously close to using up m entire arsenal there." Roll shook her head.

**(The Arena)**

Humphrey narrowed his eyes and grunted as he held up his sword and deflected a laser beam. Cyclops grit his teeth and fired another Optic Blast, only to get the same result.

"He's too seasoned to be taken by surprise like that." Cyclops muttered. "Looks like I have to resort to old-fashioned methods.

With that, Cyclops rushed at Humphrey and swung his fist. Humphrey leaned down and avoided the blow, then rushed forward and plowed into the mutant man with his shoulder.

Cyclops was thrown backwards, but he uprighted himself in the air and landed on his feet. Humphrey rushed at Cyclops, but the mutant launched another Optic Blast, this time catching Humphrey off guard. The blonde-haired man received a bolt to the shoulder, causing him to shout in pain and stop running.

Humphrey grunted. "You're quick." He said simply as he got into his stance again.

Cyclops didn't answer. He simply stood in place, one hand in a fist and the other on the handle of his visor. He was prepared for anything the swordsman had to dish out, or at least he hoped so.

Humphrey charged again and lashed out with all his might. Cyclops quickly jumped and managed to leap over the blade, but Humphrey saw this and managed to pull his sword into the air, preparing to bring it down.

Cyclops narrowed his eyes behind his visor. "I don't think so!" He said as he launched another Optic Blast, striking the sword and forcing Humphrey back a bit.

Staggering in place a bit, Humphrey looked ahead and narrowed his eyes. Gripping the handle of his huge sword with both hands, Humphrey jumped at Cyclops and swung his sword down. Cyclops saw Humphrey coming and rolled out of the way as the huge sword struck the canvas again.

Narrowing his eyes again, Humphrey grunted and hefted his sword again. "Hmm…This could be difficult." He said. He saw Cyclops launching another Optic Blast and deflected the bolt with his sword before rushing the mutant man again.

Cyclops jumped back as Humphrey swung, and then stepped on the sword to keep Humphrey from moving. All the blonde swordsman did was smirk and lift his sword up, surprising Cyclops and launching him away. Cyclops flipped into the air and landed on his feet several feet away.

"Okay. You're stronger than you look." Cyclops noted.

Humphrey smirked and swung his sword again. Cyclops weaved to the side and managed to hit the knight with his fist, catching him off guard. This did little to stop Humphrey, who pressed on and swung again.

Cyclops, seeing that Humphrey was starting to slow down, continued to avoid his blows, occasionally striking the blonde man with a punch to throw off his concentration.

Soon enough, Humphrey was disoriented enough to not tell where Cyclops was and was too tired to swing his sword hard. He didn't even notice that he was close to the ropes until Cyclops forced him over them.

Humphrey landed in Super Monkey Ball. Aiai, having just gone off a ramp, bounced off his head and knocked him down.

El Blaze ducked as Jaycee's leg swung over his head. Narrowing his eyes, El Blaze leapt up and smashed his own leg across Jaycee's face. Staggering to the side, Jaycee got back into her stance and ducked under an attempted attack from El Blaze.

Although El Blaze was much-fresher than Jaycee, the female wrestler was still holding her ground against him. That being said, Jaycee was starting to feel fatigue weighing her down. The two wrestlers continued to exchange blows, both landing attacks and blocking them.

Jaycee narrowed her eyes and swung her arm at El Blaze, attempting to clothesline him. El Blaze saw the attack coming and quickly ducked under the blow, then drove a leg into Jaycee's stomach. However, while El Blaze's leg was still within reach, Jaycee grabbed it and spun it around, pulling El Blaze into the air and sending him for a spin.

El Blaze landed flat on his face, but quickly jumped back into his stance. "Hmm…You're good." He noted. "But you seem relatively new to wrestling."

"That may be so, but I'm not new to fighting." Jaycee replied. "I'm more than a match for you."

El Blaze seemed to take that as a challenge and lunged forward again, spinning his leg around in a roundhouse. Jaycee was able to duck under the attack and let El Blaze fly past her. Jaycee quickly grabbed El Blaze around the torso from behind and suplexed him with little effort.

As El Blaze got to his feet, Jaycee stood straight. "I've suplexed people way bigger than you. You may want to avoid making yourself such an easy target." She noted.

Shaking his head to regain his senses, El Blaze stood up and got into his stance again. "I'll remind myself not to let myself get caught like that again." He said.

El Blaze lashed out his fist, but Jaycee was quick to catch it. However, El Blaze acted quickly and kicked Jaycee in the legs while she was distracted. This managed to break Jaycee away from him, so El Blaze jumped again, swinging his leg and striking Jaycee in the face with it. This knocked Jaycee down, but the female wrestler got to her feet quickly, although looking a little dazed.

"It's going to take more than that to take me by surprise." Jaycee warned. She quickly caught El Blaze's leg, as he has just attempted another kick.

El Blaze attempted another couple of kicks, only for Jaycee to block each attempt. Jaycee swung her leg at her opponent, but El Blaze ducked under it and saw an opportunity. Lunging forward, El Blaze swung his leg and smashed it into Jaycee's face, knocking her backwards and towards the ropes. El Blaze pounced again and pushed the pink-clad wrestler over the ropes, eliminating her.

Victorious, El Blaze sighed in relief. "That could have ended very differently." He noted. "Now, then. Who-"

That was all El Blaze could get out before he received a sledgehammer to the back of the head, which forced him over the ropes as well. Harley Quinn gave a cheeky laugh. "Woo-hoo! That was awesome!" She cheered.

El Blaze fell headlong into Vigilante 8. Jaycee, having just landed there, ran over him with a bus.

Ken Masters jumped back as a scythe hit the canvas. Landis pulled his scythe back and gave a creepy smirk as he swung again. Ken's eyes widened as he jumped to the side.

Landis held his scythe close. "You are a fool to think you can outrun the Grim Reaper." He chuckled.

"I never would have picked a fight with this guy if I knew he was this loopy." Ken muttered to himself.

Ducking under another swing of Landis' scythe, Ken lunged forward in an uppercut and smashed his fist into the Winger's face, knocking Landis away. While in midair, Landis spread his wings and landed softly on the canvas. Crouching low, Landis smirked again and flew headfirst at Ken.

Ken was quick to jump over Landis as he flew underneath him. The blonde-haired man landed safely on the canvas as Landis screeched to a halt, getting close to one of the turnbuckles.

"I need those Power Stones to take him." Ken muttered to himself as he fished the Power Stone he had grabbed earlier out of his gi and looked around for the others.

"Hehehe. You won't find all three of those trinkets."

Ken turned and saw Landis standing there, scythe on his shoulder and second Power Stone in his hand. "The reaper already has one." He said.

Ken cursed his luck, realizing that if he wanted to use the stones' power, he'd need to pry the Power Stone from Landis' fingers, and that meant getting dangerously close to that scythe.

Lashing out a fireball to distract the reaper fanatic, Ken rushed at Landis and leapt into the air in a spinning kick, managing to strike Landis in the face a few times after the Winger swatted the fireball away. Landis recoiled, but sprang back into action and lunged at Ken with a swing of his scythe.

While Landis was close, Ken reached out in an attempt to grab the Power Stone from Landis, but missed his mark and Landis continued flying. Landis came to a halt again and looked over his shoulder at Ken with a smirk. He then showed his hand to Ken, revealing two Power Stones. Ken finally realized that Landis had managed to do what he himself had failed to and had snatched the magical stone from his opponent.

"The reaper thanks you for your generosity." Landis said. He spread his wings and took off in a random direction, making Ken realize that he was going to try and find the third Power Stone.

In the blink of an eye, Landis had the third Power Stone, which had been knocked to a secluded corner of the arena. As soon as the Winger had it, he was engulfed in a bright light.

When the light faded, Landis looked like he had transformed into a demon-bat hybrid. His hair was longer, his blindfold was gone (revealing two red, glowing eyes), his wings and talons looked extra-sharp and his skin was now a dark blue hue. To top it all off, Landis' scythe had even transformed into a darker, bigger version of itself, complete with images of skulls. Landis grinned insanely, showing a full set of razor-sharp fangs.

"The Reaper has arrived." Landis said with an insane and crooked smirk.

Ken jumped back as Landis swung his scythe, but the transformation had made the scythe bigger and longer, meaning Ken needed to jump even further to avoid an attack.

Trying to keep Landis at bay until the transformation wore off, Ken lashed out several fireballs. Landis easily swatted the projectiles away and leapt at Ken, swinging again.

Ken continued to attempt to avoid the attacks, but there was only so much he could do. Landis was now infinitely-quicker than he was and much-more powerful. After only avoiding a few of the transformed Landis' attacks, Ken was grabbed and thrown into the air. Landis took off after Ken and swung his scythe, sending Ken flying out of the ring. Landis landed on his feet again just as his time with the Power Stones was up, transforming him back to normal.

Ken landed in Team Fortress 2. The Pyro set him on fire.

Red laser bolts struck bullets, everything canceling out. The two shooters, Clive and the Stormtrooper, kept on shooting at each other, trying to land a hit on their opponent. As it turned out, they were better shooters than they were expecting.

"So much for the rumour that Stormtroopers have terrible aim." Clive muttered to himself. Now that his intended target (Bison) had already been eliminated, Clive was forced to pick a fight elsewhere. In all actuality, the Stormtrooper was the one to actually start the fight, albeit accidentally, having fired a stray shot through Clive's cloak while aiming at Squirrel Girl.

Seeing an opening in the Stormtrooper's laser volleys, Clive flew forward, flying underneath the laser bolts being fired at him. Before the Stormtrooper had time to react, Clive had arrived at his side and had clubbed him with the blunt end of his rifle. This created a metallic clang as the Stormtrooper staggered to the side.

Holding onto his head to stop the rattling in his helmet, the Stormtrooper turned to Clive and narrowed his eyes, although Clive wouldn't have been able to tell. "I'd say it's about time to put all of my training to good use." He mused to himself as he took aim with his laser blaster again.

Clive leaned to the side as a laser soared past his head. Using one arm, Clive took aim with his rifle and fired, striking the Stormtrooper and putting a dent in his armour.

"I guess I should be thankful that primitive ammunition doesn't puncture armour like lasers do." The Stormtrooper muttered.

Standing tall, the Stormtrooper rushed at Clive, now knowing that his gun wouldn't help him in this fight. Clive took a swing at the armoured soldier, but the Stormtrooper ducked under the blow and struck the assassin in the back of the head with the barrel of his gun.

Clive staggered forward a couple of steps, but regained his footing and spun around, whipping out his gun again. "Let's see if that armour can stop gunshots at point blank range." He said darkly.

The Stormtrooper leaned back as Clive fired a shot that went clear over his head. Clive tried again and fired another shot, this one going past the Stormtrooper's shoulder. The white-clad soldier acted quickly and struck Clive with his gun again, disorienting him further.

His vision starting to multiply from dizziness, Clive attempted to aim his gun, although he was now seeing three Stormtroopers as opposed to one. He fired at a random Stormtrooper, but missed entirely. This provided the real Stormtrooper with the opportunity he needed to grab Clive and hold him into the air.

"This victory belongs to the Empire." The Stormtrooper said as he casually threw Clive over the ropes and out of the ring.

Clive landed on top of a table in Pirates of the Caribbean, effectively starting a bar fight.

The Stormtrooper hoisted his rifle and scanned the arena, his job done for the moment. He noticed that Usopp was pushing Rouwe out of the arena (and into Sly Cooper, where he was promptly pickpocketed), and made a mental note to keep his eyes on the long-nosed pirate for later reference. Setting his sights on Cyclops, the Stormtrooper rushed forward.

**(Hotel; Rose's Magic Room)**

"I'm surprised that you've come to see me." Rose noted at the visitor across the table. "What with you being an expert in dark magic and all."

"Call it a curiosity to see how other people can operate with powers like ours." Zant noted. "Seeing as how you're a psychic, I was curious to see what lays in store for me."

"You couldn't do that yourself?" A surprised Rose asked.

"No. My abilities prevent me from predicting my own future, as many times as I've tried otherwise." Zant shook his head. "So then, what can you tell me?"

"It'll only be a moment." Rose said as she concentrated.

Knowing that people skilled in magic needed a bit of time to get focused, Zant sat back and let Rose do her work. After a few seconds, Rose responded.

"I see you…In combat with another…" Rose said.

"Is it that Link pest?" Zant asked.

"No. This…This is a rather colourful character. Unusual hair…A strange hat…A bulbous, red nose…"

Zant's eyes widened behind his mask. "A clown?" He asked. "I'm fighting…A clown?"

"So it seems…But I sense no humour coming from this individual. He looks rather…Mad." Rose said. "Honestly, if it wasn't for the painted face, you wouldn't be able to tell that it was a clown. You're both fighting each other with all of the determination you can muster."

Zant paused. Wasn't there that moody clown that he was being forced to work with? Why were they fighting when they were supposed to be on the same side?

"Do I win the fight?" Zant asked.

"That I can't see…But I can tell that, win or lose, you will be beaten within an inch of your life." Rose mused.

Zant's eyes widened. Was Bonker really that fierce of a fighter? Was a lowly clown capable of beating a wizard like him half to death? Was…Was Bonker really on his side?

"That, I'm afraid, is all I can see." Rose said. "However, I hope you take this prediction to heart."

"Don't worry. I will." Zant said determinedly as he stood up and gave Rose her pay. "Thank you."

With that, Zant left Rose's room and stalked off. If what Rose was telling about Bonker was true, the dark wizard would have to keep a VERY close eye on him over the night…

**(Suikoden Locker Room)**

"We haven't really been faring that well." Pahn noted, arms folded. "I was expecting Humphrey to do better than that."

"That's to say nothing about Clive." Bob added. "He was always considered the best marksman we could find."

"Wait. Clive joined your army as well?"

"Uh…Yeah? He's representing Suikoden 2, after all…"

"I thought he was representing Suikoden 1…"

Cleo suddenly noticed that a particular hunchbacked pickpocket was smirking as he flipped through a wad of cash. "…Krin, where did you get that money?" She asked before pausing. "Actually, that was a stupid question."

"I grabbed it off of some guy in a speedo." Krin said simply.

"In a speedo? I shudder to think of where he was keeping it."

"I don't care. It's still money to me." Krin shrugged. "Heh. I'm gonna go see what else I can find."

Cleo sighed and let Krin leave the locker room. At least he was pickpocketing other people and not them now…

**(The Arena)**

The immense power of Captain Falcon's fist slammed into the side of Dr. Nefarious' head. The mad scientist roared in pain as he felt his jaw dislocate. Nefarious kicked Captain Falcon away from him and grabbed his jaw, wrenching it back into place.

"You'll pay for that, you annoying squishy!" Nefarious roared.

"…Okay. That was a little creepy." Captain Falcon admitted. He nevertheless regained his composure in time to jump out of the way of an energy ball shot from the pistol Nefarious was holding.

Landing on his shoulder, Falcon rolled forward a bit and jumped back into a standing position. He spun around and clocked Nefarious in the side of his domed head with a powerful roundhouse. This spun Nefarious' head around several times, and when it finally stopped, Falcon saw that there was now a crack in Nefarious' domed head.

Nefarious quickly grabbed at his head and felt the crack. He growled in fury as steam emitted from his non-existent ears. Letting out an infuriated roar, Nefarious threw the pistol at Falcon and rushed at the bounty hunter, baring his razor-sharp claws.

Falcon jumped up as Nefarious took a swing at him, then drove his elbow down onto the mad scientist's back, causing Nefarious to yell in pain. Nefarious spun while he was down and lashed out again, this time managing to catch Falcon by the torso. Falcon grunted in pain as Nefarious' claws raked his torso and backed away before any serious damage could be done.

Nefarious wasn't done, however, and sprang at the bounty hunter again. Reaching for and grabbing his previously-discarded blaster, Nefarious fired a shot and struck Falcon in the face, sending the bounty hunter flying away.

Landing on his back, Falcon looked up and saw Nefarious standing over him, giving a crooked smirk. "Whaddya have to say about THAT?" He asked.

Falcon smirked. "Two words: Falcon Kick!" He shouted as he lashed out his foot and smashed it straight into Nefarious' face. Nefarious was thrown backwards, landing flat on his back.

Falcon smirked and rushed at Nefarious with the intent of kicking him out of the arena.

Suddenly, Nefarious leapt into the air and soared over Falcon as the bounty hunter ran by. Nefarious landed on his feet, spun around and kicked Falcon in the back, sending the bounty hunter tumbling forward, tripping over the ropes and falling out of the arena.

Falcon landed in Castle Crashers. The four heroes ran past him, screaming their heads off, as a huge, black monstrosity chased after them and bowled him over.

Harley Quinn leaned back as a huge, elastic fist soared over her head. The yellow fist snapped back to its owner, Taffy. The living candyman gave a toothy smirk and lashed out his foot, stretching it just as long. Harley held up her hammer and deflected the blow.

"Yeesh. This guy's got strange powers." Harley noted. "How'd he get them."

Harley rushed at Taffy and swung her hammer. Taffy swerved to the side, extending his torso, and kneed Harley in the face while she was distracted.

"You gotta do better than that, sister." Taffy said.

"You ain't got the right ta talk like that to me." Harley warned.

"Who's gonna tell me otherwise?" Taffy asked as he drew a blaster.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" Harley demanded.

Taffy didn't answer and instead fired a shot, firing a gumball from his gun and hitting Harley in the shoulder. Harley yelped and backed away, grabbing her shoulder.

"That hurt, ya stretchy freak!" Harley snapped. "Was…Was that a gumball?"

"Whaddya expect from a candy guy?" Taffy asked with a smirk as he crouched and twisted his body. "Now stand still…"

Taffy leapt at Harley and lashed out with all his limbs, spinning his body in two directions at the same time. Harley was struck in the face several times and was sent recoiling, nearly landing on her hammer.

Harley growled and got back into position, grasping her hammer. Harley swung her hammer with both hands, clocking Taffy in the side of the head and knocking the elastic being away.

While Taffy was down, Harley raced at him and swung her hammer down, smashing Taffy's midsection flat.

Taffy blinked a couple of times, then glanced at where the huge hammer had squashed his torso. "Didn't feel it." He said before kicking Harley in the face and knocking her away. Standing up, all Taffy needed to do to pop his flattened torso back into shape was shake himself a little.

Holding her jaw in pain, Harley glanced at the approaching Taffy and ran a few ideas through her head, wondering what she could do to get rid of her opponent. Taffy didn't wait for her to finish her thoughts and lashed out a fist, stretching it to amazing lengths.

Harley was quick to act and leaned back to let the fist fly past her head. Taffy tried to attack again, but Harley held up her hammer and allowed the elastic fist to bounce off it. This took Taffy by surprise as he took a moment to recover.

This was all Harley needed to take action. Swinging her hammer horizontally, Harley smashed her weapon across Taffy's face, sending the yellow being of candy flying to the side, flying straight out of the arena.

Taffy landed in Mario Kart Wii. He was promptly run over by everyone on the road, creating a Taffy pancake.

Harley sighed in relief, pleased that she was victorious. She glanced around to see what she could do next. She saw the Stormtrooper forcing Cyclops out of the arena (and into Kirby Super Star; where the title character inhaled him and got beam powers) and Yuri sending Jetta Max out of the ring with a Chou Upper (and into Yoshi's Island, where Burt the Bashful jumped on her). Deciding to assist Dr. Nefarious (for now, anyway), Harley rushed over to him.

Two fireballs struck each other, cancelling each of them out. Sakura and Luigi continued to throw fireballs at each other, but nothing was getting through. Sakura acted first and leapt over a green fireball, landing on her feet and striking Luigi in the face with a palm.

Luigi flew backwards and tumbled for a few feet before he slid back-first into a turnbuckle. Shaking his head a few times, Luigi stood up and looked ahead to see Sakura rushing at him.

Luigi quickly ducked as Sakura's fist soared over his head, and while he was down, Luigi threw himself forward in a Green Missile. Luigi flew head-first into Sakura's stomach and sent her flying away.

Sakura landed flat on her back, but was quick to get to her feet. "He's a lot better than he seems." She noted. "If he could get a little bit of self-respect, he'd be a real tough fighter."

Although he indeed looked a little nervous, Luigi approached Sakura and lashed out with a karate chop, aiming for his opponent's neck. Sakura was quick to dodge the attack and kneed the airborne Luigi in the face, sending him sprawling.

Luigi rolled backwards and nervously got into a stance. "I need to do this. Everyone's counting on me." He said, more to himself but loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Luigi lashed out his hands, sending another fireball at Sakura. Sakura swung her leg at the projectile, cancelling it out and giving her an opening to attack Luigi. Sakura rushed Luigi, but the green-clad plumber was ready and delivered his Flaming Uppercut as soon as Sakura got close enough.

Normally, the Flaming Uppercut would only deal slight damage, but it would be a critical hit if the opponent was close enough, which Sakura unfortunately was. Her body engulfed in flames, Sakura soared upwards and smashed into the canvas.

Seeing a chance to eliminate her, Luigi approached Sakura and prepared to pick her up. Sakura would have none of that, however, and kicked Luigi as soon as he was close enough. As Luigi staggered backwards in pain, Sakura stood up and gave him an uppercut of her own, launching the plumber back even further.

By now, Luigi was getting close to the ropes, and when he landed on the canvas, he noticed it. "Oops. I need to be careful." He said as he stood up and instinctively grabbed Sakura's arm as she was reaching out to grab him.

However, he was only holding one of Sakura's arms. Sakura was quick to strike Luigi with her second fist, making him let go of her and back away from her.

Sakura smirked and crouched low. "Time to end this." She said as she lashed out with another Shoryuken and sent Luigi out of the arena.

Luigi was one of the luckier fighters and ended up in his home node. That being said, he spent the next ten minutes running and screaming from an army of Chargin' Chucks.

Muscle Power held up her arms and blocked a swing of Ike's sword with his iron bracelets. Ike tried to attack again and managed to strike Muscle Power in the head with the blunt end of his sword.

As Muscle Power staggered back, Ike got into his stance. "My reach is better than yours. You can't grapple me while I've got the sword." He explained.

Holding his head, Muscle Power narrowed his eyes. "I don't need grappling to beat you!" He said as he rushed forward and leapt into the air.

"NUMBAH ONE!" Muscle Power roared as he kicked Ike with both feet. Ike held up his sword and absorbed the impact, but he was still sent backwards a few steps.

Regaining his footing, Ike held his sword with both hands. "It'll take more than that." He said.

Muscle Power smirked. "I know." He said as he raced as Ike and lashed out with a fist. Ike, surprised at the sudden attack, took the massive blow to the face and was sent recoiling several feet.

Landing on his side, Ike slowly got up. "He's got amazing untapped power in his punches." He noted to himself. "I need to keep away from his attacks."

Seeing Muscle Power winding up for another punch, Ike held up his sword. The blonde wrestler struck the sword, but Ike quickly countered it with a forward lunge. Muscle Power took the attack and was sent backwards a bit, hitting the canvas with a loud crash.

Rolling to the side to avoid an attempted attack from Ike, Muscle Power threw himself into a standing position and spun in place, striking Ike with a spinning clothesline. Ike flew to the side again and landed painfully on his back.

"Time to show you why I'm the strongest wrestler around!" Muscle Power said as he ran at Ike, grabbed his legs and prepared to throw him from the arena. Ike took action and swung his sword blindly, hoping Muscle Power would drop him. The plan worked and Muscle Power backed away, dropping the purple-haired swordsman.

Landing on his hands, Ike quickly jumped into a standing position and swung at Muscle Power, only to watch in shock as the wrestler managed to catch his sword with his hands. Before Ike could question Muscle Power's strength, the unarmed man kicked the swordsman in the chest and knocked him away.

Ike took a deep breath and readied himself. Muscle Power was proving to be a bigger handful than he had anticipated and he knew he'd need to be ready for whatever the wrestler had to offer.

Muscle Power acted first, swinging his fist. Ike ducked under the blow and attempted a Counter, but Muscle Power proved too quick and kneed the swordsman in the face. As Ike staggered backwards, holding his face, Muscle Power smirked and grabbed him.

"You need a little more experience, pal." Muscle Power said as he spun around and hurled Ike out of the arena, still dazed.

Ike landed in Backyard Baseball, disrupting the game. All players on the field quickly digpiled him.

Back in the arena, Muscle Power was playing to the crowd, giving the occasional "Numbah One!" to get them riled up. The uneasy alliance of Dr. Nefarious and Harley Quinn appeared to be facing Wolf and Squirrel Girl together, while Air Man was currently off to the side to conserve energy. Usopp, while looking a little battered, was starting to look a little more-comfortable, while the Stormtrooper was eyeing his blaster to see if it was still working properly. Sakura and Yuri were off talking together while Landis was perched on a turnbuckle, glancing at everyone. The Heavy was laughing joyfully at the carnage so far, eating another 'sandvich'.

Some fighters glanced up at the entrance curtain, knowing that, now that the arena was down to a manageable number of fighters, the next wave was about to enter…

**FINAL SCORE (8 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

HARLEY QUINN (DC) (6:2) = 4 (El Blaze, Taffy)

STORMTROOPER (SW) (6:2) = 4 (Clive, Cyclops)

USOPP (OP) (6:3) = 3 (Crash Man, Rouwe)

SQUIRREL GIRL (MC) (6:3) = 3 (M. Bison)

WOLF O'DONNELL (SSB) (6:3) = 3 (Yugo)

MUSCLE POWER (WH) (5:3) = 2 (Ike)

DR. NEFARIOUS (R&C) (5:3) = 2 (Captain Falcon)

HEAVY WEAPONS GUY (TF2) (5:3) = 2 (Soda Popinski)

YURI SAKAZAKI (KOF) (5:3) = 2 (Jetta Max)

SAKURA KUSANAGO (SF4) (5:4) = 1 (Luigi Mario)

AIR MAN (MM) (5:4) = 1 (Pharaoh)

LANDIS (ST) (5:4) = 1 (Ken Masters)

**(ELIMINATED)**

EL BLAZE (VF) (4:4) = 0 (Jaycee)

KEN MASTERS (SF4) (4:4) = 0 (Oswald)

CYCLOPS (MC) (4:4) = 0 (Humphrey)

CAPTAIN FALCON (SSB) (5:5) = 0

YUGO (BR) (3:5) = -2

CLIVE (ST) (3:5) = -2

IKE (SSB) (3:5) = -2

SODA POPINSKI (PO!) (3:5) = -2

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) (4:7) = -3

CRASH MAN (MM) (2:6) = -4

HUMPHREY (ST) (2:6) = -4

ROUWE (GF) (2:6) = -4

TAFFY (CF) (2:6) = -4

JETTA MAX (EC) (2:6) = -4

PHARAOH (B&B) (2:6) = -4

M. BISON (SF4) (3:7) = -4

JAYCEE (TTT2) (3:7) = -4

OSWALD (KOF) (1:7) = -6

_**Side Battles:**_

"**Interrogation"**

KASUMI TODOH (KOF) and ROLL (MM) _**take down**_ LUCA BLIGHT (ST)

5 to 3


	13. Section Five

**(The Arena)**

The twelve remaining fighters glanced around at each other and the entrance curtain, knowing some fresh faces would be making their appearance. People like Muscle Power and the Heavy looked ready for anything while others like Sakura and the Stormtrooper remained on their guard just in case. They knew that they still had a long way to go to the finals, but lasting that long wasn't impossible.

The audience started cheering, knowing that the next fighter was about to make their entrance. The fighters looked up to the entrance ramp to see who it was.

"**PICHU!" (SSB)**

The tiny, electric mouse emerged from the curtain and scurried down to the arena. Leaping in headfirst, Pichu landed on all fours and made a break for his first opponent.

Yuri Sakazaki looked up and saw Pichu coming over. Holding up her arm, Yuri blocked an electric headbutt from the mouse Pokemon, which in turn seemed to hurt Pichu more than Yuri. Waving her arm, Yuri forced Pichu away from her and got into her stance.

"I'm not going to let some mouse thing surprise me like that." Yuri said. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Pichu!" Pichu said brightly.

"…I knew that was a dumb question."

"**GOH HINOGAMI!" (VF)**

Cracking his knuckles, the pale-skinned man gave a cold smirk and strode down to the arena. He glanced around, wondering who he should pick a fight with first…

Hitting the arena, Goh decided on Landis and made his way over, but Dr. Nefarious got in his way (a victim to a throw from Squirrel Girl). The robot madman stood up, saw Goh and instantly pointed his blaster at him.

"Stay away from me, filthy squishy!" Nefarious shouted. "You DARE sneak up on me like that?"

"Hey! I was going over to fight someone else when you just got in my way!" Goh snapped. He suddenly saw Landis flying off to pick a fight elsewhere. "Fine. That's how it's going to work? I'll take care of you first."

Nefarious narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy putting you in your place!" He said

"**ZERO!" (MM)**

The fangirls went wild as the red reploid stood outside of the entrance curtain, his long, blonde hair wafting behind him as he made his way down. Before leaping into the arena, Zero drew his Z Sabre to ready himself and leapt in.

Zero quickly held up his sword and blocked an attempted attack from Landis. The crazed Winger gave a creepy smile at him as he backed away. "You have good awareness, but it will do you no good in the long run." He said.

"I fight impossible odds on a daily basis." Zero explained, eyes narrowed. "What makes you think a mortal would do any better?"

"I have the Reaper on my side." Landis said with a dark smirk. "He will lead me to victory."

"This guy's messed up." Zero muttered before clashing with Landis again. "I'll have to tell X about him later…"

"**WINTER SOLDIER!" (MC)**

Bucky, old sidekick of Captain America, stood outside of the curtain clad in his dark coat and mask and armed with his trademark rifle. Scanning the arena, Winter Soldier ran down to the ring and leapt in.

The first thing Bucky did was make a beeline for Harley Quinn, going to help Wolf and Squirrel Girl now that Nefarious was occupied. However, as he was running, his ears picked up the sound of a gun being fired and he threw himself to the canvas, letting the red laser bolt fly over his head.

Winter Soldier glanced in the direction of the shot and saw the Stormtrooper approaching, holding his rifle in a similar manner. Bucky growled and got up. "I would appreciate it if you didn't interfere with my business." He explained.

"Someone of your caliber would be a good ally." The Stormtrooper explained as he took aim again. "I need test you before I'm certain."

Bucky growled and took aim with his rifle. He didn't have time for this…

"**LILLY PENDRAGON!" (ST)**

For the third time, the audience jeered Lilly as the aristocrat made her entrance known. Lilly growled at the show of disrespect.

"Will you lot shut up?" Lilly shouted. "You wouldn't know class if it hit you over the head!"

Needless to say, this did nothing to stop the endless jeering. Lilly sighed in frustration.

"I suppose there's nothing I can do about it at this point." Lilly said as she made her way down to the ring. "Looks like that stupid girl that eliminated me last year isn't around this time." She noted. "Too bad. I was hoping to teach her a lesson."

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY SISTER?"**_ A voice screamed from the Ready Room.

"**BILLY KANE!" (KOF)**

Lilly's face went pale as a furious Billy Kane emerged from the curtain and stepped onto the ramp. The blonde man glared at Lilly and gripped his staff so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Um…Look, I hope you don't take what I said personally." Lilly said.

Billy's response was to swing his staff like a club, smash it against Lilly's face and send her flying all the way down to the ring. Billy silently stalked down to the ring after her as the audience cheered him on.

Heavy Weapons Guy looked up and saw Billy storming into the ring. He saw that he was going towards a downed Lilly and made his way over. "Why don't you pick a fight with a MAN, tiny baby?" He demanded.

"**SHUT UP OR YER NEXT, FATTY!"** Billy roared.

Heavy quickly slinked back. "Okay." He said timidly as he made himself scarce.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

A black-clad figure glanced up at a monitor showing the carnage in the arena and saw the Stormtrooper fighting. The being's heavy breathing seemed to make him more intimidating, even though he was already pretty intimidating with his black armour and helmet.

"I am surprised that a lone Stormtrooper could do this well in an event like this." Darth Vader noted. "I may have to implement something similar to this event into a training regimen."

Meanwhile, a tray of food was placed in front of him. The owner of the restaurant lifted an eyebrow. "How exactly do you eat wearing that helmet, anyway?" He asked.

"I believe that's none of your business." Darth Vader replied sharply.

"I suppose not." The owner shrugged.

Darth Vader picked up his purchase and left the counter going towards a table. He thought about the Stormtrooper in the arena, which just so happened to be the same one from all three years. This one soldier was doing far better in this event than any other during the war against the Rebellion.

Just before Vader was preparing to sit down, he sensed a disturbance in the force. He paused, then glanced at the entrance of the restaurant

"Hmm…I just sensed a increase in the dark side of the force." Vader mused. "That's…Unsettling…"

Vader watched as an iron-clad man wearing a green cloak walked into the restaurant. The tall man, furious at his performance in the ring, stormed over to the counter.

"Doom requires sustenance!" Dr. Doom announced.

"Oh. You just got back, I take it?" The owner asked.

Doom growled. "Those fools may think that they have the last laugh, but victory will go to Doom in the end! I will crush them all for even thinking they could compete with Doom!" He roared.

The owner smirked. "Even Squirrel Girl?"

"Except Squirrel Girl."

Vader lifted an eyebrow behind his mask. This man was indeed the source of the increase in the dark side, but he was clearly not a Sith. Knowing that such a man could prove to be dangerous to everyone, including the Empire, Vader approached and drew his lightsaber.

Doom's ears picked up the sound of a laser being turned on and spun around. Vader was approaching him with a red laser sword.

"Do not resist and your destruction will be relatively painless." Vader warned.

Doom narrowed his eyes and got into a stance. "You are foolish to think you can stand up to the great Doom." He spat. "Very well. I need something to take my anger out on, anyway."

The owner sighed and sank below the counter. "Here we go again." He said.

**(The Arena)**

"**SUPER MACHO MAN!" (PO!)**

"_Macho, macho man!"_

"_I wanna be a Macho Man!"_

"_Macho, macho man!"_

"_I wanna be a macho!"_

Needless to say, the huge, tanned man wasn't feeling very happy. Some lout had lifted the money Ash Crimson had given him for his service, and Macho Man knew that he couldn't hit the white-haired man up for more. Now he was forced to work for Ash for nothing.

Macho Man tried to remain focused and waved to the crowd, posing a few times as the spotlight shined on him. Eventually, Macho Man reached the end of the ramp and stepped into the ring.

Seeing Air Man, Macho Man made his way over and pounded his fists together. "Good. A training dummy I can take my aggression out on." He noted.

Air Man looked up at Macho Man, who was by far the taller of the two, in silence for a few seconds. "You're new here, aren't you?" He asked.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Did Macho Man seriously pick a fight with Air Man VOLUNTARILY?"

"I new he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer…"

"**ROSA!" (KE)**

Brandishing her sword, Rosa rushed down to the ring and jumped in without a word. She knew the work would be tough, but not impossible.

"We've gotten eliminations in these things before." Rosa said to herself. "I know it can be done."

Wisely rushing past the fight between Billy Kane and Lilly Pendragon, Rosa set her sights on Usopp and swung her sword at him. Usopp screamed and ducked as Rosa's sword flew over his head.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing, lady!" Usopp said angrily.

Rosa got into her stance. "If you're smart, you'll give up now."

Usopp narrowed his eyes and pulled out his slingshot. "Yeah, right! After what I've been through tonight?" He asked.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Nine**!"

"**RED WARRIOR!" (Gauntlet)**

Standing outside of the curtain was a muscled man with long, blonde hair, wearing a red loincloth and a pair of boots. Brandishing a handheld axe, Red Warrior let out a battle cry and charged down to the ring.

Sakura saw the newcomer coming at her and jumped to the side as Red Warrior's axe hit the canvas. "Hey! What was that for?" She asked.

"Red Warrior is here to fight the best fighter!" Red Warrior exclaimed. "You are the reigning champion, so that means that you're the best! If Red Warrior beats you, he'll be the best!"

Sakura quietly got into her stance. "Most others wouldn't have that same mindset, you know."

Red Warrior gave a toothy smirk and spun his axe in his hand. "You'll regret fighting Red Warrior, child!" He said.

"**CAMMY WHITE!" (SF4)**

The males in the audience went wild as Cammy emerged from the curtain. Adjusting her gloves, Cammy ran down to the ring and leapt in, ready to fight.

Cammy instantly rushed over to fight Dr. Nefarious and Goh. They were both evil and needed to be taken care of, but she had a hard time choosing which one to fight.

Nefarious glanced over and saw Cammy rushing over. "Stay out of this, squishy!" He commanded. Cammy didn't reply and instead gave him a hard kick to the head.

Goh narrowed his eyes. "Hey! I didn't need the help!" He said. He quickly caught Cammy's leg as she was attempting to strike him. "And it looks like you're not here to help, either."

"The two of you are scum. The robot's working with Bison and you're a cold-blooded assassin." Cammy said. "I'll take the both of you down if I have to."

Goh flashed a dark smile. "I'd like to see you try."

"**KUNG POW!" (CF)**

"_Everybody was kung-fu fighting!"_

"_Those cats were fast as lightning!"_

"_It was a little bit frightening!"_

"_But they fought with expert timing!"_

Goh's eyes snapped open as he spun around to look at the entrance curtain. Indeed, there was Kung Pow, the goofy-looking kung-fu chef with huge hands and feet. Kung Pow jumped into the arena and made his way over to Goh.

"Ah. You are here again, are you?" Kung Pow asked Goh.

Goh seethed, remembering how much this yutz had annoyed him in the first tournament. He pulled his arm up and swung it down, only for Kung Pow to hold up a frying pan and block the blow.

As Goh held onto his fist, Kung Pow smirked. "Reckless as ever, I see." He said.

As Goh fought Kung Pow, this left Cammy fighting Nefarious. Cammy smirked and got into her stance. "I'll take it." She said.

"**CAPTAIN QWARK!" (R&C)**

Now it was Nefarious' turn to stare at the entrance curtain with wide eyes. Indeed, the spandex-clad superhero was standing outside the curtain. Despite the fact that the audience was giving him a mixed reaction, Qwark paid it no mind and waved nonetheless.

Qwark, although distracted by his visit to Rose's Magic Room earlier in the night, saw Nefarious and strode over. "Well, if it isn't Dr. Nefarious." He said. "I thought something smelled old and repugnant!"

"Do you even know what repugnant MEANS, you twit?" Nefarious demanded as he shoved Cammy aside.

"Clank mentioned the word a few times. I liked it." Qwark shrugged. "So…We gonna get to the part where I kick your shiny, metal butt into the next dimension or are we gonna have a long, drawn out fight?"

Nefarious clenched his fists. "QwwwwwAAAAAAAAAAAA-" He roared before his mind short-circuited again.

"_Janice! The sand weavals have arrived to take you away from me!"_ A male, soap-opera voice emerged from the frozen Nefarious' voice box.

"_Lance, don't let them take me! It won't be worth being the queen of the sand weavals without you around!"_ A female, soap-opera voice echoed.

Cammy walked up to Nefarious and glanced over his frozen body for a second, then gave him a hard slap.

"-AAAAAAAAAAARK!" Nefarious finished his scream before ripping his blaster from its holster. "We end this now, Qwark! Only one of us is walking away!"

Qwark cracked his knuckles. "We all know how this is going to end." He said.

**(Dome; Lounge)**

"You have good, and expensive, tastes, my friend. I hope you're aware of what I'm charging you for working for you tonight."

"It's all here. Don't worry."

Ash Crimson handed a large wad of cash to a man clad in orange and blue spandex. He appeared to be armed to the teeth.

Deathstroke flipped through the money carefully and seemed surprised. "…Hmm. I'll be honest, you didn't look like the kind of guy that would have this kind of money." The mercenary noted. "Very well. I'll take the job."

"Compared to what you normally do, it will be a walk in the park. I assure you." Ash nodded. "I'll be in touch to let you know when it's time to act."

Deathstroke nodded. "Be sure it's not while I'm preoccupied in the arena. I don't like being interrupted while in a fight." He warned as he turned and left the Lounge.

Alone, Ash paused in thought. "Hmm…That's three generals, all of whom are pretty strong. I wonder if I should try to find one or two more…" He wondered.

Suddenly hearing footsteps in the room, Ash paused and listened suspiciously. The footsteps got lighter and lighter, meaning that whoever was making them was sneaking. Hearing that the footsteps were coming up from behind him, Ash ignited his hand in green flames and spun around, swinging his arm.

The flames burst from Ash's hand and spread out over a wide area, but no one was there to hit. Ash lifted an eyebrow in confusion, wondering if he was hearing things.

"Heheh. I must be slipping a little."

Ash spun around again and found himself staring down at a hunchbacked man with messy hair.

"I had to leap over you to avoid that attack." Krin said with a smirk. "So much for the silent approach."

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Get out of my sight, you repulsive freak." He spat.

"My. That was cold." Krin said with a light chuckle. "I WAS just going to steal your money, but now I want to fight you and beat you down for those comments."

Ash growled and got into his stance. "You think I'll let someone as ugly as you beat me?" He asked.

Krin drew a throwing knife. "I'll have you know that I'm more than capable of fighting." He said with a smirk.

**(The Arena)**

"**ZELDA!" (SSB)**

Zelda emerged from the curtain to an orchestra playing Zelda's Lullaby. Regally stepping down to the ring, Zelda teleported in to start the fight.

Her first thought was to go help Pichu with Yuri, seeing as how it looked like the little mouse Pokemon was out of his league. Casting Din's Fire, Zelda telepathically launched a ball of light in Yuri's direction, causing it to explode.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yuri demanded as she barely avoided the explosion. "Why are you double-teaming?"

Zelda walked over to stand by Pichu. "I'm merely evening the odds since you're fighting someone so much smaller than you." She said.

"He was the one to attack ME!" Yuri insisted.

"Don't worry, Pichu. I'll help you here." Zelda said. She didn't get an answer. "Uh…Pichu?"

Pichu, by now, had lost interest and had scampered off to cause mischief elsewhere. Zelda sighed.

"_**HONEY! I'M HOOOOOME!"**_

Harley's eyes snapped open, instantly recognizing the voice. "Oh, no! Not HIM!" She half-pleaded to no one in particular.

"**THE CREEPER!" (DC)**

"_So what if you can see!"_

"_The dark inside of me!"_

"_No one will ever change"_

"_This Animal I Have Become!"_

"_And we believe!"_

"_It's not a part of me!"_

"_Somebody help me tame"_

"_This Animal I Have Become!"_

Emerging from the curtain next was a yellow-skinned being with green hair. He was clad in nothing but red gloves, red boots, a green speedo and a red feather boa. The newcomer eyed Harley insanely as he made his way down to the ring.

Landing in the ring, the Creeper made his way over to Harley. "Baby, what say we skip the senseless violence and get right to the part where we make out?" He asked.

"Get away from me, you creep!" Harley shrieked as she clobbered Creeper with her hammer and ran away.

Creeper quickly recovered from the blow and gave a smirk. "I just LOVE a girl who plays rough!" He said as he gave chase.

"MISHAH J! MISTAH J!" Harley screamed as Creeper continued to chase her around the ring. "SAVE ME!"

"**DOOPLISS!" (PM)**

Emerging from the curtain was a bedsheet ghost wearing a bowtie and party hat. Scanning the arena, Doopliss smirked and made his way down to the ring.

The Heavy saw Doopliss come in and his eyes snapped open, instantly reminded of the terrible ghosts and monsters had had fought before. "AUGH! Ghost! I HATE GHOSTS!" The huge mountain of man screamed in pure terror as he ran away.

"Looks like there are a lot of good players around this time." Doopliss said to himself as he hovered into the arena.

Wolf saw Doopliss come in. Deciding to leave Harley Quinn for now (since the Creeper seemed to have things covered), Wolf drew his blaster and made his way over to the newcomer.

"Can I help ya, slick?" Doopliss asked.

"I know you can shapeshift into whoever you want and copy their moves." Wolf said. "I'd like a chance to fight myself, so I want you to shapeshift into me."

Doopliss blinked. "You're seriously volunteering like that?" He asked before shrugging. "Ah, well. I'll take it."

In a puff of purple smoke, Doopliss had transformed into a copy of Wolf. Wolf gave a smirk. "This is gonna be fun."

Doopliss looked himself over for a few seconds. "Not bad. Could be better, but I take what I get." He said.

Wolf narrowed his good eye. "Don't push your luck."

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Ten**!"

"**TOEJAM!" (Toejam & Earl)**

The audience cheered as the three-legged, red alien emerged from the curtain, waving to the crowd and making peace signs. Toejam made it to the end of the arena and leapt in, showing his high jumping ability.

Zelda looked up and saw Toejam's high jump. "The Marios aren't going to like that." She noted.

Toejam landed on his feet and went over to Squirrel Girl, instantly trying to make himself look cool. "Hey, baby! How about we skip town after this is over and go grab something to eat?" He asked, despite not having a mouth.

Squirrel Girl lifted an eyebrow. "Uh…Sorry, but you're not my type." She said.

"Oh, and you mean 'Bleed-Ball' is?" Toejam asked. "Seriously, what do you-"

Squirrel Girl kicked Toejam in the face. "Don't talk like that about Speedball!" She scolded.

Toejam slowly got to his feet and whipped out a couple of magic jars. "I don't wanna do this to a cute girl, but I ain't got a choice now." He said.

"**GREMIO!" (ST)**

Holding his hatchet, the faithful servant of Tir McDohl walked down to the ring, waving to the crowd as he did. Jumping into the arena, Gremio looked around.

"I need to keep myself around until the young master comes." Gremio told himself, telling himself to stay away from anyone that looked dangerous. Setting his sights on Muscle Power, Gremio made his way over.

Muscle Power saw Gremio coming over and smirked. "So, I take it you wanna have a taste of what it feels like to fight 'Numbah One'?" He asked.

"Uh…Sure. Why not?" Gremio shrugged.

Muscle Power smirked. "Good to hear. Then I won't hold back."

Watching Muscle Power get into he stance, Gremio held his hatchet and prepared to strike. "I hope I'm not getting myself in over my head." He mused.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**KASUMI TODOH!" (KOF)**

The crowd cheered for the blue-haired young woman as she emerged from the curtain and made her way down to the ring. Kasumi waved to the crowd a few times, but otherwise remained focused. She had her sight sets on someone and she was determined to face her.

Sakura saw Kasumi enter the arena and made her way over. "Hey, Kasumi! Good to see you in the arena with me." She greeted. She suddenly noticed that Kasumi looked a little roughed up. "Wait. Did you get into a fight outside of the ring?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Kasumi replied. "It's good to see that you've lasted this long." She got into her stance. "Well, then. Shall we begin?"

"A fight between the two champions of the tournament?" Sakura asked with a smirk. "Sure thing!"

The audience cheered even harder as they watched the two girls rush each other and start fighting.


	14. Section Five Results

**(The Arena)**

Sakura ducked under a palm strike from Kasumi Todoh and lunged forward in a Shoryuken. Kasumi leaned back and avoided the attack, lashing out with her fist and catching Sakura in the stomach.

Kasumi stood in her stance as Sakura recovered herself. "I see you haven't lost your edge." She said. "I'm glad we got the chance to fight this time."

"I know. I've been looking forward to this." Sakura nodded. "Let's see which of us has been training harder."

"Of course." Kasumi said as she lashed out a Cho Kasane Ate, sending a few streaks of energy at Sakura. The schoolgirl responded by lashing out a Hadouken, cancelling the two attacks out.

While Kasumi was distracted, Sakura rushed at her and leapt at her in with a flying roundhouse. Kasumi held up her arms and blocked the blow, holding firm. Grabbing Sakura by the leg, Kasumi hurled the schoolgirl over her shoulder, causing Sakura to land on her side.

Harley screamed as she ran from the Creeper, trying everything to get away from the yellow-skinned maniac. Harley quickly ran into the fight between Air Man and Super Macho Man, trying to hide behind one of them for protection. Needless to say, this didn't sit well with them.

"Hey! Stay out of our business, lady!" Air Man said.

"Come on! Just…Just save me! Just until Mistah J enters!" Harley pleaded.

"Stick with me, baby. I'll protect you from this-" Super Macho Man said just before the Creeper jumped him from behind, knocking the bigger man to the ground.

"What's this sweaty old man doing between us, baby-cakes?" The Creeper asked with a grin, standing on the downed boxer's shoulders. "Come on. I thought you were more-sensible than that."

Harley screamed again as she cowered behind Air Man. "S-Stay away, creepo!" She said.

"That's Creeper, honey. You gotta get that right someday." Creeper grinned as he looked down at Air Man. "Hey…Uh…You think you can step aside, buddy? I can't see my girl when you're in the way like that."

Air Man paused, glanced at Harley (who was still giving him a pleading look) and silently stepped aside. "Go nuts." He said.

"Thanks a lot, pally!" Creeper said as he pounced at Harley, who screamed as she ran away again.

"Yeah! Thanks for nothing!" Harley screamed.

"I'm a bad guy. So sue me." Air Man shrugged.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I really wasn't expecting the Creeper to be so loopy…" Blazeman noted.

"This is nothing." SSBFreak shook his head. "One time, after spending half an episode running from the Creeper, Joker BEGGED Batman to arrest him."

"Yeesh."

"Side note, it looks like Billy Kane is looking real mad at Lilly Pendragon." Tinyrocket noted. "Not that I care, though. It's actually fun to watch her get karmic retribution."

"Karmic retribution?" Blazeman asked. "All she's done so far is get pummeled non-stop since she entered."

"I know."

"What the heck is she LIKE in her node?"

"You never found out?" SSBFreak asked.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"You guys feeling okay?" Gonzo asked.

"Still feeling a little dizzy, but I'll manage." Jo-Beth said, narrowing her eyes. "But when I get my hands on that self-absorbed idiot…"

Stryker seemed focused on checking his taser. "The next time we run into those creeps, they won't be so lucky."

"Well, I'm glad to see you guys up and running again, because we just got a job." Psymon said happily. "Looks like Doctor Doom got into a fight with Darth Vader in the restaurant. We gotta go split them up."

Maggey was instantly in Psymon's face. "Split up a fight between DARTH VADER and DOCTOR DOOM?" She shrieked. "Are you insane?" She quickly realized what she had just said. "On second thought, don't answer that."

"You catch on fast, kid."

Max was busy reading the script again, looking at it intently. Niko wandered over. "Now what are you looking at?" He asked.

"Just looking at the future battles that are going to happen. Man! I can't wait until these evil plots come to fruition!" Max said eagerly. "They sound awesome!"

"Uh…Plots?" Niko asked. 'There's more than one now?"

"Yeah. That Ash Crimson guy's planning something because Bison doesn't want anything to do with him at this point." Max shrugged.

"And…You know what it is?"

"Yeah. It says so in the script. I just don't wanna spoil it for all the readers."

"What readers? You and I are the only ones looking at this thing."

**(The Arena)**

Super Macho Man lashed out his fist, smashing it into Air Man's face (or where his face would have been if he had one). Air Man flinched slightly, but it did little to slow him down and the blue robot ended up clubbing the huge boxer with his arm cannon.

Macho Man staggered back and held his head. "Hey! That was uncool! You aren't supposed to fight back!" He snapped. "You're just a training dummy!"

"You REALLY need a little more intelligence." Air Man said as he kicked Macho Man in the torso.

Macho Man growled and pulled his fist back. "Time to take you down for good!" He said. "Release the-"

Air Man ducked under the horizontal punch, allowing Macho Man to swing his fist overhead.

"Bogus!" Macho Man cursed.

"Release the bogus? Seriously?" Air Man asked. "Okay, you know what? You die just for that."

Air Man activated his propeller and started blowing a huge gust of wind, which blew the much-larger boxer backwards. Macho Man struggled against the wind, but he was simply blown backwards even further.

"What the heck is up with this?" Macho Man cursed himself. "How is this tin can putting up a fight like this?"

Macho Man, gaining some leadway and managing to push himself towards Air Man, lashed out his fist and managed to land a hit on Air Man's torso, which brought the propeller to a halt.

Air Man staggered back in annoyance. "Okay. I'd say that it's time to end this." He said.

Macho Man lunged at Air Man and swung with a one-two punch. Air Man dodged the first punch and ducked under the second, and then proceeded to kick the huge boxer in the stomach, forcing him away.

Macho Man stepped back and held his stomach, and when he looked back up at Air Man, all he could see was a huge, yellow fist coming at his face. Macho Man tumbled over the ropes that he didn't even know he was up against and fell out of the arena.

Macho Man landed in Red Dead Redemption, right in the path of an oncoming train. He did little to slow it down.

Wolf ducked under a roundhouse from another Wolf. It was clear that one of the two Wolfs was Doopliss, but it was obviously impossible to tell which one was which at this point. One of the Wolfs drew a blaster and fired it at the other, only for the other Wolf to put up a reflector shield and bounce the projectile back.

Ducking under his own laser bolt, the second Wolf rushed at the first and lashed out with two hands full of claws. The first Wolf leaned back and avoided the attack, then backflipped away as the second Wolf lashed out at his legs.

Landing on his feet, the first Wolf gave a smirk. "I have to admit that I'm impressed. I didn't think you actually be able to copy my abilities this perfectly." He said, identifying himself as the real Wolf.

The second Wolf, now identified as Doopliss, gave a smirk of his own. "Been practicing the art for years, slick. I've entered this before and gotten eliminations against the people I copy." He said. "I can be better than the original!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but only one Wolf will be standing at the end and it's not going to be a copy." Wolf said as he drew his blaster and opened fire.

Showing Wolf's agility, Doopliss dodged the laser bolts and rushed towards Wolf, giving him a kick to the face. Wolf flew backwards a couple of feet, but managed to recover fairly easily and retaliated with an elbow to Doopliss' back after running past him.

As Doopliss staggered forward, Wolf kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him down on his face. Doopliss instinctively rolled to the side as Wolf slammed his foot down onto the canvas where he had previously been. Doopliss jumped to his feet and kicked the unprepared Wolf in the face, drawing his copied blaster at the same time and firing another few bolts at Wolf.

Wolf managed to avoid some of the attacks, but received a laser bolt to the stomach and stumbled back. Seeing his chance, Doopliss rushed at Wolf and attempted a flying kick, which Wolf recovered in time to duck under.

"It's going to take more than that, buddy." Wolf said with a smirk as he rushed at Doopliss and gave him an uppercut, knocking the disguised duplighost away.

Doopliss landed flat on his back, but quickly rolled backwards and back into a standing position before Wolf could do anything. However, by the time Doopliss was standing again, Wolf had already shot him in the face with his blaster.

"Ugh! Stop doing that, slick! That's not fair!" Doopliss said.

"Like I care about being fair. I'm not exactly the hero, here." Wolf said as he pulled his foot back. "Thanks for the exercise, by the way."

With that, Doopliss was punted out of the arena, the force of Wolf's kick turning him back into his normal form.

Doopliss landed in Double Dragon. He tried to copy the abilities of one of the bosses so he could stand a better chance, but the Lee twins made short work of him anyway.

Wolf looked around the ring after eliminating Doopliss to see where everyone else was. He saw Heavy Weapons Guy knocking Winter Soldier out of the ring with an uppercut (and into Team Fortress 2, where he helped the Sniper defend 2Fort from the BLU Team). Setting his sights on the fight between Sakura and Kasumi, Wolf made his way over.

Sakura, blocking a blow from Kasumi, saw Wolf running over. "Loom over there. We've got a visitor." She said.

Kasumi looked over her shoulder. "Yeah. I got this." She said as she turned, grabbed Wolf's arm and threw him over her shoulder and out of the arena.

Wolf landed in Batman: Arkham City. A Batarang suddenly hit him in the back of the head.

Zero held up his sword as a small, electric figure slammed into it. The red reploid gave a smirk as the electrical attack simply powered up his sword. Slashing at the air, Zero forced Pichu away from him and swung his powered-up sword a few times.

"Thanks for the charge." Zero said. "I'll use this effectively."

"Pichu!" Pichu said angrily as he rushed at Zero.

Pichu lunged at Zero in an electric headbutt. Zero acted quickly and swung his sword in an upward slash, striking Pichu with a backlash of his own electricity. Pichu shouted in pain and tumbled backwards.

Leaping to his feet, Pichu narrowed his eyes and ran at Zero again. Zero swung his sword, but Pichu leapt over the slash and landed a spinning attack to Zero's face, making a crack in the gem on his forehead.

Zero felt his forehead in annoyance. "If I didn't know that my injuries would heal after this, I'd be pretty upset with that." He muttered.

Concentrating, Zero created a duplicate of himself, which followed behind him as he ran at Pichu. The real Zero swung his sword as the copy mimicked him and swung as well. Pichu managed to avoid Zero's attack, but the clone's sword struck him and knocked him away.

Pichu landed on his feet and screeched to a halt, glaring up at Zero. "Pichu! Pi-Pichu!" He snapped as sparks started forming at his cheeks.

"You're going to try that again? I've already absorbed the energy from it." Zero said with a smirk as he held up his sword.

Pichu lashed out and sent a couple of waves of electricity at Zero, and then threw himself forward in an electric headbutt. Zero swung his sword a couple of times to eliminate the projectiles and ducked as Pichu flew overhead.

However, this was what Pichu was planning, because as soon as he was overhead, he screamed his name again, summoning a lightning bolt from somewhere above. The bolt struck the unprepared Zero in the back, stunning him. Pichu landed on his feet again as Zero collapsed to one knee.

"What the heck? Where did that come from?" Zero asked.

"Pichu!"

Zero looked over his shoulder just in time to see the electric mouse flying at his face again. Zero, again unprepared, took the electrical blow to the face and was sent flying out of the arena.

Zero landed in Epic Mickey. Mickey promptly hit him in the face with a blob of paint.

Cammy swung her leg and smashed it across Red Warrior's face. The blonde barbarian shook his head a few times to regain his senses and swung his axe at Cammy, only for the Englishwoman to duck under the weapon.

"Cannon Spike!" Cammy shouted as she leapt upwards and struck Red Warrior with a kick.

Red Warrior landed flat on his back, but quickly leapt to his feet. "Red Warrior refuses to submit defeat that easily!" He shouted.

"Red Warrior needs to stop referring to himself in the third person." Cammy retorted as she spiraled at Red Warrior, only for the axe-wielding man to step to the side and kick Cammy in the side as she was passing by.

Cammy landed on her side and rolled for a few feet and looked up to see Red Warrior standing over her. She quickly looked away in disgust when she realized she was nearly looking up his loincloth.

"Red Warrior is victorious!" Red Warrior said as he pulled his foot up and slammed it down, only for Cammy to roll backwards and narrowly avoid getting stomped on.

Narrowing her eyes as she got to her feet, Cammy knew that Red Warrior meant business. Dodging a blow from the blonde man's axe, Cammy lunged forward and struck Red Warrior with a fist. This did little to slow Red Warrior down, as he lashed out with his axe and struck Cammy with the blunt end of it.

Recoiling a bit, Cammy managed to leap backwards in a daze, barely managing to avoid an attempted attack from Red Warrior. Cammy lunged forward, attempting to strike Red Warrior while she was still stunned.

Cammy's attack was easy for Red Warrior to avoid, as the barbarian simply sidestepped the attack and grabbed Cammy, lifting her off the ground. Red Warrior threw Cammy over his shoulder, and then rushed towards her, leaping in the air with a battle cry and swinging his axe down.

The battle cry bringing her back to her senses, Cammy quickly rolled to the side and allowed the blonde man to strike the canvas again.

"Stop doing that! Red Warrior hates it when his opponents are faster than he is!" Red Warrior said.

Cammy gave a smirk. "Looks like I'm coming out on top after all." She said as she rushed at Red Warrior. Red Warrior swung his axe, but Cammy was quick to kick the weapon away, nearly taking it out of his hand.

"Hey! Stop that!" Red Warrior shot.

Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to give a better retort, because all Cammy needed to do to get the loudmouth out of the arena was give him another Cannon Spike.

Red Warrior landed in Lord of the Rings, where he attacked everything that moved (no matter what side they were on).

Cammy nodded in satisfaction as she turned to look and see what was going on. She saw Usopp pushing Rosa out of the arena (and into Cool Spot, where she went tumbling down a slide). Deciding to help Captain Qwark with Dr. Nefarious again, Cammy rushed over to help him.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

"Plasma Beam!"

The armoured form of Darth Vader ducked as a beam of plasma flew over his head and struck the wall. Swinging his lightsaber at Doctor Doom, but the masked madman swerved to the side and avoided the blade.

"You are a fool to think Doom would fall for something like that!" Doom snapped as he lashed out his hand and launched another Plasma Beam at Vader.

Vader held up his lightsaber, which managed to absorb the brunt of the projectile. Using his powers over the force, Vader pushed Doom backwards, causing him to crash into a table.

The restaurant owner sighed and wrote a few things down. "That's another two-hundred bucks for repairs." He said. "I'm surprised that they can constantly afford to pay for these."

Vader received a laser bolt to the chest and was thrown backwards, but he managed to land in a kneeling position, quickly getting to his feet again. Doom lunged at Vader, but received a blow from the lightsaber for his troubles and was forced to back away.

Doom narrowed his eyes behind his mask. This masked man was proving to be a bigger problem than he was expecting. Still, he was managing to hold his own all things considered. Vader kept swinging his lightsaber at Doom, but the metal-masked man was able to fend off and avoid the majority of the sith lord's attacks.

"You are doing little but annoy me, you fool." Doom warned as he launched another Plasma Blast at Vader.

Vader, caught off guard, received the blow to the face and staggered backwards. However, he remained on his feet and lashed out his hand, using his powers over the force to lift Doom off the floor again.

"You think this will keep Doom from winning?" Doom asked. "This power won't work on Doom a second time!"

Vader suddenly saw Doom launching a Plasma Beam from his palm while still suspended with the force. Vader ducked under the projectile and released his grip on Doom, who quickly took the chance to knee Vader in the face.

Landing on his side, Vader slowly got to his feet. "Interesting. I've never fought someone who could attack while I was using the force on them." He said. "It would suit me good to prepare for this in the future."

"Doom will not let you live that long!" Doom said as he lashed out with both his hands and sent a wave of several energy bolts at Vader.

Narrowing his eyes behind his mask, Vader swung his lightsaber several times, managing to strike the oncoming laser bolts and send them flying back at Doom. While most of the bolts flew off in different directions, Doom received a few stray bolts to the torso and face.

Seeing his chance to finish the fight, Vader rushed at Doom and swung his lightsaber, slicing an upward slash to his opponent's body. Miraculously, because of Doom's armour, he was protected from any severe damage from the attack. That being said, the power from Vader's strike was more than enough to knock to do the job.

Doom flew into the far wall and landed flat on his face, which ended up breaking through another table. Doom was down for the count and he didn't get back up from it.

When he was satisfied that he had won, Vader turned off his lightsaber and reattached it to his belt. "I believe that takes care of that." He said to himself. "So much for the threat to the force."

With that, Vader turned and walked out of the restaurant, making sure to grab his meal from the table he was previously sitting at. This once again left the restaurant in complete disarray.

The owner looked around and sighed before taking a few more notes. "Maybe I should try taking out insurance on this place." He said.

**(The Arena)**

A red staff smashed into the canvas, causing Lilly Pendragon to leap backwards to avoid the blow. Gripping the staff tighter, Billy Kane narrowed his eyes and swung again.

Lilly ducked under the blow and swung her sword, easily blocking another attempted attack. Billy quickly reacted and hit Lilly in the head with the side of his staff, knocking her back a little bit.

Holding her head, Lilly growled. "You're just like that persistent sister of yours!" She snapped.

Billy narrowed his eyes and snarled. "Believe me. I'm a lot worse." He said.

Lilly growled again and rushed at Billy, swinging her sword. Billy quickly blocked the blow with his staff, planted it into the ground and kicked out, striking Lilly in the torso and stunning her. Billy used the opportunity to swing his staff at her legs and knock Lilly off her feet.

Lilly hit the canvas, but quickly rolled out of the way as Billy struck the canvas again. The aristocrat jumped to her feet and swung her sword again.

"You think I'm going to lose to a guy like you?" Lilly demanded.

Billy gave a smirk. "The last two years have proved that you can't really WIN against someone like me." He taunted.

Lilly's eye twitched. "You take that back!"

Lilly rushed at Billy and lashed out her sword. Billy managed to block the blow, but received a punch to the face for his troubles. Seeing an opening, Lilly kicked at Billy, only for the staff-wielder to block the blow with his weapon. Billy pushed his weapon forward, knocking Lilly backwards on her feet a few steps.

However, Lilly recovered in time to see Billy lunging at her and swinging his staff at her again. Lilly ducked under the swing, causing Billy to flail wildly after missing a swing. Lilly took advantage of the situation and barged him with her shoulder, forcing him into a turnbuckle.

Having hit his head on the turnbuckle, Billy felt dizzy for a few seconds, but pushed himself away from it as Lilly slashed at him. Lilly's sword struck the turnbuckle just as Billy swerved to the side.

While Lilly was distracted, Billy rushed her and swung his staff. Although he was still seeing stars, Billy's staff provided the range needed and struck Lilly anyway, disorienting her and giving Billy another chance. Billy swung his staff wildly and clubbed Lilly in the back of the head, knocking her out of the arena.

Lilly landed in Wii Sports Resort. One of the Miis clubbed her in the back of the head and knocked her into the water a huge drop below.

Usopp shouted in fear and ducked under a swinging clothesline from Muscle Power. Usopp quickly took aim with his slingshot and fired an exploding pellet into the huge man's chest. This did little other than annoy Muscle Power, but when the blonde man recovered, he saw that Usopp was gone.

Muscle Power looked around. "Where'd you go, punk?" He asked.

"Right here, ugly!"

Muscle Power turned his head, only to receive a hammer to the face. Muscle Power, now disoriented, staggered forward a few steps, and was knocked to the canvas with another exploding capsule to the back.

"You think you can beat the great Captain Usopp?" Usopp taunted. "I have 8,000 followers!"

Muscle Power pushed himself to his feet and instantly lashed out with his foot, catching Usopp in the face and bending his nose in at least three different places. Usopp landed on the canvas and bounced backwards a few times before landing on his face.

Usopp slowly pushed himself to his feet and breathed heavily. Fatigue was starting to catch up with him and at this point he was running on sheer willpower. Usopp clutched his hammer and glared at Muscle Power, who was simply standing in his stance.

Taking the time to grab his nose and bend it back into its normal shape, Usopp let out a strained battle cry and rushed at Muscle Power, prepared to unleash the Usopp Hammer.

Muscle Power grabbed Usopp's arm before the hammer could make contact and took the chance to throw the pirate over his shoulder, making Usopp land flat on his back.

"Face it, kid. You don't have the stamina." Muscle Power said.

Before Usopp could make a witty retort, a red-and-black blur flew by, striking Usopp and sending the pirate clear out of the arena,

Muscle Power looked in confusion, and before he knew, the perpetrator was hiding behind his huge frame.

"Please! Ya gotta save me!" Harley Quinn pleaded.

"Um…You just eliminated my opponent." Muscle Power replied. He looked ahead and suddenly found himself staring into the grinning face of the Creeper.

"Hey, buddy! You seen this cute clown girl around?" The Creeper asked.

"Uh…"

"Too slow!" The Creeper said as he grabbed Muscle Power and threw him out of the arena. By the time he was done, Harley had already rushed off again.

Muscle Power landed in Sid Meyer's Pirates. Usopp, having already landed there and had "officially" become Captain Usopp, bombarded him with cannon fire.

Back in the arena, the Creeper looked around for Harley, only to see that she was gone. He saw the Stormtrooper shoving Gremio out of the arena (and into Blast Corps, where the building he landed on was instantly destroyed). Deciding to see if he could find Harley, the Creeper bounded off.

Captain Qwark received a blow to the face, courtesy of Dr. Nefarious, and was sent flying backwards. The huge mountain of man spun around and landed flat on his face as the laughing maniac stood over him.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" Dr. Nefarious chortled. "I shall savour every moment of this, Qwark!"

Qwark pushed himself to his feet and spun around, slapping his hands together. "Nefarious, you should know by now that you will never be able to beat me." He said. "You've been trying for years."

"The only reason you're still alive is because of your sheer luck and unbridled stupidity!" Nefarious roared as he pulled out a blaster. "I will not lose this time!"

"That's what you always say, and I always beat you." Qwark smirked. "ALWAYS."

Suddenly, something hit Qwark in the back of the head, bouncing off it. Whatever hit Qwark in the head bounced into his hand, and Qwark saw that it was two of the Power Stones.

"Huh…That's weird." Qwark said.

Nefarious' eyes snapped open. "How can you be so lucky that TWO of those cursed things throw THEMSELVES at you?" He roared, completely ignoring that Billy Kane had accidentally kicked them at Qwark while scuffling with Air Man.

Qwark could simply shrug. "I certainly am not complaining." He noted. He suddenly saw that Nefarious himself was holding the third stone. "Say. Why don't you just hand that over?"

"Think again, you gorilla!" Nefarious shouted. "In fact, why don't you give yours to me?"

The two enemies lunged at each other again in an attempt to wrestle the Power Stone from the other's hands. Amazingly, because of his added girth and strength, Qwark won the battle and grabbed the Power Stone. Once Qwark had all three stones, he was engulfed in a white light.

Nefarious, expecting the worst of Qwark's new form, jumped back and shielded his eyes in fear. A few painful seconds passed before Nefarious slowly looked to see what had become of the idiot superhero.

Standing in Qwark's place was a tall, well-built man with a very handsome and chiseled face. Qwark's muscles expanded and his body mass had slimmed down. It looked like the clutz of a superhero had become a hunky chick-magnet, and a literal one instead of the one he always claimed himself as.

The handsome Qwark placed his hands on his hips. "You will never prevail, Nefarious!" He said in a heroic, booming voice.

Nefarious narrowed his eyes. "You've gained nothing but a better body, you oaf!" He shouted as he fired a shot at Qwark.

The shot bounced off Qwark's chest, who didn't so much as flinch at the projectile. "Oh. Was that a…Raindrop?" He asked absent-mindedly.

Nefarious' eye twitched. "No…" He said as he fired several more shots at Qwark, only for them all to bounce off the superhero's body. "No! He's invincible! He…He CAN'T be invincible!" He roared.

Qwark turned to the audience and started posing as Nefarious continued to throw everything at him, still without doing any damage. Nefarious roared in frustration as Qwark did little other than show off to the audience.

"Thank you, my adoring fans!" Qwark said. "I now realize that there are more things that matter in life than being loved by all! I now see that they revolve around being truthful, brave and most of all…"

That was all Qwark could say before his time with the Power Stones was up. The three stones, having spent their time wasted, scattered around.

"…Toaster crumbs!" Qwark said dumbly.

Seeing his chance, Nefarious rushed at Qwark and kicked him in the back of the head, sending his enemy out of the arena for good.

Qwark landed flat on his face in Monday Night Combat. Mistaking him for the stupid-looking mascot, both teams bombarded him with ammo with hopes of getting cash.

Goh Hinogami received a painful blow to the face, courtesy of a huge fist that was as big as his head. As Goh flew backwards and rolled for a few feet, Heavy Weapons Guy gave a hearty laugh.

"You are so funny for someone so tiny!" Heavy laughed.

Goh leapt to his feet and narrowed his eyes. "You'll pay for that, you mountain of fat!" He shouted as he rushed at Heavy and leapt at him, swinging his leg in a roundhouse.

Heavy held up his arm and blocked the blow, but Goh quickly followed up with another kick, catching the huge man in the face and forcing him backwards. Goh landed on his feet and rushed the larger man again, sweeping Heavy off his feet and sending him crashing down on his face.

"Let's see how far fat can fly!" Goh shouted as he rushed at the downed Heavy and pulled his foot back.

Heavy quickly rolled to the side and let Goh's foot miss. As Goh flipped himself into the air, Heavy got up and cracked his knuckles.

"You are asking for a beating, tiny baby man." Heavy said gruffly. "You are no longer funny to me."

"I wasn't trying to be funny!" Goh shouted as he got to his feet.

Heavy swung his fists at Goh, but the blue-haired man swiftly ducked under the blows and delivered an uppercut to the huge man's face, knocking him backwards a bit.

Rubbing his jaw a bit, Heavy couldn't help but smirk. "Such a tiny man packing such a punch…" He noted. "Time for me to show you what I can do in return."

Goh grit his teeth and lashed out again. Heavy easily caught Goh's frustrated punch and proceeded to give him a massive headbutt, which knocked the hitman back and disoriented him.

While Goh was distracted Heavy rushed him and swung both hands at once, clubbing Goh and sending him sprawling. Goh slowly got to his feet and held his head to get his bearings back.

This was all Heavy needed. Grabbing the still-dazed Goh by the back of his shirt, he was easy pickings for the Heavy to throw headfirst out of the arena.

Goh landed in Borderlands. Once he got his hands on a good weapon, things didn't get pretty.

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

Ash Crimson lashed out his hand and sent a wave of green flames at Krin. The hunchbacked thief showed surprising agility and backflipped away to get out of range.

Landing on his feet, Krin whipped out a couple of throwing knives and smirked. "Hehe. You aren't fast enough." He said as he hurled the projectiles at Ash.

Ash quickly ducked as the knives flew overhead. The white-haired man narrowed his eyes and rushed at Krin, igniting his fist. Ash leapt over a nearby chair and flew straight at Krin, lashing out his flaming fist. Krin rolled to the side and avoided the blow, but received a kick to the face while he was distracted.

Krin landed on his back, but rolled backwards as Ash landed on the ground feet-first. Krin quickly leapt to his feet and lashed out with a dagger while Ash was distracted, but he was far enough away to just clip the prettyboy's jacket.

Ash's eyes widened. "I'll make you pay for that, you ugly freak!" He shouted.

Krin spun the dagger in his hand until he was holding it by the tip. He lashed out his hand and threw the dagger at Ash, which the white-haired man barely managed to avoid. Krin quickly rushed at Ash and kicked him in the torso, which brought his head down a little bit.

"I'll pay all right, but that pay is coming out of YOUR pocket." Krin said as he gave Ash an uppercut, knocking the white-haired man over the chair again. Whipping out another knife, Krin rushed at the chair and leapt in the air, preparing to run Ash through with it.

Ash rolled backwards and launched himself to his feet as Krin hit the floor knife-first. The hunchbacked man gave a smirk as he flew at Ash, showing surprising speed for someone of his shape and stature.

Ash leaned back as Krin's knife swung by his head. "You think I'm going to fall for that, you idiot?" He asked as he lashed out his fist.

Krin ducked under Ash's fist and flashed a smirk. "I think you just did, sucker." He said.

Everything went in slow motion for Ash as Krin delivered a final uppercut, striking Ash with enough force to send him clear across the lounge. Ash landed flat on his back and didn't get back up.

Krin spun his knife in his hand before putting it back where he got it, then walked over to Ash's downed form. "Let's see what you've got." He said.

"He doesn't have anything else worth mentioning."

Krin turned and saw Bandy Andy in the doorway to the lounge, giving a smirk. He was fingering a wad of cash in his hands.

"Hey! That was my hit!" Krin said.

"It's only a couple hundred bucks. I took it while you were fighting." Bandy Andy shrugged. "I also took his boxers, but that's mainly to mess with him."

"This guy buys himself a bodyguard and he only has a couple hundred bucks to spare?" Krin asked, taking the time to kick Ash's downed form.

Bandy Andy looked interested. "Wait. Bodyguard?" He asked. "For what?"

"Eh, didn't catch it." Krin shrugged.

Bandy Andy appeared in thought before smirking. "How about the two of us sneak around and see what we can learn?" He asked. "I love a good mystery."

"…Will I be able to pick someone's pocket?"

"I don't see why not." Bandy Andy smirked.

"Then I think that means we're in business." Krin replied.

**(The Arena)**

The Stormtrooper held up his arm and blocked a hard kick from Yuri Sakazaki and pushed himself forward, knocking the young fighter backwards. Yuri landed on her feet and quickly lashed out with her leg, smashing it into the white helmet of the foot soldier.

Staggering to the side for a few feet, the Stormtrooper grabbed his rifle and swung it like a club. Yuri managed to duck under the swing, which gave her an opening for attack.

"Chou Upper!" Yuri shouted, lashing out with an uppercut and striking the armoured man in the chin, launching him into the air.

The Stormtrooper landed on his back and quickly rolled to his side to avoid Yuri's next attack. Getting to his feet, the Stormtrooper shot at Yuri a few times, managing to clip Yuri's shoulder with one of the laser bolts.

"Ugh!" Yuri grunted as she grabbed her shoulder. "I thought you guys were supposed to have bad aim!"

"They're all just rumours." The Stormtrooper said simply, not telling Yuri that he was really aiming for her leg.

Yuri rushed at the Stormtrooper again and swung her leg. Once again, the Stormtrooper blocked the blow and retaliated with a kick of his own, knocking Yuri away again. The Stormtrooper rushed his opponent and swung his rifle like a club again, this time making contact with the side of Yuri's head.

Falling to the ground, Yuri pushed herself to her feet. "Ow! Stop that!" Yuri shouted as she lashed out her hand, sending a fireball at the Stormtrooper. The fireball didn't go very far, but the white-clad soldier was within range of the attack and was blasted with energy.

The Stormtrooper flew backwards into a turnbuckle. Looking up, the Stormtrooper saw Yuri rushing him again and lashing out with her fists. The Stormtrooper ducked under the first blow and caught the second, catching Yuri off guard long enough for the Stormtrooper to force her away with a blow to the face.

This gave the Stormtrooper the time needed to stand up again. Taking aim with his rifle, the Stormtrooper fired another few laser bolts at Yuri, this time managing to strike her in the leg.

"Gah! Stop it! That's not fair!" Yuri shouted.

The Stormtrooper didn't bother retaliating and struck Yuri with his elbow, disorienting her. While Yuri was distracted, the Stormtrooper easily grabbed her and threw her out of the arena.

Yuri landed in Chzo Mythos, where she spent the next ten minutes in hiding before something killed her.

Cammy White's fist deflected off a scythe, and the braided woman jumped back to avoid getting slashed with it. Landis pulled his scythe back, gave a smirk and lashed out again, this time horizontally. Cammy quickly threw herself to the canvas and ducked under the swing.

"Stand still so the Reaper can destroy you!" Landis shouted as he pulled his scythe back again.

"Think again, creep!" Cammy shouted as she lunged at Landis, striking his face with her foot and making him stagger back.

While Landis was distracted, Cammy attacked again, lashing out with a Cannon Spike, launching herself into the air as her foot connected with Landis' chin. Landis flew backwards and landed flat on his back.

Groaning, the crazed Winger stood up and flapped his wings a couple of times to ease the pain of landing on them. Gripping his scythe, Landis stared darkly. "The Reaper will have a good time with you." He said as he flew headfirst at Cammy.

Cammy held up her arms in defense as Landis flew headfirst into her, sending her flying backwards. Cammy managed to upright herself in midair and landed on her feet, quickly making a break at Landis again as soon as she landed.

"This one's fierce…" Landis said with a dark smirk as he held up his scythe again.

Cammy swung her fists at Landis, but the Winger managed to block the attacks with his scythe. However, Landis was caught off guard when Cammy lunged at him in a spiraling kick, striking his legs and knocking him down again.

Landis rolled out of the way as Cammy struck the canvas again and pushed himself to his feet. Landis quickly swung his scythe at Cammy's legs and knocked her off her feet, and while she was down he kicked her in the side, sending her rolling away for a few feet. Landis gripped his scythe and gave chase.

Cammy jumped to her feet and got into her stance. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me, you freak!" She shouted as she swung her leg at the oncoming Landis' head. Cammy's foot connected and sent Landis flying straight into a turnbuckle.

Groaning and holding his head, Landis looked up and saw Cammy rushing him again. Pushing himself to his feet, Landis' narrowed his visible eye and silently got ready.

Once Cammy got close enough, Landis grabbed her arm. Acting quickly, Lanis spun around and hurled Cammy towards the ropes. The braided woman stumbled forward and ended up tumbling over the ropes before she could get a chance to stop herself.

Cammy landed in Fooly Cooly, where a crazed woman suddenly ran her over with a Vespa.

Squirrel Girl punched a flying jar, breaking it into a million pieces. The thrower of the jar, Toejam, simply pulled another jar from out of nowhere and threw it at his opponent.

"This ain't getting me nowhere." Toejam muttered as he saw Squirrel Girl punch through another jar. "I gotta come up with a new strategy."

Squirrel Girl smirked and bared her claws. "Time to have some fun!" She said brightly as she raced at Toejam.

The three-legged alien jumped into the air, showing off his floaty jumps as he soared into the air. Squirrel Girl flew underneath him as Toejam landed back on the canvas. Toejam spun around and hurled another magic jar at Squirrel Girl, this time landing a hit and breaking it on her back.

Seeing his chance, Toejam rushed at Squirrel Girl and lashed out with one of his legs. However, showing lightning-quick reflexes, Squirrel Girl spun around and grabbed Toejam's foot, then spun it around, picking the red alien off the ground and spinning him around several times in the air.

As Toejam hit the canvas, Squirrel Girl laughed. "That was quite a breakdancing move!" She said. "Care to show it to me again?"

"Ugh…No way, man. That's one move I don't EVER wanna do again." Toejam groaned as he got to his feet.

"Too bad, because it looked real cool." Squirrel Girl said as she got into a stance again.

Seeing Toejam pull another magic jar into the open, Squirrel Girl rushed at him and lashed out with her claws, destroying the jar while it was still in Toejam's hand. The red alien's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the half-jar he was now holding.

"Dude! That was TOTALLY not cool!" Toejam whined.

Toejam didn't get the chance to object any more and received an elbow to the face, stunning him and causing him to drop the second jar he had just grabbed.

"You're not really good at this, are you?" Squirrel Girl asked.

Even if Toejam was feeling up to answering, he wasn't given the chance, as Squirrel Guirl rushed forward and pushed him out of the arena. Toejam fell clumsily over the ropes and down into a portal.

Toejam landed in Guitar Hero. A rapper he may have been, but Toejam definitely wasn't a guitar player…

Squirrel Girl couldn't help but feel satisfied as she looked around for someone else to fight. She was about to go over and fight Dr. Nefarious for being evil, only to see that the Creeper had just forced him out of the arena (and into Gears of War, where he was promptly beheaded with a chainsaw). Squirrel Girl paused, shrugged and went off to start a fight elsewhere.

Zelda lashed out her hand and sent a ball of ember towards Kung Pow. The kooky chef quickly rolled underneath the fireball as it exploded just above him and jumped back to his feet, smashing his huge foot across Zelda's face.

Staggering to the side, Zelda held her face for a second. "How can he be so quick?" She muttered to herself.

In the meantime, Kung Pow pulled his hands back as they magically inflated to twice their already-big size. "Hong Kong Clap!" Kung Pow shouted as he smashed his huge hands together, on either side of Zelda's head, further disorienting the princess.

Kung Pow grinned as leapt at Zelda, attempting a flying kick. Zelda snapped to attention and ducked under the attack. As Kung Pow landed behind her, Zelda spun around and sent a wave of magic at the chef, striking him a few times in the back and knocking him away.

"You quick. But I quicker." Kung Pow said with a smirk as he spun on one foot and outstretched his foot. This time, Zelda managed to catch the attack and counter with a kick of her own, knocking the chef away from her again.

"Just try that again." Zelda said, eyes narrowed.

Kung Pow paused, them grinned. "Okay." He said as he kicked at Zelda, this time catching her off guard and striking her in the torso.

Zelda narrowed her eyes and spun around, creating a shield of blue diamonds, which, in addition to protecting her, attacked Kung Pow with a few short-ranged attacks. Kung Pow recoiled, but managed to land upright.

Giving another grin, Kung Pow pulled a cooking pan from out of nowhere and lashed out with it. Zelda leaned back and avoided the blow.

"You have quick reflexes." Kung Pow said.

"I'm used to dealing with frying pans with the number of times I fought Peach." Zelda said with a smirk as she lashed out another fireball. This time she was more-successful, making it explode in Kung Pow's face.

"Ouch! That hurt!" The chef shouted.

Zelda crouched low. She contemplated turning into Shiek, but decided against it. "I don't think I need to transform here." She muttered to herself. She leapt at Kung Pow and swung her leg, but the chef held up his pan again and blocked the blow.

However, while Kung Pow was distracted, Zelda attacked again, swinging her arm at the chef's torso while he was blocking his face. Kung Pow lowered his guard at the attack, and that gave Zelda the chance she needed to grab him and push him over the ropes, causing the chef to bounce out of the arena.

Kung Pow landed in Cooking Mama, where he proved his cooking prowess.

Kasumi Todoh leaned back as a fireball flew over her head. The blue-haired girl quickly held up her arms and blocked an attempted kick from Sakura, then forced her backwards and followed up with a Cho Kasane Ate, striking the schoolgirl and sending her backwards a few steps.

Shaking her head a few times, Sakura got into her stance. "It'll take more than that, Kasumi." She said. "I'm a champion of this thing, you know."

"So am I, in case you forgot." Kasumi smirked.

The two girls charged each other again and lashed out, attempting to land an attack. Sakura's leg lashed out in a kick, but Kasumi's arm, in a chop, parried the blow. The two girls backed away, knowing that this battle could get close.

Sakura rushed first and leapt at Kasumi in a spinning kick. Kasumi ducked under the blow and Sakura went over her head. However, before Kasumi had time to react, Sakura spun around and lashed out another fireball, straight into the ducking Kasumi's head.

Kasumi recoiled, landing flat on her face. Acting quickly, Kasumi rolled to the side and jumped to her feet, catching Sakura off guard. Once she was on her feet, Kasumi lashed out with her hand and chopped Sakura in the side, stunning her briefly. Kasumi stepped forward and kicked at Sakura, hitting her in the face and forcing her backwards.

"It's time to end this, Sakura." Kasumi said as she pulled her arms up. "CHO KASANE ATE!"

Kasumi lashed out her hands, sending several huge energy streaks at Sakura. However, the schoolgirl saw the attack coming and darted to the side, avoiding the attack. Sakura lashed out with her foot and struck Kasumi in the head, making her stagger to the side.

"Ugh…That hurt." Kasumi said.

"You're right, though. It IS time to finish this." Sakura said as she rushed at Kasumi and swung her fist.

Kasumi snapped to attention and leaned to the side as Sakura's fist flew by her head. The blue-haired girl grabbed Sakura's arm and hurled her towards the ropes. Sakura, taken completely by surprise, flew headfirst over the ropes and fell out of the arena.

Sakura landed in Rival Schools, where she got into a spar with her friend Hinata.

Back in the arena, Kasumi looked visibly relieved at finishing the fight. The crowd was cheering her on at the victory and Kasumi played to the crowd.

"Look at that, everyone! In the clash of the two winners, the original winner won out in the end!" SSBFreak announced.

"Kasumi eliminates Sakura!" Blazeman added.

Kasumi looked around to see that the fighting had died down slightly. Squirrel Girl and Air Man were conversing again, probably about a battle plan. The Creeper was still searching for Harley, who was now trying to hide behind a confused Heavy Weapons Guy. Zelda smoothed out her dress as Billy Kane spun his staff in his hand a bit. The Stormtrooper quickly pulled a fresh energy pack from his belt and reloaded his gun with it. Landis was again perched on a turnbuckle silently as Pichu was curled up in the middle of the canvas, taking a nap.

Kasumi glanced up at the entrance curtain. The next wave of fighters was due to enter the arena and she needed to be ready for them…

**FINAL SCORE (8 Votes in the main event and 7 in the side battles)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

STORMTROOPER (SW) (6:3) = 3 (Gremio, Yuri Sakazaki)

HEAVY WEAPONS GUY (TF2) (6:3) = 3 (Winter Soldier, Goh Hinogami)

KASUMI TODOH (KOF) (5:3) = 2 (Wolf O'Donnell, Sakura Kusanago)

THE CREEPER (DC) (5:3) = 2 (Muscle Power, Dr. Nefarious)

ZELDA (SSB) (5:3) = 2 (Kung Pow)

BILLY KANE (KOF) (5:3) = 2 (Lilly Pendragon)

PICHU (SSB) (5:3) = 2 (Zero)

AIR MAN (MM) (6:4) = 2 (Super Macho Man)

LANDIS (ST) (6:4) = 2 (Cammy White)

SQUIRREL GIRL (MC) (6:4) = 2 (Toejam)

HARLEY QUINN (DC) (5:4) = 1 (Usopp)

**(ELIMINATED)**

CAMMY WHITE (SF4) (4:4) = 0 (Red Warrior)

USOPP (OP) (5:5) = 0 (Rosa)

WOLF O'DONNELL (SSB) (5:5) = 0 (Doopliss)

DR. NEFARIOUS (R&C) (4:5) = -1 (Captain Qwark)

GREMIO (ST) (3:5) = -2

CAPTAIN QWARK (R&C) (3:5) = -2

RED WARRIOR (G) (3:5) = -2

LILLY PENDRAGON (ST) (3:5) = -2

GOH HINOGAMI (VF) (3:5) = -2

SAKURA KUSANAGO (SF4) (4:6) = -2

YURI SAKAZAKI (KOF) (3:6) = -3

TOEJAM (TJ&E) (2:6) = -4

DOOPLISS (PM) (2:6) = -4

KUNG POW (CF) (2:6) = -4

ZERO (MM) (2:6) = -4

MUSCLE POWER (2:7) = -5

ROSA (KE) (1:7) = -6

SUPER MACHO MAN (PO!) (1:7) = -6

WINTER SOLDIER (MC) (1:7) = -6

_**Side Battles:**_

"**Dark Side of Doom"**

DARTH VADER (SW) _**force-chokes**_ DR. DOOM (MC)

6 to 1

"**Picking Ash's Pocket"**

KRIN (ST) _**cleans out**_ ASH CRIMSON (KOF)

5 to 2


	15. Section Six

**(The Arena)**

There were eleven fighters currently in the arena and they all seemed to be eyeing each other up to see if any of them were big threats. Kasumi Todoh, being the first champion, was high on most people's list of threats. Nevertheless, everyone was cautiously looking around, as if daring someone else to attack from behind.

That all changed when the audience was heard cheering. The eleven fighters turned their attention towards the entrance curtain to see who was entering next.

"**ERIK!" (WH)**

Stepping out from behind the curtain, the portly Viking let out a battle cry and waved his battle axe around as he charged down to the arena. However, as soon as he got to the end of the ramp, Erik tripped over his feet and flew headfirst into the arena.

Pichu looked up and saw that the overweight man was falling towards him. Pichu's eyes widened as he scampered away, letting Erik fall face-down onto the canvas.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted angrily as he stood in front of Erik's downed form.

Erik looked up and saw Pichu's small form in front of him. His mouth started watering as he jumped to his feet. "Oh! Fresh meat!"

Pichu screamed and ran away, Erik hot on his heels.

"**DR. KILN!" (CF)**

Giving a loud and mad cackle, the hunchbacked mad scientist limped down to the arena. Kiln aimed his machine gun arm around the ring, wondering who to go after first.

"Good. None of zhose accursed Clayfighters are in zhe arena." Kiln said. "But it looks like I am on my own. None of Bison's allies are here."

Deciding to cross that bridge when he got there, Kiln jumped into the arena and instantly opened fire with his machine gun arm. Billy Kane had to jump to the side to avoid getting hit while Landis took to the air.

Thinking that it would be more fun to hit a moving target, Kiln started moving his arm to focus on the flying Landis. He was so wrapped up in his shooting that he didn't notice Kasumi rushing over to him.

Kasumi kicked the mad scientist in the head, knocking him down. Kiln quickly looked up at her. "So, you vant to die zhat badly?" He asked, aiming his gun at her.

"We'll just see about that." Kasumi said, eyes narrowed.

"**RONNIE BELL!" (ST)**

Emerging from the curtain was a huge mountain of a woman standing taller than most others. Cracking her knuckles with a smirk, Ronnie Bell raced down to the arena and jumped in without a second thought.

Landing on the canvas with a loud crash, Ronnie Bell raced at the Heavy, who was munching on another sandwich. The bald Russian saw the amazon running over and quickly finished his sandwich before catching the tall woman's fist with his palm.

"Hah! You may be big woman, but you are still small!" Heavy laughed. "Here! THIS is punch!"

Heavy lashed out with his own fist, only for Ronnie Bell to catch it. Giving a smirk, Ronnie Bell tightened her grip on the Heavy's fist, contorting the huge man's face in pain.

"AUGH! My fist! It feels so much pain!" Heavy shouted.

"What was that about me being weak, tubby?" Ronnie Bell asked.

"**ATHENA ASAMIYA!" (KOF)**

The audience cheered the pop icon as she emerged from the curtain and waved to the crowd. Seeing Squirrel Girl, Athena lit up and teleported into the arena, appearing a short distance away from the mutant girl.

"Oh! That costume of yours is so cute! I love it!" Athena said.

"Oh, this? It's just how I dress to fight evil." Squirrel Girl shrugged.

"Oh, yeah? You fight evil as well?" Athena asked. "Care to team up?"

"May as well, but I don't really see any villains around." Squirrel Girl noted. "Well, except for that guy with the gun for the arm."

Athena looked over and saw that Kiln was currently fighting Kasumi. "Yeah. I think she's got this for the moment…"

"**KING DEDEDE!" (SSB)**

Hefting his huge hammer over his shoulder, the large blue penguin gave a laugh and waddled down to the arena. Dedede got down to the end of the ramp and floated into the arena.

Looking down, King Dedede floated over Billy Kane and quickly dropped down with a huge body slam. Billy looked up and saw Dedede coming down, backpedaling away as the huge penguin hit the canvas.

"Oy! What was that?" Billy shouted. "You coulda killed me!"

"One less person to worry about, then." Dedede shrugged with a smirk as he grabbed his hammer and got into his stance. "Now stay still and let me pound you, okay?"

"Ugh! You wish, ya fat bird!" Billy said as he rushed the overweight king and swung his staff.

"**JACKY BRYANT!" (VF)**

The girls cheered wildly for the blonde-haired young man that stepped onto the ramp. Taking a moment to comb his hair, Jacky ran down to the ring and leapt in.

As soon as Jacky was in the ring, the Stormtrooper quickly fired some shots at him from across the ring. Jacky managed to avoid them as he made eye contact with the white-clad soldier. Rolling up his sleeves and smirking, Jacky ran over.

"What was deal with that? You got a problem with me?" Jacky asked.

"More needing a target than anything and you were handy." The Stormtrooper said. "Why. Do you think you can follow up on it?"

"Of course." Jacky said, putting up his fists. "Considering that you're just a Stormtrooper, I think I can take you."

"You haven't really been paying attention for three tournaments, have you?"

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"I'm surprised that they let us through considering that we haven't entered the arena yet." High Five noted.

"The guards don't really pay attention to the tournament, so they don't know who's in and who's out." Maxima shrugged. "I'm certainly not complaining."

"So who is it we're looking for?" High Five asked.

"He's over there." Maxima said as he led the giant hand down towards where a man was sitting.

The man looked up, revealing Ralf Jones. "Oh. Hey, Maxie." He said before noticing who was behind the giant cyborg. "Uh…You realize that there's a giant, dismembered hand behind you?" He asked.

"Um…Yeah. Look, we need to talk." Maxima said.

"We stumbled upon something and…" High Five said.

"**THE GIANT HAND IS TALKING!"** Ralf screamed.

Maxima backhanded Ralf. "Shut up and listen! We may have stumbled upon a plot and we need some extra help!" He said.

Ralf blinked and stood up. "Sure. Why not?" He said. "After what I've heard of the other plots, it's probably something serious."

"Okay. It's a start. Is there anyone else you think we can get on our side?" High Five asked.

"Hold up." The trio turned and saw Talwyn Apogee coming over. "I suspected something back in the first section and told my bodyguards to check it out."

"You haven't heard back from them?" Maxima asked.

"No, but it's likely that they just forgot." Talwyn shrugged. "But I'll tag along if I can find something out."

"I'll come as well." The group turned to see Eiji Kisaragi coming over. "Let's just say that, if some specific people around involved, I want in on this."

"Well, if you're going, then I am as well." Jaycee said as she stood up. "Hope you don't mind, Eiji."

"Uh…Why?" Eiji asked.

"It'll be just like old times, then." Jaycee said with a wink.

As the group left the Eliminated Seating, Viktor glanced up at them and turned to Flik. "Dude, we gotta get in on this!" He said.

"What are you talking about NOW, Viktor?" Flik asked.

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"I don't like to listen in n people's private conversations." Flik folded his arms.

"Come on, man! Let's go see what kind of stuff we can do!" Viktor said as he grabbed Flik and hauled him off in the direction the others were going.

"Let me go, you idiot! I just want to watch the tournament!"

**(The Arena)**

"**GEN!" (SF4)**

The old assassin stepped out from behind the curtain and stroked his long beard. He scanned the arena, looking for someone he could fight, and saw the Creeper looking around for Harley.

Racing down to the arena, Gen leapt in and made a beeline for the yellow-skinned maniac. Gen lashed out with his palm and attempted to strike the Creeper in the face, but the lunatic superhero saw him coming and ducked under the blow, pouncing and knocking Gen away.

"That wasn't a very smart move, gramps." The Creeper said with a smirk. "I hope you know that I don't go easy on the elderly."

Gen narrowed his eyes. "Keep talking, you fool. I've got more killing experience than you could ever hope." He said.

"I kinda figured that, sunshine."

"**SHEN LONG!" (BR)**

Standing outside the curtain was a young man dressed in purple. Scanning the arena for a fight, Shen Long saw Air Man and gave a smirk. Engulfing himself in a white light, Shen Long turned into a white tiger and raced down to the arena, leaping in headfirst.

Air Man saw Shen Long coming and activated his fan, pumping out enough propeller power to keep Shen Long at bay. The white tiger, seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, pounced and leapt out of Air Man's range, leaping high above the blue robot.

"Huh…That's new." Air Man said as he rolled out of the way. Shen Long crashed into the canvas as Air Man got back up.

Seeing Air Man aiming his gun at him, Shen Long simply snarled and got into his stance.

"This could be interesting…" Air Man said.

"**JR. TROOPA!" (PM)**

Coming out to a mixed reaction, the young koopa scanned the ring, holding his magic staff and preparing to attack.

"Hmm…Looks like there's no Mario in the ring." Jr. Troopa mused. "I guess I've got some time to myself for now."

Scampering down to the arena, Jr. Troopa leapt in and charged headfirst at Squirrel Girl. The young koopa swung his magic staff and sent a ball of magic at the mutant girl.

Her ears perking up at the sound of the magic coming her way, Squirrel Girl instinctively backflipped over the projectile and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Aw, come on! That's unfair!" Jr. Troopa said as he came over. "How can you see the attack coming and not be looking at it?"

Squirrel Girl looked down at Jr. Troopa for a few seconds before squealing and scooping the small koopa up into a hug. "Oh! You're so adorable!" She cooed.

"Hey! Leggo, you crazy woman!"

"**VENOM!" (MC)**

The familiar anti-villain emerged from the curtain to a cheering crowd, although a lot of people noticed that he looked like he had a different figure than the last two tournaments. Almost as if he was a different person…

"So let me get this straight." Tinyrocket said. "This Venom ISN'T Eddie Brock?"

"No. It's the new Venom. Flash Thompson." SSBFreak said.

"…Flash Thompson? When was it decided that THAT guy was worthy of being Venom?"

Venom, hearing the announcement as he was walking down to the ring, narrowed his eyes and stormed down to the ring. Casting a webline, Venom leapt into the ring.

Landis saw Venom coming in and noticed that he was different. "Hey! You aren't the reaper's friend!" He accused as he hefted his scythe. "You are too different to be him!"

Venom laughed. "It makes no difference. We are still Venom!" He said.

Landis narrowed his visible eye and held his scythe. "Then I think I should wait for the real thing to show up."

"**KID USA!" (B&B)**

Punching the air a few times, the blonde young boxer waved to the crowd as he made his way down to the ring. Stepping in without a second thought, Kid USA looked around for someone to fight.

Seeing that the Heavy and Ronnie Bell were still sparring, Kid USA wisely decided to ignore them and searched elsewhere. Suddenly spotting Harley, Kid USA smirked and made his way over.

"Hey, baby? How about you and I go out after this and grab some Chinese?" Kid USA asked.

Harley's response was to pull out her hammer and smash it into the side of Kid USA's head. The boxer landed on his side and rolled awkwardly for a few feet before climbing to his feet.

"Ouch! Where the heck did THAT come from?" Kid USA asked.

"You think I'm gonna take you hitting on me like that?" Harley asked. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"**SHADOW!" (EC)**

Silently emerging from the curtain and drawing a knife, the raven-haired assassin scanned the ring and set her sights on Kasumi Todoh. Shadow darted down to the ring an leapt in.

However, on her way over, Pichu chose that time to run by, taking Shadow by surprise. Erik, still chasing the mouse Pokemon, bowled straight into Shadow and knocked her down.

Shadow was quick to jump to her feet and draw a weapon. "So the Viking has a death wish?" She asked. "So be it. Not the first time I've fought someone from so far in the past."

Erik blinked. "Um…What?"

Erik didn't get a chance to make a better retort, because Shadow jumped him at that point.

"**BOMB MAN!" (MM)**

Laughing crazily, the bomb-throwing Robot Master raced down to the ring and leapt in, clutching a bomb in each hand.

Bomb Man looked around for the biggest target, which obviously meant the Heavy. He pulled an arm back. "Eat this, fatty!" He shouted as he hurled the bomb at the mountain of man.

The Heavy looked at saw the bomb coming at him. Quickly spinning in place, the Heavy punched the oncoming bomb, sending it right back to Bomb Man.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Ronnie Bell snapped.

"I know. We have company." The Heavy said as Bomb Man came rushing over. The relayed bomb exploded behind the Robot Master, lighting him up in the flames of the explosion.

"You got guts! I like that!" Bomb Man laughed. "This'll be fun!"

"You remind me of puny Demoman…" Heavy noted in thought.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

"Looks like the boss has his hands full." Bonker folded his arms as he looked up at the screen, watching Dr. Kiln fighting off attackers. "When exactly do you enter again, Harry?"

"Eh, not fer a bit, mon." Houngan laughed. "De boss is in alone fer a while."

"Well, we gotta get to work, I guess." Bonker said. "What is it the doc wanted us to do again?"

"We gotta pick up one of the eliminated fighters." Houngan said. "He gotta be around the Recovery Room."

Bonker and Houngan walked away from the monitor and started walking. "Did that Bison guy tell us why he wanted that guy again?" He asked.

"Nah. He don't tell us yet." Houngan said with a shrug.

The two evil Clayfighters walked in silence for a bit. The two, while working for the same side, had never particularly liked each other, but they had still managed to work together fairly well and that was all that mattered in Dr. Kiln's book. They were still in the dark as to the extent of Bison's plan, and they were wondering if they could trust Bison or his men.

"Somethin' about that creep rubs me the wrong way." Bonker muttered.

Houngan laughed. "What DON'T rub ya the wrong way, mon?" He asked. "Seriously, yer like a cheerleader fer an accident!"

"…THANK YOU for that input, Harry."

"Eh, I kid." Houngan laughed.

"Of course you do. I can only hope that you end up in the arena with a homicidal maniac that decides to force-feed you that stupid rubber chicken of yours." Bonker said.

"Hey! Look what the cat dragged in!"

The two Clayfighters looked up and saw the Security Force coming down the hallway, a psychotic smirk on the face of Psymon Stark.

"Looks like we got another lead, guys! These two were just talking about some obvious evil and nefarious deed that needs thwarting!" Psymon said.

"…Psymon. Never say 'thwarting' again." Max interjected.

Bonker sneered. "Ah, great! We're on too much of a time limit as it is!" The clown said.

"Anyone wanna give me a hand with these two?" Psymon asked.

"Not it." Stryker and Jo-Beth said as one, still feeling their injuries from earlier.

"I got better things to do; Like count ceiling tiles." Max shrugged.

The others remained silent. Psymon blinked a few times and sighed. "Fine, then. I'll just take someone at random to help me." He said as he grabbed the arm of the nearest person to him, which just so happened to be Maggey Byrde.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Maggey asked. "I can't fight!"

"What a coincidence! Neither can I!" Psymon said brightly. "Let's go!"

**(The Arena)**

"**BATGIRL!" (DC)**

Cassandra Cain emerged from the curtain, dressed in her Batgirl outfit. Batgirl placed two fingers to one of the ears in her cowl.

"Barb. Give me the lowdown. Who's the big threat?" Batgirl asked.

"Try to give Creeper some assistance." The voice of Barbara Gordon (Oracle) said through a mic.

"Are you certain about this?" Batgirl asked.

"He may be a lunatic, but he's still a hero." Oracle replied.

Batgirl sighed. "Okay." She said as she jumped in and made a beeline for Creeper and Gen. Batgirl opened up with a flying kick, striking Gen in the side of the head and sending him recoiling.

"Oh! Hey, Batgirl! Fancy meeting you here!" Creeper said.

"I'm here to help you with the assassin, Creeper." Batgirl said, getting into a stance. "You got yourself way in over your head and you don't even know it."

Gen narrowed his eyes. "It makes no difference. You'll both die either way." He said.

"**MAX EAGLE!" (KE)**

Emerging from the curtain was a blonde man with a large sword strapped to his back. His arms folded, Max Eagle looked around the ring and spotted Billy Kane before rushing down to the ring and jumping in headfirst.

Billy looked up and saw Max Eagle coming over. "Great. It's one of those Kizuna guys." He lamented as he regardless turned around and gripped his staff to take the oncoming fighter on.

Max Eagle swung first and struck Billy's staff with his sword. Billy pushed him away as Max Eagle got into his stance and smirked. "Heh. This could be fun." He said.

"For you, maybe." Billy replied. "But if you think you can keep up with me, you've got another thing coming."

"Yeah, yeah. Heard it before." Max Eagle said.

"I should be saying that to YOU!"

"And now…Mystery Fighter…Number…**Eleven!**"

"**RAZPUTIN!" (Psychonauts)**

The main protagonist of Psychonauts emerged from the curtain, huge goggles over his eyes and a hand on his head, appearing to be in thought.

Raz gave a smirk and rushed down to the ring, using his psychic powers to bounce himself into the ring. While he was in the air, Raz shot several psychic energy blasts at several of the fighters.

The Stormtrooper looked up and saw the goggled boy in the air. Narrowing his eyes behind his helmet, the Stormtrooper fired several laser shots at him, causing Raz to snap to attention.

Raz landed on his feet and moved his goggles to the top of his head. "Hey! What was that for? I was in a groove!" He insisted.

"You don't shoot at random! You waste time and ammo!" The Stormtrooper said.

"Uh…You're a Stormtrooper…And you're giving me shooting advice." Raz said flatly. "…Yeah, I don't think so."

With that, Raz shot another psychic blast into the Stormtrooper's face.

"**BOB!" (ST)**

Emerging from the curtain next was a young man with dreadlocks. Holding a staff in his hands, Bob ran down to the ring and leapt in.

However, when he hit the canvas, people saw that Bob had turned himself into a werewolf, courtesy of his rune. Bob's wolf form gave a smirk and ran forward.

Pichu chose that time to intervene, jumping up and latching onto Bob's face. The transformed youth roared as he staggered back in shock before finally wrenching Pichu from his face.

Bob narrowed his eyes and snarled. "So that's what it's going to be." He said. "Very well. This won't take a minute."

"Pichu!" Pichu said brightly.

"Shut up."

"**CHOI BOUNGE!" (KOF)**

Standing as one of the shortest human fighters in the tournament, Choi emerged from the curtain to a mixed reaction and slashed his claws together a few times before scurrying down to the ring and leaping in.

King Dedede looked over his shoulder and saw the short man running over. "Boy. And I thought the Marios were short." He noted.

"I'll ignore that." Choi said flatly before getting into a stance. "Actually, on second thought, I WON'T ignore that."

"Boy, you're an irritable one, aren't you?" Dedede scratched his head.

"Ah, shaddap!" Choi said as he leapt at the overweight penguin.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**KIRBY!" (SSB)**

"Speak of the devil." Dedede muttered.

Waving happily to the crowd, the pink puffball waddled down to the ring and floated in, ready to eat everything and everyone in sight.

Kirby waddled over to the fight between Harley Quinn and Kid USA. As Kid USA landed on the canvas, courtesy of another blow to the side of the head from Harley's hammer, Kirby continued on and walked over to Harley.

The mad jester woman looked down in confusion. "Uh…What are ya looking at me like that for?" She asked.

Kirby blinked a few times and opened his mouth.

Kid USA got back up and turned to Harley, only to see that Kirby had copied her and was not sporting white face paint and a jester hat like hers.

"Mistah Jay! Mistah Jay!" Kirby screamed in a high voice. "I wuv you!"

"Hey! He's mine and mine alone, you little freak!" Harley said as she and Kirby rushed each other.

Kid USA blinked. "Man…They actually sound the same…"


	16. Section Six Results

**(The Arena)**

Billy Kane held up his staff in defense as Dr. Kiln lashed out with a knife. The hunchbacked scientist struck Billy's staff with his knife a few times before jumping backwards to avoid an attempted strike from the staff-weilder.

Kiln gave a laugh. "You are a fool to think such an attack vill catch me by surprise!" He said. "I'm much more-agile zhan I look, you know!"

Billy grit his teeth. "How is a hunchbacked guy so agile?" He asked.

His ears suddenly picking something up, Billy swung his staff wildly and knocked a batarang out of the air. Billy saw Batgirl running over.

"Looks like the element of surprise is out of the question." Batgirl muttered.

"Hey! Don't attack me!" Billy said as he held up his staff and blocked a kick. "HE'S the bag guy here!"

"You work for Geese Howard, one of the most-dangerous and wanted men outside of Gotham City." Batgirl said. 'Taking you down means eliminating Howard's chances at a win."

Billy narrowed his eyes and got into his stance. "Fine." He said.

Kiln suddenly noticed that Billy was ignoring him and attempted to make his escape, only for Batgirl to throw a batarang into the back of his head, knocking him down.

Kirby cheerfully ran away as Harley Quinn chased after him with her hammer. Kirby was still dressed as Harley and said clown girl was still mad about the poor imitation.

"Stand still, ya little puffball!" Harley shouted.

"Mistah J! Mistah J!" Kirby shouted as he ran.

Harley finally managed to get a hit in and smashed her hammer into Kirby's side. Kirby's abilities left him in the form of a star as the now-normal puffball tumbled to the side.

Kirby flew into the back of something furry before falling down. The Creeper turned around, revealing that Kirby had just flown into the feather boa on his back.

"Hey, little buddy! You seen the hot clown girl around anywhere?" The Creeper asked.

Kirby blinked a few times and opened his mouth, sucking the yellow-skinned maniac into his mouth.

Harley, still chasing after Kirby, came to a screeching halt as she saw what happened. Kirby was now a yellow hue and has a red feather boa attached to his back. Kirby stood next to the real Creeper, who had just spotted Harley.

It just so happened that the transformed Kirby had also seen Harley and was staring at her the same way the Creeper was. Needless to say, Harley didn't really like where things were going at this point.

"Baby!" The Creeper said.

"Baybee!" Kirby added.

Harley screamed in fright as she turned tail and ran away, now with two crazed stalkers on her heels.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

SSBFreak scratched his head. "Didn't that happen last year with Hell's Chef?" He asked.

"With Kirby, you never really know." Tinyrocket shrugged.

Blazeman looked at his clipboard and scanned the names for the next section. "…Wait." He said. "I just saw something."

"What is it?" SSBFreak asked.

"The next Mystery Fighter. Am I reading this right?" Blazeman asked.

"Um…Yeah?" SSBFreak replied. "That's who's entering next."

"…Are you serious?"

"You realize who you're talking to?" Tinyrocket asked, an eyebrow lifted.

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

"Wait. So what exactly did you find out?" Ralf Jones asked.

"Not a lot, actually." Maxima shrugged. "There's definitely something going on and apparently the giant hand's enemies are a part of it."

"And…Nothing other than that?"

"Um…Nope. Nothing."

Flik scoffed and glared at Viktor. "You dragged me away from the stands for THIS?" He asked.

High Five drummed large fingers on the floor. "Look, we know something's happening, and not much more." He said. "It's something we have to look into."

"How the heck is a giant hand able to talk?" Eiji asked Jaycee.

"I've learned not to ask questions in this place." Jaycee shrugged.

"So if we don't know what's going on, where do we start?" Talwyn asked.

"How about we find one of the villains and beat them down?" The Star Dragon Sword asked.

Flik promptly glared at Viktor. "Stop giving them ideas!" He said.

"It wasn't me! It was the sword!" Viktor insisted.

**(The Arena)**

Gen lashed out with his palm, attacking at high speeds. King Dedede blocked the blow with his hammer and jumped back, swinging his wooden weapon at the same time. Gen quickly ducked under the swing and lashed out again.

This time, the attack struck Dedede in the face, sending the huge penguin backwards. King Dedede landed on the canvas with a loud crash, but he managed to get to his feet to face the elderly assassin again.

"Okay, that does it! Time to bring out the big guns!" King Dedede said.

Gen narrowed his pupil-less eyes. "You hope to match me in power, you overgrown oaf?" He asked.

The blue penguin flashed a smirk. "Yes, with a little technological help." He said, pressing a button on the handle of his hammer.

Gen watched as the wooden hammer opened up, revealing a jet engine. Gen paused, then smirked darkly. "Hmm…This could be interesting."

Gen rushed at King Dedede again and lashed out, avoiding a rocket-powered swing of a hammer. King Dedede caught a palm to the face, staggering back a bit, but managed to keep his footing enough to avoid getting thrown backwards.

Regaining his footing, King Dedede pulled his hammer into the air and swung it down, the jets activating to increase power. Gen leapt backwards as the rocket hammer smashed into the canvas, but King Dedede lunged forward with a headbutt and managed to strike Gen, launching the elderly assassin backwards.

Flying through the air, Gen, landed on his feet and screeched to a halt before crouching down into a stance. "He is slow, but he is far more-powerful than I anticipated." He mused as Dedede stormed over. "This is proving to be entertaining…"

Swinging his hammer again, King Dedede attempted to strike Gen in the side, but when he looked again, Gen was gone. Realizing all too late that Gen had zoomed behind him with lightning speeds, King Dedede staggered forward as Gen landed a flying kick to the back of his head.

Gen landed on his feet and narrowed his eyes. "I should finish this while I can." He said as he rushed at King Dedede and lashed out with his palms several times, aiming at the huge penguin's torso.

However, Gen's palms bounced off the huge king's stomach. Gen paused, stunned.

King Dedede chuckled. "Hey! That tickled!" He said.

Gen looked at his hands for a few seconds before trying again, lashing out with his palms furiously. They repeatedly bounced off Dedede's stomach, doing little but annoy the huge penguin. King Dedede pulled his huge hammer into the air and swung it with one hand, striking Gen in the middle of his attack barrage. The jets on the hammer activated upon impact, launching Gen clear out of the arena with full force.

Gen landed in the bar level of Streets of Rage 2. Sighing in frustration, Gen walked over to the bar to get a drink.

Erik received a ball of fire to the face and fell onto his back. The Viking slowly got to his feet and raised his axe into the air, letting out a battle cry. Said battle cry was cut short when another ball of fire flew into his face and exploded, knocking him to the canvas again.

Zelda put a hand on her hip as Erik staggered to his feet again. "Are we going to start this any time?" She asked.

Erik held up an index finger. "One moment, please…" He said, taking a breath. After taking a few breaths, Erik pulled his axe into the air and rushed at Zelda again. Erik swung his axe, but Zelda leaned to the side and managed to avoid getting hit. Zelda quickly swung her leg, striking Erik in the face, or at least it would have had Erik not held up his shield to block the blow. Erik forced Zelda backwards and threw her balance off enough to knock her down.

Zelda slid to the side as Erik smashed his axe down onto the canvas, and then lashed out with her foot again, striking the Viking in the knee, causing the overweight man to buckle over.

While on his knee, Erik lashed out with his axe. Zelda quickly teleported away, suddenly appearing behind Erik. However, that was what Erik was anticipating, as the Viking's shield was quickly smashed into the side of the princess' head.

Erik couldn't help but laugh as he got up. "Looks like your vast intelligence couldn't save you from that, princess." He taunted.

Holding her head in pain, Zelda slowly got to her feet. "Hmph. I'll admit that you caught me by surprise." She said.

Erik stepped forward and swung again, only for Zelda to activate her diamond shield, spinning around and pelting the Viking with several sharp blows. Erik staggered backwards, giving Zelda enough time to leap at him and drive her heel into his face.

"I'd say that it's time to finish it." Zelda said as she lashed out again, only to strike Erik's shield, which he was quickly enough to hold up in front of his face. While Zelda was distracted, Erik rushed forward and plowed into the princess with his shoulder, bowling her over.

Zelda flew into a turnbuckle and hit her head, and when she looked up, she saw Erik again standing over her. She narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so!" She said.

"What don't you think so?" Erik asked.

Erik didn't get an answer because Zelda activated her teleportation again, vanishing from sight. Zelda clubbed Erik in the back of the head with both of her hands, and then concentrated while Erik was recovering.

Erik looked up in time to see another ball of fire coming at his face. Zelda cast her arm and ignited Din's Fire, causing another explosion that sent Erik tumbling out of the arena.

Erik crashed into a table in the bar level of Streets of Rage 2. Sitting up and seeing Gen at the bar, Erik wandered over and ordered a drink as well.

Zelda lowered her arm as she watched where Erik had gone. However, as she was turning, she instinctively ducked as Choi Bounge flew over her head, engulfed in electricity, also flying out of the arena (where he landed on the bar near Erik).

Turning around, Zelda saw Pichu scratching his ear cutely, obviously the culprit.

Dr. Kiln opened fire with his machine gun, sending an array of bullets at Batgirl. The heroine dashed to the side and avoided the rain of bullets that struck the canvas near her feet. When she got the chance, Batgirl pulled out a batarang and hurled it at the orange-haired mad scientist.

The batarang bounced off Dr. Kiln's head, causing the madman to curse in pain. "Zhat hurt, you little punk!" He spat. "I shall riddle you viff holes for zhat!"

Batgirl smirked behind her mask. "Bring it." She said.

"Cass, keep you eyes open." Barbara Gordon said through Batgirl's earpiece. "That machine gun arm doesn't run out of bullets."

"I'll keep that in mind." Batgirl said as she leapt into the air, over Kiln as he followed her with more machine gun fire. Batgirl landed gracefully on her feet and lashed out with her foot, striking the mad scientist in the leg.

Although momentarily distracted, Kiln managed to aim his machine gun at Batgirl. That being said, Batgirl easily kicked the gun aside, throwing off Kiln's aim and causing him to fire wildly into the air. While Kiln was distracted, Batgirl punched him in the face and caused him to stagger back a couple of steps.

Batgirl whipped out a couple more batarangs and smirked. "Had enough?" She asked.

Kiln scoffed and pulled out his knife. "I think not!" He replied.

Batgirl lashed out with her batarangs and spun them at Kiln from different angles. Kiln swung his knife and deflected the two batarangs and jumped at Batgirl, smashing his head against hers and knocking her onto her back.

As Batgirl tried to get up, Kiln swept her off her feet again, but when Kiln lifted his foot into the air to bring it down on her, Batgirl rolled to the side and leapt to her feet, kicking the hunchbacked man away.

"It'll take more than that!" Batgirl taunted.

Batgirl leapt at Kiln and gave him a roundhouse to the face. Kiln tried to swat her away, but the fact that he only had one hand made it difficult for him to do so. Kiln managed to push Batgirl away and quickly opened fire again with his machine gun, but the heroine managed to run around the scientist faster than he could turn.

Thrusting her foot out, Batgirl kicked Kiln in the hunchback and sent him flying forward, landing on his face close to the ropes. Kiln tried to get up, but once he was on his hands and knees, Batgirl kicked him from behind and punted him out of the arena.

Kiln landed in the middle of the bar level in Streets of Rage 2. He started threatening people with his machine gun, which in the end got most of the patrons to gang up on him.

Batgirl scanned the arena after eliminating Dr. Kiln. She noticed that Kasumi Todoh had managed to push Shadow over the ropes (and causing the black-haired ninja to land on top of the already-huge dogpile on top of Dr. Kiln), but the heroine decided to steer clear of her and looked around for any additional villains.

Jacky Bryant ducked as a scythe flew over his head. Landis, the owner of the scythe, grinned insanely as he swung his weapon again, this time horizontally. Jacky backpedaled away as Landis dug his scythe into the canvas.

"Yeesh. I should've known better than to start a fight with this guy." Jacky muttered to himself as he got to his feet.

"The Grim Reaper shall enjoy this." Landis said with a smirk as he lashed out again.

Jacky kicked at Landis' scythe and remarkably managed to repel the attack. This caught Landis by surprise and stunned him briefly, giving Jacky the chance he needed to swing his fist and catch Landis in the jaw.

Staggering to the side, Landis held his jaw, taking a blind swing with his scythe at the same time, which managed to keep Jacky at bay until he recovered from the attack. Once he regained his senses, Landis gripped his scythe with both hands and narrowed his eyes.

"You are persistent, but you are still no match for the reaper!" Landis said.

"Okay, seriously. You've got issues." Jacky pointed out.

Landis spread his wings and flew headfirst at Jacky, swinging his scythe at the same. Jacky leapt backwards and let Landis miss his attack, then lashed out with his fists, striking Landis in the face again. Once Jacky landed his first attack, he punched a few more times, disorienting the crazed winger even further.

As Landis stepped backwards again, Jacky swept his leg down and tripped him, causing Landis to fall on his back. While on his back, Landis shoved the handle of is scythe out and caught Jacky in the stomach, stunning the blonde man long enough for Landis to get to his feet.

"You're doing little but annoy the reaper, and the reaper hates it when people annoy him." Landis said darkly.

Landis leapt forward and lashed out with a talon, grabbing Jacky by the torso and tossing him into the air. While Jacky was in the air, Landis pulled his scythe back and swung it, striking Jacky on his way down and sending him flying away.

As Jacky landed flat on his face, Landis spread his wings again and flew at him. Jacky propped himself up onto his hands and knees and suddenly saw that he was in front of the ropes around the arena.

Landis flew straight into his side. Everything went in slow-motion for Jacky for a few seconds before the force from Landis' battering ram attack sent him flying straight out of the arena.

Jacky landed in the middle of the bar level with the others. One of the patrons, getting annoyed with the interruptions, broke a bottle over Jacky's head.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I thought the portal was supposed to generate a random node for elimination." Blazeman noted. "Why is everyone landing in the Streets of Rage 2 node, anyway?"

"It's supposed to." SSBFreak said. "Maybe there's a glitch in the system or something."

"I say we stick with it for now." Tinyrocket said. "I mean, maybe something'll happen?"

"Why do I have a feeling that was foreshadowing?" SSBFreak lifted an eyebrow.

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

Gremio opened the door to the recovery room and stepped out into the hallway. He suddenly spotted Tir McDohl standing against the wall, seemingly waiting for his friend and servant.

"Oh, Master Tir! There you are." Gremio said as he approached. "I'm sorry I was eliminated that easily. I was hoping to stay in the arena and assist you when you entered."

"Don't worry about it, Gremio." Tir assured. "I'm sure I can manage."

"Just…Just remember not to use your rune, master." Gremio said hesitantly. "You of all people should know what will happen if you do."

"I know. The rune will definitely try to persuade me to use its power in the ring. I'm not looking forward to that." Tir sighed.

Tir and Gremio walked down the hallway, leaving the recovery room door.

"You've managed to hold off its influences before, sir." Gremio supplied. "Doing it here should be no problem for you."

"I hope so. Fighting against thirty people at once will be hard to keep everything under control." Tir admitted.

"Hopefully, there won't be any real dangerous threats in the ring when you get there, master." Gremio said.

Tir nodded silently. He was honestly hoping that, when he entered the ring, there wouldn't be people coming after him for his power. He didn't have any worries about his own safety, but rather those of other people since his run fed off the life force of people around him…

Tir paused and looked over his shoulder suspiciously. Gremio stopped and looked at his young master. "Is there something wrong, sir?" He asked.

"It's probably nothing, but…I can't help but feel we're being followed…"

A shadow silently watched as Tir and Gremio continued walking, Tir seemingly dismissing his suspicions. He'd need to wait for his chance…

**(The Arena)**

Shen Long pounced at Bomb Man in his tiger form, claws extended and with a roar. Bomb Man smirked, drew a lit bomb from out of nowhere and hurled it at the incoming white tiger. Shen Long flew into the bomb, causing it to explode and send the purple-clad mutant flying away.

Landing flat on his face, Shen Long growled and got to his feet before suddenly charging back to his normal form.

"Great. Now I have to build up more energy." Shen Long cursed himself as he turned.

"You got something ugly on your face, buddy!" Bomb Man laughed. "Oh, wait. That IS your face!"

"Shut up, you mechanical creep!" Shen Long shouted as he rushed at Bomb Man.

"Hook, line and sinker." Bomb Man said with a smirk as he drew another bomb from behind his back and held it in front of him. Shen Long slashed at the bomb, causing it to explode and sent the purple-clad man flying back again. Bomb Man, used to his own explosions, remained standing and unaffected.

Shen Long growled, this time sounding more like a human as he leapt to his feet and spun around. "I don't NEED the tiger form to take you apart!" He said. "I'll rip you open with my bare hands!"

"Now that's what I like to see." Bomb Man mused as Shen Long rushed him again.

Bomb Man held up a hand and caught Shen Long's fist and lashed out with his own fist. However, Shen Long dodged the blow and drove his knee into Bomb Man's chest, stunning the robot.

While Bomb Man was stunned, Shen Long lashed out with a flurry of punches, seeing his chance to get in some damage. Bomb Man tried to find an opening in Shen Long's attacks, but was unable to do so and was sent flying backwards with a hard kick to the head.

Shen Long, realizing that he had gathered up enough energy to transform, gave a smirk and ran after Bomb Man, engulfing himself in a white light at the same time. By the time Shen Long arrived at Bomb Man's side, he had changed into a white tiger again.

Shen Long lashed out with a set of razor-sharp claws, but Bomb Man wised up and ducked under the attack, leaving the white tiger open for an attack. Bomb Man kicked Shen Long in the side, forcing him away long enough for the Robot Master to draw another bomb.

"See ya never, prettyboy!" Bomb Man laughed as he threw the bomb at his feet, causing a massive explosion. As the dust cleared, Bomb Man remained standing while Shen Long, still in his tiger form, spiraled out of the arena.

Shen Long landed on a punk that was about to attack Shadow in Streets of Rage 2. Shadow, not one to accept help, attacked Shen Long with a knife.

Harley Quinn screamed as she ran around the arena. The Creeper was still hot on her tail, as was Kirby, who was still dressed up as the yellow-skinned maniac himself. If she wasn't scared out of her mind, Harley would have been able to ward off the two chasers with her giant hammer, but she obviously wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

Suddenly, a stray batarang struck Harley in the back of the head, causing her to stagger forward and throw off her balance. This gave Creeper the chance to pounce her from behind, knocking her to the canvas.

"Baby, why do you play so hard to get?" The Creeper said, kissing the back of Harley's neck.

"Get offa me, you creepo!" Harley shrieked.

"That's Creeper, honey. If we're going to get married, you need to learn my name." The Creeper replied.

Harley was about to make a reply when she saw that the still-transformed Kirby was standing in front of her. Sticking a huge tongue out, Kirby licked Harley's face, causing her to scream in agony.

"Get away from me!" Harley screamed as she punched Kirby and knocked him away, causing the Creeper's powers to leave him and turning Kirby back to normal.

With Kirby temporarily out of the way, Harley rolled over and kicked Creeper off of her. Creeper landed on his back and rolled backwards for a bit before landing in a crouching position.

"You play rough, too!" Creeper said with a catcall. "My kind of woman!"

"Ugh! You're sick!" Harley said as she whipped out her hammer. "Now leave me alone before I pound you flat!" She stood in silence for a few seconds. "Actually, I'm gonna pound you flat anyway!"

Creeper leapt back as Harley lashed out with her hammer. Harley pressed on and tried to attack Creeper again, only succeeding in smashing her hammer into the canvas. Creeper, not wanting to hurt her, tried to get the hammer away from her instead of attacking.

Because of this, Harley was getting some attacks in. Slowly but surely, Harley was managing to get Creeper backed away.

Suddenly, a stubby foot slammed into the back of her head. Harley spun around and saw Kirby standing there, waving happily.

"Whaddya YOU want?" Harley asked.

Kirby stood in silence for a few seconds before backflipping, kicking Harley over the ropes and out of the arena.

This, needless to say, caught the Creeper by surprise. "Hey! That was my girl you just gave the boot to, you little runt!" He said as he approached Kirby. "Why the heck did you do that?"

Kirby stood in silence for a few more seconds before grabbing the Creeper and suplexing him, causing the yellow maniac to bounce over the ropes and out of the arena as well.

The Creeper, like the others, landed in the bar level in Streets of Rage 2. Harley, having also landed there, struck him with her hammer.

Max Eagle swung his sword at his huge opponent, but the Heavy simply kicked the sword away. The force from the kick caught Max Eagle off guard and caused him to stagger to the side a couple of steps.

"You think that tiny sword scares me?" The Heavy laughed. "Bah! Puny Demoman's Eyelander is bigger!"

Max Eagle narrowed his eyes. "What's this guy's problem?" He asked. "He just randomly attacks me while I'm trying to survive."

Pounding his fists together, the Heavy swung with a left hook, sending it flying over Max Eagle's head, as the younger fighter had ducked under the blow. Max Eagle quickly jammed the handle of his sword into the Heavy's stomach, causing the overweight man to back away from him.

Gripping his sword with both hands, Max Eagle rushed at the Heavy and swung with all his might. The huge mountain of man leaned back and let the sword swing by, following up with an uppercut, managing to connect with Max Eagle's face and launching him away.

Max Eagle landed flat on his back, suddenly feeling his head hit something. Taking a look to see what it was, Max Eagle saw that it was a Power Stone. The blonde man was quick to grab it as he stood up.

"Ah! You find shiny rock of power!" The Heavy laughed. "Very well! Give it here!"

Max Eagle gave a smirk. "That's what you think." He said as he readied his sword and rushed at Heavy, swinging with one hand to keep his grip on the Power Stone.

Heavy leapt backwards, pulling his body inward to avoid getting hit with Max Eagle's blade. Max Eagle lashed out with his foot while he had the momentum, and managed to catch Heavy in the chest, forcing him backwards a few steps.

However, Heavy managed to bring himself to a halt and instinctively lashed out with his head, striking Max Eagle with a massive headbutt. This cause Max Eagle to drop his Power Stone, which Heavy scooped up.

"That makes two." Heavy said, showing that he had a Power Stone of his own.

"Where'd you get that one?" Max Eagle demanded.

"Not important, my friend." Heavy said, setting his sights on the third Power Stone, which was sitting near a corner. The huge man was quick to break away from Max Eagle and run over to the gem.

"Get back here!" Max Eagle said as he gave chase.

Unfortunately for Max Eagle, it wasn't meant to be. Heavy scooped up the third Power Stone and was engulfed in a bright flash. When the light faded, Heavy was glowing with a metallic, red hue. It looked like the Medic had just given him an Ubercharge.

Heavy gave a hearty laugh, sounding metallic due to the Ubercharge. "Now I am most dangerous man in history of world!" He roared. "And you are dead!"

With that, the Heavy flew at Max Eagle and pulled his fist back. The blonde man tried to avoid the incoming attacks, but there was little he could do in the end. Heavy's huge fist connected with Max Eagle's face, his punch amplified at least tenfold.

Before Max Eagle had time to react, Heavy lashed out with his fists multiple times, attacking the younger man with a flurry of high-powered, rapid-fire punches. Max Eagle was assaulted several times over the course of a few seconds, and Heavy finished up with a hard punch to the chest, which sent Max Eagle flying clear out of the arena.

Max Eagle landed on the bar in Streets of Rage 2, knocking over the drinks that some of the others had ordered. Gen and Erik quickly turned on him.

Kasumi Todoh blocked a blow from Billy Kane and forced the red fighting staff away from her face. Kasumi lashed out with a palm and caught Billy in the chest with it, making the English man stagger backwards a few steps.

Billy Kane smirked. "You think I'm going down that easily this time?" He asked. "I don't think so."

Billy raced as Kasumi and swung his staff, surprising the blue-haired girl but not enough to land a strike. Kasumi leaned back and avoided the blow, and then shot her foot out at him. Billy was prepared this time and held up his staff to block the kick, causing Kasumi to hurt her foot slightly.

Kasumi clenched her teeth and tried to block out the pain in her foot as she hobbled backwards. Billy used this to his advantage and swung his staff at Kasumi's legs, knocking her off her feet.

Quickly rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself to her feet, Kasumi got into her stance again. "Still quick, I see." She said. "But I promise that won't happen again."

"Tough talk, Todoh." Billy smirked. "Let's see if you can live up to your promises."

Kasumi stepped forward and attempted a few palm strikes, aiming at Billy's potential weak points. Billy managed to block the first couple, but received a sharp blow to the shoulder, catching him off guard.

Seeing her chance, Kasumi pulled her hands into the air. "Cho Kasane Ate!" She shouted as she thrust her arms down, lashing a few streaks of energy out and striking Billy in the face.

Billy staggered back, holding his face. "Seriously! Why don't you get some new moves or something?" He demanded. "It's been that one move for as long as I can remember!"

"I respect you, Kane. But you should know not to disrespect my family's fighting style!" Kasumi said as she leapt at Billy and swung her fists a few times.

Billy, taken aback at the sudden rush of anger coming from Kasumi, attempted to ward her off with his staff, but received a few more hits for his troubles once Kasumi managed to sneak through his defenses.

Kasumi kicked Billy in the face, launching the stick-fighter into a turnbuckle. Billy slowly got to his feet, feeling the pain that Kasumi had just dealt out. Thinking quickly, Billy started spinning his staff, creating a wheel of fire around it as he spun it.

"Eat this!" Billy shouted as he swung his staff, sending the wheel of fire straight at Kasumi, Kasumi took the full brunt of the force and flew backwards, landing flat on her back.

"Time to finish this." Billy said as he rushed at Kasumi and prepared to boot her from the ring.

Kasumi, laying on her back, reached up, grabbed Billy's arm and pulled him over her. "I think not." She said with a smirk as she shoved her feet into Billy's stomach as he was going over her and vaulted him over the ropes and out of the ring.

Billy crashed into Erik in the middle of the barroom brawl, unintentionally saving Max Eagle.

Back in the ring, Kasumi got up and brushed herself off. She quickly noticed that Air Man had punted Landis out of the arena, stunning him so he couldn't fly back in (and sending him into the bar as well, where everyone realized that a drunken Winger was NOT a good thing). Kasumi went off elsewhere to start a new fight.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Maggey Byrde screamed and ducked as a rubber chicken flew over her head. Houngan gave a laugh as he pulled another rubber chicken into the open.

"Yer not doin' yerself any favours by simply duckin' under my chickens, mon." Houngan said. "Why don't ya at least try ta put up a fight?"

"I can't fight! I don't even know why Psymon dragged me into this!" Maggey cried.

Houngan gave a toothy smirk. 'That just makes it easier fer me, mon."

Houngan pounced, swinging at Maggey with his voodoo stick. Maggey grabbed at it and frantically lashed out with her fist, striking the crazed voodoo doctor in the face. As Houngan staggered back, Maggey kept her eyes on him, preparing to fight if need be.

Psymon, on the other hand, received a pie to the face. Psymon removed the pie from his face (quite easily since it was made of clay) and threw it back at Bonker. The two continued throwing the pie back and forth for a few moments.

"Hey! This is fun!" Psymon laughed. "You do this often?"

"Stop having fun, you yutz!" Bonker shouted. "I'm supposed to be fighting you!"

"We are! Wanna see?" Psymon said as he leapt at Bonker and gave him a roundhouse.

"Stop doing that!" Bonker shouted. "You're annoying me!"

Bonker lashed out with his foot, which was easily caught by the dreadlocked lunatic. Psymon gave a crazed smirk and spun Bonker's foot, lifting the mad clown off the ground and spinning him in midair. Bonker crashed into the floor, flat on his face, with a splat.

"How's the weather down there, clowny?" Psymon asked.

"Shut up, will ya?"

Jo-Beth held an icepack over her head. "You don't think they'll need help, do you?" She asked.

"Honestly? Not likely." Gonzo shrugged. "Those weirdos haven't really been putting up a fight."

"Maggey seems to be fighting a losing fight, though…"

Niko was looking over Max's shoulder as the white rabbit read the script. "Wow. Is that seriously going to happen later on?" He asked.

"You betcha. Of course, it doesn't say the outcomes." Max nodded.

Houngan pulled a huge voodoo mask out of nowhere and swung it at Maggey, smashing it over her head. The perky girl held onto her head, but tried to block out the pain and threw herself at Houngan, plowing into him with her shoulder. This seemed to disorient the crazed witch doctor for a moment.

"Get away, you creep!" Maggey said as she kicked at Houngan and sent him into the wall.

This did little to affect Houngan, as he continued to approach her. Houngan threw another rubber chicken at Maggey, striking her in the face and stunning her.

"Time ta finish this, mon. We cannot let ye get away after hearing us." Houngan said with a smirk.

Psymon suddenly leaned into view and smashed his fist over Houngan's head, knocking the witch doctor to the ground and knocking him out. Maggey, regaining her senses, saw that Bonker was already out.

"How'd you beat that clown so fast?" Maggey asked. By this point, the other members of the security force came over.

"I just roll with it." Psymon said, hands on his hips. "But I'm a little concerned about you, Mags."

"Mags?" Maggey asked aloud.

"You need a little more fighting experience." Psymon said. "You were practically letting that voodoo guy walk all over you."

"A little more confidence probably wouldn't hurt, either." Stryker added.

"Well, I can't change who I am!" Maggey insisted. "I mean, how do you expect me to gain experience and confidence overnight?"

Max grinned. "Boy, did that ever sound like a side plot!"

**(The Arena)**

Air Man lashed out with his foot, attempting to strike Ronnie Bell in the side. The amazon woman easily caught the blue robot's foot and shoved it away from her, causing Air Man to stagger backwards a bit.

Seeing that Air Man was distracted, Ronnie Bell lashed out and smashed her fist into the side of the robot's head. Air Man staggered to the side, but quickly regained his footing.

"You're putting up a bit of a fight." Air Man noted. "I wasn't expecting you to be this strong."

"I get that a lot." Ronnie Bell smirked.

Narrowing his red eyes, Air Man aimed his arm cannon at Ronnie Bell and fired several shots at her, turning on the fan in his torso at the same time. Ronnie Bell suddenly felt herself getting pulled forwards as Air Man's energy shots flew at her. Ronnie Bell managed to avoid a couple of the shots as she tried to break free of Air Man's range (without success), but received a sharp blow to the shoulder with one of the energy shots, leaving the amazon open to attack a few times.

However, while still dazed, Ronnie Bell shoved her hands straight into Air Man's fan once she got close enough. Air Man's eyes snapped open when Ronnie Bell caught the moving fan blade with her hands and managed to hold it in place. Ronnie Bell gave Air Man a dark look and smirked as she pulled a fist back.

Ronnie Bell delivered a powerful uppercut, launching Air Man into the air and causing him to land flat on his back. Air Man jumped to his feet and saw Ronnie Bell rushing over to him, kicking up dust as she ran.

"Eat this, metalhead!" Ronnie Bell shouted as she swung her fist.

Air Man leaned back and let Ronnie Bell's fist swing by his head, and the lashed out with his foot, striking the amazon woman in the chest and sending her backwards a few steps. Clearing his mind, Air Man stepped forward.

"You're a lot stronger than I gave credit for. I haven't been this close to defeat since I sparred with Squirrel Girl back when we first met." Air Man said.

"Well, you'd better be ready to admit defeat." Ronnie Bell said with a smirk.

The two fighters clashed a few times, blocking and attacking every chance they could get. It didn't look like there would be a clear winner, but Air Man got lucky and managed to slip a critical hit in, striking Ronnie Bell in the torso.

As Ronnie Bell stepped back and clutched her side, Air Man stepped forward, looking like he would be smirking if he had a visible mouth. "Time to end this." He said as he swung his arm cannon like a club and aimed it at Ronnie Bell's head.

Ronnie Bell ducked under the blow, throwing off Air Man. Ronnie Bell quickly grabbed Air Man by the arm cannon and yanked it forward, shocking all around her when she pulled Air Man's arm out of its socket.

"…What?" Air Man could only say.

"If normal people can't beat you, how about your OWN attacks?" Ronnie Bell asked as she took aim with Air Man's cannon and fired several shots at the blue robot.

Air Man was too shocked at Ronnie Bell's display of strength to avoid the attack and was forced backwards towards the ropes. Ronnie Bell acted quickly and punted Air Man out of the arena the first chance she could get, then tossing out his arm cannon after him.

Air Man landed on top of Erik in the bar. Erik was about to retaliate when Air Man's arm cannon landed on his head.

Razputin ducked under a barrage of red lasers as the Stormtrooper continued to fire his rifle at the small target. Aiming a hand at the Stormtrooper, Raz launched a few psychic blasts at the white-clad soldier and struck him in the chest, sending the Stormtrooper backwards a few steps.

Giving a smirk, Raz rushed forward and created a ball of physic energy to allow him to jump on. Raz jumped on the orb and was propelled into the air. While in the air, Raz shot his hands out several times, firing psychic projectiles down at the Stormtrooper.

Seeing the barrage coming, the Stormtrooper backpedaled away and continued to fire up at the psychic boy. Thankfully, because the Stormtrooper's accuracy is still as accurate as ever, most of the shots missed Raz by a mile. However, one of the shots managed to clip Raz's shoulder, causing him to shout in pain.

Raz landed on the canvas, having managed to avoid the rest of the Stormtrooper's shots in midair. "I let my guard down there." Raz mused. "I need to take this guy seriously now."

The Stormtrooper aimed his rifle at Raz again. "He's taking a bit of a beating." He mused. "If I could convince him, he'd make a good addition to the Empire…"

Firing several more shots as Raz rushed at him, the Stormtrooper bravely stood his ground. The laser bolts struck the ground at Raz's feet as he ran, but he managed to work his way around things as he ran at the Stormtrooper and lashed out his hands, firing a huge ball of psychic energy at his opponent.

The Stormtrooper saw the attack coming and ducked under it. "You'll have to do better than-" He said before realizing all too late that he had put his face within striking range of Raz's fist by ducking. Raz's fist connected with his helmet and, while it didn't hurt the soldier very much, it still caused his helmet to spin around.

While the Stormtrooper was distracted, Raz shot another big ball of psychic energy at his opponent, this time landing the attack and sending the Stormtrooper flying backwards.

Raz smirked as the Stormtrooper crashed into the canvas in a crumpled heap of armour. "Looks like he's still a Stormtrooper, though. Doesn't matter how good he fights." He mused as he darted at the Stormtrooper and started focusing his psychic energy.

The Stormtrooper got to his feet and adjusted his helmet so that he was looking forward again. "You're starting to annoy me!" He cursed as he took aim. "I'm not going to miss this time!"

The Stormtrooper fired a few shots at Raz, but the psychic boy had just launched a huge psychic ball at the Stormtrooper, which burned straight through anything the Stormtrooper shot at him. In the end, the Stormtrooper received the brunt of the attack to the face, throwing him across the arena.

"Awesome! Still got it!" Raz cheered as he raced after the Stormtrooper again.

The Stormtrooper skidded to a halt just inches away from the ropes around the arena. The Stormtrooper slowly looked up and saw Raz running at him before letting his head flop down at hit the canvas in frustration.

Raz pulled his foot back and lashed out, kicking the downed Stormtrooper in the side and causing the foot soldier to roll under the ropes and fall into a portal.

The Stormtrooper landed amidst the carnage in the bar. Deciding to ignore everything for now, the Stormtroopr removed his helmet and walked over to the bar to get a drink.

Back in the ring, Raz smirked and dusted off his hands before scanning the ring for potential threats. He saw King Dedede swinging his hammer to send Bomb Man packing, while Squirrel Girl had just booted Bob from the ring as well (both fighters landed in the bar; some of the patrons fled at the sight of Bomb Man, but some made a grab for his arsenal). Striking the two up as threats that needed to be dealt with soon, Raz made himself scarce.

Jr. Troopa ran to the side as a pink ball of psychic energy flew to the side. The yellow punk koopa lashed out with his magic staff and launched a swirling group of shapes at his opponent, Athena Asamiya, who teleported out of the way.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Jr. Troopa accused. "You can't do that!"

Athena's response was to teleport over to Jr. Troopa and deliver a psychic uppercut, lifting both herself and her opponent into the air several feet. Jr. Troopa flew backwards, but while he was in midair, his eyes snapped open.

"Okay, that does it!" Jr. Troopa said as he focused his attention and transformed, giving himself a pair of bat wings, which he used to keep himself afloat in the air.

This seemed to take Athena by surprise. "Wow. You can transform?" She asked. "This could be fun!"

Jr. Troopa, still in the air, gave a smirk. "I've got the advantage now that I'm in the air." He said as he shot several blasts from his staff and sent them down at Athena. Athena warped backwards and moved her way around the shots. "There's nothing you can do to attack-"

That was all Jr. Troopa could get out before Athena fired another Psycho Ball into the air, this time, shooting it straight up at Jr. Troopa, striking the punk in the face and sending him spiraling away for a few feet before he could get his balance again.

"Seriously? You can shoot those things into the air now?" Jr. Troopa demanded. "Stop that!"

Athena blinked for a few seconds. "Nope, I don't think I will." She said happily as she launched another Psycho Ball into the air, this time striking Jr. Troopa in one of his wings. This took out Jr. Troopa's flying ability, causing him to crash headfirst into the canvas.

Still, Jr. Troopa showed surprising agility and jumped to his feet quickly. "I'm gonna make you pay twice as much for that one, lady!" He shouted.

"Your magic abilities are impressive, but they leave much to be desired." Athena said. "With a little training, you can perfect it."

"Hey! Shut up! I don't take orders from you!"

The two lashed out with psychic projectiles, constantly throwing everything that they had at each other. The projectiles from the two fighters constantly struck, cancelling each other out, and the two fighters could only hope that they got a lucky shot in before too long.

Athena was suddenly struck in the shoulder. Athena gripped her arm in pain as Jr. Troopa smirked, lashing out another energy blast and hit Athena in the face with it, sending the Psycho Soldier sprawling.

"Looks like my training is finally paying off." Jr. Troopa said with a smirk. "Now all I gotta do is wait for Mario to show up and waste him."

Athena slowly got up and quickly lashed out with another Psycho Ball. Jr. Troopa was ready for it this time and dodged to the side, swinging his staff like a club and striking Athena with it, then throwing her out of the arena with another blast of energy from it.

Athena crashed into the middle of the bar, amidst the chaos. Seeing the stage nearby, Athena walked over to do some karaoke.

Venom lunged forward with his huge set of teeth bared. Kid USA frantically clutched the two sides of Venom's jaws, forcing them apart and keeping them from closing around his head.

"This guy is insane!" Kid USA shouted as he wrenched himself free of Venom's biting reach and shoved the mutant away. Kid USA was quick to lash out with a glove, striking Venom with a right hook.

"We will eat your brains for that, human!" Venom shouted.

"I like my brains! No way!" Kid USA snapped.

"You are nothing but a fool." Venom said. "Death Bite!"

Venom lashed out with his arms, sending symbiotic mouths across the canvas floor at Kid USA. The blonde boxer jumped back to avoid the blow, but couldn't move fast enough and the last attack from th Death Bite clipped his leg.

Trying to ignore the pain, Kid USA clenched his teeth and tried to work his way around things. Kid USA held up his hands in defense as Venom lunged at him again and swung his hands. Kid USA managed to block Venom's attacks, but was unable to find a break in the mutant's attacks before Venom swept him of his feet, causing him to hit the canvas on his side.

"Ugh…I'm going to be feeling that tomorrow…" Kid USA moaned as he got to his feet.

Venom saw his chance and lashed out again with his huge set of teeth. Kid USA saw the attack coming and leaned back, allowing Venom's teeth to bypass him. Kid USA quickly pulled his fist into the air and smashed it onto Venom's head, knocking him flat onto the canvas.

However, before Kid USA could deal any additional damage, Venom leapt to his feet and kicked the boxer in the chest, forcing him backwards.

"You are persistent, human." Venom said. "But we are stronger still!"

"You obviously don't know what I went through last year." Kid USA said with a smirk, getting into a stance.

Venom didn't seem to pick it up and jumped at his opponent again. Kid USA lashed out with his fist, delivering a powerful uppercut. Venom received the blow to the face and flew backwards, his mutant face contorting in surprise and pain. Venom landed flat on his back, but slowly managed to get to his feet. That being said, it was clear that Venom was looking a little dazed.

"Heh. I still got it." Kid USA said as he glanced around to see if anyone was watching. He then raced at Venom and pulled a fist back.

Venom looked ahead just in time to see Kid USA's fist flying at his face. Venom received a powerful blow and was sent flying out of the ring.

Venom landed in the middle of the bar with everyone else. He was promptly on the receiving end of a dogpile.

Back in the arena, Kid USA cheered for himself. "Alright! I didn't even NEED my powerups for that one!" He said as he looked around to see that the fighting had died down. Kirby was happily waddling around, looking at everyone, while King Dedede had laid out on the canvas and looked close to dozing off. Heavy Weapons Guy ate another sandwich, looked down at Pichu (who was staring up at him cutely) and offered one to the little mouse Pokemon. Zelda looked to be clearing her mind while Razputin was focusing on everyone else, looking for threats. Jr. Troopa looked psyched while Batgirl was picking up a stray batarang. Ronnie Bell was conversing with Kasumi Todoh while Squirrel Girl stretched, looking ready to take on all comers.

Kid USA glanced up at the entrance curtain when he counted the number of fighters left in the ring. The next wave was due…

**FINAL SCORE (8 Votes in the main event and 6 in the side battle)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

KING DEDEDE (SSB) (7:1) = 6 (Gen, Bomb Man)

KIRBY (SSB) (6:2) = 4 (Harley Quinn, The Creeper)

KASUMI TODOH (KOF) (6:3) = 3 (Shadow, Billy Kane)

SQUIRREL GIRL (MC) (7:4) = 3 (Bob)

RAZPUTIN (PN) (5:3) = 2 (Stormtrooper)

BATGIRL (DC) (5:3) = 2 (Dr. Kiln)

KID USA (B&B) (5:3) = 2 (Venom)

JR. TROOPA (PM) (5:3) = 2 (Athena Asamiya)

RONNIE BELL (ST) (5:3) = 2 (Air Man)

HEAVY WEAPONS GUY (TF2) (6:4) = 2 (Max Eagle)

ZELDA (SSB) (5:4) = 1 (Erik)

PICHU (SSB) (5:4) = 1 (Choi Bounge)

**(ELIMINATED)**

AIR MAN (MM) (6:5) = 1 (Landis)

LANDIS (ST) (6:5) = 1 (Jacky Bryant)

BOMB MAN (MM) (4:4) = 0 (Shen Long)

ATHENA ASAMIYA (KOF) (4:4) = 0

STORMTROOPER (SW) (5:5) = 0

THE CREEPER (DC) (4:5) = -1

BILLY KANE (KOF) (4:5) = -1

CHOI BOUNGE (KOF) (3:5) = -2

BOB (ST) (3:5) = -2

SHEN LONG (BR) (3:5) = -2

JACKY BRYANT (VF) (3:5) = -2

HARLEY QUINN (DC) (4:6) = -2

SHADOW (EC) (2:6) = -4

VENOM (MC) (2:6) = -4

GEN (SF4) (2:6) = -4

DR. KILN (CF) (2:6) = -4

ERIK (WH) (2:6) = -4

MAX EAGLE (KE) (1:7) = -6

_**Side Battles:**_

"**Minion Mashup"**

PSYMON STARK (SSX) and MAGGEY BYRDE (AA) _**confound**_ BONKER and HOUNGAN (CF)

6 to 0

_**Dying Fad:**_ Air Man is the first of the memetic duo to fall. Let's see how far Squirrel Girl lasts without him…


	17. Section Seven

**(The Arena)**

The twelve fighters in the ring were anticipating the next wave of entrants to make their appearance and prepared for the worst. People like Batgirl and Ronnie Bell actually looked excited to see who would be coming out next while King Dedede simply looked uninterested, still laying on the canvas.

The audience started cheering, thus signifying that the next fighter was about to enter. The twelve fighters looked at the entrance curtain.

"**DISCO KID!" (PO!)**

"Aw, yeah! Let's do this, baby!" Disco Kid said as he danced down to the ring and leapt in.

Landing on his feet, Disco Kid stylishly moved over King Dedede's prone form and continued over to Kasumi Todoh, seeing her as the biggest threat (being the first champion, after all).

The blue-haired girl saw him coming over and stood up, having been meditating on the canvas prior. "Can I help you?" Kasumi asked.

"You can help me by giving me a fight, honey." Disco Kid said with a sly smile.

Kasumi paused, then nodded. "Very well."

"Great. Hey, if I win, how about I treat you to dinner?"

"Don't push your luck."

"**FALCO LOMBARDI!" (SSB)**

Zelda looked up and saw the hotshot pilot rushing down to the ring, leaping in stylishly and landing gracefully on his feet. "Falco, over here!" She called out.

Falco was quick to come over. "What's up, princess?" He asked.

"I could use a bit of help, to be honest. I feel like I'm in this alone." Zelda said.

"Uh…Kirby, Dedede and Pichu are ALL here, you know."

Zelda pointed behind Falco. Falco turned and saw that both Kirby and Pichu had curled up and fallen asleep on top of the still-sleeping Dedede's stomach. Sure, they looked cute, but it would do little to help. "Uh…Yeah. I see what you mean." Falco admitted, rubbing his head.

"**MEGAMAN!" (MM)**

The blue bomber emerged from the curtain to a loud cheer. He scanned the arena and saw that Air Man had already been eliminated.

"Looks like I'm in the clear until the next Wilybot enters." Megaman noted. "Guess it saves me the hassle of dealing with him myself."

Megaman leapt into the ring and made a beeline for Squirrel Girl. "Hey, kid! There's something you need to know!" He said.

Squirrel Girl turned. "Yeah? What is it, little blue guy?" She asked.

"That guy you hang out with? Air Man? He's evil." Megaman replied. "You need to stay away from him for your own safety."

Squirrel Girl lashed out at Megaman with her claws. "Don't talk like that about Air Man! He's my pal!" She said. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson!"

"Looks like she's beyond reasoning with." Megaman sighed.

"**CHUN-LI!" (SF4)**

Although a little let down that he revenge against Bison would have to wait for another day, seeing as how Bison was already long-gone, Chun-Li was now running with the hopes that she could last until one of his cronies entered so she could get some info out of him. Chun-Li ran down to the end of the ramp and leapt into the ring to start the carnage.

Landing on one foot, Chun-Li instantly lashed out at Ronnie Bell with her other foot, kicking wildly. Ronnie Bell received a blow to the face, but stood through it and managed to block Chun-Li's barrage of kicks.

Seeing her chance, the amazon woman pushed Chun-Li back and got into a stance. "That wasn't a smart move, sister." She said.

Chun-Li quickly regained her footing and got into a stance as well. "Looks like I misjudged you." She said. "No matter. I'll make this quick."

"**KAZUMA!" (GF)**

Galaxy Fight's resident ninja emerged from the curtain and stood outside of it for a few seconds. Setting his sights on King Dedede, who was still sleeping with Kirby and Pichu on top of him, Kazuma put his hands into a ninja position and warped down to the ring instantly.

However, the instant Kazuma appeared in the arena, a stray energy blast courtesy of Jr. Troopa struck him in the back. Jr. Troopa had unwittingly hit the ninja after aiming his magic at Heavy Weapons Guy.

Kazuma turned around and stared down at Jr. Troopa menacingly. "What makes you think you can get away with attacking a ninja in the back like that?" He asked.

"Hey! That was a complete accident!" Jr. Troopa retorted before spreading his bat wings again. "But hey! If you wanna get pulverized that badly, who am I to argue?"

Kazuma got into a stance as Jr. Troopa lifted off the canvas and readied his staff. This kid was really asking for it…

"**LUCKY GLAUBER!" (KOF)**

The tallest member of the USA Sports Team emerged from the curtain, dribbling a basketball. Taking the time to throw the basketball down to the ring, Lucky ran down with a smirk and jumped in.

The basketball struck the sleeping King Dedede in the face, waking him up. The penguin was quick to see Kirby and Pichu sleeping on top of him. "Hey! Get off me, you two!" Dedede shouted as he shoved the two smaller fighters off of him. "I ain't a pillow!"

Dedede stood up and turned to see Lucky coming over, quickly seeing that the basketball player towered over the already-tall penguin. "Um…You were the one to throw that ball at me?" He asked.

Lucky smirked. "That'd be me." He replied.

"…Right then." King Dedede said as he turned around and waddled off, thinking he'd have better luck fighting someone shorter than he was.

Lucky held out his hand and caught a basketball that had mysteriously dropped from out of nowhere. "I'm not letting ya walk away like that, buddy." He said as he hurled the ball at the retreating Dedede, striking him in the back of the head.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Maxima and High Five's group had reached a complete standstill. It seemed that no progress had been made yet, but considering what the group knew of what was going on, that was to be expected. And now they had a nother matter complicating things…

"So, wait. Neither of you guys have entered the arena yet?" Flik asked.

Maxima shook his head. "No, but I should get to the Ready Room, now that you mention it. I enter in the next section, and High Five told me he enters a couple of sections after me." He explained.

"Then why go through all of the trouble to get us all together?" Talwyn asked.

"Because we felt it was needed, but this could still work out." High Five explained. "Once Maxima enters, we can go and see if we can gather more allies. Some good fighters have been eliminated by this point."

"But we're wasting time just standing around." Eiji pointed out. "We still don't know what Bison's planning and the longer we wait, the further he gets with it."

"Bison's got a lot of forces working with him. Facing him this early without the needed firepower is suicide." High Five explained.

"Dude! You just got burned by a DISMEMBERED HAND!" Viktor laughed.

Eiji looked down.

"I'll try and gather some support when I get into the ring while the rest of you head back to the Eliminated Seating as see if you can find any extra help." Maxima explained. "Does that work for people?"

"How about a few of us scour the dome to see if we can find out anything?" Ralf piped up. "I mean, it'd help us cover more ground."

"That's a pretty good idea." Jaycee agreed.

As the group decided to split up and go their different ways, two people watched them from a distance, looking interested in what was going on.

"That's interesting. Looks like there's some people out trying to stop this." Bandy Andy said. "I say we look into this."

"This isn't going to yield much of a profit. I don't see why we should worry about it." Krin reminded.

"Because this is going to become one of the biggest stories of my secret-hunting career." Bandy Andy said with a smirk. "Now come on. We need to move…"

**(Hotel; Rose's Magic Room)**

"Wait. Why are you two here?" Rose asked as Psymon and Max entered the room. "You're supposed to be protecting the dome."

"We need to know something that the script isn't telling us." Max supplied. "We were hoping you could give us a heads-up."

"This is going to be big. We're going against what the script is telling us to do." Psymon explained.

Although confused at what the two crazies were talking about, Rose went with it. "Okay. So what were you hoping to find out?" She asked.

"We want to try and get Maggey Byrde to grow some kind of backbone, by any means necessary." Psymon said. "We're wondering if it would have any lasting effect or if it'll lead to nothing but wanton destruction."

"We can only hope!" Max said brightly.

"Okay. Let me see, then." Rose said as she started concentrating. After a few seconds, she gave a response. "I see your friend…Maggey Byrde. I see her showing a great amount of confidence." She explained.

"Oh! Great! Looks like whatever we do, it'll work!" Max said.

"Yeah! This is going to be good!" Psymon agreed.

Rose, however, wasn't done. "But…I see nothing but extreme violence in her future. If you two go through with your plans, whatever they be, she will indeed gain skill and confidence…But it will come back to haunt you." She explained as she opened her eyes.

Psymon and Max were already long-gone. Rose sighed in hopelessness.

Outside the room, Stryker was the first to see Psymon and Max emerge. "So what'd she say?" He asked.

"We can go ahead and start planning!" Psymon said. "Come on! Let's go give Maggey a backbone!"

"I'm not liking where this is going…" Maggey moaned as Psymon and Max all but dragged her away.

**(The Arena)**

"**RAVEN!" (EC)**

The voodoo priestess emerged from the curtain and scanned the arena for a fight. Raven set her sights on Kid USA and made her way down the ramp to get into the ring.

"You. I desire a challenge and it looks like you'd give me one." Raven said as she approached the American boxer.

Kid USA gave a grin. "Why, sure. I'd be happy to accommodate a lovely lady like yourself." He said. "Just don't expect me to hold back or anything just because you're cute."

Raven narrowed her eyes and used her powers to lift Kid USA off the ground and throw him into a turnbuckle. "You are obviously not as smart as you think if you think I expect an easy fight." She said.

"Yeesh. They're all so touchy." Kid USA moaned as he got to his feet.

"**SABRETOOTH!" (MC)**

Giving a feral smirk as he emerged from the curtain, Victor Creed looked around to decide on who to take apart first. He was still undecided as he made his way down to the ring, but some stray laser bolts from Falco's blaster helped him choose rather quickly.

Landing in the ring, Sabretooth charged over to Falco, bowling over Kirby on his way over. Falco looked up and saw Sabretooth coming over and quickly jumped to the side as a set of huge claws slashed at him.

"Ah, a nice and quick one. That'll make things more-entertaining for me." Sabretooth said with a smirk, baring his teeth.

"You've got issues." Falco said flatly as he spun his blaster in his hand. "But if you think I'm going to go down to a creep like you, you gotta think again."

"I'd like it if you put up as much of a fight as possible before I gut you." Sabretooth replied. "Like I said, it makes things more fun…"

"**T. HOPPY!" (CF)**

Emerging from the curtain was a yellow rabbit with a red crew-cut and a headband. People also noticed that both arms were robotic, one of which T. Hoppy extended to great lengths to grab one of the arena ropes and pull himself into the arena from the top of the ramp.

Landing on the canvas with a crash, T. Hoppy quickly lashed out, firing several red energy balls from his robotic wrist and launching them at Raz. The psychic boy saw the attacks coming a bit too late and received some painful blows to the head.

Raz recovered from the attacks and narrowed his eyes. "Attacking a Psychonaut like that? You're a brave fighter, pal." He said as he launched some psychic projectiles at the robotic rabbit.

T. Hoppy gave a smirk. "Yer gunna have ta try harder than that, boy." He said as he jumped up and leapt high over the projectiles, landing in front of Raz and giving him a roundhouse.

"**ANTI-GUY!" (PM)**

A long, black-clad Shyguy with a gray mask emerged from the curtain to a surprised crowd. Some started laughing at the small fighter as he silently made his way down to the ring and jumped in.

Heavy Weapons Guy saw Anti-Guy come in and came over, laughing. "You are tiny! So small that you will be thrown in instant!" He laughed.

"Watch what you say." Anti-Guy said in a deep, gruff voice.

The Heavy gave a smirk and pulled his fist back. "Very well. I make this painless for once." He said as he lashed out.

Anti-Guy held up his stubby arms and caught the Heavy's huge fist. The Heavy's eyes snapped open in shock as Anti-Guy pulled a fist back and threw it into his stomach, sending the Heavy flying backwards several feet with one punch.

Standing tall (or at least as tall as possible as a Shyguy), Anti-Guy approached the stunned Heavy. "This could be fun." He said simply, cracking his knuckles.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twelve!**"

"**BAD BOXART MEGAMAN!" (Street Fighter X Tekken)**

Megaman's eyes snapped open as he spun around to look at the entrance curtain.

There stood an overweight man dressed in strange-looking armour with a blue and yellow colour scheme. He held a blaster in his hand and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. Bad Boxart Megaman waved to the crowd as he walked down the ramp.

BBA Megaman jumped into the arena and made his way over to the still-stunned Megaman. "Ah! Hello, friend!" He greeted in a cheesy voice. "That's a very nice costume you've got there! I have to say that I'm honoured that you're dressing up as me."

Megaman's eye started twitching.

"Although I have to say that the colour scheme is a bit off…And come to think of it, where's the Mega Buster?" BBA Megaman asked before pointing at his handheld pistol. "I mean, you can go as Megaman without the Mega Buster."

Megaman's response was to shove the cannon of his own Mega Buster into the face of BBA Megaman.

"**DUCK KING!" (KOF)**

The audience cheered the street dancer as he emerged from the curtain. Duck King boogied down the ramp, his unique Mohawk waving in the wind and his pet duck P-Chan mimicking the dance moves behind him. Duck King made it to the end of the ramp and leapt in, P-Chan jumping in after him.

Duck King's first act was to land a flying kick to the back of Disco Kid's head. As Disco Kid turned around, Kasumi Todoh took the opportunity to make herself scarce.

"Hey! Watch the hair, bro!" Disco Kid said before seeing Duck King's unusual hair. "…But what the heck happened to yours?"

"You're not one to talk about hair, man." Duck King said with a smirk, eyeing Disco Kid's short, blonde hair. "I honestly think you had better hair when you were Kid Quick."

Disco Kid's eyes snapped open, then narrowed. "Oh, that's IT! Enough with the low blows, bro!" He said as he got into a stance. "They're not funny!"

**(Streets of Rage 2; Bar)**

Erik crashed into another table, courtesy of a devastating blow from Billy Kane. This put the Viking out cold for good as he continued to lay there amidst the chaos.

Needless to say, the bar was a complete wreck. All of the fighters that were eliminated in the previous section had started a brawl with the normal patrons and, in the end, were the only ones still standing. The normal patrons of the bar were all unconscious at this point, sprawled out on the floor and counters like discarded dolls.

Billy Kane gripped his staff and turned to face the others. "Now then, who was the one to break that bottle over my head?" He demanded.

"I was aiming for Shen Long!" Jacky Bryant insisted.

"I'll kill you when I'm done over here!" Shen Long shot out from across the bar, in the process of beating down Venom.

The Creeper suddenly landed on to top of Shen Long and looked around. "Honey! Where'd you go?" He called out as he jumped off Shen Long and continued his search for Harley Quinn.

"Someone stop that maniac!" Max Eagle shouted as he rushed towards Bomb Man. "He's got a lit bomb!"

"Blowing this place sky high is gonna be so much fun!" Bomb Man cackled before two sharp objects came flying out of nowhere and cut the fuse off the bomb, revealing Landis' scythe and Choi Bounge's claws.

"You blow this place up and you'll kill all of us!" Choi accused.

"Ugh! I just want all of this to stop!" Billy Kane shouted, holding his head.

"Then why don't we end it right now?" The Stormtrooper said. "We have a fight here and finish everything before we go back to the dome."

Billy Kane narrowed his eyes. "Fine by me!"

"The Grim Reaper loves fights." Landis cackled as he jumped down to land beside Billy. "He thinks he'll give you a hand."

"I want this to end as much as you do." Max Eagle said as he stepped forward. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I'm in." Choi said.

Jacky Bryant saw Billy's dark gaze and quickly stepped beside the Stormtrooper. Shadow and Bomb Man followed suit.

"Um…You got my back." Jacky supplied.

"This needs to end." Shadow sighed. Bomb Man was silent other than his mad cackling. "I have a feeling we're all going to wake up with some very bad headaches…"

"We'll worry about that later." The Stormtrooper said. "Get ready."

**(The Arena)**

"**ROY!" (SSB)**

The red-haired swordsman gave a smirk as he swung his sword, creating a bit of fire with each swing. "Okay! Let's tear this place apart!" Roy cheered as he ran down to the ring and leapt in.

Zelda waved Roy over. "Can you give me a hand, Roy?" She asked. "Falco seems to have his hands full at the moment."

"Sure thing. What'd you need help for?" Roy asked as he came over.

"There are some big threats in the arena and we need t get rid of them if we're going to survive." Zelda explained.

"The real dangerous villains are either gone or not here yet, though." Roy lifted an eyebrow.

BBA Megaman suddenly ran by screaming, surprising Roy. Megaman was chasing after him, firing shots from his Mega Buster. Anti-Guy was also in the process of giving the much-larger Heavy Weapons Guy a painful-looking suplex, resulting in comical cries of pain coming from the huge Russian man.

"Uh…Okay. Got it." Roy said flatly.

"**JACK!" (WH)**

The crazed World Hero emerged from the curtain to a relatively-warm reception. Jack gave a dark smirk and bounded down to the ring, heading straight for Kasumi Todoh, who was again meditating on the canvas.

Since Duck King had arrived to take Disco Kid's attention off of her, Kausmi had resumed her relaxation to conserve energy. However, sensing that something was above her, Kasumi rolled forwards and jumped into a standing position as Jack landed on the canvas where she had been sitting.

"Everyone seems to be giving me a lot of attention." Kasumi noted. "What's YOUR problem?"

"Oh, I've got several problems, but that's not why I'm here." Jack smirked. "You're relaxing in the middle of a fighting competition. That, I can't allow."

Kasumi sighed and got into her stance. "I was afraid of that."

"**LUCA BLIGHT!" (ST)**

The main villain of Suikoden 2 emerged from the curtain and gave a loud, maniacal laugh. People almost didn't seem to notice the unsightly black eye he had received at the hands of Kasumi and Roll earlier in the night.

Kasumi blocked a blow from Jack and looked up to see Luca Blight coming in. "Him again." She muttered. "Great."

Roy was quick to take action and leapt at Luca Blight the instant he was in the ring. Luca grinned and held Roy off with his huge sword. "You're going to have to try harder than that, little piggy!" He said with a smirk.

"Save it! I know a madman when I see it!" Roy said as he kicked Luca away from him. "Zelda, get some magic going! I have a feeling this is going to be a rough fight!"

"On it, Roy." Zelda said as he started concentrating.

Luca's smirk became darker…

"**JOWY!" (ST)**

…And then promptly vanished. Luca turned up to the entrance curtain and saw the white-haired Jowy standing outside of the curtain, not looking very pleased.

"This ends now, Luca!" Jowy roared as he ran down the ramp and leapt in headfirst.

Luca quickly held up a gauntlet and blocked a blow from Jowy as the white-haired kid landed. "You…You think you're scaring me just by running in and flailing your arms?" He stammered.

"Shut up! I'm going to finish you for GOOD this time!" Jowy shouted.

"Looks like we've got a bit of help." Roy said to Zelda.

"I know."

"**RED HOOD!" (DC)**

Jason Todd, a former Robin, emerged from the curtain, fingering a sharp knife. Putting the knife away for now, Red Hood rushed down to the arena and leapt in.

Sabretooth was quick to act, breaking away from Falco and rushing over to Red Hood. Sabretooth lashed out with his claws, but Jason saw the attack coming and leapt back.

"You've got a death wish, do you?" Red Hood asked. "That's fine by me. I could use a fur coat."

Sabretooth gave a smirk. "Stay still and I promise I won't make it as painful as I usually do." He said. "The boss wants you alive."

Red Hood narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "You just told me something I don't think you wanted me to know." He said as he drew his knife again. "Maybe I should beat some info out of you."

Sabretooth smirked and advanced…

"And now, the final fighter in this section…"

"**RATCHET!" (R&C)**

The audience cheered loudly for the small Lombax that emerged from the curtain, for once without the small robot strapped to his back. Clutching his futuristic wrench, Ratchet jogged down to the arena and leapt in.

Batgirl was about to go over and help Red Hood with Sabretooth when Ratchet came over. Batgirl leapt back as Ratchet swung his wrench at her. "Hey! I don't have time for this!" She said.

"Why not? It's not like you were doing anything?" Ratchet said with a smirk as he spun his wrench around in his hand.

Batgirl narrowed her eyes and drew a few batarangs at once. "Okay, you know what? I'll take you out and THEN I'll go help Red Hood." She said.

"That's what I want to hear." Ratchet said. "I've been looking forward to a night this fun for ages, and I'm not about to let this chance slip by me! Let's go!"


	18. Section Seven Results

**(The Arena)**

"What is your problem, friend?!" Bad Boxart Megaman asked as he continued to flee from Megaman, ducking under a shot from the Mega Buster.

"You think I'm going to let you replace me?!" Megaman asked.

BBA Megaman continued to run around the arena, clumsily jumping over the prone form of Heavy Weapons Guy, who had been a victim to a spinning throw from Anti-Guy. Megaman continued to fire shots at the overweight man, but thanks to some surprising agility, BBA Megaman had managed to avoid the shots.

"What about that whole first law of robotics?" BBA Megaman asked. "You aren't supposed to harm humans!"

"I'm not supposed to KILL humans!" Megaman called out. "There's a big difference!"

Red Hood jumped back as Sabretooth lashed out with razor-sharp claws. Pulling out a knife of his own, Red Hood parried the next blow and narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"Stop trying to resist, pal." Sabretooth said with a smirk. "The sooner you go, the sooner this finishes."

"You obviously need me for something big." Red Hood said. "You clearly don't know anything about me."

"I know that you're a human, just like all the others." Sabretooth grinned.

If his mouth were visible, Red Hood would have been seen giving a smirk of his own. "That's your first mistake." He said.

Red Hood pounced at Sabretooth, swinging his leg. The mutant man staggered back as Red Hood lashed out with his knife again. Sabretooth snarled and blocked the blow with his claws before kicking Red Hood away from him.

"Forget about this being painless, pal." Sabretooth growled. "You may be needed alive, but I'm going to make sure this is excruciating."

Luca Blight narrowed his eyes and blocked a blow from Jowy with his sword. Without looking, he lashed his elbow behind him and caught Roy in the face.

"Give it up, Luca! This time, I'll make sure that you STAY dead!" Jowy growled.

Giving a dark smirk, Luca Blight swung his huge sword, forcing Jowy to back away. "Please. You of all people should know what it took to bring me down before." He said. "What makes you think you'll be fine without your best friend and his rune to help you?"

"Riou's had enough on his plate as it is!" Jowy said. "I don't need his help here!"

Zelda, standing away from the fight as Roy helped Jowy clash with Luca Blight, cast Din's Fire and steered the ball of fire towards the huge man in white armour. Luca Blight looked up in time to see the projectile fly into his face and blow up.

Staggering back, Luca narrowed his eyes and steadied himself again. He narrowed his eyes at the Hylian princess and gave a smirk. "I'll be sure to save you for last." He said.

"That's enough out of you!" Roy said as he leapt at Luca.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Jowy and Luca seem to have one heck of a history, don't they?" Blazeman asked.

"It's a long story. The history is one of the big focal points of Suikoden 2." SSBFreak said.

"Three-on-one is a bit of an unfair advantage, though." Tinyrocket noted.

"Not with Luca Blight. It took an entire freaking army to take him down, and even then he was still standing for a good while."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Blazeman picked up the phone and talked into it.

"Announcer's Booth…Yes?...No?...They aren't?..." Blazeman asked suspiciously. "No, we haven't seen them or heard much from them in a while…Yes, I'll be sure to look into it."

Blazeman hung up the phone and turned to the others. "The security force hasn't been doing their rounds." He explained. "That was the head lifeguard at the pool; He hasn't seen them all night."

"I'm starting to doubt their competence." Tinyrocket said. "Especially since you let Psymon and Max be the leaders when you should know that they have the attention span of a cat staring at a pen light."

"I thought that if we surrounded them with professionals, then they'd get more work done." SSBFreak shrugged.

"Oh, sure. Because Maggey Byrde is SO professional."

**(Audience)**

"So where IS this guy?" Stryker asked. "And…Who are we looking for? You guys didn't say anything to us."

"We're looking for a guy that can help us find a way to give Maggey enough courage and willpower for all of us." Psymon said. "In other words: A scientific genius!"

"Or a complete nutcase. Whichever comes first." Max added as he strolled down the aisle.

"So…What? That Wile E. Coyote guy?" Jo-Beth asked.

"No way! Anything THAT guy does always blows up in his face!" Max laughed. "We're lookin' for someone with a little more credibility."

"There he is over there!" Psymon said as he walked over to a man in a hardhat. "Hey, buddy! Are you that Engineer guy from Team Fortress 2?"

The man looked up, revealing a man with goggles. "Uh…Yeah. That'd be me." The Engineer replied. "Somethin' Ah can help ya with, pardner?"

"We heard that you were the best machinist around and we need some help." Psymon replied. "I think this might be a challenge for you."

The Engineer lifted an eyebrow. "A challenge?...For me?" He asked. "Hah! Ya'll gotta be kidding! There ain't nothing Ah can't build! What's up?"

Psymon pulled a nervous-looking Maggey into view, holding onto her shoulders. "We've got a timid, little moe here and we need to give her enough confidence to make her feel like she'd just beaten Battletoads and Contra on the hardest difficulty with one life! We need YOU to construct a machine that will give her that confidence."

The Engineer was silent for a few seconds before standing up and giving a determined look. "Let's DO THIS." He replied.

"…Help…" Maggey whimpered.

**(The Arena)**

Ratchet lashed out with his wrench, sending it spinning at Batgirl. The female heroine jumped back as Ratchet's wrench went spinning back into Ratchet's hand magically.

The Lombax narrowed his eyes and jumped at Batgirl, swinging his wrench down at her. Batgirl jumped back and let Ratchet strike the canvas, then countered with a knee to the face, sending Ratchet sprawling.

Clambering to his feet, Ratchet leaned to his side as a batarang flew by his head. "Watch where you're throwing those things, lady!" He yelled.

"You talk like it matters to me. I need to finish this fight as soon as I can." Batgirl replied.

Ratchet jumped back as Batgirl leapt at him, kicking at his head. Ratchet lashed out with his wrench again, this time luckier and striking the heroine in the face. Batgirl staggered back a few steps as Ratchet's wrench returned to him.

"I'd say it's time to bring out some of the big guns." Ratchet said with a smirk as he pulled out a glove and pressed a few buttons.

When Batgirl regained her senses, she looked at Ratchet and suddenly saw that there was now a floating robot with a handgun beside him.

"Say hello to my little friend." Ratchet said with a smirk. "I call him Mr. Zurkon."

"Mr. Zurkon hates puny lifeform!" The robot droned as it took aim at Batgirl. "Mr. Zurkon must kill!"

Batgirl jumped back as Mr. Zurkon opened fire on her. Batgirl danced around the shots as Mr. Zurkon flew at her. Ratchet followed behind, readying his wrench for an attack.

As she ran, Batgirl placed two fingers to her ear. "Barb, this guy's got a robot slave thing!" She said. "I wasn't counting on this!"

"Try and take out the robot first, Cass." Oracle said through the earpiece. "A well-aimed batarang to the circuits should do the damage needed to take it out."

"Where's the circuits?" Batgirl asked as she looked back. "That thing looks more-armoured than the Batmobile!"

"Mr. Zrkon wishes death and destruction on squishy being!" The comically-serious robot droned as it continued to open fire.

"I've got one shot. I need to make this count." Batgirl said as she whipped out a batarange, turned around as she ran and lashed out her projectile. The batarang sliced through the air and cut through the circuits on Mr. Zurkon's neck, decapitating and destroying the robot instantly.

Mr. Zurkon's head hit the canvas as Batgirl stood over it. She quickly looked around. "Where'd the little guy go?" She asked herself.

Batgirl quickly jumped back as Ratcht smashed his wrench into the canvas where she had been standing. Batgirl kicked at Ratchet, but Ratchet ducked under the blow and spun his wrench in his hand. Ratchet lashed out while he was ducking and smashed Batgirl in the side of the face.

As Batgirl staggered to the side, Ratchet jumped forward again and swung his wrench upwards, sending his opponent over the ropes. Batgirl tried to throw a grappling hook to get herself back in the ring, but she was too disoriented to get god enough aim and fell headlong into a portal.

Batgirl crashed onto the middle of a street in Final Fight. She quickly helped clean the streets.

Lucky Glauber zoomed past T. Hoppy in a Lucky Vision and kicked the cyborg rabbit in the back of the head. T. Hoppy staggered forward, but spun around and lashed out with a metal fist, striking the huge basketball player in the chest.

"Yer gunna have ta try harder than that!" T. Hoppy growled as he leapt at Lucky and kicked.

Lucky easily swerved to the side and let T. Hoppy's foot fly past his head. Lucky thrust his knee out and struck the rabbit in the face, knocking him backwards and causing T. Hoppy to land on his side. T. Hoppy rolled backwards for a bit before managing to land upright.

Lucky held out a hand and caught a basketball that had magically dropped from somewhere unseen above. Lucky tossed the basketball and quickly zoomed past T. Hoppy again. Before T. Hoppy could react, Lucky had kicked him in the back and pushed him stumbling forward into the path of Lucky's basketball.

Receiving a stunning blow to the face, T. Hoppy spun around. "Yer making me mad, ya varmint!" He shouted as he lashed out with his fist, extending the mechanisms on it to stretch his arm.

This caught Lucky off guard, as the extended fist struck him in the face and knocked him backwards. Managing to regain his footing, Lucky saw that T. Hoppy was lunging at him again.

"Not happening this time, fuzzy." Lucky said as he leapt forward in a Cyclone Break and kicked T. Hoppy in the face, bringing the cyborg out of his attempted attack.

Rubbing his chin, T. Hoppy quickly lashed out his hand and sent several orange, bouncing projectiles from his wrist. The balls of energy bounced along the canvas, forcing Lucky to step around them to avoid them.

"Yer quick, but is it enough?" T. Hoppy asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea, buddy." Lucky winked as he caught another basketball.

T. Hoppy growled and sprung forward, extending his foot and trying to kick at Lucky again. Lucky managed to catch T. Hoppy's foot and pushed himself forward, managing to wrestle T. Hoppy out of the air.

"Next time, you're going to have to try harder in order to get the better of me." Lucky said as he hauled T. Hoppy to his feet.

Lucky turned and spun around, managing to throw the heavier T. Hoppy over his shoulder and over the ropes. Like Batgirl, T. Hoppy tried to get back into the arena, this time by extending his arm.

However, Lucky saw this and threw another basketball, striking the incoming T. Hoppy in the face and canceling his attempt to get back into the ring. T. Hoppy fell down and vanished into a portal.

T. Hoppy landed on a dolphin in Wave Race 64, which promptly went crazy and took off swimming with him on it.

Sabretooth lashed out with his claws, only for Red Hood to block the blow with a knife. Narrowing his eyes behind his mask, Jason Todd lashed out with his knife, forcing Sabretooth back and managing to take off a bit of fur.

"You'll pay for that, human!" Sabretooth growled.

Red Hood blocked another blow with his knife and kicked Sabretooth backwards. "How about we skip that and you tell me what it is you need me for?" He asked.

Sabretooth snarled. "You think a lowly human will make me talk?!" He asked.

Red Hood jumped back as Sabretooth slashed at him again, but wasn't prepared for a shoulder-barge from the large mutant man. Red Hood landed flat on his back and looked up in time to see Sabretooth leaping at him.

Rolling backwards while he was down, Red Hood got back into a standing position and pulled an explosive from his vest. Red Hood threw the explosive at his opponent, but Sabretooth quickly ducked and let the projectile fly over his head.

"This guy needs me for something. How am I going to get the information out of him?" Red Hood asked himself.

Red Hood went over possible strategies in his head as Sabretooth continued to slash at him. Unfortunately for Jason, most strategies involved getting help from Batman, something he didn't really want, so he needed to find a way that involved doing things himself.

Sabretooth's claws went by Red Hood's head, giving the anti-hero the chance to deliver a hard punch to the mutant's face, causing Sabretooth to stagger back again. When Sabretooth regained his senses, he saw that Red Hood had vanished.

Sabretooth growled and sniffed the air. "There's only a few places he could have gone like that." He muttered as he glanced around a few times. "He should know better than to hide in a cluttered fighting arena."

"I'm down here, sunshine."

Sabretooth shot his head down and saw Red Hood laying down at his feet, giving a quick wave. Sabretooth lashed out, but Red Hood slid underneath his legs and managed to avoid the blow as Sabretooth struck the canvas.

Roaring in frustration, Sabretooth lashed out and spun around, swinging his claws wildly. He struck a target, but suddenly noticed that Red Hood was standing aside, arms folded. Sabretooth glanced at what he had struck confusedly.

Roy had just been an unfortunate victim to a throw by Luca Blight, taking him away from the big fight and sending him straight into the path of Sabretooth's attack. Roy, not having the chance to guard, was sent spiraling out of the arena with a scream.

Sabretooth blinked a few times before shrugging. "I'll take it." He said.

Red Hood jumped in and made himself known, kicking Sabretooth in the head. As Sabretooth staggered forward in an attempt to regain his footing, Red Hood rushed at the larger man and shoved him out of the arena, sending Sabretooth out of the arena as well.

Sabretooth crash-landed into Megaman Legends, where a strange-looking monkey clubbed him with a wrench. Roy ran by screaming in the background, being chased by a group of Servbots.

Luca Blight stepped back, slightly annoyed as Jowy lashed out at him. The large, insane man grinned and swung his huge sword, knocking Jowy back and causing him to crash at Zelda's feet.

Zelda looked around and saw that Roy was already gone. "Looks like we just lost Roy." She explained.

Falco aimed his pistol at Luca Blight. "Great. Now we gotta pick up the slack."

Zelda concentrated and sent a ball of Din's Fire at Luca Blight, igniting it when it touched his chest. Luca Blight staggered back a couple of steps, but looked otherwise unfazed.

Rotating his head a few times, Luca Blight smirked. "You're gonna have to try harder than that." He said as he readied his sword.

"What the heck is this guy MADE out of?!" Falco asked as he fired a few shots at the madman, only to see him deflect them away.

"Believe me; You don't want to know." Jowy shook his head.

Luca smirked. "One is down, but three is still a satisfying number of people to kill at once." He mused out loud as he rushed forward.

Falco jumped back as Luca swung at him, and Jowy blocked the blow with his sword. Jowy narrowed his eyes and forced Luca backwards, but was still struggling to keep up with the larger man.

"Looks like you're still the same weak kid as always." Luca taunted. "If you were stronger, you'd be breaking my guard."

"I'm not trying to break your guard." Jowy retorted.

Jowy pushed Luca back as Falco sprang into action, flying past the larger man in a Falco Phantasm. This seemed to take Luca by surprise, but it didn't cause him to break his guard with the struggle he was having with Jowy.

Falco took aim again and shot at Luca's back, but this cause Luca to spin around and block the shots with his large sword. Jowy took the chance and kicked the larger man in the back of the head.

"You'll pay for that, you little rat!" Luca roared as he rushed at Jowy.

Luca and Jowy clashed several times, their weapons bouncing off each other. Falco looked at Zelda. "Try and get another one of those fireballs going!" He directed.

"They're too close to each other. I won't be able to get a good shot in without damaging them both." Zelda shook her head hesitantly.

Jowy was starting to falter, and Luca knew that. There was only so long he could hold off against a man of Luca's strength. The taller man quickly found an opening in Jowy's attacks and lashed out, striking Jowy with the handle of his sword.

While Jowy was stunned, Luca grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, effectively taking him out of the fight and causing Jowy to land directly on top of King Dedede, across the arena.

Jowy groaned as he rolled off of Dedede, who turned to look at him madly. Dedede pulled his hammer back and swung it, striking Jowy and sending him clear out of the arena.

Jowy landed in Zelda: Twilight Princess, where King Bulbin knocked him off a bridge.

Falco groaned. "That guy had the most experience fighting him!" He said.

"We're going to need some more firepower." Zelda said as she looked around.

Falco glanced around, keeping his eyes on Luca. He noticed Pichu giving Kazuma a rolling suplex and sending him out of the arena (and into Crazy Taxi, where he was promptly run over), and spotted a Power Stone sitting nearby.

"I'll be right back." Falco said as he rushed off.

**(Streets of Rage 2; Bar)**

Bomb Man laughed like a maniac as he pulled a bomb into view. Landis was quick to disable it and sliced it in half with his scythe while it was still in Bomb Man's hand. The Robot Master looked at the useless half of the bomb in his hand before tossing it aside.

"Stop doing that!" Bomb Man said. "Those things don't grow on trees!"

"For you, they sure do." Landis smirked as he lashed out with his scythe. Bomb Man leapt backwards to avoid getting bisected like his bomb. Bomb Man pulled out another bomb and hurled it, forcing Landis to slice it in half in midair.

Max Eagle held up his axe and blocked a low stab from Shadow's dagger. Max Eagle quickly swung his axe and knocked Shadow's weapon away, but received a kick to the face, forcing him away.

Shadow smirked. "You're out of your league." She said as she kicked Max Eagle in the chest, knocking him on his back and causing him to drop his axe. Shadow quickly kicked the axe and knocked it away before approaching the downed man.

Seeing Shadow standing over him, Max Eagle rolled backwards as the assassin struck the floor. Max Eagle looked at his discarded axe and held out his hand, magically drawing the axe into his grasp again. Max Eagle quickly swung his weapon and struck Shadow with it, knocking her back.

The Stormtrooper took aim with his blaster, only for Billy Kane to strike it with his staff and throw him off balance. Narrowing his eyes behind his helmet, the Stormtrooper lashed out with a fist, catching Billy off guard and striking him in the face.

Staggering to the side, Billy rubbed his chin. "Oy! You're gonna pay for that one!" He said as he swung his staff blindly. The Stormtrooper ducked under the blow and delivered an uppercut, striking the pole-fighter in the chest and knocking him back.

Pulling his staff above his head, Billy yelled and smashed it down on the Stormtrooper's head, knocking him down. Billy was quick to grab the Stormtrooper and haul him to his feet, kneeing him in the stomach.

Jacky Bryant was having a hard time trying to hit Choi Bounge because of the much-smaller frame of the clawed man. Jacky swung at Choi, but the small man ducked underneath the blow and leapt at him, slashing him in the leg.

"Ow! Stand still, will you?!" Jacky said.

"That's not my style, prettyboy." Choi smirked as he leapt at Jacky again, this time slashing at his chest.

Jacky staggered back, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle against the faster Choi. He was managing to get a few hits in, but Choi was doing most of the damage. Every time Jacky managed to land a hit, Choi had slashed Jacky three times.

Blindly lashing out a fist, Jacky managed to strike Choi in the face, sending him sprawling. Feeling confident, Jacky stepped forward.

Landis slashed another bomb in half as Bomb Man pulled another one into view. The Robot Master cackled and hurled the bomb at the winger, only for Landis to cut this one in half just as easily.

"The reaper is unable to fall for such simple tricks." Landis smirked. "Living being or not, prepare for your date with the reaper!"

"Bring it, creepy!" Bomb Man laughed, drawing two more bombs into view.

Max Eagle grit his teeth and blocked against a barrage of Shadow's attacks with his axe. The blonde man pushed forward, breaking through Shadow's defenses and forcing the assassin backwards.

Shadow narrowed her eyes and instinctively ducked as Max Eagle's axe swung over her head. Acting quickly, Shadow lashed out and jabbed Max Eagle in the arm, stunning him.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Max Eagle said.

"I'm an assassin. What'd you expect?" Shadow replied.

Max Eagle got into a stance again. "Time to get serious." He muttered.

Choi jumped onto Jacky's back and clawed him before kicking off him again. Jacky staggered forward and hit his head on the bar. Jacky spun around and kicked wildly, but Choi had already jumped back and out of range of the kick.

"Looks like I'm too fast for you." Choi smirked.

"Shut up! I still got this!" Jacky snapped as he swung his fist down.

The Stormtrooper fired a volley of laser shots at Billy, only for the staff-fighter to repel the bolts by spinning his weapon in front of him. Walking forward as he deflected the shots, Billy saw an opening, ducked low and brought his staff up, smashing it into the Stormtrooper's helmet.

His ears ringing by the blow off his helmet, the Stormtrooper swung his rifle like a club blindly, attempting to stun Billy. He managed to strike Billy, but in the chest and not in the head, and thus not stunning him as planned. Although momentarily distracted, Billy narrowed his eyes and swung his staff down, smashing it over the soldier's head.

"Stop doing that! I'm wearing a helmet!" The Stormtrooper said. "You're not doing anything except annoying me!"

Billy smirked and gripped his staff, spinning it in his hands. "Then I did my job." He said as a wheel of fire started to appear, circling with his staff.

Before the Stormtrooper could act, Billy lashed out and sent the spinning wheel of fire at him. The Stormtrooper was engulfed in flames as he flew backwards into the bar counter. The Stormtrooper slumped forward, unconscious.

Billy stood over the Stormtrooper and glanced around to see how the others had done. Landis had just managed to beat Bomb Man, slicing off his arms with his scythe and effectively rendering the robot helpless (despite his complaints). Max Eagle was standing over Shadow's defeated form, having struck her with the blunt end of his axe. Finally, Jacky wasn't unconscious yet, but Choi was jumping up and down on his back, looking like he was having the time of his life.

Billy sighed in relief and sat down on a stool that hadn't been destroyed yet. "I'm glad that's over." He muttered as he grabbed a bottle from a nearby table (belonging to one of the unconscious patrons of the bar) and started downing it.

**(The Arena)**

Megaman continued to fire his arm cannon at Bad Boxart Megaman as the overweight man ran away screaming, trying to run around whatever fight he came across in an attempt to get away.

"Please leave me alone, friend! I mean you no ill will!" BBA Megaman cried.

"Then explain how you took my spot in Street Fighter X Tekken!" Megaman said as he continued to volley shots at the overweight doppelganger.

BBA Megaman leapt over a sleeping King Dedede as he ran and took aim backwards with his pistol, firing a couple of shots at Megaman from behind. Megaman ducked under the shots (causing them to awaken the sleeping Dedede) and continued to chase BBA Megaman around.

Sweat started running down BBA Megaman's face. He honestly had no idea what was the deal with the strange little boy in the blue armour or what he was rambling on about this thing he called 'Street Fighter X Tekken', but one thing was for sure, he was trying to kill him.

Diving forward, BBA Megaman flew over top of Anti-Guy and slid on his stomach, bowling over Disco Kid before coming to a halt. BBA Megaman quickly jumped to his feet and instinctively leapt to the side as a fully-charged Mega Buster flew past him.

"He's faster than he appears." Megaman said, eyes narrowed.

BBA Megaman quickly got up and fired another shot from his own Mega Buster, surprising Megaman and catching the blue robot in the face. As Megaman recoiled, BBA Megaman nervously approached, firing a couple more shots at the robot.

Recovering quickly, Megaman ducked under the attempted shots and slid forward, striking the overweight man in the leg with his feet.

"Ouch! S-Stop doing that, friend! That hurts!" BBA Megaman pointed out.

Megaman paid no heed and switched weapons to the Tornado Hold. Megaman lashed out a tornado, launching BBA Megaman into the air and sending him for a spin. While BBA Megaman was in the air, Megaman switched weapons again and created a Leaf Shield around him.

BBA Megaman landed flat on his face and suddenly received several sharp slaps to the face, courtesy of Megaman launching his Leaf Shield into his face.

BBA Megaman staggered to his feet and held his face. He stared down at the angry Megaman for a few seconds before turning around and running away again, screaming.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Megaman said as he ran after BBA Megaman.

Razputin lashed out a ball of physic energy at Raven, but the voodoo priestess ducked under the blow and rushed at the psychic boy, clocking him in his giant head with a backhand.

"Ow! You're pretty swift for someone who isn't psychic." Raz admitted as he rubbed his head.

"I still have much experience in supernatural powers, boy." Raven assured as she stood in her stance. "Don't underestimate me."

Raven demonstrated this by concentrating. Raz watched as the snake tattoo on Raven's leg came to life and leapt at him, attempting to take a bite out of his face. Raz recoiled in shock and sent another psychic blast outward. The snake struck the blast and vanished from sight.

Raz lowered his guard, seeing the projectile getting cancelled, and received a hard kick to the head from Raven. The dark-haired woman continued to press forward, attempting to force Raz towards the ropes. Raz managed to fend off Raven's attacks using a psychic shield, but he knew there was only so much it would be able to do before his defenses broke.

"There's gotta be some kind of weakness I can exploit." Raz thought. "She's powerful enough to match my psychic abilities."

Raz pulled back and dropped his shield in time to launch another psychic attack, which caught Raven in the face and made her stagger backwards. Raz attempted to do another psychic attack, but Raven lashed out and brought her tattoo to life and sent it at Raz again. This time, the attack was a success and the snake struck Raz in the face, knocking him back a bit.

"This battle is over, boy." Raven explained. "We are evenly matched in power, but I have far-more experience."

"That may be so, but I got loads more determination." Raz said with a smirk as he jumped back.

Putting his fingers on his head, Raz lashed out with one of his hands, sending several psychic shots at Raven. Although Raven managed to avoid the attacks early on, she got hit in the shoulder and received the last few blows without having the chance to avoid or block.

Seeing Raven distracted, Raz jumped forward and swept his leg out, tripping the voodoo priestess up and causing her to land flat on her face. Raven scrambled to her feet and held up her arm in time to block an attempted blow from Raz.

"You'll have to do better than that." Raven warned.

The two stared each other down for a few moments, as if daring the other to act first. The tension was incredibly thick and it still looked like the fight could go either way.

Suddenly, BBA Megaman ran by and accidentally punted Raz out of the arena. Raven looked in surprised and received a stray Mega Buster to the face, courtesy of Megaman, and sent her tumbling over the ropes as well.

Raven landed in Wacky Races. The Slag Brothers' car (with Raz latched onto the hood like a screaming hood ornament) ran over her.

Back in the arena, the chase between Megamen continued. With the audience watching them, they almost didn't notice Chun-Li kicking Kid USA out of the ring (and into Poker Night at the Inventory, where he cleaned house) or Ratchet throwing a dazed Jr. Troopa out (and crashing onto the hood of a car in Daytona).

Anti-Guy glanced around, wondering where Heavy had cowered off to. One minute, Heavy was being kicked to the canvas, but all it took to distract Anti-Guy was Heavy throwing a sandwich into his face, and when Anti-Guy looked again, Heavy was long gone.

Suddenly, his senses picked up. Anti-Guy spun around and held up a hand, blocking an attempted blow from Pichu. The mouse Pokemon jumped back as Anti-Guy swung a fist.

"You are foolish to try and attack from behind, although from the looks of things, you are little but an animal." Anti-Guy said.

"Pichu!"

"…And I'm a fool for thinking I could have a conversation with you."

Pichu lashed out, sending an electric jolt at Anti-Guy. The black-clad shyguy held up his arms, but was electrocuted sharply and stepped back in pain. Pichu took this chance to lunge forward, surrounding himself in electricity and driving straight into Anti-Guy.

Anti-Guy flew backwards and struck a turnbuckle, collapsing onto the canvas. Anti-Guy muttered something under his breath as he got to his feet and looked ahead to see Pichu rushing him again with a wide and cheery smile.

Pichu lunged at Anti-Guy, but struck the turnbuckle instead, as Anti-Guy had jumped to the side in time to avoid the attack. Anti-Guy quickly grabbed Pichu while he was stunned and threw him aside, throwing the mouse Pokemon across the arena like a ragdoll.

Landing on his face, Pichu struggled to get to his feet as Anti-Guy raced straight at him. Pichu performed Quick Attack, leaping out of the way in a split second and getting behind Anti-Guy. This maneuver took Anti-Guy by surprise, and the shyguy received a sharp blow to the back, sending him flat on his face again.

"Again with the attacking from behind, I see…" Anti-Guy muttered.

Getting up, Anti-Guy got into a stance again and beckoned Pichu to come forth. Pichu stood in silence, scratched his ear and raced at Anti-Guy, leaping forward in a spinning, electric headbutt.

Anti-Guy was ready for the attack this time and leapt up, allowing Pichu to fly underneath him. Anti-Guy landed gracefully on his feet and instinctively swung his foot, striking Pichu and sending the Pokemon straight into the turnbuckle again. This dazed Pichu and caused the Pokemon to lay flat on his face, unable to get up.

Anti-Guy waited patiently for Pichu to get up, but got out of his stance when Pichu didn't get back up again. "Looks like that did it. He's out cold." Anti-Guy said to himself as he picked up Pichu's prone form and chucked him out of the ring.

Pichu landed on a Lakitu in Super Mario World, knocking it off its cloud. Pichu curled up and went to sleep.

Zelda jumped back, avoiding an attack from Luca Blight's huge sword. The evil maniac swung again, striking Zelda and sending her flying away.

Zelda landed on her side and looked up at Luca Blight, who towered over her with a crooked smirk. "How can one man be so strong…" She wondered.

"You are foolish to think of me as a mere human, woman." Luca cackled.

Luca pulled his sword into the air and swung it down, but Zelda rolled to the side and avoided the attack. Zelda got to her feet and pulled out a Smash Ball.

"If normal attacks can't defeat you, let's try something with more power." Zelda said as she punched her Smash Ball, breaking it.

In the blink of an eye, Zelda drew her bow and arrow and pointed it at Luca. Her aim perfect, Zelda took aim and fired, launching a Light Arrow at Luca and striking him square in the chest. Luca, caught off guard, staggered back a few steps, but remained on his feet.

Seeing Luca take her Final Smash and remain on his feet, Zelda's eyes widened. "But…How?!" She asked. "You took the full brunt of my Final Smash and you remain standing!"

"You underestimate me, woman." Luca Blight smirked. "Just like the entire army that failed to bring me down."

Luca held up his sword and prepared to strike Zelda down, but suddenly was blinded by a flash of light off to the side. Luca glanced in the direction of the light…

…And received a flaming fist to the face. Luca staggered back as Zelda looked to see what had intervened.

Falco stood there, his body on fire and his eyes a glowing white. His jacket was gone and his pants seemed impervious to the flames engulfing his body. Falco, having found and picked up the three Power Stones, had become a very-literal phoenix.

"I'd say it's about time I turned this fight around." Falco grinned, eyes narrowed. "Come at me, prettyboy!"

Luca saw what Falco had become and narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "So you think you need more power to beat me." He taunted. "It won't make a difference."

Luca swung his sword, but the flaming Falco caught the huge blade and held the madman at bay, pushing with enough force to make Luca's confident smirk falter. Using only his hands, Falco pushed Luca back and gave him a roundhouse, leaving a trail of fire as he moved. Luca received a blow to the face and staggered back.

"How…How can a simple kick be that powerful?" Luca asked, stunned. "I can withstand anything!"

"Looks like you're about to get a rude awakening, buddy." Falco smirked, cracking his knuckles.

Falco rushed at Luca and continued attacking. Luca held up his sword and managed to block a few blows, but Falco quickly found an opening and attacked the madman, making him drop his guard and open himself for attack.

Seeing his chance, Falco continued his flaming assault and forced Luca back towards a turnbuckle. Luca tried to get his guard back up, and this constant barrage of attacks was beginning to annoy him. As much as he tried to block Falco's attacks, the bird managed to find a way to get some attacks in.

Falco, deciding to take his chance and get Luca out of the ring, gave the madman a powerful uppercut and sent Luca flying over the ropes and into a portal.

Luca Blight crash landed in Epic Mickey, where it was found that no amount of paint could sway him.

Falco's elimination happened just before his time with the Power Stones was up. The gems scattered around the arena as Falco was returned to his normal form, his jacket magically returning to him.

"Well, that was a bit of work, but he's gone." Falco nodded as he turned around to look at Zelda, only to see that Red Hood had already thrown her out of the ring (and into Yoshi's Story, where a white Shyguy started following her around). Falco narrowed his eye at Red Hood.

"What?" Red Hood asked.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"Ugh! Finally, we're here!" Von Kaiser grunted as he pushed his way into the Eliminated Seating.

"I would have gotten us here eventually." Zoro said as he followed the others.

"We were across the dome, you moss-head!" Sanji retorted. "And the Eliminated Seating was close to where we started from!"

"Don't start with me again, you stupid chef!"

Great Tiger glanced around. "Where do we start?" He asked. "Anyone here that looks like they may be able to help?"

Sanji looked away from his argument with Zoro and saw Usopp down a few rows. "There." He pointed out as he walked down to the marksman. "Usopp."

Usopp jumped at the mention of his name and looked over his shoulder. "Sanji? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Long story, but we're short on hands and we need help." Sanji said. "Long story short, something's going on."

"Um…Are you sure I'm the right guy for this?" Usopp asked.

"We know we can count on you, Usopp." Zoro said. "Now are you going to help us or not?"

"Hold up." Cyclops said as he came over. "The professor said to keep an eye on things here. I think I need to see if Magneto and his cronies are."

"They are. We fought that Sabretooth character a while ago." Von Kaiser said.

"That settles it. I'm coming."

"Sounds like Kiln's stench is all over this as well." Bad Mr. Frosty said as he stood up. "Bonker never showed up after he was eliminated, and that sounds fishy."

"I may as well come as well." Yuri Sakazaki said as she came over. "I'm getting bored here and can use a change in scenery."

"It's a start." Great Tiger nodded as he glanced down to the ring and saw the competitors that were around. "Kaiser, we need to make this fast. I enter sometime in the next section."

"Just enough time to get somewhere quieter and tell everyone what's been going on." Von Kaiser nodded. "Very well. Let's move out. We got a few allies."

Captain Qwark watched the group leave and appeared to be in thought. Rose's predictions in the Magic Room still hung fresh in his mind and he felt that he needed to go out and see if anything would come true.

"Maybe I'd better go and see what'll happen." Qwark said as he stood up. "I wouldn't be a superhero if I didn't investigate things."

With that, Qwark followed the group out of the Eliminated Seating, deciding to see what he could dig up.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Zant followed Bonker as the two walked down the hallway, looking around for something.

"What'd that Bison guy say he was looking for, again?" Bonker asked.

"Some young fool. I don't know." Zant replied, although truthfully not really paying attention. He was more-focused on Bonker.

Rose said that Zant would fight Bonker at some point during the night and, somehow, would be beaten to within an inch of his life. The fact that the two of them were ordered to work together just made things even more-confusing for the wizard.

Since leaving the Magic Room, Zant had secretly been keeping a close eye on Bonker, trying to make sure that the evil clown was none the wiser.

"Where exactly are we gonna find this guy and what does he look like?" Bonker asked, looking around.

"I was told that he looks rather distinctive and moody." Zant replied. "Not much other than that."

"Not much of a help, chucklehead." Bonker rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know if you're actually looking, anyway? You don't exactly move that stupid mask of yours."

"You'll have to trust me."

"I find that hard to do."

**(The Arena)**

Disco Kid swung a fist at Duck King, only for the breakdancer to dodge his punch and kick him into the stomach. As Disco Kid clutched his stomach, Duck King sprung backwards on his hands before leaping onto his feet.

"Stop with the kicks, man!" Disco Kid snapped. "It ain't fair to me!"

"Hey, YOU'RE the one that chose to only fight with his fists, dude." Duck King shrugged with a smirk. P-Chan, the little duck behind the breakdancer, gave a cute-looking shrug to mimic him.

Disco Kid growled and swung a hook, which Duck King dodged again. Disco Kid followed up with a surprise jab, catching Duck King in the face and making him stagger back a few steps.

However, Duck King quickly recovered, dropping to the canvas and spinning his legs out, striking the dancing boxer in the legs and tripping him over. Duck King leapt to his feet as Disco Kid's head his the canvas.

"Time to party!" Duck King cheered as he leapt at Disco Kid's downed form in a spinning cannonball, which P-Chan also mimicked.

Disco Kid rolled out of the way as Duck King struck the canvas, but as the boxer got to his feet, he received a kick to the face, forcing him into a turnbuckle. Duck King attempted a roundhouse, but Disco Kid ducked under the kick, causing Duck King's foot to strike the turnbuckle.

As Duck King clutched his foot in pain, Disco Kid gave a smirk. "Finally! The fight's turning in my favour!" He said as he swung a fist, catching Duck King in the face and knocking him down. P-Chan chirped angrily at the boxer.

Duck King promptly rolled backwards and leapt to his feet, shaking his slightly-dazed head. Duck King suddenly saw Disco Kid attempting another punch. Duck King caught Disco Kid's fist and shoved him back a little bit; enough time for Duck King to get back into his stance.

"You're really starting to put me off, bro." Duck King narrowed his eyes as he danced around in his stance.

"Stop moving like that, man!" Disco Kid shouted. "Yeesh, you move more than Aran Ryan!"

Disco Kid acted first and swung his fists, only for Duck King to block the blows with his arms. Disco Kid, getting angry, continued to press forward and continued to throw punches, all of which Duck King was able to deflect as he stepped backwards.

Backing up, Duck King suddenly felt himself touch the ropes around the ring. Giving a smirk to himself, Duck King waited for Disco Kid to throw a hard punch and swerved out of the way, causing Disco Kid to miss entirely.

"It was fun for a while, but I think this has gone on long enough, man." Duck King said as he was suddenly behind Disco Kid.

While Disco Kid was trying to recover from his failed attack, Duck King kicked him in the back, knocking the boxer over the ropes and sending him tumbling out of the ring.

Disco Kid fell headlong into Dance Central. He tried to keep up, but in the end was booed off the stage.

Chun-Li attempted a flying kick at her opponent, the huge King Dedede, but her foot ended up planting itself into the penguin's hammer. King Dedede gave a smirk as he swung his hammer, launching Chun-Li off of it and sending her flying away.

Landing on her feet and skidding back a couple of feet, Chun-Li cast a glare at Dedede and raced at him again. Skillfully ducking under a hard swing of Dedede's hammer, Chun-Li drove her foot into the penguin's chin, launching Dedede's large frame into the air and causing him to crash onto the canvas.

Dedede rolled to his feet and clutched his hammer. "You're annoying me, lady." He said. "Almost as annoying as that pesky Kirby."

"I'm used to fighting against oversized oafs." Chun-Li said. "The added power just makes you slower."

"Heh. When I can take a beating, what do I need agility for?" Dedede taunted.

"It just makes you look lazier, to be honest." Chun-Li said. "Seriously, you don't even RUN. You WADDLE."

"I'm a penguin. So sue me."

Chun-Li lashed out her foot, which Dedede blocked with his hammer. Chun-Li quickly jumped back to avoid a swing from the blue penguin, then lashed out a Kikoken at him.

Dedede took the energy projectile to the face and staggered back, at which point Chun-Li leapt at him and kicked him in the face a few times, knocking the penguin back a few steps further.

Through this, Dedede kept a grip on his hammer, which he swung blindly and wildly in hope that he would strike his opponent. Through blind luck, Dedede managed to land a hot and strike Chun-Li in the face, sending her flying to the side.

Shaking his head to clear his vision, Dedede saw that Chun-Li was sprawled out on the canvas, dazed. Seeing an opportunity to eliminate her, Dedede waddled over and picked her up with one arm before walking over to the ropes.

However, Chun-Li regained her senses and lashed out with a foot while Dedede was carrying her, striking him in the face and making him let her go.

"It'll take more than that to get rid of me!" Chun-Li shouted.

Dedede narrowed his eyes and pressed a button on his hammer, opening it up and revealing a jet engine. "You asked for it, lady." He said.

Pulling his arms back, Dedede walked over to Chun-Li as she prepared to face him, pulling her foot back and preparing to kick him in the face again.

The two fighters lashed out at almost the same time, but Dedede had the quicker draw, striking Chun-Li in the side with his rocket-powered hammer before she could strike him with her foot. Chun-Li recoiled from the sheer power of the attack and was sent flying out of the ring.

Chun-Li landed in Soul Calibur 5, where a random Created Fighter bonked her over the head with a bamboo sword.

Dedede folded up his hammer again as he scanned the arena to see what was going on. He spotted Megaman throwing Jack out of the arena during his search for BBA Megaman (and causing the clawed maniac to fall headlong into Halo, where he chopped Master Chief's arm off), but saw Kirby doing a kickflip, striking Lucky Glauber and sending him out of the arena as well (and into Rocky Rodent, where he played basketball for the next ten minutes). Clutching his hammer, Dedede waddled towards Kirby.

Heavy Weapons guy caught a kick from Kasumi Todoh and forced her back a little bit. The Heavy was still feeling a headache from fighting Anti-Guy, so that was giving him a major distraction as he tried to fight Kasumi off.

Kasumi lashed out with a hand and attempted to chop Heavy in the neck, but the huge man swatted her hand away and lashed out with his fist. Kasumi ducked under the blow and drove her fist upwards, striking Heavy with a powerful uppercut.

"Augh! You are as annoying as tiny, baby masked man!" Heavy said. "Your punches are strong for tiny baby!"

"I can show you that I'm just as tough as anyone else here." Kasumi said, eyes narrowed.

"You are former champion, da?" Heavy asked. "Then I will be prepared. Show me what you have!"

"Gladly." Kasumi said with a smirk.

Pulling her arms up, Kasumi lashed out and created a few streaks of downward energy, pelting Heavy in the face several times and making him stagger back. Kasumi rushed at Heavy and landed a flying kick to his chest, forcing him back even more.

However, because Heavy had a lot more stamina that others, he was able to shrug off the attack and swatted Kasumi aside the next time she tried to do a flying kick, throwing her aside and making her land on her side.

"You are still little more than tiny baby!" Heavy laughed. "Is funny to me!"

"Says the guy that got tossed around by the two-foot Shyguy." Kasumi retorted as she got to her feet.

Heavy narrowed his eyes. "That NOT funny!" He shouted.

The two clashed again, Heavy swinging his huge fist wildly. Kasumi easily dodged the blow and struck the giant man in the chest with a palm, then followed up with another, this one in the stomach and knocking the wind out of Heavy.

As Heavy stepped backwards, Kasumi swung her leg, striking the giant man in the side of the face, knocking him aside. Kasumi quickly pulled her arms into the air again.

"Cho Kasane Ate!" Kasumi shouted, lashing out a huge series of energy streaks, striking Heavy in the back and knocking him on his face.

Kasumi approached the downed Heavy, wondering how she'd be able to get his huge frame over the ropes. However, as Kasumi was approaching, the Heavy got to his feet and spun around, looking mad.

Heavy grabbed Kasumi by the arm and picked her up, holding her above his head. "You do nothing but make me mad!" He shouted as he hurled the surprised Kasumi out of the arena and into a vortex.

Kasumi landed in Viewtiful Joe, where it was suddenly discovered that V-Watch powers made her an extremely-dangerous force.

Squirrel Girl leapt back and landed on all fours, staring down her opponent. The tall frame of Ronnie Bell towered over Squirrel Girl, standing much taller than the squirrel mutant was even at full height.

"You've got quite a temper, granny." Squirrel Girl said. "You remind me of the Hulk a bit."

Ronnie Bell froze. "…Granny?!" She asked. "Do I LOOK old?!"

"You're older than I am. I know that." Squirrel Girl shrugged. "Besides, you should take it as a compliment. Most of the real powerful people where I come from are the old ones."

Ronnie Bell narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to make you pay for that one, kid." She said.

The amazon woman rushed at Squirrel Girl and swung her fist, but Squirrel Girl backflipped away and landed gracefully on her feet again. Squirrel Girl pounced and swung with her claws, only for Ronnie Bell to block the blow and push her away.

As Ronnie Bell inspected her arm for claw marks, Squirrel Girl cartwheeled away and again landed on all fours, her tail twitching wildly as she formed a buck-toothed smirk and leapt at the tall woman again. Ronnie Bell looked up in time to see Squirrel Girl jumping at her and put up her guard.

Squirrel Girl grabbed Ronnie Bell and swung around, landing on her back. "Hiya! Up here!" She said.

"Get off, girl!" Ronnie Bell lashed out, trying to get Squirrel Girl off her back but with little success.

"That's SQUIRREL Girl to you!" Squirrel Girl chirped as she kicked off Ronnie Bell's back, knocking the amazon woman flat on her face.

Ronnie Bell rolled to the side as Squirrel Girl tried to pounce her again. Leaping to her feet, Ronnie Bell kicked the distracted Squirrel Girl, knocking her away with a single strike.

Squirrel Girl, for once, landed ungracefully and crashed onto her side, rolling for a few feet before stopping and getting back up again. "That's not nice! You're totally not fun to fight against!" She accused.

"Tell it to someone who cares, kid." Ronnie Bell said as she stood firm. "Now come on! Show me what you've got!"

Squirrel Girl narrowed her eyes. "Okay! You're asking for it!" She said as she bared her claws and leapt at Ronnie Bell, showing amazing leaping skills. Squirrel Girl swung her claws, but Ronnie Bell leapt back, causing the young mutant to miss her attack. Ronnie Bell quickly struck, driving her foot into Squirrel Girl's stomach and knocking her back again.

As Squirrel Girl landed on her feet, Ronnie Bell rushed at her and charged into her shoulder-first, knocking Squirrel Girl into the ropes. Ronnie Bell quickly finished with an uppercut, launching Squirrel Girl over the ropes. Squirrel Girl tried reaching for the ropes to grab and swing back in, but couldn't reach and fell into a portal.

Squirrel Girl landed in God of War. Considering that this is Squirrel Girl we're talking about, nothing really stood a chance.

Back in the ring, Ronnie Bell dusted herself off. "Man. That kid was a pain and a half to deal with." She muttered as she turned around. "Let's see what I've been missing."

Ronnie Bell saw ten other fighters in the ring. Megaman was still looking around for BBA Megaman (who in turn was cowering behind a confused Heavy Weapons Guy), Falco was spinning his pistol in his hand as he glanced around and King Dedede was about to bring his huge hammer down upon an oblivious Kirby from behind. Duck King seemed to be playing an imaginary tune in his head, as he was bobbing his head a bit and moving to music no one could hear. Ratchet was eyeing Red Hood suspiciously, keeping a close grip on his Omniwrench. Anti-Guy seemed to be ignoring everything, simply sitting off in the corner of the arena and sitting in a trance to recover strength.

Seeing that, counting herself, there were eleven people left in the ring, Ronnie Bell knew that the section was over. She glanced up to the entrance curtain and readied herself for the next wave.

**FINAL SCORE (8 Votes in the main event and 6 in the side battle)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

RATCHET (R&C) (6:2) = 4 (Batgirl, Jr. Troopa)

MEGAMAN (MM) (6:2) = 4 (Raven, Jack)

KING DEDEDE (SSB) (6:3) = 3 (Jowy, Chun-Li)

RED HOOD (DC) (5:3) = 2 (Sabretooth, Zelda)

BAD BOXART MEGAMAN (SFXT) (5:3) = 2 (Razputin)

ANTI-GUY (PM) (5:3) = 2 (Pichu)

FALCO LOMBARDI (SSB) (5:3) = 2 (Luca Blight)

KIRBY (SSB) (5:4) = 1 (Lucky Glauber)

RONNIE BELL (ST) (5:4) = 1 (Squirrel Girl)

HEAVY WEAPONS GUY (TF2) (6:5) = 1 (Kasumi Todoh)

DUCK KING (KOF) (4:4) = 0 (Disco Kid)

**(ELIMINATED)**

SABRETOOTH (MC) (3:3) = 0 (Roy)

LUCKY GLAUBER (KOF (4:4) = 0 (T. Hoppy)

CHUN-LI (SF4) (4:4) = 0 (Kid USA)

PICHU (SSB) (5:5) = 0 (Kazuma)

SQUIRREL GIRL (MC) (6:6) = 0

KID USA (B&B) (4:5) = -1

JR. TROOPA (PM) (4:5) = -1

JACK (WH) (3:5) = -2

T. HOPPY (CF) (3:5) = -2

RAVEN (EC) (3:5) = -2

DISCO KID (PO!) (3:5) = -2

KASUMI TODOH (KOF) (4:6) = -2

ZELDA (SSB (4:6) = -2

RAZPUTIN (PN) (3:6) = -3

BATGIRL (DC) (3:6) = -3

JOWY (ST) (2:6) = -4

LUCA BLIGHT (ST) (2:6) = -4

ROY (SSB) (2:6) = -4

KAZUMA (GF) (2:6) = -4

_**Side Battles:**_

"**Barroom Brawl"**

BILLY KANE, CHOI BOUNGE (KOF), LANDIS (ST) and MAX EAGLE (KE)

_**Outdrink**_

STORMTROOPER (SW), JACKY BRYANT (VF), SHADOW (EC) and BOMB MAN (MM)

5 to 3

**Titan Killer**: Yes, Ronnie Bell has now eliminated both Air Man and Squirrel Girl.


	19. Section Eight

**(The Arena)**

Eleven fighters remained in the ring, glancing around at each other to size up the competition. Megaman was still on the hunt for BBA Megaman, who was in turn trying to keep himself hidden as long as he could. Knowing that the next wave of fighters was about to enter, most of the fighters glanced up to the curtain to see who was entering.

"**CRIMSON VIPER!" (SF4)**

The redhead agent emerged from the curtain, on a cell phone and seemingly oblivious to the cheering crowd around her.

"Yeah, honey. I'll call you in a bit." Crimson Viper said. "This should only take a minute."

With that, Crimson Viper hung up her phone and gazed at the arena. Chun-Li was already eliminated, so that was one obstacle out of the way. She had a list of potential targets, but she couldn't see any in the ring. Looks like she could just try to stay in the ring until someone else entered.

Setting her sights on Red Hood, C. Viper rushed forward and ignited her hand in electricity. Red Hood, however, sensed an attack coming and swung his leg instinctively, striking C. Viper's arm and knocking her attack away.

"I don't know what you were thinking, but that wasn't a smart move." Red Hood said, narrowing his eyes behind his mask.

"Looks like you're more aware of things than I though." Crimson Viper noted.

"**XION!" (BR)**

Emerging from the curtain was a white-haired young man, gazing at the ring with a smirk on his face.

"Time to tear this place a new one." Xion said as he raced down the ramp and engulfed himself in a white light.

When Xion hit the canvas, he had turned into a silver creature of undeterminable species; what he called the 'Unborn'. The creature had clawed hands, which quickly lashed out at Ratchet. Ratchet quickly jumped back as Xion's claws slashed at him.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Ratchet demanded.

Xion didn't answer and instead pressed on further, attempting to attack Ratchet with his claws. Ratchet narrowed his eyes and held up his Omniwrench.

"You know what? I've dealt with creatures like you all the time!" Ratchet said. "I'm not going to deal with you trying to attack me like this!"

"**TRIDENT!" (EC)**

The green-skinned Atlantean stepped out of the curtain, clutching his pronged pitchfork and glancing around as the audience cheered.

In all honesty, Trident was keeping eyes open this year. After the ordeal he went through with the Master Emerald the previous tournament, Trident was actually hesitant about coming back in case something similar happened.

That being said, he didn't see anything in the ring that could bring him into another episode like last year, so Trident braved his way down to the ring and stepped in, looking around for someone to fight.

Falco saw Trident coming over and had a feeling what he was thinking. Falco quickly drew his blaster and prepared to fight.

"I'd say that you're looking for someone to fight." Falco said.

Trident gave a reply, but since it was in ancient Atlantean, Falco was unable to understand a word of what Trident was saying.

"…I'd also assume that's a yes." Falco said.

"**CAROL STANZACK!" (KE)**

A blonde woman in a blue dress emerged from the curtain, holding onto a pink ball. Taking a deep breath, Carol raced down to the ring and leapt in. The Kizuna node had never really had much luck in these tournaments, so she'd need to try even harder to get the job done.

Carol landed in the ring and made a beeline for Duck King. The breakdancer flipped backwards as Carol swung her arm, but Carol had thrown her ball at Duck King, catching him by surprise and bouncing off his head, stunning him. While Duck King was distracted, Carol swept her leg and knocked him off his feet.

"Ow! What the heck was that?!" Duck King demanded as P-Chan chirped angrily at Carol.

"It's called having an improvised weapon." Carol said, tossing her ball to herself. "You should try it."

"I don't need one." Duck King said, moving around in his stance. "All I need are my moves."

"We'll just have to see about that, then."

"**MAXIMA!" (KOF)**

Stretching and cracking his knuckles, Maxima walked out from the curtain and strode down to the ring, scanning the arena for threats and potential allies.

"I probably shouldn't waste too much time. If I see a villain, I get answers. If I see someone strong, I approach them as an ally." Maxima told himself. "Maybe I can stay in long enough to run into High Five and the two of us can find allies together."

The first thing that happened to Maxima was a stray Mega Buster to the chest. Maxima shrugged off the attack easily as he looked in the direction of the attack, seeing Megaman standing there. As it turned out, Maxima had unwittingly stepped in between Megaman and BBA Megaman.

As BBA Megaman scrambled away, Maxima gazed at Megaman and loaded an arm cannon. "Okay. Gathering allies can wait." He said as he approached Megaman. "I've got a pest to take care of."

Megaman looked up at Maxima, who towered over him by at least two full feet. "Wait…You're not human, right?" He asked.

"Cyborg, kid." Maxima replied.

"**TAKA ARASHI!" (VF)**

Rotating his head a few times, the sumo wrestler of Virtua Fighter emerged from the curtain and slapped his hands together.

"Time to see if I've still got what it takes after so many years away from the spotlight." Taka Arashi mused to himself as he stepped into the ring.

Heavy Weapons Guy, still trying to stay away from Anti-Guy, saw the sumo wrestler coming over. "Oh! Such girth! You are…Sumo wrestler, da?" He asked.

"Indeed I am. Are you interested in a spar?" Taka Arashi asked.

"Da! It on my bucket list to fight sumo wrestler!" Heavy nodded. "It show that I, a huge man with muscles from motherland, am stronger than fierce sumo!"

Taka Arashi got into a stance. "I may not have seen a lot of work lately, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to be a pushover." He explained. "Time to prove to you that I've still got it."

"Show me what you have, comrade." Heavy replied as he got into a stance.

**(Dome; Secluded Basement)**

"Man. I completely forgot about this place." Psymon noted as he looked around the dimly-lit basement his group was in.

"I guess it's part of the dome. Can't exactly seal it off after use." Stryker shrugged.

The Engineer led the Security Force to the secluded basement where Wile E. Coyote had set up his makeshift lab in the first tournament. As a matter of fact, some of Wile E's inventions were still there, attached to the walls due to being built-in and were collecting dust after two years of not being used.

"If that furry coyote guy is as good as Ah've heard, these machines should help us greatly." Engineer said as he walked over to one of the dust-coated machines and pulled out his toolbox. "Ah should just need to make a few adjustments and we should be good ta go."

"Great! I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of results we can get out of this!" Max said eagerly. "Hopefully something involving plenty of wanton destruction!"

"Um…Don't I get a say in this?" Maggey asked nervously.

"Those two maniacs are too into this to think of anything else, Maggey." Jo-Beth said.

"They're going to hook me up to one of those machines!" Maggey said. "Isn't anyone going to stop them?!"

Psymon and Max eagerly watched Engineer work, which mainly involved hitting one of the big machines with his wrench. After a few minutes, Engineer was done and stepped away from the machine.

"Okay! Looks like we're all set!" Engineer said. "All you gotta do is stick her in the capsule and we can begin!"

"Is this safe?" Gonzo asked.

"Ah can…Almost guarantee that this procedure will go off with…Almost nothing wrong."

"Good enough for me!" Psymon said as he grabbed Maggey by the arm and pulled her over to the machine, sticking her into a large capsule on the front and closing it.

"W-Wait!" Maggey said as she put her hands against the clear capsule. "Should…Should I even be awake for this?!"

"Not at all." Engineer said casually. "Fire in the hole!"

With that, the Engineer pulled a switch, quickly bringing the two year-old machine to life and flooding the capsule Maggey was in with power, blinding everyone from seeing Maggey inside.

Jo-Beth shielded her eyes. "What the heck is going on?!" She asked.

"Ah'm doin' just what Ah was asked ta!" Engineer said, a wide smile on his face. "Ah'm givin' this girl confidence and nothing but!"

Maggey was heard screaming in pain inside the capsule, causing most of the others to jump in shock. "You're hurting her, you maniac!" Gonzo said. "Stop this!"

"There ain't no stoppin' it now, pardner!" Engineer retorted.

"How long is this going to last?!" Niko asked.

"She needed a LOT of confidence, shorty!" Engineer replied. "This could take a few minutes!"

The Security Force remained quiet, watching in pained silence as Maggey's screams continued to echo throughout the basement.

**(The Arena)**

"**FIRE MAN!" (MM)**

Pushing his way out from behind the entrance curtain, one of the original Robot Masters narrowed his eyes and raced down to the arena, eyes on Megaman the entire time. Hitting the arena, Fire Man swatted Megaman's armed Mega Buster aside, getting his attention.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Fire Man?!" Megaman asked.

"Stop hunting the human, Megaman!" Fire Man urged. "You're going against one of the biggest laws of robotics!"

"But…But he got into Street Fighter X Tekken instead of me!" Megaman whined.

Fire Man swatted Megaman upside the head with his flame-throwing cannon arm. "Smarten up, boy!" He said.

Megaman rubbed his head painfully. "Sheesh. At least Cut Man would have understood…"

"**GREAT TIGER!" (PO!)**

Rather than enter through the curtain, Great Tiger suddenly appeared on the entrance ramp in a cloud of smoke, arms folded and standing proud. The audience cheered at Great Tiger's entrance.

Having just left his little team to themselves for now, Great Tiger came the instead he heard his name being called. It was time to see if any of these people in the ring may be able to assist in the quest.

BBA Megaman saw Great Tiger teleport into the arena and jumped back. "W-What kind of sorcery is this?!" He demanded. "Are you even human?!"

"I am just as human as you are." Great Tiger assured. "However, with that outburst, I'm afraid that you just angered me."

"Oh…Um…" BBA Megaman said. "My bad?"

Great Tiger unfolded his arms and got into a stance. BBA Megaman sighed and loaded his Mega Buster Pistol.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Thirteen**!"

"**RUMBLE MCSKIRMISH!" (Gravity Falls)**

Emerging from the curtain to an 8-Bit video game tune was a pixelated blonde man dressed in blue pants with a headband. He was quite literally a fighting game character brought to life, and looked to be a direct parody of people like Ryu.

Letting out a battle cry, Rumble McSkirmish charged down to the arena and leapt in headfirst, landing on his feet and charging at the fight Heavy Weapons Guy was having with Taka Arashi.

"**SUPER ULTIMATE PUNCHING RAIN!"** Rumble screamed as he lashed out his fist, sending several fist-shaped flames at the two.

Taka Arashi saw the attack coming and shoved Heavy backwards before leaping backwards the other way, the attack from Rumble missing both fighters.

"You've got a severe problem! We were fighting and you tried to get rid of both of us!" Taka Arashi said.

"I am THE ultimate street FIGHT-er, and my goal IS to travel THE world and fight the best from ALL around the world!" Rumble shouted, putting emphasis on the completely-wrong words, as if he was speaking terrible English. "You represent both JAPAN and the SO-viet Union!"

Heavy blinked in confusion. "Soviet…Union?" He asked.

"Never mind. How about we temporarily team up against this guy?" Taka Arashi asked.

"Dah. This good idea." Heavy nodded.

Rumble stepped into his stance (that looked quite a bit like Ryu's). "NEVER under-ESTIM-ate that I have PUNCHES!" He shouted.

"**DEADPOOL!" (MC)**

To a cheering crowd and his Marvel vs. Capcom theme music, the famed merc with a mouth burst out from behind the curtain, threw a few practice punches and kicks, moonwalked down the ramp and backflipped into the arena gracefully.

Landing on his feet, Deadpool looked around and saw that Squirrel Girl was gone. "Phew! Looks like I lucked out. Someone actually managed to toss Squirrel Girl." He mused to himself. "Frees up some 'me' time, anyway."

Seeing the towering form of Ronnie Bell without an opponent, Deadpool pulled out a pistol and rushed at her. Ronnie Bell saw him leaping at her and dodged a bullet. Deadpool landed on the canvas and swung his leg, which the amazon woman easily swatted aside.

"Okay, sister! Time for me to go all Deadpool-Time on your tail!" Deadpool said. "Now that the unstoppable alliance of Air Man and Squirrel Girl is gone, I can have the time to have fun and let loose!"

"Air Man and Squirrel Girl? Those two weird fighters I tossed?" Ronnie Bell asked. "What was so special about them?"

Deadpool froze, almost in horror. "You…You eliminated Air Man…AND Squirrel Girl?..." He asked, frozen in fear.

"Uh…Yeah?"

Deadpool was silent for a few seconds before dropping to his knees and pleading to Ronnie Bell. "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am! I've made a horrible mistake! I realize now that I have no chance at beating you!" He pleaded. "Please accept my humblest apologies and, by all means, have a wonderful day!"

With that, Deadpool turned around and ran away, screaming like a little girl. Ronnie Bell scratched her head.

"**RAWK HAWK!" (PM)**

Bursting out from behind the curtain, the huge, muscled bird played to the crowd and flexed his muscles several times, listening to the cheers.

"Aw, yeah! You feel the RAAAAAWWWWWK!" Rawk Hawk yelled. "Time to bring it and show them the power!"

Rawk Hawk rushed down to the ring and leapt into the ring, spinning in a cannonball as he did. Landing on his feet, Rawk Hawk glanced around and spotted King Dedede. Seeing him as an easy target, Rawk Hawk cracked his knuckles and marched over.

King Dedede looked over and saw Rawk Hawk coming over and pulled up his hammer. "You looking for a fight, bird?" He asked.

"You're a bird too, fat boy." Rawk Hawk said. "The difference between us is that this bod here is ALL MUSCLE!"

King Dedede pulled his hammer back as Rawk Hawk started flexing. However, Rawk Hawk showed surprising reflexes and caught the huge hammer with one hand. He flashed Dedede a smirk. "Not a smart move, bud." He warned.

"**KULA DIAMOND!" (KOF)**

Maxima's eyes widened as he spun around to look at the entrance curtain.

Kula stood outside the curtain, her blue hair wafting in the breeze-less air. She appeared to have her usual emotionless look in her eyes, but when Kula saw Maxima in the ring, she perked up quite a bit. Skating down to the ring and leaping in, Kula made her way over to her large friend.

"Hi, Maxima." Kula said. "I didn't know we were entering in the same section."

"Neither did I, Kula." Maxima nodded before pausing. "This could actually work out…"

"What could?" Kula asked.

"Listen up. There's something I should tell you."

"**DIDDY KONG!" (SSB)**

The crowd cheered as the small chimp in the red cap jumped out of the ring and eagerly scampered down to the ring. Pulling out his Peanut Popguns, Diddy leapt into the ring headfirst.

Falco looked up and saw Diddy leaping in. Knowing that Diddy's shots tended to misfire and that the chimp had quite an itchy trigger finger, Falco wisely got out of harm's way as Diddy opened fire on the arena.

As Diddy landed on the canvas, Falco walked over to him. "We're alone for now, kid." Falco said. "How about we double-team?"

Diddy paused, then nodded with an eager cheer, firing his popguns into the air a few more times (and struck Fire Man in the back of the head by accident). Falco sighed and rubber the back of his head. He was wondering how long this alliance would last or how long he could put up with it.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"You're certain that you don't need me to accompany you, young master?" Gremio asked.

"Gremio, you've already been in the ring. You should know that they won't let you back in." Tir McDohl joked. "Besides, it's fine. I led an entire army, after all. I can take care of myself without needing you to shadow me."

"I'm just concerned for your wellbeing." Gremio said.

"You're concerned for MY wellbeing?" Tir lifted an eyebrow. "If I recall correctly, you were brought back from the DEAD."

Gremio sighed. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't constantly remind me about that, sir." He said.

Tir sighed back. "Gremio, you've already given your life to save me once. I can't ask for more than that from a friend." He said. "Please remember that."

"I'll try, young master."

Tir looked at the time. "I guess I'd better go to the Ready Room." He said. "Wish me luck, Gremio."

"Of course. Good luck, Master Tir."

Tir walked off down the hallway to prepare to enter the ring, leaving Gremio alone without much to do.

"I suppose I should go to the Eliminated Seating to see the young master fight in the ring." Gremio noted as he looked around. "Where WAS it, anyway?"

"That's none of your concern, pal."

Gremio instinctively spun around and drew his hatchet, watching as a tall figure dressed in black stepped into view with one hand in his pocket. He gave a dark smirk.

"Who are you?" Gremio asked.

"Ryuji Yamazaki to you, not that it matters." The man replied. "Now then, to business. You gotta come with me."

Gremio narrowed his eyes. "Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Look, either you do this peacefully or I beat you up and take you with me that way." Yamazaki said before pausing and getting into a stance. "You know what? Screw it. I'm already in a bad mood and I could use a punching bag."

Gremio held onto his hatchet tightly. "Like I'll listen to a complete maniac. I'm more than capable of dealing with someone like you." He said.

"So you've got a backbone. That makes things more fun." Yamazaki smirked.

**(The Arena)**

"**LOCKJAW!" (CF)**

A giant, mutated dog with a huge jaw emerged from the curtain and ran down to the ring on all fours, leaping into the ring. Lockjaw landed on his paws and rushed headfirst at Red Hood, opening his wide mouth to take a bite out of him.

Deadpool suddenly appeared in Lockjaw's path (by complete accident, by the way) and the dog's jaws locked around the mercenary's shoulder. Deadpool yowled in pain as Lockjaw removed his teeth.

"What's the big idea?! Ya just got in my way of my target!" Lockjaw growled.

As his healing factor mended his shoulder, Deadpool blinked in confusion at the sight of a talking dog with a huge set of teeth. After a few moments, he shrugged. "Meh. I've seen stranger." He admitted.

"**GOUKEN!" (SF4)**

The towering, muscled, aging master of fighting emerged from the curtain and silently strode down to the ring, gazing out for potential fights. Gouken, his white ponytail flowing behind him, jumped into the ring and landed with a loud crash.

Rumble McSkirmish blocked a blow from Heavy Weapons Guy as his senses suddenly picked up a spike in fighting ability. Looking over his shoulder, the pixelated fighter saw Gouken come in and broke away from his current fight.

"That MAN…He is a GREAT fighter!" Rumble said before looking at his current opponents. "I must LEAVE to fight that man!"

With that, Rumble raced at Gouken headfirst and pulled his hand back, preparing to strike the larger man in the chest.

Gouken looked to see the pixelated man rushing at him and held up a hand, easily catching Rumble's fist and stopping him in his tracks.

"You are arrogant." Gouken judged. "You may be made of pixels, but you're still a beatable opponent."

"I am un-BEAT-able!" Rumble said. "I am the best street FIGHT-er in the world!"

Gouken narrowed his eyes and got into a stance.

"**TIR MCDOHL!" (ST)**

The crowd cheered as the original hero of the Suikoden series emerged from the curtain, staff in hand. Looking around at the ring, Tir raced down to the ring and jumped in.

Ronnie Bell saw Tir come in and punched Kirby away as the young man came over. "Over here, sir." She called out.

"Hey, Ronnie Bell. I'm glad I'm not alone in the ring here." Tir said. "Gremio was pretty cut up about not being able to help me."

"Eh, you know him." Ronnie Bell shrugged.

"Yes, I do." Tir sighed and nodded. "So who's your current opponent?"

"That crazy guy in red WAS fighting me until I told him I eliminated that Squirrel Girl kid." Ronnie Bell said. "Then he ran away screaming like a girl."

"**FUUMA!" (WH)**

The red-haired ninja burst out from the curtain and played to the crowd, who seemed to be giving him a lukewarm reaction despite his attempts to get them excited.

"Okay! I'm back in this! I can totally do this!" Fuuma psyched himself up. "All I gotta do is go after someone I think I can beat."

Fuuma raced down to the ring and leapt in, making a break for Anti-Guy. Fuuma leapt at the short Shyguy and lashed out with his foot.

Anti-Guy suddenly sprung to life, ducking under the blow and spinning in place, striking Fuuma in the chin with an uppercut. Fuuma landed flat on his back and struggled to get to his feet.

"That was a mistake, my friend." Anti-Guy said as he marched over, looking as imitating as he could for a two-foot Shyguy.

"How the heck is someone so small able to pack such a punch?" Fuuma asked as he rubbed his chin.

"**SAMUS ARAN!" (SSB)**

The galactic bounty hunter, dressed in her armour, emerged from the curtain and loaded her arm cannon, cocking it to make sure that it was working properly. Satisfied, Samus charged down to the ring and leapt in.

Falco and Diddy saw Samus come in as Falco kicked Trident away. "Yo, Diddy? You think you can go over and see if you can get Samus' help?" He asked. "I sorta got my hands full with this guy here."

Diddy nodded and scampered towards Samus as Falco continued to clash with Trident.

Samus saw Diddy come over as she aimed her arm cannon at Duck King. "What's up, Diddy?" Samus asked.

Diddy pointed at Falco and made some monkey noises, trying to urge Samus to help out.

Samus was silent. "I suppose I should blame myself for not remembering that none of us can understand you." She sighed. Diddy folded his arms in annoyance.

"And now, the final fighter in this section…"

"**BATMAN!" (DC)**

Red Hood's eyes snapped open behind his mask as he looked at the entrance curtain. Indeed, there was Batman, standing tall and silent as the audience erupted with cheers.

Batman, seeing Red Hood, leapt into the air and glided down into the arena with his cape, landing beside the former Robin.

"…Jason." Batman said.

"Bruce." Red Hood replied grimly.

"…Even though I don't appreciate your view on crime fighting, I'm still here if you need help." Batman said. "All you need to do is say that you need help."

Red Hood folded his arms. "I got TWO eliminations in one section. ALREADY I've done better than Nightwing AND Batgirl." He replied.

Batman sighed. "Why are you so stubborn, Jason?" He asked.

"Why are you so soft?" Red Hood countered as he marched off.

Batman sighed. Xion tried to attack him from behind before Batman silently brought his fist back and smashed it into Xion's face without looking, making him collapse.


	20. Section Eight Results

**(The Arena)**

Gouken lashed out a huge hand and struck the pixelated face of Rumble McSkirmish with a hard blow. As the video game character recoiled, Gouken launched a Hadouken at Rumble, catching him in the chest.

Clutching his chest and panting a few times, Rumblelooked at Gouken. "Such for-MID-able power!" He said. "Yes! I was WISE to FIGHT a warrior like YOU!"

"I'm just getting started." Gouken warned. "You were the one to attack me."

"Then come AT me with all you have, old man!" Rumble challenged. "I will fight you AT my FULLEST!"

Rumble lashed out his hands, sending a fist-shaped fireball at Gouken, who easily swatted the projectile away.

"I'm the master of this fighting style." Gouken said. "Those wannabe projectiles won't do anything to me."

Rumble's eyes lit up. "Such POWER!" He said in awe.

Heavy Weapons Guy clashed with Taka Arashi, the two large fighters cancelling each other out with their immense strength. Heavy didn't seem this impressed with an opponent's strength since he clashed with Soda Popinski earlier.

"It was good choice for me to fight you, comrade." Heavy laughed. "Sumo wrestlers are formidable fighters indeed!"

"It's good to see that I haven't lost my edge." Taka Arashi replied, crouching low. "I was afraid my years out of focus would have been a big strike against me."

"If that was true, then I shudder at what kind of strength you have at full power." Heavy noted.

Taka Arashi gave a smirk. "You're certainly an interesting character." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Maxima was off talking to Kula Diamond, explained to her what was going on.

"The villains have joined forces?" Kula asked.

"That's what it looks like." Maxima nodded. "The only one in my team that hasn't entered the arena yet is that dismembered hand, and he should be coming out pretty soon. We're trying to recruit people."

"Well, I'd be glad to lend a hand." Kula nodded. "If it's anything like what we've heard about the last two tournaments, it can't be good."

Maxima nodded as he looked ahead and saw Deadpool flying at him, a victim of a kick from Lockjaw. Deadpool crashed headfirst into the canvas as Maxima stepped aside, then unfolded himself to stand at his full height. Kula winced as she saw that his shoulder was dangling limply at his side.

"Yeesh. That dog's got more bite than the Hulk on a bad day." Deadpool muttered as he grabbed his dislocated arm and wrenched it back into its socket. "Ow."

Pulling out his katanas, Deadpool let out a battle cry and charged headfirst into battle, leaving Maxima and Kula alone again.

Kula blinked. "He seemed interesting."

"I don't think we're QUITE that desperate for allies." Maxima said flatly.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Tinyrocket watched as the lights flickered again. "I thought those lights were new." He said. "They've been flickering for the past few minutes already."

"You sure you didn't grab a box of bad bulbs?" Blazeman asked.

"No. The bulbs were brand new." SSBFreak shook his head. "My head electrician assured me that things were set up properly."

Blazeman blinked. "And…WHO was your electrician?"

"Uh…Megavolt?"

Blazeman sighed. "I'm starting to understand why Unknown1 didn't return." He said.

"But why are those lights flickering, then?" Tinyrocket asked. "And from the sounds of the phones ringing constantly over the past little while, it's not just here that the power's flickering."

"Yeah. It's like the only place in the dome not affected is the arena." Blazeman added.

"Something else must be syphoning power if it's having this big of a reaction." SSBFreak said. "And since it's affecting all of the stadium, it's probably something big."

"You think we can get the security force on top of things?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Considering Psymon and Max are part of said team, I wouldn't be surprised if they're RESPONSIBLE somehow." Blazeman rolled his eyes.

**(Dome; Secluded Basement)**

The security force watched in anxious silence as the old machinery continued to glow and sprout energy. Maggey's screams from inside the machine had died down a bit ago, but this did little to make the sane members of the force feel better.

"Is…Is she dead in there?" Jo-Beth asked uneasily.

"She's way stronger than that." Psymon assured.

"Stronger?! The entire reason we WENT with this stupid plan of yours was because you thought she needed to BECOME stronger!" Jo-Beth said, getting into the lunatic's face.

"People, calm down." The Engineer said from the machine's controls. "This procedure is perfectly safe and as long as we can hear her in there, we know she's still alright."

"We CAN'T hear her! She stopped screaming two minutes ago!" Stryker shot back.

Engineer blinked. "Oh. Ya know, Ah THOUGHT things seemed a little quiet…" He said.

Before any of the security force members could jump the Engineer and throttle him, the glowing lights in the machine died down and the capsule containing Maggey stopped glowing, meaning that the procedure had finished. The capsule silently opened as everyone remained silent.

"…Maggey?" Jo-Beth asked.

"You…You okay, kid?" Gonzo asked.

Silently, a figure stepped out of the capsule, staggering forward a few steps before coming to a halt, standing to full height.

Maggey didn't look much different other than the fact that her police uniform had ripped in a few places due to the intense energy backlash. Maggey's police hat was gone completely, having been obliterated in the chamber.

"You feel any different, Mags?" Max asked as he walked over to Maggey.

Taking a few breaths, Maggey pulled her glasses off (which sported a broken lens) and tossed them aside, despite the fact that she was supposed to be practically blind without them. Once her glasses were off, Maggey spun around and lashed out with her foot, kicking Max in the stomach and punting him across the lab like a football.

"Oh, I'm fine alright!" Maggey said darkly. "Which is more than what I can say for the people that have attacked us!"

"It worked! She's got a heckuva lot more confidence!" Max said brightly from the top shelf across the lab.

"Come on, people! Let's move out!" Maggey said as she walked forward, yanking Stryker's tazer from his belt as she walked by. "We've got skulls to crack!"

"I'm still not sure if this was the best idea." Gonzo muttered.

"I can already see an interesting night ahead of us." Jo-Beth sighed.

**(The Arena)**

Samus Aran opened fire with her rocket launcher, striking Fuuma in the stomach and sending the red-haired ninja sprawling. Changing her ammo type, Samus lashed out with a plasma whip, grabbed Fuuma and threw him over her shoulder.

Samus approached Fuuma as she cocked her arm cannon again. "You having second thoughts about this, yet?" She asked.

"Getting there." Fuuma muttered as he pushed himself to his feet. "But I'm not there yet!"

Fuuma lashed out with his hands, sending a fireball at Samus. Samus rolled underneath the projectile and kicked at Fuuma, striking him in the face and making him stagger backwards.

"How'd you do that?!" Fuuma asked. "To dodge that, you'd have to curl into a ball!"

"Which, by the way, is what I did." Samus said as she grabbed Fuuma and threw him aside. She aimed her arm cannon and launched another rocket, creating a small explosion and sending Fuuma backwards even more.

Fuuma landed on all fours and was quick to get himself into a standing position again. Trying to clear his mind, Fuuma waited for Samus to act first and watched as she rushed him and swung her arm cannon like a club. Fuuma leapt over the oncoming bounty hunter and kicked her in the back on the way down, landing on his feet again.

Spinning in place, Fuuma kicked Samus in the head, knocking her down. Fuuma stood over her and prepared to throw another fireball at Samus, but the bounty hunter surprised him by aiming her rocket launcher at Fuuma while she was down, sending him flying away one explosion later.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Samus muttered to herself as she got up. "I must be slipping."

Fuuma landed on his back and slid back a few feet, his entire upper torso looking burned at this point. Fuuma groaned as he got to his feet.

"Man. This isn't going well." Fuuma muttered. "I may be in over my head."

Fuuma looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Samus charging her arm cannon. Before Fuuma could act, Samus had fired a fully-charged ball of energy at him. Fuuma received the full brunt of the blow to the chest and was sent spiraling clear out of the arena.

Fuuma landed in Tekken, where Violet made him a test subject for Combot.

Diddy Kong fired a peanut from his wooden pistol and struck Trident in the face with it. The Atlantean staggered backwards, having received the blow to the forehead, but managed to regain his footing and swung his trident-arm. Diddy saw that attack coming and backpedaled away.

Trident stood in his stance, watching as Diddy jumped around and trying to keep his eyes on the chimp. Trident stood in silence and waited for the right moment to attack, which was after Diddy took the chance to jump straight at him, before swinging his trident-arm.

Diddy took the blow to the side and was sent recoiling. Getting up and looking mad, Diddy started shouting at Trident, but since it was in his monkey language, it was all lost on his opponent. That being said, Trident knew Diddy was angry, so he started giving a reply, only it was in his Atlantean tongue so it was, like Diddy's language, completely lost on everyone around.

This resulted in a somewhat comical sight of the two fighters bickering back and forth in a pair of languages no one could understand. After a few seconds, Diddy pulled out his peanut popgun again and angrily fired another shot into Trident's forehead.

Trident muttered an Atlantean curse as he rubbed his forehead. This monkey was really starting to annoy him.

Deciding to take the offensive, Trident jumped at Diddy and swept his leg. Diddy jumped over the attack and kicked at Trident while in the air, but Trident was quick to put up a forcefield, which stopped Diddy's attack and gave the monkey an electric recoil. Diddy yelped and withdrew, rolling backwards when he hit the canvas.

Trident swung his weapon down at Diddy while the chimp was getting up, but Diddy was quick to jump and backflip out of the way, landing gracefully on his feet. Diddy took the chance to jump at Trident while he was distracted and kick him in the face, following up with an attack to the leg, bringing Trident down to his knees.

Taking a few breaths as he stared at eye level with Diddy while on his knee, Trident lashed out with his weapon, which Diddy easily avoided. However, Trident followed up with a second swing, this one with his normal arm. Diddy wasn't prepared for this, took the blow to the side and was sent recoiling.

As Diddy flew to the side, Trident stood up and rushed him while he was down, attempting to bring his foot down on Diddy before he had the chance to get up. However, Diddy again was ready for the attack and rolled backwards while he was down, allowing Trident to strike the canvas instead.

Diddy attempted another airborne attack, kicking at Trident while he was distracted. Trident took the first blow to the back, but was able to put up his forcefield again in time for Diddy to attack again.

While Diddy received more recoil, Trident spun around and struck Diddy with his arm, backhanding the chimp away. Diddy landed on his face, feeling a little disoriented after that last attack.

Seeing Diddy down, Trident picked him up and casually threw him out of the arena. Diddy, not one to be outdone and determined to get the last laugh, shot Trident with a peanut one more time as he fell out of the arena. Trident rubbed his head in annoyance as a laughing Diddy fell into a portal.

Diddy landed in Fruit Ninja, where he spent more time eating fruit than worrying about the ninjas.

Trident, although severely annoyed that Diddy had managed to get the last laugh, was satisfied with the fact that he had gotten an elimination. He turned around to see what was happening and saw Batman hurling BBA Megaman out of the ring (and into Megaman 2, where Heat Man's stage proved too much for him with the disappearing blocks) before resuming his battle with Ronnie Bell. Trident knew better than to mess with Batman and wandered off to start a fight elsewhere.

Red Hood swung his knife at Xion, who had transformed into his Unborn form. Due to his arms being sleek and sharp, Xion was able to block Red Hood's blade with his arm.

Red Hood narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "You think the fact that you can block my blows like that scares me?" He asked. "I've dealt with people way worse than you before."

As if to prove his point, Red Hood lashed out with his foot and struck the transformed Xion in the stomach. This forced Xion back, and while the beast was down, he transformed back into his white-haired human form again.

"You're a sneaky little bugger, aren't you?" Xion said as he got to his feet.

"It's the way I trained myself." Red Hood replied gruffly. "Now lets see how well you can block my attacks without that super form of yours."

Red Hood lashed out with his knife again and Xion was forced to jumped backwards and avoid the blow now that he didn't have anything to block the attacks with. Seeing that Xion was now on the defensive, Red Hood smirked behind his mask and continued his attacks.

Xion swerved to the side as Red Hood swung his knife and lashed out, grabbing the masked man's arm. Acting quickly, Xion kicked at Red Hood, catching him in the chest and knocking him backwards.

Red Hood recovered from the attack and received a hard punch from the white-haired man he was fighting, forcing him to the side. Red Hood quickly reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a capsule, which he threw at Xion. Xion, not knowing what it was, allowed the capsule to strike him in the chest.

That's when the miniature explosive contained in the capsule went off, blowing up in Xion's face and knocking him back, blinding him at the same time. When Xion looked up, he saw that Red Hood was gone from his field of vision.

"Where'd he go?" Xion asked himself as he looked around for his opponent, although somehow knowing the answer.

Red Hood suddenly leapt up behind Xion and lashed out with his knife again. Xion rushed ahead and got out of harm's way as Red Hood's attack swung wide and missed the target. Xion quickly spun on his feet and lashed out with his foot, striking Red Hood in the side of the head with enough force to remove the red helmet altogether.

This, of course, left Jason Todd standing there, still wearing a mask to protect his identity. Jason snarled. "You'll pay for that." He said as he rushed at Xion.

Xion acted quickly and grabbed Jason as he rushed him and tossed him aside. Having stored up enough power, Xion transformed into his white, demon-like form again and rushed at Jason.

Jason looked up and held up his knife to block a blow from Xion's transformed state. However, he wasn't prepared for a knee to the stomach while he was blocking. Xion swung his arms while Jason was distracted and clubbed him with enough force to send the anti-hero out of the arena.

Xion looked down at Jason's discarded helmet and picked it up to throw it out after Jason, but before he could, the helmet suddenly detonated in his hand, coating the transformed man in an explosion. Jason, holding the detonator in his hand, fell into a portal.

Jason crashed into a thug in Double Dragon. He decided to help clean up the streets in his own special way and laid waste to the thugs around him.

Gouken held up a palm and easily caught a fist from Rumble McSkirmish. The pixelated fighter narrowed his eyes and lashed out again, coating his fist in energy to amplify the attack. Gouken took the attack to the stomach, but it did little to slow him down.

"Your attacks are powerful, but you need a little more discipline in your training." Gouken narrowed his eyes. "My students would walk all over you."

"I am FIGHT-ing the MAS-ter here!" Rumble insisted. "I'm still STAND-ing, aren't I?"

Gouken stared darkly. "The only reason you're still standing is because I've been holding back." He said. "But if you want a fight that badly, I'll give you a taste of what I can REALLY do."

Gouken lashed out a palm and Rumble held up his arms to block the blow, but Gouken's hand went straight through his pixelated defenses and struck him in the face. Before Rumble had a chance to counter-attack, Gouken lashed out his hands, sending a pair of Hadoukens at him and striking him in the face.

Rumble flew backwards several feet and landed on his back (creating some video game sound effects as he did) before rolling backwards and jumping to his feet. "You are in-DEED skilled, But I KNOW I can-"

That was all Rumble could get out before Gouken flew headfirst at him, swinging his arm as hard as he could. Rumble shouted in surprise as he took the blow to the face and flew backwards again.

Rumble jumped to his feet again. "You cheater! You NEVER interrupt someone WHEN he is giving a monologue!" He accused.

"It seems you are just as deluded as I thought." Gouken said as he jumped at Rumble and kicked him in the face with a huge foot. Rumble staggered backwards, but recovered and lashed out with an uppercut, striking the older fighter in the chin and knocking him away.

Gouken landed upright and glared at Rumble. "Hmm…You possess strength indeed, but you still need to be taught a thing or two." He noted as he got into a stance.

Rumble got into a similar stance. "You must be CRAZY to think that I need to be TAUGHT anything!" He said. "I am the BEST fighter in the WORLD!"

The two were about to go at each other again and clash when suddenly Megaman flew in from the side, striking Rumble in the side.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Rumble demanded.

Megaman groaned as he got to his feet and pointed his Mega Buster at Rumble's face. "I don't have time for this." He said as he fired his Mega Buster and blew Rumble straight out of the arena.

Gouken looked down at Megaman. "I didn't need your help, little one." He said.

"You may wanna watch your back, then." Megaman said.

"Outta my way, old man!" Rawk Hawk said as he jumped in from the side. "I gotta fight the little blue shrimp!"

Grabbing the surprised Gouken by the shoulders, Rawk Hawk turned and tossed him out of the ring after Rumble.

Gouken landed in a basketball court in NBA 12, flattening Rumble, who hadn't moved since landing there a few seconds prior.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Yamazaki gave a sinister smirk as he lashed out with his dagger, barely missing Gremio as the butler ducked under the swing. Gremio tried lashing out with his hatchet, but Yamazaki deflected the blow with his knife before kicking Gremio away.

"This doesn't have to be difficult, you know." Yamazaki shrugged. "Not that I care. It makes things more interesting for me if you put up a fight."

"You're the one that attacked me, you maniac!" Gremio said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Details; details." Yamazaki said as he approached Gremio and swung his fist.

Gremio leapt back and swung his foot as he jumped backwards, kicking Yamazaki in the chin at the same time. Yamazaki staggered backwards and held his face before giving a smirk.

"Yeah. Things'll be getting interesting pretty quickly." Yamazaki said as he rushed at Gremio.

Gremio jumped out of the way and let Yamazaki hit the wall. While the thug was distracted, Gremio kicked him in the side and socked him in the face, knocking him away.

Gripping his hatchet, Gremio rushed Yamazaki and swung his weapon, hoping to at least stun the maniac. Yamazaki again deflected the blow and lashed out with his head, striking Gremio in the forehead and stunning him.

"Ugh…What the heck is this guy on?" Gremio asked himself as he rubbed his head.

Yamazaki lifted his dagger into the air. "Let's see you dodge this one, blondie!" He said as he swung his arm down.

Gremio swung his hatchet and knocked the dagger clear out of Yamazaki's hand. Yamazaki took the time to look at his empty hand for a few seconds. "Okay. You know what? You're becoming too much trouble than you're worth." He said.

Narrowing his eyes, Gremio jumped backwards as Yamazaki lashed out with a foot. The last thing Gremio wanted was to let a maniac like this guy win, especially when it looked like he was up to something sinister and it somehow involved him. Yamazaki continued the assault and attempted a few more attacks, which Gremio was able to block and avoid taking any damage.

"You've gotta be on the ropes at this point, buddy." Yamazaki taunted.

"You underestimate me." Gremio said determinedly as he kicked Yamazaki in the chest and forced him to stagger backwards.

However, when Yamazaki regained his footing, he saw Gremio leaping at him and swinging his foot. Giving a smirk, Yamazaki leaned back and allowed Gremio's foot to fly over his head. While Gremio was recovering from his missed attack, Yamazaki lashed out with his fist, catching Gremio's chin in an uppercut.

Gremio flew into the wall as Yamazaki approached slowly, a dark smirk on his face. "You have enough, punk?" He asked.

Gremio pushed himself off the wall. "No…No, I haven't…" He said gripping his hatchet. "You'll have to-"

"Kill you? Believe me, I want to." Yamazaki said. "But Crimson wants you alive."

Yamazaki lashed out with his foot and struck Gremio in the face, sending the butler crashing back into the wall. Gremio finally slumped over and collapsed to the floor in a heap, unconscious.

Yamazaki gave a smirk as he picked up Gremio and threw him over his shoulder. "Still don't know why that Crimson guy wants him alive, but heck, he paid me good." He shrugged.

With that, Yamazaki continued on his way, taking Gremio with him and vanishing down the hallway.

**(The Arena)**

Unaware of what his loyal butler was going through, Tir McDohl lashed out with his staff at Ratchet, only for the heroic Lombax to leap backwards and avoid the blow. Ratchet responded with a throw of his wrench. Tir received the blow to the face as the Omniwrench snapped back into Ratchet's hand.

Tir rubbed his head as he blocked Ratchet's next attack. Ducking to avoid a swing of Ratchet's wrench, Tir lashed out with his staff and struck the Lombax in the face while he was recovering from his attack.

Ratchet narrowed his eyes and put his wrench away, pulling out what looked like a futuristic blaster as he did. "You're quick, man. But I doubt you're gonna be fast enough to dodge this." He said.

Ratchet suddenly opened fire with his gun, firing several plasma shots at Tir. Tir jumped to the side and ran around the shots, narrowly avoiding getting shot several times and raced at Ratchet, striking his gun with his staff and forcefully knocking it out of Ratchet's hands.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" Ratchet said.

Grabbing his wrench again, Ratchet lashed out and traded blows with the dark-haired young man several times. The two weapons locked several times with neither of the two appearing to come out on top. Ratchet was the first to land a direct hit and knocked Tir back with a blow to the side.

Tir staggered back as some dark urges started appearing in his mind. Tir, knowing that the Soul Eater Rune he wielded was trying to make him use it, suppressed the rune's influence, not wanting the rune to have free reign in a crowded arena.

However, during his time trying to keep the rune under control, Tir left himself wide open to attack. Ratchet attempted another blow with his wrench, but Tir managed to regain his concentration in time to see the attack coming. Tir blocked the blow with his staff and forced the Lombax away from him.

"I see you're not above attacking while the opponent is defenseless." Tir narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, you're the one that left yourself open." Ratchet said, spinning his wrench in his hand.

Tir gripped his staff, wishing that he had chosen an additional weapon to at least give himself more of an edge against someone with a huge arsenal like Ratchet. "I should have at least listened to Flik and Viktor and at least trained with a sword." He muttered to himself.

Ratchet smirked to himself, seeing that he was indeed starting to wear Tir down. "Looks like it's time to bring this one home." He said.

Tir's eyes snapped open when Ratchet pulled out a huge rocket launcher than looked armed with twelve rockets at once. Ratchet gave a smirk, mockingly saluted Tir and pulled the trigger.

The RYNO in Ratchet's hands opened fire, unleashing a barrage of rockets and missiles, all of them flying straight towards Tir. Tir was unable to do anything to avoid the massive explosion of all the rockets blowing up at once and the force from the blast sent Tir flying clear out of the ring.

Tir landed in the Gregory Horror Show, where it was revealed that most of the monstrous beings that inhabited the hotel were immune to the powers of Tir's Soul Eater Rune.

Falco ducked under a high kick from Crimson Viper and lashed out with his own foot, striking the red-haired woman in the stomach and knocking her away. Falco pulled out his blaster and took the time to reload it as C. Viper got to her feet.

Clenching her hand and igniting it in electricity, C. Viper narrowed her eyes. "This one's becoming too much of a hassle than he's worth." She said to herself. "I wasn't expecting this type of fight from a bird."

Falco fired several plasma shots at C. Viper from far away, managing to strike the agent in the leg with the last shot. C. Viper, recovering from the attack, raced at Falco with great speed and leapt at him, swinging her foot again.

Falco received the blow to the face, and C. Viper followed up with an electrified punch to the stomach, sending the avian pilot staggering backwards. Falco muttered something under his breath as he held his stomach. "Yeesh. And I thought that rat Pokemon gave a shock with his attacks." He said.

Crouching low, Falco leapt into the air and flew over C. Viper while she took a swing at him, landing behind her and kicking her in the back. As C. Viper staggered forward, Falco shot her in the back with his blaster.

C. Viper snarled as she clenched her fist and ignited it again. Swinging her fist as she spun around, C. Viper sent out a wave of electricity at Falco, striking him and giving him a huge shock, sending him flying backwards.

"I need to keep my eyes open for this." C. Viper told herself. "He's faster than most of the Street Fighters; That's for sure."

The two raced at each other again, Falco acting first with another attempted kick. C. Viper was anticipating this, however, and leapt over Falco, landing on the canvas behind Falco and sweeping her leg out, tripping the pilot up and causing him to hit the canvas.

"Ugh…Man, what the heck was that?" Falco muttered as he pushed himself to his feet.

"That's the sound of you getting a thousand volts." C. Viper replied as she ignited her fist again and lashed it out. Falco showed surprising agility and ducked under the blow as several bolts of electricity flew over his head. While C. Viper was distracted, Falco backflipped, striking her in the chin with his foot as he went up.

Seeing that C. Viper was stunned as he landed on his feet, Falco rushed at her and kicked her in the chest, forcing her into the ropes. C. Viper tried to get herself back into the action again and regain her focus, but Falco was quicker and delivered a powerful kick to her face, sending the agent tumbling out of the arena.

C. Viper crashed into Syphon Filter, where she proved to be a very capable sniper.

Falco took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief, glad that he was able to take out such a weird opponent. Drawing his pistol and reloading it, Falco turned to face his next opponent.

Duck King suddenly appeared in front of the avian pilot and gave him a hard headbutt, surprising and stunning him at the same time. Duck King quickly pulled a foot back and stylishly booted Falco out of the ring.

Falco didn't regain his senses until he had fallen headlong into a battle arena in Ratchet & Clank. Arming himself with his blaster, Falco charged into battle to take apart the army of robot opponents.

Smirking to himself, Duck King spun around on one foot and walked forward to continue his fight. He got about three steps before a huge hammer struck the canvas in front of him, making Duck King and P-Chan jump in surprise.

King Dedede gave a smirk. "Looks like my aim's a bit off." He said as he hoisted his hammer again and waddled to face Duck King. Duck King looked behind the blue penguin before fighting him and saw Heavy Weapons Guy shoving Taka Arashi out of the ring (and into Star Wars, where he discovered that facing a Sith with nothing but one's fists is a bad idea).

Rawk Hawk took a fully-charged Mega Buster to the face as he flew backwards, landing flat on his back. Megaman, his arm cannon smoking from the shot, lowered his arm and rushed forward, sliding on the canvas and striking Rawk Hawk while he was down.

Leaping to his feet, Rawk Hawk kicked Megaman away before clutching his foot in pain. "Ow! What the heck are you made of?!" He demanded.

"Uh…Metal?" Megaman replied, eyebrow lifted.

Rawk Hawk cursed himself for not remembering that particular fact as he got into his stance again. "Looks like I gotta watch where my hits go." He muttered to himself.

Megaman changed weapons, and summoned a huge, spiked ball in place of his Mega Buster. Spinning the huge mace above his head, Megaman lashed it out at Rawk Hawk, forcing the yellow bird to throw himself to the canvas and let the spiked ball fly overhead.

Rawk Hawk jumped to his feet and laughed. "Ha! Not to tough now, are ya?!" He taunted.

Megaman smirked. "Watch for the snap-back." He warned.

Rawk Hawk's eyes widened before the returning spiked ball flew straight into his back, knocking him to the canvas again. Megaman switched weapons again and lashed out his hand, sending a bolt of electricity at the downed bird and giving him a huge shock.

Groaning to himself, Rawk Hawk pushed himself to his feet, starting to feel tired from all the energy draining out of him. Still, Rawk Hawk lifted his arms and managed to block a hard kick from the blue-clad robot, then shoving Megaman backwards with nothing but muscle.

"You're starting to annoy me, punk." Rawk Hawk said. "And when you annoy me, you get RAAAAAAAWKED!"

"Has anyone ever told you how annoying that is?" Megaman asked.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Rawk Hawk snapped as he rushed at Megaman and leapt at him in a spinning cannonball. Megaman pointed his Mega Buster at the airborne wrestler and tried to shoot him out of the air, but was surprised when nothing stopped.

Rawk Hawk landed directly on top of Megaman, jumping off the instant he made contact. Megaman, although seriously injured from that last attack, managed to push himself to his feet again. 

"You got lucky." Megaman said. "Now that I know I can't stop that attack, I can just avoid it next time."

"Oh, I wasn't planning on using that attack again." Rawk Hawk smirked. "I like to keep my fights fresh, ya know."

Rawk Hawk rushed at Megaman and swung his huge fist in a backhand, striking Megaman quickly and disorienting him. Megaman tried switching weapons again, but by that time, Rawk Hawk had already grabbed him by the arm cannon and thrown him out of the ring.

Megaman hit his head on a rock in Dig Dug. When he came to, most of the level had already been cleared out.

Batman held up an arm and blocked a blow from Ronnie Bell. That being said, even blocking the blow from the amazon woman stung quite a bit. Batman was quick to block out the bit of pain and lashed out with his fist, but Ronnie Bell managed to block the attack with her hands and forced Batman backwards.

"You're going to have to try better than that, old man." Ronnie Bell smirked, cracking her knuckles.

Batman pulled out a Batarang from his belt. "I may be a little older, but that doesn't mean I should be ruled out that easily." He said.

Batman hurled his Batarang out, which Ronnie Bell managed to block and deflect. However, Batman was quick to follow up the attack with a powerful uppercut, striking Ronnie Bell in the chin and knocking her flat on her back.

Ronnie Bell quickly rolled backwards and leapt into a standing position just in time to block another blow from Batman. Using some quick reflexes, Ronnie Bell lashed out with her knee while she was blocking Batman's attack and struck the dark-clad hero in the chest. As Batman released the amazon woman and stepped backwards, Ronnie Bell swung her arm and gave him a hard backhand, knocking him aside.

Gritting his teeth and trying to block out the pain, Batman narrowed his eyes and drew a pellet from his belt, throwing it at his feet and releasing a cloud of smoke, which quickly blinded Ronnie Bell.

Narrowing her eyes and trying to see through the smoke, Ronnie Bell attempted to spot Batman, who had apparently vanished. Ronnie Bell tried to see Batman through the smoke, but suddenly received a blow to the side, and another to the other side. Ronnie Bell swung wildly, but received a third blow from a completely-different direction.

Standing in silence for a few seconds, Ronnie Bell lashed out with a hand and managed to strike Batman, who was preparing to attack her again. Ronnie Bell, seeing that she had landed a hit, grabbed Batman's arm and hurled him away, launching him out of the cloud of smoke.

Batman landed on his back and looked up to see Ronnie Bell rushing him. Batman acted quickly and grabbed the amazon woman as she was approaching, Batman vaulted her over him and sent her crashing onto the canvas herself. As Ronnie Bell lay flat on her stomach, Batman got to his feet.

"She's tougher than expected." Batman muttered as pulled out another Batarang. "I wasn't expecting such an opponent this early."

Ronnie Bell got up and instinctively ducked under the thrown Batarang, spinning around to face Batman, giving him a roundhouse as she did. "Without those gadgets of yours, you've just an ordinary guy!" She shouted. "What if you didn't have them?!"

"I'd still be a skilled martial artist and acrobat." Batman explained as he swept his foot out and tripped Ronnie Bell up, causing her to hit the canvas again. Batman lashed out with his fist at the downed woman, but Ronnie Bell rolled to the side and avoided the blow.

However, this was what Batman was expecting. While Ronnie Bell was getting up, Batman lashed out with his foot and struck her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. While Ronnie Bell was distracted and trying to recover, Batman acted quickly, grabbed her and hurled her out of the ring.

Ronnie Bell landed in Megaman 2, where she ended up taking apart Air Man there in a similar way she did in the ring earlier.

Kula Diamond knocked Fire Man away as Maxima punted Kirby across the ring. "So when is this friend of yours supposed to enter the ring, Maxima?" She asked.

"Sometime in the next section." Maxima said. "We just need to last until then."

"I'll focus on the robot, then." Kula said as she ran at Fire Man.

Maxima looked around and instinctively ducked as Deadpool flew over his head, crashing onto his side again.

"Ow! Man, that dog is insane!" Deadpool said.

"**Still not any worse than Cable on a bad day, though…"**

"_Don't blame me for that! How was I supposed to know he was so attached to that teddy bear?!"_

"Hey! Both of you stop arguing for a second!" Deadpool said aloud, trying to block out the voices in his head.

"Can I help you?" Maxima asked.

Deadpool looked up at Maxima and smirked behind his mask. "ROSHAMBO!" He shouted as he lashed out with his foot and struck Maxima between the legs. A loud crunching sound was heard as Deadpool froze in pain.

"…**Ouch. Even I felt that…"**

"_Is our foot broken? I can never really tell anymore…_

"Uh…Cyborg." Maxima said.

"…Got it." Deadpool squeaked. "Okay. New plan."

Deadpool shoved Maxima backwards and sent the Canadian cyborg tumbling over the ropes and out of the ring.

Maxima crashed through a table in Final Fight. The goons in the vicinity took the chance to dogpile him.

**(Dome; Lobby)**

"H-How did that guy just vanish into thin air, again?" Usopp asked. "Are you sure it's not a Devil Fruit?"

"Great Tiger is skilled in magic and teleportation." Von Kaiser said. "He didn't gain these abilities from a fruit, I know that much."

"So what exactly do we know about whatever's going on, anyway?" Cyclops asked.

"Next to nothing, at the moment." Von Kaiser shook his head. "All we know is that there are villains gathering and they're up to something."

"We don't know what they're up to?" Yuri Sakazaki asked.

"No. For that, we're going to need to find out information from on of the villains."

"I recommend going after Kiln's goons." Bad Mr. Frosty pointed out. "They're all a bunch of pushovers in the long run."

"Why should that matter?" Sanji asked.

The snowman cast a glare to the cook. "Who would you rather get information from someone who won't put up a fight like some nameless goons or attempting to fight someone who could take you apart like the ones in charge?" He quizzed.

"I'd like to see someone try to take me apart." Sanji said cockily. "I'll break them into a thousand pieces before they can touch me."

"Just like you to be cocky, Sanji." Zoro rolled his eyes. "I'll probably be saving your neck from one or two of those creeps before the night is out."

Sanji snarled at Zoro. "You think that?! Like I'd let myself get saved by a moss-head like you!" He growled. "You thinking I can't take this?!"

"Of course I do! You need me to bail you out of your stupid situations all the time!" Zoro shot back. "Maybe if you'd stop fawning over every girl you ran across…"

"Those beautiful ladies need me to protect them!"

"SOME of those ladies have tried to KILL you, you idiot!"

"Guys! Stop this, already!" Usopp shouted. Unfortunately, his pleas fell on deaf ears, as the two pirates were already trading blows.

"I thought these two were crewmates." Yuri said.

"They are. They just get into arguments like this constantly." Usopp moaned. "They start over the smallest and stupidest things."

"I'm suddenly reminded of Deadpool and Cable." Cyclops said flatly.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

Winter Soldier walked into the restaurant and went over to a table to sit down and wait. Captain America had said that he wanted to meet him in the restaurant, and Bucky wondered what Steve was wanting to talk about.

"Maybe he wants to go over my job as his replacement while he was dead." Winter Soldier mused. "I don't think I did anything Steve wouldn't have done himself."

Bucky glanced around as a few memories returned. He never expected to be given the role of Captain America, even after serving as the captain's sidekick back in the World War. Then he's killed and somehow is brought back to life to find that Steve is somehow still alive, hasn't aged a day, and is still fighting evil.

"I still haven't gotten used to this world." Winter Solider sighed to himself. "Even the things that are possible in a place like this take me by surprise."

Suddenly pausing and hearing some footsteps, Winter Soldier paused and listened. If it was Captain America, he would have greeted Bucky by now. Instinctively grabbing his sniper rifle, Bucky spun in his chair and pointed his firearm with one arm.

Balrog stood there and held his hands up defensively. "Hey! Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" He accused.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Winter Soldier asked.

"Um…I'm Balrog." Balrog said. "I'm a distraction."

Bucky's eyes widened behind his mask. "What?" He asked.

Suddenly, a fist smashed over Bucky's head from behind, knocking him flat on his face, completely unconscious instantly.

"Way to almost give me away, Balrog." Birdie said.

"Hey, he was pointing a sniper rifle at me with one arm." Balrog said. "I didn't want to take the chance of him firing that thing."

"Whatever. Just help me pick him up and get him out of here."

"Alright. Alright."

**(The Arena)**

Deadpool jumped back as Lockjaw lashed out with a huge set of teeth, snapping shut where the mercenary had just been. Normally, this wouldn't be much of a problem to Deadpool, but considering what Lockjaw's current state, things weren't going in a good direction for him.

Lockjaw had managed to get his hands on the three Power Stones, and had gone through what looked like a monstrous transformation. Lockjaw had transformed into what looked like twice his size, and his upper torso had grown so large that he couldn't move on his hind legs anymore. Reduced to a huge, muscled, slobbering beast on all fours, Lockjaw snarled at Deadpool.

"No amount of dog treats in the WORLD is gonna do anything to help this guy." Deadpool said.

"_And that's not talking about his breath!"_

"**Still not as bad as Cable."**

Drawing a katana, Deadpool readied himself as the transformed Lockjaw jumped at him, hugs and sharp fangs bared. Deadpool held his sword up and allowed Lockjaw to make the attempted attack, locking with his sword.

"I just had this thing waxed, fido!" Deadpool warned. "If you get anything on this blade that isn't your clay blood, then I'm gonna gut you!"

Lockjaw was obviously unable to answer in his transformed state, and released Deadpool's blade before taking a swipe at the mercenary with a huge paw. Deadpool received a hard blow to the side of the head as he was sent flying to the side, landing flat on his face and sliding forward for several feet.

"Ouch! My beautiful face! It burns!" Deadpool whined.

"**I thought that type of sliding was only possible in cartoons!"**

"_We're in a votefic, though. Doesn't it still apply?"_

Deadpool pushed himself to his feet as his healing factor kicked in and healed up his burning face. Deadpool stood to his feet and spun in place, instinctively swinging his sword and managing to cut Lockjaw on sheer luck.

Lockjaw staggered backwards as his time with the Power Stones finished, transforming him back to his normal self and reducing him in size and muscle. Lockjaw watched as the stones flew across the arena. "How could I have wasted my chance?!" He demanded.

"You had no chance from the start, poochy." Deadpool said, crouching down. "Those stones just prolonged the inevitable."

Without giving Lockjaw time to react, Deadpool flew at the mutant dog and swung with his swords, slashing Lockjow with a powerful attack that was enough to send the mutant dog flying out of the arena.

Lockjaw landed in Micro Machines, where he spent ten minutes chasing cars around a track.

Kula Diamond held up her hand and created an ice shield, blocking a wave of fire from Fire Man. Holding the shield in front of her, Kula waited until Fire Man stopped his attack before lowering her shield and racing at the robot fighter.

However, this was what Fire Man was expecting, as the Robot Master swung his club-like arm cannon and struck the blue-haired girl in the head, making her stagger to the side.

"You're doing nothing but bringing all this on yourself if you keep attacking me, kid." Fire Man warned.

Kula pulled her hand back and covered it in cold energy. "I'm not one to give up, so don't expect me to just back away from this." She warned. "Maxima is counting on me surviving the section."

"What should that matter? The big guy's already gone." Fire Man pointed out.

"That doesn't matter!" Kula replied as she swung her fist and sent a wave of cold energy at Fire Man.

Fire Man quickly held up his arm cannon and fired another wave of flames, engulfing Kula's attack and cancelling the cold energy out with intense heat. Fire Man lashed out with a foot and kicked Kula away from him.

Kula landed on her feet and was quick to get into a crouching position, storing up some more cold energy for another attack. Seeing Fire Man rushing her, Kula lashed out with her hands and created a wave of ice that flew out and struck Fire Man as he was approaching.

Fire Man backed away and ignited his arm cannon again. "This little girl's got more spunk in her than I thought." He noted as he launched a stream of fire at Kula again.

The two elements clashed again in a battle of fire and ice, neither side appearing to come out on top. Kula's cold and Fire Man's flames continued to meet in the middle and cancelled each other out. Seeing that this standoff wasn't getting anywhere, Fire Man broke away and rolled to the side. Seeing that Kula was still distracted, Fire Man rushed at her and swung his leg.

However, Kula saw the robot coming out of the corner of her eye and lashed out with an arm, catching Fire Man's leg. "That wasn't a very nice thing to try." She said as she started her cooling power again and started icing Fire Man's leg.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Fire Man said.

Unfortunately, his pleas fell on deaf ears. Kula froze Fire Man's leg in a block on ice and pushed him over. Fire Man fell onto his back and struggled to get up, but since his leg was currently frozen, he was unable to get up again.

"You brought this on yourself, robot." Kula said as she pushed Fire Man out of the ring below the lowest rope. Fire Man fell down into a portal and vanished.

Fire Man crashed into Team Fortress 2, where the Pyro helped thaw out his leg.

Back in the ring, Kula brushed her hands off as she turned around to see what was going on. She saw Trident kicking Xion out of the ring (and into Devil May Cry, where Dante kicked him into the ground), and King Dedede removing Duck King from the arena with a swing of his hammer (and sending the dancer into Ninja Gaiden, where he became known as the 'breakdancing ninja'). Kula counted heads and saw that only a couple more eliminations were needed, so the blue-haired girl sat back and waited.

Kirby puffed up and flew over Carol Stanzack as she lashed out and threw a ball at him. Carol quickly pulled another pink ball from out of nowhere and threw it at Kirby, striking the puffball and bringing him down to the canvas.

As soon as Kirby was on the canvas, Carol lashed out with a foot and punted the ball of pink across the ring. Kirby landed on his head and rolled to his feet as Carol came running over. Kirby quickly pulled his Cutter weapon out of nowhere and lashed out with it, sending a shockwave at Carol.

"Ack!" Carol said as she jumped to the side and avoided the attack. "Where did that thing get that from?!"

Kirby gave a cheerful (and somewhat dumb-looking) smile as he waddled over and pulled a sledgehammer from behind his back. Kirby swung his hammer and struck Carol in the side, knocking her away.

Carol landed on her side, but was quick to get to her feet in time to see Kirby leaping at her, hammer prepared to come down on her head. Carol leapt to the side as Kirby came crashing down, and then lashed out with another ball, striking Kirby and sending the ball of pink rolling away a few feet.

Kirby landed on his face and rolled over, looking dizzy. Kirby quickly leapt into the air and floated over Carol again. Carol pulled out another ball and hurled it at Kirby when he was overhead, but Kirby transformed into a miniature Thwomp in midair, negating Carol's attack and sending him crashing down on top of her before she had the time to react.

Carol lifted Kirby's stone form off of her as she got to her feet. "This thing is stranger than anything I've ever faced before." She muttered as she waited for Kirby to turn back into his normal form before grabbing him and hurling him towards the ropes.

Kirby snapped back to attention and floated to safety as he got close to the edge of the arena, landing on his stubby feet and instantly running at Carol again. Pulling out his hammer again, Kirby jumped at Carol, who only had time to hold up her arm to block the blow as he smashed it down.

Carol yelled in pain and jumped back as Kirby swung his hammer onto her arm. Growling to herself, Carol pulled another ball into the open and hurled it at Kirby, striking him in the face and sending him flying backwards. Carol rushed at Kirby and followed up with a kick to the face, sending the ball of pink flying back across the arena.

"I'd better make sure he can't get back in this time." Carol said as she ran at Kirby.

Kirby landed on his back and, in a daze, got back up again. However, Carol chose that time to arrive on the scene and kicked Kirby again with enough force to send the pink ball out of the ring. Too dazed to float back in, Kirby tumbled into a portal.

Kirby landed in Final Fight, where he pulled a roast chicken from a trashcan and gobbled it down.

Great Tiger created an illusion and sent it at Anti-Guy before rushing himself. Anti-Guy punched through Great Tiger's illusion, but received a hard blow from the boxer himself. Anti-Guy tumbled backwards as Great Tiger approached, concentrating and preparing to create more illusions.

Anti-Guy looked up as Great Tiger towered over him, having created three different illusions and surrounded the black-clad shyguy from different directions. Anti-Guy looked at the different versions of Great Tiger, but saw that they all looked identical.

"Care to take a guess as to which one I am?" All four Great Tigers said as one.

Anti-Guy glanced around, before crouching low. "Looks like I'll have to take my chances." He said as he leapt at one of the Great Tigers and performed an uppercut to the chin.

Unfortunately, it was an illusion. Anti-Guy flew through the illusion and the real Great Tiger lashed out, striking Anti-Guy and sending him tumbling away again. Great Tiger rushed at Anti-Guy again, preparing another attack.

Anti-Guy uprighted himself in midair and landed on his feet, lashing out with both stubby arms and catching Great Tiger in the stomach, taking him by surprise. As Great Tiger stepped back, Anti-Guy approached and delivered another uppercut. Because there wasn't any illusion to protect him, Great Tiger received the blow to the face and was sent recoiling backwards even further. Anti-Guy raced forward and swung his fist, aiming for the boxer's stomach again. However, this time Great Tiger was ready, and caught Anti-Guy's fist.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Great Tiger said, although still sounding a little dazed from Anti-Guy's attack. Despite this, Great Tiger shoved Anti-Guy away and swung both hands at once, striking the shyguy with a double uppercut and launching the small fighter backwards again.

Landing on his back, but rolling backwards into a standing position quickly, Anti-Guy got into a stance. "He's fast." He muttered. "I need to step it up."

Ant-Guy raced at Great Tiger as the Indian boxer created some more illusions and rushed at the small fighter as a group, all preparing to attack at once. Anti-Guy, knowing that his chances at finding the real Great Tiger in the crowd were against him, pulled his fist back and lashed it out.

Everything went in slow motion for Great Tiger as Anti-Guy's fist connected with his face. His illusions dispersing the instant he was punched, Great Tiger flew backwards and landed on his back, completely disoriented.

Seeing his chance, Anti-Guy rushed at Great Tiger. The boxer stood up and glanced down at Anti-Guy, but the shyguy was already in front of him, giving him a final uppercut. Great Tiger flew up over the ropes and out of the arena.

Great Tiger landed in No More Heroes, where he ended up in a battle against Dr. Peace.

Back in the ring, Anti-Guy landed on his feet and lowered his fist in victory. Glancing around the ring to see what else was going on, Anti-Guy saw that the section was over. King Dedede, seeing that Kirby was gone, waddled over to a corner of the ring to lay down. Batman plucked a Batarang from the arena canvas, folded it up and put it back in his belt. Ratchet and Trident eyed each other, as if examining the weapons that they held to see if they posed a threat. Rawk Hawk cracked his knuckles as Heavy Weapons Guy downed another sandwich. Kula Diamond pulled a lollipop from out of nowhere and started eating it. Carol Stanzack tossed a ball to herself while Samus Aran checked her arm cannon. Finally, Deadpool was leaning against a turnbuckle, absent-mindedly humming the theme song to My Little Pony.

Doing a head count a second time, Anti-Guy glanced at the entrance curtain. The next wave was about to enter the arena and he needed to be ready for it…

**FINAL SCORE (13 Votes in the main event and 12 in the side battle)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

BATMAN (DC) (11:2) = 9 (Bad Boxart Megaman, Ronnie Bell)

DEADPOOL (MC) (11:2) = 9 (Maxima, Lockjaw)

RAWK HAWK (PM) (10:3) = 7 (Gouken, Megaman)

TRIDENT (EC) (9:4) = 5 (Diddy Kong, Xion)

KING DEDEDE (SSB) (9:6) = 3 (Duck King)

HEAVY WEAPONS GUY (TF2) (10:7) = 3 (Taka Arashi)

RATCHET (R&C) (8:6) = 2 (Tir McDohl)

ANTI-GUY (PM) (8:6) = 2 (Great Tiger)

SAMUS ARAN (SSB) (7:6) = 1 (Fuuma)

KULA DIAMOND (KOF) (7:6) = 1 (Fire Man)

CAROL STANZACK (KE) (7:6) = 1 (Kirby)

**(ELIMINATED)**

XION (BR) (7:6) = 1 (Red Hood)

DUCK KING (KOF) (7:7) = 0 (Falco Lombardi)

MEGAMAN (MM) (7:7) = 0 (Rumble McSkirmish)

FALCO LOMBARDI (SSB) (7:7) = 0 (Crimson Viper)

GREAT TIGER (PO!) (6:7) = -1

FIRE MAN (MM) (6:7) = -1

CRIMSON VIPER (SF4) (6:7) = -1

KIRBY (SSB) (7:8) = -1

RED HOOD (DC) (6:8) = -2

TIR MCDOHL (ST) (5:8) = -3

DIDDY KONG (SSB) (5:8) = -3

RUMBLE MCSKIRMSH (GF) (5:8) = -3

RONNIE BELL (ST) (6:9) = -3

GOUKEN (SF4) (4:9) = -5

MAXIMA (KOF) (4:9) = -5

BAD BOXART MEGAMAN (SFXT) (4:10) = -6

FUUMA (WH) (3:10) = -7

LOCKJAW (CF) (3:10) = -7

TAKA ARASHI (VF) (3:10) = -7

_**Side Battles:**_

"**Battle Butler"**

RYUJI YAAZAKI (KOF) **takes down** GREMIO (ST)

7 to 5


	21. Section Nine

**(The Arena)**

The eleven fighters stood in the arena, readying themselves for the next wave of fighters to make their entrance. Batman seemed the most-fresh, even after the fierce fight Ronnie Bell had given him earlier. The tournament had gone on for a good while now and at this point no one knew how close they were to finishing the fight, so the only thing on everyone's minds was lasting as long as they could and hope that the final section wasn't too far off. That being said, the next wave of fighters had to be taken care of first…

"**WARIO!" (SSB)**

The crowd cheered as the overweight, yellow-clad bandit emerged from the curtain and letting out a loud laugh. Slapping his round belly, Wario waddled down to the ring and jumped in.

Seeing King Dedede sprawled out on the canvas, having another nap, Wario directed himself towards the blue penguin and bounced off Dedede's stomach, instantly waking him up and making him sit upright.

King Dedede coughed. "Hey! Who did that?!" He demanded.

"Over here, fat boy!" Wario called out.

"Look who's talking, Wario!" Dedede snapped.

"You of all people know I out-muscle you every day of the week." Wario smirked. "How about you put your money where your mouth is?"

"You're on!" Wario cracked his knuckles.

"**IORI YAGAMI!" (KOF)**

The fangirls went wild as the red-haired rival to Kyo Kusanagi stood outside the entrance curtain, hands in his pockets. Iori glanced around the ring a couple of times before holding up a hand and igniting it in purple flames.

"Kusanagi's long-gone again. I don't know why I keep accepting invitations to these things if I never get to fight him." Iori lamented. "Whatever. May as well get this over with."

Heavy Weapons Guy saw Iori come in and made his way over. "Why do you look so angry, tiny man?" He asked.

"Step aside, oaf." Iori said. "I have no reason to fight you now. Don't give me one."

"Your hair…It makes you look like…" Heavy Weapons Guy scratched his bald head. "…What are they called…Emo?"

Iori stared flatly as he got into a stance. "There it is." He said. "You brought this on yourself."

"**RYOKO!" (WH)**

The brunette martial artist emerged from the curtain to a decent-sized cheer. Waving to the crowd, Ryoko ran down to the ring and leapt in headfirst. Landing on her feet, Ryoko ran at Trident and lashed out with her leg.

Trident quickly held up his weaponized arm and blocked Ryoko's blow, forcing her back and getting into a stance himself. Trident issued a challenge to Ryoko, but like always, it was in ancient Atlantean so no one could make heads or tails on what he was saying.

"I…Can't really understand that." Ryoko pointed out. "But…I'm assuming that you're challenging me?"

Trident sighed and gave a nod.

"Oh! Okay, then!" Ryoko said as she got into a stance. "Get ready for this! I'm not holding back for this!"

"**KILLER CROC!" (DC)**

Batman's eyes widened behind his mask as he spun around to look at the entrance curtain. The huge, bulked form of Killer Croc was charging down the ramp and making a beeline directly for the caped crusader.

"Fighting Croc in an arena full of people is going to be dangerous." Batman muttered as he pulled out a Batarang.

Croc snarled as he lashed out at Batman. "I'm going to destroy you for sure this time, Batman!" He roared. "When I kill you, even the JOKER will look up to me in fear!"

"You of all people know that's impossible, Croc." Batman said. "Even in death, Joker will just laugh."

Croc growled. "You say that like I care." He muttered. "Now ready yourself, Batman! You will die here, and in front of all these people!"

"I'll always beat you Croc." Batman said. "The fact that I'm alone this time won't make a difference."

"**ZEPHYR!" (R&C)**

Ratchet looked at the entrance curtain as he blocked a sword blow from Deadpool with his wrench. He saw the old, orange robot marching down the ramp towards the ring.

"Zephyr! Over here!" Ratchet called out. "Give me a hand with this guy!"

"Ratchet, my boy! You don't need my help!" Zephyr said as he came over. "Back in my day, I had to take on ARMIES of psychopaths armed with little more than a rusted Crotchitizer and a bent fork!"

"Just lovely. Now give me a hand!"

"So you guys need to team up to fight me?" Deadpool asked. "Great! That'll make the readers vote for me!"

"Uh…What?" Ratchet asked. "This is a tournament that lasts an evening."

"Uh…No." Deadpool said. "We've been in this thing for MONTHS. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if the tournament takes at least a YEAR to finish."

Zephyr paused. "He's a communist spy that knows too much information!" He shouted as he leapt at Deadpool and swung his gun like a club. "Kill the spy!"

Deadpool wheezed as Zephyr clubbed him. "Ah. THERE'S my pancreas." He coughed.

"**I was wondering where that went."**

"_I thought that useless thing DIED after ingesting those thousand Oreos at once."_

"**ALVAN!" (GF)**

The dark-haired prince of Galaxy Fight emerged from the curtain and took a swing of his sword as he made his way down the ramp. "We haven't had much success, but maybe we've got a chance since we're spread out a bit more." He noted.

Stepping into the ring, Alvan made his way over to Carol Stanzack and bowed politely. "Let me know if there's anything you need me for, ma'am." He said. "I'll be happy to help."

Carol stared in silence before pulling a ball out of nowhere and throwing it into Alvan's face, knocking him backwards.

"H-Hey! What was that for?!" Alvan demanded.

"You think I actually need help from someone like you?" Carol asked. "The reason I became a fighter in the first place was to beat down the guy that I was getting forced into an arranged marriage with. What makes you thin you'll fare any better?"

Alvan sighed as he got into a stance. "I think I may have just shot myself in the foot…"

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

The trio of Eiji, Jaycee and Talwyn walked down a seemingly-empty hallway, glancing around to see if they could find anything of interest. So far, they hadn't found much, but they figured they were getting close.

"You sure his room is around here somewhere?" Talwyn asked.

"That's what the receptionist said." Jaycee nodded. "But the real question is if you think this is a good idea."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Talwyn challenged. "It only makes sense that someone like him would be involved."

"I'm not saying that he wouldn't be involved, but I still don't think this is going to end well for any of us." Jaycee shook her head.

Eiji paused and glanced towards a door, causing the two ladies following him to bump into him. Narrowing his eyes, Eiji turned to face the door. "That's the one." He said. "That's his room."

"You sure?" Jaycee asked.

"I can sense his aura. Nothing but pure, twisted darkness. It can only be his." Eiji said as he backed up. "Step back."

Talwyn and Jaycee stepped back as Eiji kicked the door in. Eiji and Jaycee entered the room with Talwyn following them, taking the time to pull out a pistol and ready herself.

Inside the room was the Joker, standing near a mirror and adjusting his suit a bit while Harley Quinn sat nearby, looking mortified after spending ten minutes in a bar trying to elude the Creeper. Joker turned around and saw the intruders, and then gave a smirk.

"Oh, that's funny. I don't remember ordering room service." Joker said. "Leave the food on the table, will you?"

"Joker, we're here for answers." Talwyn said, pointing her gun at the clown prince of crime. "We know you're in cahoots with Bison and his men, so why don't you tell us what you know?!"

"Bison? Why on this forsaken planet would I join forces with a buffalo?" Joker asked whimsically.

"You know what we're talking about. Don't deny it." Eiji pointed out.

Joker paused, then sighed. "Look, I don't really have time for this. I enter the arena pretty soon and I want to make sure I'm in pristine condition to give Batsy the fight of his life." He said.

"You DO know something!" Talwyn said.

"Harley, would you be a doll and come here to give me a hand?" Joker asked the harlequin.

Harley instantly lost her scared look and leapt to her feet, whipping out her sledgehammer at the same time. "You bet, Mistah J!" She said. "Lemme at 'em!"

Jaycee sighed as she got into her stance. "This is going to be painful." She muttered as she, Eiji and Talwyn prepared to fight Joker and Harley.

**(The Arena)**

"**HIGH FIVE!" (CF)**

Kula's eyes widened as she glance up to the entrance curtain. This was supposedly Maxima's partner, after all. However, the instant she turned, she froze, almost in shock.

High Five, the huge, mutated hand, crawled down to the ring on his fingers. The very visible wrist-bone stuck into the air as High Five made his way down to the ring and leapt in.

Kula was almost hesitant to open her mouth. "Um…Are you High Five?" She asked.

High Five paused. "Yeah. That's me." He said. "Do I know you?"

"I'm a…Friend of Maxima. He told me about this plot that's going on?" Kula said.

"Oh! Great! An ally!" High Five said. "I don't suppose you've found anyone else willing to help us out?"

"Uh…Not yet."

"**VANESSA LEWIS!" (VF)**

Emerging from the curtain, the dark-skinned, white-haired woman cracked her knuckles and glanced around for a fight somewhere in the arena.

"Too bad that Ronnie Bell woman got tossed." Vanessa lamented. "Looks like I'll have to find a fight elsewhere…"

Seeing the tussle between Batman and Killer Croc, Vanessa rushed down to the ring and ran over to the two, leaping on top of Croc's shoulders and attacking him from above.

"Augh! Get off me, woman!" Croc shouted.

"He'll kill you! Stay away from him!" Batman urged. "I can handle this myself!"

"If you could, you'd have beaten him already!" Vanessa countered.

Batman sighed as he pulled a Batarang out.

"**SANDMAN!" (MC)**

Flint Marko emerged from the curtain and quickly turned his arm into a spiked club. Setting his sights on Rawk Hawk, Sandman leapt into the arena and made a beeline for the huge bird.

Rawk Hawk saw Sandman coming over and jumped back as the spiked club swung at him. Sandman tried again, but Rawk Hawk blocked the blow and lashed out with a foot.

The huge wrestler's eyes widened when he saw his foot go straight through Sandman's chest, doing no damage whatsoever as Sandman smirked.

"Your gonna have to do better than that." Sandman taunted.

"What the heck?!" Rawk Hawk asked. "How did you do that?!"

Sandman punched Rawk Hawk away from him. "That's not something I feel like telling you."

"**CHANG KOEHAN!" (KOF)**

"_This is what I do; I sit on you!"_

"_Sit on you! Sit on you!"_

"_This is what I do; I sit on you!"_

"_Right on your lap!"_

The huge mountain of man came out from behind the curtain, for once as himself and not the superhero alter-ego that he had become in the previous two tournaments. Chang danced down to the ring to the strange song being played as he stepped into the ring.

"_This is what I do; I sit on you!"_

"_Sit on you! Sit on you!"_

"_This is what I do; I sit on you!"_

"_Right on your head!"_

Deadpool looked up as Chang was suddenly behind him, huge wrecking ball held high above his head. Chang brought the ball down and smashed it over Deadpool's head, sending the mercenary straight into the canvas.

"…Ouch." Deadpool wheezed. "Why does the author of this story like to abuse me so much?"

"How's a fight sound to you, little man?" Chang asked.

His healing factor kicking in again, Deadpool stood up. "Ugh. Well, considering that you already beat my brain in, I suppose so." He said as he got into a stance.

"Good to hear, mac. Let's see how well I can do when I've actually got my mind together." Chang said with a smirk.

"**MEL!" (ST)**

The blue-clad puppeteer emerged from the curtain, Branky the wolf puppet on her hand. Mel glanced around at the arena to see if there was anything to do.

"Looks like we're alone, Branky." Mel said. "We'll have to wait until someone we know enters."

"Fine with me, Mel." Branky 'said'. "Let's go tear this place a new one!"

"You bet! Let's do it!"

Mel raced down to the ring and jumped in, running for Ryoko first. The brunette girl saw the puppeteer coming and leapt back as Mel lashed out with Branky, making the wolf puppet bite at her.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to dodge that!" Branky said.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let you bite me?" Ryoko challenged.

"It would have made our job so much easier!" Branky said.

"Well, I'm not about to…" Ryoko said before pausing. "…I'm arguing with a puppet, here."

"**MICKEY MCFIST!" (B&B)**

The orange-haired Irishman stepped out from behind the curtain, chewing a wad of gum. Giving a smirk and psyching himself up, Mickey charged down to the ring and leapt in headfirst.

Landing on his feet, Mickey walked over to Samus Aran and tapped her shoulder. Samus turned. "Yes?" She asked.

"Aye dun have a library card, but do ye mind if Aye check ye out?" Mickey asked.

Samus clubbed him with her arm cannon. "Forget it." She said as she stalked off.

Mickey slowly got to his feet. "Meh. Had to give it a shot." He shrugged as he turned and ran over to fight King Dedede and Wario.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Fourteen**!"

"**MISS X!" (SNK Gals Fighters)**

Iori's eyes snapped open as he blocked a blow from Heavy Weapons Guy. Taking the time to throw the larger man away, Iori spun around to stare at the entrance curtain.

Standing on the ramp was what looked like a female version of Iori himself, dressed in what looked like a school uniform and a floor-length, blue dress. The person had a face mask that covered their mouth and nose, as if Miss X didn't want their face to be shown. Miss X's red hair was also done in the same style as Iori.

Miss X stepped into the arena and walked over to Iori, showing that, by comparison, Miss X was basically Iori in a dress and with a miniscule amount of mascara.

The two looked at each other in silence, as if they were confused at how the two of them in one place was even possible.

"…Huh." Iori said. "This is awkward."

"Tell me about it." Miss X nodded.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"So…What makes Iori and Miss X being together so weird?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Miss X is basically, and literally, Iori Yagami in drag." SSBFreak replied.

"Seriously. And the fact that the two of them are in the arena together could essentially create a paradox if it were anywhere else." Blazeman said.

"Wait…So Iori and Miss X are the SAME PERSON?!" Tinyrocket asked. "So that means that there's basically TWO Iori's in the arena!"

"That's actually exactly what's going on." SSBFreak nodded.

"…You think Mickey McFist is still going to hit on Miss X?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

**(KOF Locker Room)**

"Good to see that Chang's actually acting like himself this time." Kim Kaphwan noted. "Frankly, I was a little worried about him when he became that superhero alter ego those past two years."

Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi glanced at each other. They didn't want to say anything, but Chang's superhero alter ego reminded the both of them of Kim himself, but knew that if they brought that up, Kim would go off on them and end up giving everyone headaches.

"Uh…Yeah. For sure." Andy nodded.

"I'd totally take the Koehan over Kim on a bad day, though." Joe muttered to Andy, quietly enough that the psychotic soldier of justice wouldn't hear.

As Kim continued to watch the monitor and view Chang's progress in the ring, Heavy D! and Brian stood aside, talking together.

"Lucky got tossed pretty quickly this time." Brian said. "So much for double-teaming with him."

"When do you enter the ring again, Brian?" Heavy D! asked.

"In a couple of sections. You?" Brian replied.

"I got a better draw, so I'm closer to the end this time." Heavy D! said. "Looks like I can rule out double-teaming with Ryoko as well…"

"Maybe she can last until I enter. I'm sure the two of us can take apart the arena the way the two of you did before." Brian smirked.

"I dunno, man. She's not YOUR biggest fan, you know." Heavy D! smirked back.

Brian pouted.

**(The Arena)**

"**SPARK MAN!" (MM)**

Emerging from the curtain was what looked a spark plug robot with a pair of electric prods for arms. Spark Man glanced around the ring and saw that Megaman was gone before sighing.

"So much for my chance to defeat that blue pest." Spark Man lamented as he went down to the ring and stepped in.

Spark Man lashed out a ball of electricity at Anti-Guy, but the black shyguy saw the attack coming and backflipped over the projectile, landing on his feet. Anti-Guy quickly spun around and swung a leg, striking the oncoming Spark Man in the torso.

"That wasn't a smart move." Anti-Guy said flatly.

Spark Man got into a stance. "We'll just see about that, won't we?" He asked.

"**SHINA!" (BR)**

Pushing her way through the curtain, the blonde woman cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Let's get this started." She said as she ran down to the ring and leapt in.

Heavy Weapons Guy saw Shina come in and saw that she was running straight at him. He gave a hearty laugh. "Puny woman think that she have what it takes to match Heavy Weapons Guy?" He laughed. "You are so funny!"

"Then you're going to LOVE this." Shina said as she lashed out with a fist. Heavy caught it, but while he was holding onto her fist, Shina transformed into her animal form.

Standing in Shina's place when the light cleared was a leopard, which roared at the huge Russian.

Heavy, in surprise, let go of Shina and stepped backwards. "Okay. You have few surprises." He admitted.

"**RAX!" (EC)**

The cyborg kickboxer emerged from the curtain and instantly saw Trident in the ring. RAX ran down to the ring and jumped in headfirst, eager to double-team with the Atlantean.

Trident looked up and saw RAX coming over as he tossed Mickey McFist away. Trident greeted the futuristic cyborg in Atlantean as RAX arrived.

"Hey, Trident. I gotta say that I'm surprised that you managed to survive the section back there." RAX said.

Trident stared flatly and smacked RAX upside the head.

"Ugh. Didn't mean it that way, man." RAX said. "Look, how about we double-team and form an alliance spanning three-thousand years?"

Trident gave a nod and gave an Atlantean reply. RAX seemed to get what Trident was saying. "Great to hear. Let's do this!" He said.

"**PIT!" (SSB)**

Bursting out from behind the curtain, Pit wasted no time in making his entrance. Spreading his wings, the angel took to the air and drew his bow and arrow. Pit quickly took aim at his target, the duo of Iori Yagami and Miss X, and opened fire on the two.

The two redhead fighters swatted aside the attacks as Pit landed on his feet in front of them. "What's your problem, fool?" Iori asked.

"Well, I know that Iori Yagami is a huge threat, so I wanted to take him out as quickly as I could." Pit said. "But…Because the two of you look so much alike, I decided to just attack the both of you."

Miss X stared flatly. "Already I'm sick of you." 'She' said.

"Why don't you just tell me which of you is Iori Yagami?" Pit asked, pulling out his bow and turning it into a pair of swords.

"**END BOSS!" (PM)**

A huge, white-armoured Sammer Guy emerged from the curtain with a huge, spiked club. Being a Sammer Guy, and the most-powerful out of the hundred of them, End Boss was clad in white samurai armour that shrouded all trace of what he looked like, and his weapon looked too heavy for almost anyone to wield.

End Boss stepped into the arena, easily towering over most of the others. Lumbering over to the fight King Dedede was having with Wario, End Boss took a swing of his club and struck Wario, sending the portly anti-villain flying across the arena with one strike.

Dedede looked up at End Boss. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"You look like you'd be a formidable fighter with that hammer of yours." End Boss noted. "Care to give me a spar to see which of us can wield the better weapon?"

Dedede smirked as he gripped his hammer. "Why not? I'm feeling a little antsy anyway." He noted as he got into a stance.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**GUILE!" (SF4)**

The American anthem played through the speakers as the blonde soldier emerged from the curtain, hands on his hips. Taking the time to brush his hair so that it was all sticking up, Guile ran down to the ring and leapt in. Guile landed on his feet and started walking towards Samus Aran.

"HELP ME!" Heavy Weapons Guy screamed as he ran by, the still-transformed Shina chasing him down.

This did little other than distract Guile, as he continued on his way. Samus, in the meantime, had just knocked Ratchet away with a missile.

"Something I can help you with, soldier?" Samus asked.

"Bison's long-gone and I need something to keep me occupied until one of his cronies enters." Guile explained. "I need to keep myself on my toes, so I hope you don't mind fighting me until then."

Samus paused, looked around a bit, then got into a stance. "Fine. It's not like I'm getting much of a fight from anyone else so far." She said.

"Good to hear." Guile said with a smirk as he got into a stance.


	22. Section Nine Results

**(The Arena)**

Batman drew a Batarang and hurled it at Killer Croc, who was swinging his fists at Vanessa Lewis. The flying projectile bounced off the huge mutant's head uselessly and caused Killer Croc to look over his shoulder at the caped crusader.

"Stay out of my way, Batman!" Killer Croc shouted.

"Stay away from the civilian! Your fight is with me!" Batman shouted back.

"This wretched woman has done nothing but attack me! I'm not in the wrong!" The huge, green man roared.

Killer Croc continued to throw punches at Vanessa, but the dark-skinned woman jumped back and landed a hard kick to the mutant's face, making him roar in fury and back away.

"Looks like you're all bark and no bite." Vanessa taunted.

"I'll rip your spine out, woman!" Killer Croc snapped. "Now stand still and let me kill you!"

Vanessa smirked as she put up her fists. She was getting Killer Croc angry, and that would be sure to get him to lower his guard. "Let's see how long it takes to skin a crocodile." She said as she ran at Killer Croc.

Rawk Hawk smirked as he swatted an electric ball away and approached Spark Man, who started backing away cautiously. The electric robot generated another ball of electricity and threw it at the approaching wrestler, who dodged out of the way.

"You're gonna have to try a LOT harder than that, robot!" Rawk Hawk taunted.

"I was built to go toe-to-toe with Megaman." Spark Man retorted. "You may be able to swat aside my shots, but you still pale in comparison to Megaman!"

Cracking his knuckles, Rawk Hawk swung his fist down, causing Spark Man to jump back and slide backwards on his feet. Slamming one of his pronged arms into the canvas, Spark Man sent a surge of electricity at Rawk Hawk, striking the wrestler and jolting him with a powerful attack.

"Ugh! What the heck was that?!" Rawk Hawk asked.

"One of my new attacks." Spark Man smirked. "Now let's see how well you can keep up!"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I'm glad Chang Koehan seems to be himself this time. We got quite a bit of questions about his condition last year." Tinyrocket noted.

"Believe me, it was DOUBLE that number in the original tournament." SSBFreak agreed. "At least this will put those minds at ease with him acting normally."

"Yeah, I never figured out what happened to him in the previous years when I was a fighter." Blazeman pointed out. "Was it a hit to the head or something?"

"From what we gather, yeah." Tinyrocket shrugged. "Kinda strange how all these weird things seem to happen during the Megamix Tournaments."

"Yeah. I was half expecting something REALLY weird to happen in the ring back when you did your tournament." SSBFreak said.

"How'd that go, anyway?" Blazeman asked.

"Pretty good for the most part, but we still never really found out what was going on outside of the arena." Tinyrocket shrugged.

"Why does it always feel like the announcers of these tournaments NEVER know what's going on outside of the arena?" SSBFreak asked, scratching his head.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

The Security Team followed the empowered Maggey Byrde as she stalked down the hallway, looking determined. Stryker's tazer was clutched in her hand and it looked like she was ready to use it.

"You…You never really told us what we're doing, Maggey." Gonzo explained.

"We're getting answers, and we're getting them now." Maggey said, casting a dark glare at Gonzo.

"How are we doing that?"

"You really have no clue, do you?" Maggey asked darkly. "Remember those two idiots that we clashed with, Psymon?"

"Those Clayfighter guys? Totally." Psymon said. "Awesome fight, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, except that we should have taken those two clowns in and interrogated them when we had the chance." Maggey grunted. "Now follow me, will you?"

Maggey led the group over to a door and gave a hard knock on it. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Harry Houngan.

"Eh! What took so long with de room service, mon?" Houngan asked before looking up and seeing who was in front of him. "…Uh…"

"Remember me?" Maggey asked with a smirk.

Without giving Houngan time to react, Maggey jammed the tazer into the witch doctor's neck and rendered him unconscious.

"Hey! Maggey, what are you doing?!" Stryker asked.

"What we should have done earlier!" Maggey shot back.

"We don't have a warrant!"

"We need answers!" Maggey said as she grabbed Houngan and hauled him into the hallway. "Now will someone help me with this idiot?! He's heavier than he looks!"

Gonzo scratched his head as some of the others went over to help Maggey. "Man. I'm thinking this is going to be a long night with her like this, eh, Niko?" He asked.

However, Gonzo didn't get an answer. Looking around, Gonzo saw that Niko was gone. "What the? Where'd…Where'd he go?" He asked.

**(The Arena)**

End Boss swung his huge, spiked club at King Dedede, sending it crashing into the canvas as the blue penguin backed away. Dedede swung his hammer and struck the huge Sammer Guy in the side of the head, sending the huge being stumbling to the side.

Standing straight, End Boss turned and stood over the already-large penguin. "You show surprising agility for someone of your stature." He said. "I was expecting you to be extremely-slow."

"You're taller and bigger than I am." Dedede reminded. "You're not one to talk."

End Boss grunted. "I'll show you that there's a reason why I'm the strongest of the Sammer Guys." He said.

End Boss swung his club, but Dedede held up his hammer to block the blow. However, End Boss was quick to swing again, striking Dedede and sending the penguin tumbling away. End Boss swung his club down, hoping to crush the overweight penguin, but Dedede rolled out of the way as the huge being struck the canvas again.

Getting to his feet, Dedede clutched his hammer. "I'd like to see you try that again." He challenged.

"Very well." End Boss said as he swung his club down.

Dedede blocked the blow with his hammer, and this time activated the jet engine inside it, catching End Boss by surprise. Dedede swung his powered hammer and knocked End Boss back with the recoil.

End Boss staggered backwards, holding his head, but he managed to regain his footing and keep his grip on his club. Hefting his spiked club, End Boss rushed at Dedede again. "You're pushing my patience, penguin!" He said.

"I don't care." Dedede replied as he pulled his hammer back and activated the jet engine again, charging up power. End Boss continued to run at the overweight penguin, unaware of what he was doing.

The instant End Boss got close, Dedede swung his hammer in an empowered arc, the engine increasing its power. End Boss ran right into it and received a powerful strike to the chest. This attack was more than powerful enough to send the huge being flying backwards several feet.

Landing flat on his back, End Boss got to his feet. "What the blazes is in that hammer of yours?!" He demanded.

"The most-powerful jet engine this side of Pop Star." Dedede smirked, hoisting his hammer onto his shoulder. "Really packs a punch, doesn't it?"

End Boss grunted as he regained his footing. "Hiding behind such a powerful weapon like a coward." He said. "Have you no shame?!"

Dedede appeared to ponder as he approached End Boss. "Nope. Can't say that I do." He said as he lunged at End Boss stomach-first and bounced the large being over the ropes and out of the ring.

End Boss landed at the top of an ice slide in New Super Mario Bros. He promptly slid all the way down, knocking over penguins and koopas until crashing into the water.

Iori Yagami lashed out a hand at Batman, sending a purple fire at the caped crusader. Batman jumped to the side and grit his teeth. He was wasting too much time with this fight, as he was hoping to keep his eyes on Killer Croc and get him out of the ring before he could hurt someone.

Batman instinctively ducked as Miss X flew over his head in a flying kick, trying to hit him from behind. Batman ripped a Batarang from his belt and hurled it at Iori's female version, striking 'her' in the back of the head.

"Stop doing that!" Miss X snapped.

"You two are the ones fighting me together." Batman muttered as he put up his fists.

"Hmph. It's not like this interests us. We're just biding time." Iori noted, hands in his pockets.

"Until what? Your rival is already gone." Batman countered.

"None of your business." Miss X replied as 'she' rushed at Batman and lashed out a hand, sending a purple flame across the canvas. Batman leapt over the flame, only to receive a hard midair kick from Iori. Batman crashed into the canvas as the two versions of Iori rushed him together.

Rolling backwards and getting to his feet, Batman went to work and used his arms to block the blows the two redheads lashed at him. Claw-like swipes came at Batman from all sides, but the caped crusader used his armoured gloves to keep damage to a minimum while he formulated a plan of attack.

Iori left himself open after a failed attack and Batman took action, striking him with his elbow and stunning him long enough for Batman to grab him. Batman hurled Iori over his shoulder and sent him crashing into Miss X, causing them both to collapse in a heap.

Miss X pushed into a standing position, throwing Iori off 'her' back and igniting 'her' hands in purple fire. Iori stood beside her and did the same.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" Iori asked.

"Because we're the same person." Miss X replied.

"Oh, yeah."

Iori rushed at Batman, preparing his Iron Maiden Masher, as Miss X swung 'her' hand and created a huge pillar of purple flames, which travelled along the canvas at Batman.

Batman narrowed his eyes and held up his arms. Iori grabbed at him and prepared to start his attack, but Batman was quick to turn the attack around and gave the redhead a hard headbutt to the face, stunning him. Batman picked up Iori and held up in front of him, allowing Iori to be struck by Miss X's flame pillar instead, shielding the caped crusader from harm.

Once Miss X's attack had died down, Batman silently hurled Iori at Miss X again, knocking them both down. "This fight's already over." Batman said as he approached the two. "I have business elsewhere and you're both in my way."

Iori struggled to get to his feet and off Miss X, and staggered to his feet as Batman coated his fist with some kind of gel. "You think we're just going to let you-"

"Yes." Batman said simply as he lashed out his fist and connected it with Iori's face. The explosive gel on Batman's fist ignited upon impact, creating a small explosion that engulfed all three fighters. Batman was sent backwards a few feet from the recoil, but the explosion was more than enough to send both Iori and Miss X out of the ring.

Iori and Miss X landed in the mansion in Resident Evil, where their Orochi blood took over. They spent the next ten minutes chasing a terrified Richard Aiken through the mansion in Riot of Blood mode.

Batman lowered his fist and rotated his arm in pain. "I need to stop doing that." He noted as he turned around and saw that Ryoko had just shoved Carol Stanzack out of the ring (and into Aero the Acrobat, where her balance proved to help her on a tightrope level). Batman picked up a stray Batarang and swiftly rushed off to track down Killer Croc.

RAX lashed out with a metal fist, but the huge form of Chang Koehan leaned back and avoided the blow. Chang quickly lashed out himself with his metal wrecking ball and smashed it across RAX's face. As the cyborg kickboxer staggered to the side, Chang approached and pulled his weapon into the air.

Rolling to the side, RAX let Chang strike the canvas and kicked the huge man in the shin before leaping to his feet. RAX swung his fist and struck the stunned Chang with a powerful uppercut, the power enhanced by a jet thruster. Chang flew backwards and landed flat on his back.

"Ugh. Man, that guy packs a punch." Chang muttered as he pushed himself to his feet. "Maybe I should invest on some robotic parts. It'd really give me some more strength…"

RAX narrowed his eyes and put up his fists. "Stop talking to yourself, fat guy." He said.

Chang smirked. "Let's see what you've got, pal." He said.

RAX jumped forward and lashed out with a foot, swinging it horizontally. Chang held up his wrecking ball and blocked the blow, but because RAX kicked with a metal foot, the cyborg didn't receive any backlash from kicking it. Due to not being affected by recoil, RAX was quick to deliver a second kick, this time striking the unprepared Chang in the face. While Chang stepped back, RAX lunged forward and struck the huge man in the stomach with his knee, knocking the wind out of him.

"Hey! Quit doing that, you punk!" Chang said.

"I think I liked you better when you were a rampaging superhero of justice." RAX muttered before grabbing Chang and hurling the mountain of man over his shoulder, creating a noticeable tremor when Chang hit the canvas.

Chang moaned as he rolled over and pushed himself to a standing position again. Narrowing his eyes, Chang hefted his wrecking ball onto his shoulder and rumbled at the cyborg kickboxer, who stood in a fighting stance and readied himself.

Chang acted first and swung his wrecking ball in a blind rage. RAX easily jumped to the side and avoided the blow, and then lashed out with a foot, striking Chang in the shoulder. However, due to Chang's stubbornness, the huge man ignored the pain and swung again, striking RAX across the torso and sending the metal man flying to the side.

RAX landed flat on his face, and this time was too winded to roll out of the way as Chang stampeded over to him. Chang decided this time to simply run over RAX, flattening him under his weight. RAX was suddenly extremely-thankful that he had metal parts, because otherwise he would have been crushed under Chang's weight.

However, after that last attack, RAX was left too weakened to even make the attempt to get up. Seeing that he was victorious over his opponent, Chang picked up the prone cyborg and tossed RAX out of the arena.

"Heh. Who says I need 'The Koehan'?" Chang laughed.

RAX fell headlong into Burger Time. The player character stampeded over his downed form before RAX was suddenly crushed by a giant piece of lettuce.

Kula Diamond created a wave of ice and sent it at Pit, but the winger archer backpedaled away and got out of range before Kula's attack reached him. Pit quickly pulled out his bow and shot a light arrow at the blue-haired girl, striking her in the chest and making her stagger back.

"She's pretty spry." Pit muttered. "I'm gonna need to be careful here."

Kula regained her footing and clenched her fist silently, covering her hand in cold energy. Sliding forward on a wave of ice, Kula lashed out with her hands and caught the surprised Pit in the torso. Pit was stunned for a second, and that was enough for Kula to give him a kick to the face and making him fall flat on his back.

Taking the chance she was given, Kula shot out a blast of cold energy and aimed it at his wings. Pit tried to get out of the way, but his wings were promptly covered in ice and rendered useless.

"Hey! What did you do?!" Pit asked.

"I took away your advantage." Kula replied as she skated at Pit.

Kula wanted to finish the fight quickly so she could get on with this mission she had with High Five, but she hadn't expected Pit to be as fast as her. At least with the frozen wings she'd be able to fight him on equal ground. Seeing that he couldn't take to the air anymore (at least until his wings thawed out), Pit drew his double blades and rushed at Kula as fast as he could.

"Eat this!" Pit said as he spun his swords and made an attempted to strike Kula a few times. Kula held up her arms as she blocked the blow, and then swung her arm and struck Pit across the face.

"Looks like I may be getting the upper hand." Kula noted.

Pit narrowed his eyes as he regained his footing. Waiting until Kula was preparing to attack, Pit drew his shield and let the blue-haired girl strike it, stunning her again. Pit was quick to take action and plowed into Kula shoulder-first, then drawing his bow and shooting her with another light arrow.

Feeling the ice starting to crack on one of his wings, Pit grinned. If he could stay at this pace, he'd be at full power again. However, Kula had managed to quickly recover from Pit's attack and struck the winged boy in the face with a leg. Encasing her fist in ice, Kula swung her fist and performed a powerful uppercut, striking Pit in the chin and sending him flying out of the arena.

However, while in the air, Pit heard the loud sound of ice shattering. Knowing that the sheer force of Kula's uppercut had broken the ice around his wings, Pit quickly spread his wings and flew back into the arena.

Kula looked up in time for Pit to swoop at her and strike her with a punch of his own. Kula flew backwards several feet, and that provided Pit with another opening, striking her with a third light arrow. While Kula was stunned, Pit flew headfirst at her and swung with his swords. The power from the blow sent Kula tumbling out of the ring and into a portal.

Kula landed in the desert world of New Super Mario Bros., where she promptly turned it to a winter landscape to better comfort her.

Pit landed gracefully on his feet and cheered. "That was awesome! I totally came back from behind, there!" He said in victory.

Pit turned to see if anyone had seen his elimination, spotting Heavy Weapons Guy shoving the transformed Shina over the ropes (and into Duck Hunt, where she started chasing down the dog). Seeing that his elimination had gone unseen, Pit sighed and sulked off.

**(Hotel; Joker's Room)**

Eiji tumbled backwards, a victim to a hammer blow from Harley Quinn. The purple-clad ninja hit his head on a desk and was left disoriented for a second. Eiji slowly got up and held his head.

"Where does she KEEP that hammer?" Eiji asked himself.

Eiji looked around the room to see what was going on with the others. Jaycee was currently fighting Harley alone while Talwyn was facing off with Joker. Seeing that Jaycee was holding off Harley for now, Eiji raced at Joker and swung his hand.

Joker instinctively ducked and allowed Eiji's attack to miss. Joker quickly grabbed Eiji and threw him over his shoulder, causing the ninja to crash onto the surprised Talwyn.

"Get off me, Eiji!" Talwyn shouted as she shoved Eiji off her.

Talwyn quickly drew a plasma pistol and took aim at Joker, firing a few shots at him. The clown prince of crime dodged the shots and let them burn into the wall before swinging his fist and clocking Talwyn in the side of the head.

"I could really use a weapon here." Joker said with a smirk. "Maybe a crowbar or something."

Eiji got into a stance and leapt at Joker. "Stop talking!" He said. "Start taking this seriously!"

Joker blocked the kick from Eiji, but received a sharp blow to the face that followed directly afterwards. Even after this, Joker kept his insane grin. "Who said I wasn't taking this seriously? You were the ones to break in HERE, you know." He said.

"We know you're working for Bison. You may as well confess and tell us what's going on!" Talwyn said.

"Hmm…Let me think." Joker said before kicking Eiji away and swatting Talwyn's gun out of her hand. "I don't think so."

Harley swung her hammer and narrowly missed striking Jaycee, who leaned to the side and avoided the blow. Jaycee then proceeded to grab Harley and slam her into the floor, then grabbing her by the legs and throwing her into the wall.

"Ugh! What's up with you, crazy woman?!" Harley demanded.

"You're the one that's armed. This is just me trying to even the odds." Jaycee smirked.

"You've been tossin' me around since we starting this!" Harley insisted.

Harley pulled up her hammer again and ran at Jaycee, who simply stood her ground. Holding up her arms, Jaycee blocked Harley's attack, although it still hurt her to do so. Jaycee tried to block out the pain and swung her arm, but Harley ducked under the blow and gave the wrestler a head-butt, knocking Jaycee backwards on her feet.

"I'm gonna tear you apart, lady!" Harley said.

"You've got serious issues, clown." Jaycee sighed.

Talwyn fired a few shots from a Tesla Coil at Joker's feet. Joker managed to avoid several of the shots, but received an electric shock at the last shot. Joker pulled out his gun and fired a shot through the pain, striking the wall over Talwyn's shoulder.

"Your aim sucks, clown." Talwyn said.

"It's hard shooting through an electric shock, you know." Joker grunted. "Now hold still!"

Eiji suddenly appeared in between the two and swung his arms down, striking Joker in the arm and knocking the gun out of his hand. Joker was starting to look annoyed as he held up his arms and blocked Eiji's next attack.

"This has gone on far too long." Eiji said.

"Indeed it has. I need to enter the ring in the next section and I don't have the time to stick around." Joker replied, ripping something from his pocket and throwing it at the floor.

The capsule hit the floor and exploded, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Eiji and Talwyn struggled to find Joker in the smoke before the clown prince of crime acted from within the cloud, attacking the two numerous times while they were unprepared. By the time the smoke cleared, Talwyn was knocked out and Eiji was barely conscious.

Joker adjusted his suit and turned to look at Harley, seeing that she had finally cornered Jaycee and held her hammer above her head.

"Oh, great job there, Harley." Joker nodded. "Be a doll and keep these three here until I get back, will you?"

"You bet, Mistah J!" Harley replied as Joker left the room to go enter the arena.

Once Joker was gone, Eiji took the time to act, pulling a ninja star from his pocket and throwing it at Harley, catching her in the leg. Before Harley could scream in pain, Jaycee jumped to her feet and clocked her in the head, knocking her out.

Eiji pushed himself to his feet as Jaycee made her way over to help him up. They may have lost the battle, but they were alive…

**(The Arena)**

Deadpool jumped back as Guile kicked near his head. The merc with a mouth swung with a katana, but the American soldier was quick to react, jumping over the blade and giving Deadpool a hard kick to the side of the head.

"Okay, I think you just dislocated my neck, grandpa." Deadpool said. "Time out!"

Guile lifted an eyebrow as Deadpool grabbed his head and twisted it a little bit. When he did, he jumped back into his stance. "Okay, I'm ready! Let's rumble!" He said.

"You've got a high tolerance to injury, it seems." Guile noted. "You'd make a killing in the army."

"Not my style; I HATE following orders." Deadpool shrugged.

"**I'm not sure if we'd even qualify. We're not even American."**

"_Dude! Not out loud! The FBI has people everywhere!"_

Deadpool was so wrapped up in listening to his dialogue boxes that he wasn't prepared for Guile attacking him with a Flash Kick. Somersaulting back in the air, Guile kicked Deadpool with a wave of energy and sent the mercenary flying backwards.

Landing flat on his back, Deadpool groaned. "Oy…I gotta learn that." Deadpool said. "It'd go well with my Shoryuken."

"You're out of your league, mercenary." Guile said. "Now I recommend that you stay out of my way. Since Bison's gone, I need to wait for one of his cronies to enter."

"Hey, this is a fighting tournament!" Deadpool reasoned. "You gotta stay fighting!"

"Okay, you know what? I should have remembered that you don't listen to reason." Guile noted. "I guess I should beat you first."

"Good to hear, grandpa! Let's do this!" Deadpool said as Guile pulled his arms back.

Guile lashed out his arms and created a huge Sonic Boom around him, the Sonic Hurricane, which pelted the crazy mercenary with energy and sent him sprawling again.

"How the heck is this guy capable of these abilities?" Deadpool muttered as he got to his feet.

"_I'm calling it now! Totally a mutant!"_

"**No way. It HAS to be gamma radiation."**

"_Oh! Oh! Radioactive spider-bite!"_

"Can we discuss this later, guys?!" Deadpool asked as he blocked a hard strike with his arm.

"Who are you talking to?!" Guile demanded. "You ARE crazy!"

"I've kinda known that for years. That's why the readers love me!" Deadpool said happily.

Deciding not to bother, Guile swung his huge leg at Deadpool's head in an attempt to disorient him. However, Deadpool was ready and caught Guile's leg, shoving him back and throwing off his balance. Deadpool cracked his knuckles and pounced.

Guile looked up and saw Deadpool jumping at him. The American soldier tried to avoid the blow, but Deadpool landed a hard punch, completely stunning him. While Guile was stunned, Deadpool used this to his advantage and punted him out of the ring.

Guile landed in Drawn to Life, where he was promptly beaten on by a drawn hero armed with a baguette.

Ratchet swung his wrench as Anti-Guy jumped over the attack. The dark Shyguy quickly kicked the Lombax in the head and knocked him back a couple of steps.

"Yeesh, this shrimp is WAY more trouble than he's worth." Ratchet muttered.

"Still here, you know." Anti-Guy said gruffly.

Anti-Guy made his presence known by rushing at Ratchet and swinging a fist, striking the Lombax's wrench due to him blocking the blow. This did little to slow Anti-Guy down, however, as the Shyguy followed up with a spinning kick that looked similar to Ryu and Ken's Hurricane Kick. Ratchet was caught off guard with this and was sent tumbling backwards a bit.

"Okay. I see that I need to bring out the big guns here." Ratchet said.

Anti-Guy paused. "You mean that literally, don't you?" He asked.

Ratchet pouted. "Way to ruin the joke, man." He said as he pulled out his R.Y.N.O., a gun that looked to be as big as Ratchet himself, and took aim at the dark-robed Shyguy.

Ratchet started unloading a barrage of missiles, shooting them at Anti-Guy in rapid succession. Anti-Guy jumped to the side and started running around Ratchet, managing to outrun the barrage of attacks as they exploded on the canvas where he had been a split-second prior.

In a matter of seconds, Ratchet's ammo for the R.Y.N.O. had been completely depleted. Ratchet moaned as he put the gun away and pulled out his wrench again. "So much for that." He lamented as he swung his wrench, letting go and causing it to fly straight into the surprised Anti-Guy's head. As Anti-Guy tumbled back, the wrench snapped back into Ratchet's hand.

"Time for an old classic." Ratchet said as he switched to what looked like a metal boxing glove, his Walloper.

Ratchet lashed out with his covered fist, sending it straight at Anti-Guy's face. The Shyguy held up his arms and blocked the blow, but the added power from the Walloper caused Anti-Guy to slide backwards in recoil.

Seeing that his attack had broken through Anti-Guy's defenses somewhat, Ratchet smirked. "Looks like I'm gaining the upper hand here." He said as he rushed at the Shyguy again.

Anti-Guy was still recovering from blocking Ratchet's attack that he was completely-unprepared for what followed. Ratchet smashed the Walloper into Anti-Guy's face, sending the dark Shyguy flying backwards. Ratchet continued to give chase and sent a fist flying as often as his could, which would send Anti-Guy flying in another direction. In a matter of seconds, the two had travelled all around the arena and Anti-Guy was looking beyond disoriented.

At this point, Ratchet knew that he had won. All he had to do was wait for Anti-Guy to land and then get him out of the arena since it looked like he wasn't capable of standing upright at this point.

Anti-Guy crashed onto the canvas and slid backwards for what looked like ten feet. Anti-Guy made an attempt to stop himself, but found himself unable to do so as he slid underneath the bottom rope of the arena boundary and fell off the canvas, tumbling into a portal.

Anti-Guy landed in Alien vs. Predator. Neither side stood a chance.

Ratchet spun his wrench to himself, satisfied with his performance. Turning around to see if he could help Zephyr, Ratchet saw that Vanessa Lewis had just tossed him from the ring while she was fighting Killer Croc (and sending Zephyr into Donkey Kong Country, where he had a friendly conversation with Cranky about the 'good old days').

Sighing to himself, Ratchet turned to see if he could fight someone else, but the instant he did, a light arrow flew into his torso and stunned him. Pit suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Ratchet and threw him out of the arena as well (and into F-Zero, where he ended up joining Jack Levin's pit crew).

Ryoko jumped to the side as Killer Croc smashed a huge fist into the canvas. Vanessa Lewis took this as an initiative and kicked the huge mutant in the side of the head briefly stunning him.

"You'll pay for that, woman!" Killer Croc roared. "You both will!"

"What IS this thing?!" Ryoko asked. "I thought all that stuff was just makeup!"

"Evidently not, kid." Vanessa Lewis said. "But we're making him mad. We've making progress. Keep at it!"

"I'll try." Ryoko nodded.

Batman was quick to enter the fray, having been momentarily distracted several times. He was focused on keeping as many people away from Croc as possible, but this would often leave Vanessa and Ryoko to face the monster alone, something the caped crusader knew wasn't a good idea.

Killer Croc swatted a batarang away in annoyance. "Stay out of this, Batman!" He ordered. "These females have angered me and they're going to pay for it!"

"They're innocents!" Batman shouted.

Ryoko acted first, landing a flying kick to Croc's face, and then sending a blast of energy into his jaw for good measure. As Croc roared in pain, Vanessa ran behind him, grabbed him from behind and managed to give his huge frame a suplex, something that took even Batman by surprise.

Croc staggered to his feet, but Ryoko jumped in and struck him in the side of the torso with a palm, striking a pressure point. Although injured, Croc swatted at Ryoko, knocking her aside as Vanessa rushed him.

Vanessa threw her fist at Croc , but the reptilian man's huge fist caught the punch. Croc gave the white-haired woman a massive headbutt, knocking her back and laying her out on the canvas.

"Croc, that's enough!" Batman shouted as he jumped at Croc and lashed out with a foot.

Croc saw this coming, however, and grabbed Batman's leg. Croc swung Batman around and threw him into Vanessa, who was in the process of getting up, and knocking them both down.

This left Ryoko facing Killer Croc alone. The size difference between the two would have been almost comical if Croc didn't look ready to tear Ryoko limb from limb. Ryoko nonetheless stood her ground.

"You may as well give up, kid." Killer Croc smirked. "You can't win by yourself."

"Watch me." Ryoko narrowed her eyes as she rushed at the huge monster.

Ryoko leapt at Killer Croc and kicked at him. However, like Vanessa before her, Killer Croc was ready for the attack and caught Ryoko's leg. The huge mutant tossed the brunette girl aside like a ragdoll and caused her to crash back-first into the canvas. While Ryoko was down, Killer Croc grabbed her foot and threw her aside again.

Falling face-first onto the canvas, Ryoko struggled to push herself to her feet, the wind having been knocked out of her. Killer Croc, seeing her down, stood over her and gave a wicked smirk. "Looks like you're far out of your league, kid." He said.

Ryoko rolled herself over onto her back as she looked weakly up at Killer Croc. Narrowing her eyes, Ryoko lashed out her hand and sent a ball of energy straight up into Croc's face. Killer Croc roared in fury as Ryoko smirked weakly before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Recovering from Ryoko's final attack, Killer Croc muttered something under his breath as he picked up Ryoko's prone form and chucked her out of the arena (and straight onto the back of the pink Yoshi in Yoshi's Island). Killer Croc turned around to see that Batman and Vanessa were up again and were rushing him, Batman looking extremely-mad at the mutant for eliminating a kid. Killer Croc cracked his knuckles and readied himself for round two.

Mel, clutching Branky, rolled to the side as a huge mallet of sand smashed into the canvas. Sandman morphed his hand back into its original shape as Mel got to her feet.

"You could have seriously hurt me back there, meanie!" Mel said.

"You shoulda' known what you were getting yourself into, kid." Sandman replied with a smirk.

"Tell me about it. I TRIED to keep her outta this." Branky shrugged.

"Branky! Watch your mouth!" Mel ordered her puppet. "Remember what happened to you last year?"

Branky sighed. "How could I forget? My neck STILL hurts." The wolf puppet replied.

'These two remind me of that Ventriloquist guy from Batman's world." Sandman muttered to himself as he morphed his arm into a spiked ball and swung it at the puppeteer.

Mel jumped back to avoid the blow, but Sandman anticipated it this time and extended his arm a bit, managing to catch Mel in the torso and sending her recoiling. Mel managed to roll herself into a standing position without slowing herself down and wasted no time in running at Sandman.

"Come on, Mel! Let's take this clown!" Branky said.

"Okay! Rune time!" Mel nodded.

Lashing out with Branky, Sandman watched as the wolf puppet magically spewed fire from her mouth, sending a huge wave of flames at the larger man. Sandman's eyes widened as he quickly lost cohesion, turning into a pile of sand.

Even as a pile of sand, Sandman could still feel the intense heat of Mel's fire and knew that if he didn't act fast, the heat would weaken his sand body. Slipping underneath the flames, Sandman slid around Mel and pulled himself up to his full height. Mel, oblivious to Sandman behind behind her now, received a kick to the back and was sent sprawling again.

"Ugh! What the heck are you made of, old man?!" Mel demanded.

"Sand." Sandman replied casually, taking the time to morph his hand into a huge sledgehammer.

"Looks like we need a change in strategy, Mel." Branky said.

The puppeteer seemed to agree and raced at Sandman, dodging blows as Sandman lashed out with sandy limbs and weapon attacks. The brunette girl reached Sandman and swung with Branky, who was quick to take a bite out of him. Sandman yowled as he pulled away. Branky, in the meantime, spat out a mouthful of sand.

"He really IS made of sand!" Mel said.

"Tasted terrible!" Branky added.

Sandman clenched his throat, where Branky had bitten at. If he wasn't made of sand, that puppet may have torn out his throat. "This kid's crazy!" He said. "I need to finish this!"

Mel jumped at Sandman and swung Branky down again. Sandman looked up at her and stood his ground, and when Mel reached him, the larger man simply let the puppeteer fly straight through him, emerging through the other side of Sandman's torso.

Landing on the canvas again, Mel's eyes widened. "How did that even happen?!" She asked. "We went straight through him!"

Unfortunately, Mel didn't get an answer. Sandman turned his hand into a club and struck the puppeteer from behind, sending Mel clear out of the ring.

Mel landed in the Muppet Show, where her puppet act was ironically heckled by Statler and Waldorf.

Sandman breathed a sigh of relief and scanned the arena. That girl had taken a little longer to get rid of than Sandman liked, and the large man wondered what was going on while he was preoccupied with her. He saw King Dedede swinging his hammer and sending Chang Koehan out of the ring and gears turned in his head. That penguin had been doing pretty well despite not doing a lot. Maybe he needed to be taken care of.

**(Unknown Location)**

Chang Koehan landed flat on his face. Rolling himself over into a sitting position, Chang rubbed his head and looked around.

"Man. So much for that. Looks like I do better when I'm a superhero." Chang lamented. "Well, I guess there isn't much I can do about it now. Now where'd I end up?"

Chang looked around and saw a sprawling neighborhood suspended over a void of nothingness. However, what caught Chang's eye the most was that the roads of the neighborhood twisted and turned in different directions, going upside down and continuing on to inverted houses.

Pushing himself up, Chang decided to see what kind of weird place he was stuck in and wandered off. He ended up walking towards a tall being in a trenchcoat, doing pantomime hammering with a stop sign.

"Uh…What's going on?" Chang asked as he approached a floating, yellow line and stopped.

"We are humble road crew workers." The being replied emotionlessly. "We do our part to repair the roads."

"You're…Repairing roads with stop signs?" Chang asked.

"These signs are what all us road crew workers use to fix the roads." The being said.

"Okay, then. You…You do that." Chang said. "I'm just gonna keep walking, okay?"

Chang stepped past the yellow line, but when he did, the being turned to him and opened his head, revealing a machine gun. "Halt. This area is restricted to the road crew." The being droned. "Any trespassers will be arrested and interrogated."

Chang backpedaled out of the danger area as the being drew the gun back into his head. "Interrogated? About WHAT?" He asked.

"That information is classified." The being said. "…To the road crew. Please move along."

Chang blinked and backed away. Looks like this would take a little bit of thought to get through.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Where the heck did Chang end up?" Blazeman asked. "That looks like a completely messed-up neighborhood."

"That's the world of Psychonauts." SSBFreak asked. "To be more specific, inside the mind of a delusional paranoid that's obsessed with conspiracies."

"What do those weird beings have to do with conspiracies?" Blazeman asked.

"Wait for it. You'll see."

**(Hotel; Gym)**

Red Hood shoved open the door to the gym as he stalked inside, hoping to take his current frustrations out on some weights or a punching bag. Yanking his red helmet off his head (revealing the face of Jason Todd underneath) and setting it on a bench, Red Hood made his way over to some exercise equipment.

"That performance left much to be desired." Jason muttered. "I was hoping I'd do way better than that."

Two eliminations wasn't the way Jason was hoping on starting his night in the tournament. He had spent a long time training for this night and everything he had done accumulated in a single section. Still, Jason took a bit of solace in knowing that he had still managed to do better than Dick Grayson or Cassandra Cain.

Glancing up at a monitor, Jason saw Bruce still in the arena, having a brawl with Killer Croc. "He's just toying with Croc. If that woman wasn't there, Bruce would have taken care of Croc by now." He said. "If that was me, I'd just ignore the woman and hit Croc with everything I had."

Throwing a few punches at a punching bag, Jason sighed to himself. Now he needed to find a way to put in time. He was tempted to go and find Joker and beat him down, but Jason knew that Joker was due to enter the arena pretty soon. He'd have to wait until the clown prince of crime got eliminated.

Suddenly hearing some metal footsteps coming up from behind, Jason spun around, pulling out a knife at the same time. Jason saw a new figure standing before him: The lanky, robotic form of Dr. Nefarious.

"Put that thing down, you repulsive squishy!" Dr. Nefarious ordered.

"Tell me what you want, pal." Jason ordered. "I know who you are and I know you're a villain. Why are you here?"

"Hmph. I don't have to tell you! I'm the superior being here!" Nefarious said. "Now put that knife down and come with me!"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "There we go." He said as he rushed at Nefarious and kicked him in the head, causing the robotic head to spin around wildly for several seconds before Nefarious was able to grab his head and stop it from spinning.

With Nefarious distracted, Jason raced towards the door again, grabbing his red mask from the bench as he did and putting it on. Now Red Hood again, Jason made a break for the door.

"Augh! I hate it when people do that!" Nefarious roared in fury as he pulled out a futuristic pistol. "Get back here, squishy!"

"I need to lure him into a more-open location." Red Hood muttered.

**(The Arena)**

Rawk Hawk blocked a hook from Mickey McFist as the orange-haired Irishman jumped at him and attempted an attack. Mickey backpedaled away as Rawk Hawk swung his fist like a club, attempting to clothesline him.

"Stop dancing, ya little monkey!" Rawk Hawk shouted. "You're making yourself a hard target!"

"Ye expect me to just stand still and let you hit me, laddie?" Mickey asked. "Yer dumber than ye look."

"Oh, I'm gonna kill you so bad for that one, kid!"

Rawk Hawk rushed at Mickey, swinging his fist forward. Mickey jumped back again as Rawk Hawk's fist swung at the air. Mickey took the chance to swing his own fist at the huge, yellow bird, decking him in the face and knocking him backwards a few steps.

"Okay. This is just humiliating." Rawk Hawk muttered. "Stop moving around like that, kid! Fight me!"

Mickey smirked and clenched his fist, igniting it in a red glow. "Ye asked fer it, laddie." He said as he rushed forward and lashed out his glowing fist. Rawk Hawk held up his arms to block the blow, but it did little to stop the attack. Mickey's fist smashed across the huge bird's face, resulting in what sounded like a bottle breaking over Rawk Hawk's head.

"Ow! W-What the heck was that?!" Rawk Hawk demanded.

"My signature attack. Everyone in my world has one." Mickey responded. By now, the red glow was gone, but Mickey had activated another powerup, resulting in a purple glow.

Rawk Hawk narrowed his eyes as Mickey rushed at him, swinging his fists faster than what looked like humanly possible (likely due to his new powerup). The huge bird blocked a few blows and suddenly felt himself backing up against one of the turnbuckles. "Looks like I got an advantage, kid." He said, forming a smirk.

Breaking away from Mickey's barrage of fast punches, Rawk Hawk leapt onto the turnbuckle and cannonballed off it, somersaulting towards the Irishman and kicking him in the face with both feet on the way down.

This surprise attack forced Mickey to stop his attacking, and this provided Rawk Hawk with the opportunity he needed to slide forward on his stomach and knock the orange-haired boxer off his feet.

Leaping to his feet before Mickey could do the same, Rawk Hawk grabbed Mickey's legs. "Next time, think twice before you rumble with a champion fighter, kid." He said before spinning around and pitching Mickey out of the arena.

Mickey crashed into the Pikmin level of Nintendoland, where a blocky Bulborb ate him.

Alvan lashed out with his sword, but Wario ducked under the blade as it swung over his head. Wario, however, was unprepared for the electric shock that struck him from behind, courtesy of Spark Man.

"I don't need your help, robot!" Alvan shot out.

"Sure, because you're doing so WELL against a portly plumber with a big nose." Spark Man said dryly.

"Ugh. It don't matter to me, chumps!" Wario said, pushing himself to his feet. "I'll take you both on!"

Spark Man decided not to bother with Alvan anymore and rushed at Wario, lashing out with his rod-like arm. Wario held up an arm and blocked the blow, grabbing Spark Man's arm at the same time.

"Really? That wasn't smart." Spark Man taunted as he generated a wave of electricity through the arm Wario was holding onto, sending ten thousand volts through the portly plumber's body. Wario let go of Spark Man and tumbled away, and this gave Alvan the chance he needed to rush at him and land a flying kick to Wario's jaw.

Wario sat up and wrenched his jaw back into place. "You two are really making me mad." He admitted. "Okay, I'm ready for you!"

Alvan took this as a challenge and rushed at Wario, swinging his weapon. Wario proved that he was indeed ready for it this time and bounced Alvan off his stomach, sending the younger fighter crashing onto the canvas near Spark Man's feet.

"Stay down, human. You're embarrassing yourself." Spark Man said as he approached Wario, generating some more electricity.

Wario cracked his knuckles. "Your little light show isn't gonna work on me now, spark plug." He noted.

"We'll see about that." Spark Man said as he lunged at Wario and threw a few balls of electricity at him. Wario jumped around the projectiles and leapt at the robotic fighter, grabbing Spark Man in midair and giving him a fast and hard piledriver.

Quickly getting off Spark Man, Wario grabbed the Robot Master's legs and threw him aside, sending Spark Man crashing into Alvan and sending them both to the canvas.

"So what were you saying, again?" Alvan quizzed as he got to his feet.

"Shut up." Spark Man grunted.

Wario smirked as Alvan and Spark Man approached him together again. Wario dodged the first attack from Spark Man, but received a blow from Alvan, and then was tossed aside when the younger fighter grabbed him and hurled him with all his might.

Hitting the canvas with his face, Wario tumbled aside for a bit, and when he stopped, Spark Man shot another few electric balls into his back, stunning him even more.

"Stop that!" Wario ordered.

Obviously, his pleas went unanswered, as Alvan rushed forward and slashed his sword, striking Wario and sending him flying into a turnbuckle. Wario groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, and then narrowed his eyes, grabbing the brim of his hat and lowering it a bit.

Alvan and Spark Man stood their ground, seeing Wario getting mad and looking like he was turning red. Wario started rearing back like a bull, kicking the ground a couple of times. Spark Man held up his arms, getting ready to block, while Alvan just looked confused.

Wario took off running, making a beeline straight at his opponents, kicking up dust and steam flaring from his nostrils. Wario lashed out with his head and struck the two opponents with a powerful headbutt. Spark Man had blocked the attack, but the still-oblivious Alvan was sent flying out of the arena.

Spark Man was caught off guard by this attack and tried to attack again, but when Wario saw movement, he grabbed the electric robot's arm and hurled him out of the ring with one hand, showing a surprising amount of strength.

Spark Man landed on top of Alvan, who had landed in Adventure Island. Master Higgins, riding a skateboard, tripped over the two-person pileup and landed flat on his face.

Once both of his opponents were gone, Wario appeared to calm down. "Whoa…Almost lost my cool, there." He admitted. He turned around to see what else he could do and saw High Five forcing Sandman through the ropes and sending the larger fighter into a portal (and into Zelda: Wind Waker; he was incredibly thankful that he landed on a small island). Wario was about to go over and challenge High Five when Deadpool suddenly made himself known and jumped the huge hand himself.

High Hive jabbed forward with a huge thumb, striking Deadpool in the chest and making the mercenary stagger backwards. Deadpool was quick to recover and lunged at the mutated hand, swinging a sword.

"That isn't going to work on me." High Five warned as he leapt into the air, balled himself into a fist and struck Deadpool with a giant uppercut. Deadpool landed awkwardly on his back, his arm bent at a strange angle.

"Ugh. That thing's got more punch than I thought." Deadpool noted as he wrenched his arm back into its socket.

"_Well, what'd you expect? It's a huge hand! It's got nothing BUT punch!"_

"**That was a terrible joke."**

"_You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first!"_

"Guys, if you don't mind?" Deadpool asked aloud. His dialogue boxes shut up (for now). "Thank you. Now let's tear this dismembered hand a new one!"

"**Does it even HAVE one to begin with?"**

Deadpool let out a deranged battle cry as he leapt forward, spinning around with his swords outstretched. High Five jumped backwards and avoided the brunt of the attack, but Deadpool managed to get a hit in and caught the huge hand off guard, stunning him.

"Let's rumble!" Deadpool shouted as he jumped at High Five and attacked him with a flurry of attacks, finishing up with an uppercut of his own. "Shoryuken!"

High Five was launched into the air, but landed gracefully on his fingers. "If you weren't so insane, I'd probably consider you an ally for tonight." He admitted.

"Oh, you mean for this big plot thing that M. Bison's doing? Yeah, I know about that." Deadpool said.

This seemed to catch High Five off guard. "How do you know about this?!" He demanded.

"Dude, we're in a written story. I just went back a few chapters are read it myself."

High Five gave an audible sigh. "Whatever." He said as he slid forward on the canvas and tripped Deadpool, sending the red-clad mercenary into the canvas again. High Five quickly grabbed Deadpool and tossed him aside before crawling over to him.

However, as High Five got close enough, Deadpool jumped to his feet. "Whoa! Not so fast, buddy!" He said.

High Five swung his body at Deadpool, hoping to catch the mercenary in the jaw with his huge knuckles. Deadpool ducked under the blow and lashed out with a foot while High Five was above him. Catching High Five off guard again, Deadpool wrapped his arms around High Five's huge wrist and gave him a suplex before jumping up and backing away as High Five attempted to lash out with a finger while he was down.

"Okay. You're going to have to try harder than that." High Five muttered.

"Look, pal. You obviously need to get back to helping with this plot outside of the ring." Deadpool said. "I'll stay here and continue being awesome, if you don't mind."

High Five attempted to attack Deadpool by lunging at him and cutting through the air. Deadpool leaned back limbo-style as High Five flew over him again, and then the merc-with-a-mouth acted, jabbing High Five with a fist.

While High Five was distracted and stunned, Deadpool grabbed him by the wrist bone and spun him around. Deadpool released High Five after a few rotations and sent the huge hand flying out of the ring.

High Five landed in My Little Pony, where he spent the next ten minutes running from a strange, green unicorn that seemed obsessed with him for reasons he didn't get.

Trident flew backwards as a rocket exploded in his face. Landing flat on his back, Trident muttered an Atlantean curse as he got to his feet to face his opponent. Samus Aran cocked her arm cannon and prepared to launch another missile.

"Your old-fashioned technology isn't so hot against mine, isn't it?" Samus asked.

Trident didn't answer the bounty hunter and got into his stance. Samus fired another missle, but Trident skillfully leapt over the projectile and landed gracefully on his feet, swerving to the side as another missile flew past him.

Samus narrowed her eyes behind her visor as she clutched the Power Stone she had collected. Trident had been trying to get it since he had his own, and Samus was continuing to make the attempt to take it herself.

Samus jumped back as Trident swung his weapon as her when he got close. Samus reached for the Power Stone that was attached to Trident's belt, but the Atlantean swatted her arm away and kicked Samus in the chest, knocking her back.

Giving a little bit of Atlantean talk to himself, Trident jumped at Samus and swung his pitchfork, striking Samus in the side of the head and knocking her down.

While down, Samus charged her arm cannon and kicked Trident off of her as he tried to take her Power Stone. Quickly taking aim, Samus fired a fully-charged energy ball at Trident. However, Trident quickly activated his forcefield as Samus' Charge Shot struck him. Trident was forced back a couple of steps in recoil, but he stayed on his feet and remained standing after the blast dispersed.

Samus suddenly saw that Trident was holding the Power Stone she had collected in his hand, having managed to grab it before Samus fired the shot. She also saw that Trident had set his sights on the third one, that was sitting aside in one of the corners of the arena. In fact, Deadpool was in the process of picking it up.

Samus and Trident rushed at Deadpool, who quickly found himself getting stampeded in a struggle for the third Power Stone. In the end, one of the three fighters had managed to touch all three stones at once, and a bright light lit up the corner of the arena.

When the light cleared, Trident had changed. Trident had grown several times his size, gaining bulging muscles and what looked like a bright green energy flowing through his veins. Trident's face had contorted a little and made him look a little more animal-like. To those that recognized the form, Trident had basically become the hulked-out monstrosity that he had turned into in the previous tournament.

Samus stood alone, staring up at the transformed Trident, and Deadpool was currently being crushed underneath Trident's huge foot.

"Did someone get the liscnence number of that truck?" Deadpool wheezed.

"**I think there's one small bone in our left foot that's NOT broken."**

Samus narrowed her eyes and cocked her arm cannon again. "You're no bigger than Kraid. I can still beat you." She said.

Trident roared and lashed out as Samus fired a missile. Trident swatted the missile away and stepped off Deadpool, approaching Samus menacingly. Samus continued to fire projectiles at the transformed Atlantean, but to seemingly no effect.

"What is this guy made out of?!" Samus demanded out loud. "None of my attacks are doing any damage!"

Trident ended up forcing Samus towards the ropes as she continued to make attempts to wear him down. Trident swung his huge arms a few times, but Samus showed her agility and dodged the blows, but by the time she was backed up against the ropes, Samus didn't have anywhere else to go.

Towering over Samus, Trident swung his arm. Samus tried to block the blow and managed to hold her ground when struck, but Trident swung again and clobbered Samus from the side, sending the bounty hunter out of the arena and into a portal.

Samus crashed into Pinball Adventures, where she was only able to survive by turning into her ball form and going with the flow.

Back in the arena, Trident's time with the Power Stones was up. After de-powering and returning to his normal form, Trident watched as the Power Stones vanished into thin air, signaling the end of the section.

Knowing that the section had ended, Trident scanned the arena. Batman and Vanessa Lewis were still fighting Killer Croc, but Croc was more on the defensive for now since it was the end of the section. Heavy Weapons Guy pulled another sandwich into the open and ate it before giving another one to Rawk Hawk, who questioningly accepted it. Pit looked animated and ready to take on the next wave, likely all at once. King Dedede was laying on the canvas and taking another nap while Wario stood aside, picking his nose. Finally, Deadpool's healing factor was finally kicking in after being stepped on, and the merc-with-a-mouth was slowly getting to his feet again.

Trident glanced up to the entrance curtain. The next wave of fighters was going to enter and he needed to be ready for it…

**FINAL SCORE (14 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

WARIO (SSB) (12:2) = 10 (Alvan, Spark Man)

BATMAN (DC) (12:3) = 9 (Iori Yagami, Miss X)

DEADPOOL (MC) (12:3) = 9 (Guile, High Five)

KING DEDEDE (SSB) (11:6) = 5 (End Boss, Chang Koehan)

PIT (SSB) (8:6) = 2 (Kula Diamond, Ratchet)

VANESSA LEWIS (VF) (8:6) = 2 (Zephyr)

KILLER CROC (DC) (8:6) = 2 (Ryoko)

HEAVY WEAPONS GUY (TF2) (11:8) = 3 (Shina)

RAWK HAWK (PM) (8:7) = 1 (Mickey McFist)

TRIDENT (EC) (8:7) = 1 (Samus Aran)

**(ELIMINATED)**

CHANG KOEHAN (KOF) (7:7) = 0 (RAX)

SANDMAN (MC) (7:7) = 0 (Mel)

HIGH FIVE (CF) (7:7) = 0 (Sandman)

RYOKO (WH) (7:7) = 0 (Carol Stanzack)

RATCHET (R&C) (8:8) = 0 (Anti-Guy)

CAROL STANZACK (KE) (7:8) = -1

GUILE (SF4) (6:8) = -2

RAX (EC) (6:8) = -2

SHINA (BR) (6:8) = -2

SPARK MAN (MM) (6:8) = -2

MICKEY MCFIST (B&B) (6:8) = -2

MEL (ST) (6:8) = -2

MISS X (SNKGF) (5:9) = -4

ALVAN (GF) (5:9) = -4

IORI YAGAMI (KOF) (5:9) = -4

ANTI-GUY (PM) (6:10) = -4

SAMUS ARAN (SSB) (5:10) = -5

ZEPHYR (R&C) (4:10) = -6

KULA DIAMOND (KOF) (4:11) = -7

END BOSS (PM) (3:11) = -8

_**Side Battles:**_

"**Break and Enter"**

THE JOKER and HARLEY QUINN (DC) _**kick out**_ EIJI KISARAGI (KOF), JAYCEE (TTT2) and TALWYN APOGEE (R&C)

10 to 4


	23. Section Ten

**(The Arena)**

The ten remaining fighters in the arena seemed to be resting up for the next section for the most part, although the obvious exceptions were Batman, Vanessa Lewis and Killer Croc, the former two still trying to fight off the latter. Most of the others were trying to stay away from this fight, although Deadpool was currently having an argument with his dialogue boxes, trying to decide on if he should jump into the fray as well or not.

Hearing the cheering start up again, the non-fighting survivors in the arena glanced up at the entrance curtain to see who was entering next.

"**PIKACHU!" (SSB)**

The crowd cheered as Pokemon's poster-boy emerged from the curtain and waddled down to the ring cheerfully to the Pokemon theme song. Pikachu reached the end of the ramp and leapt in, ready to join the fray and start fighting.

Pikachu made a break for Trident and leapt at the Atlantean, surging with electricity. Trident quickly held up his speared arm and blocked the blow, swatting the mouse Pokemon away with his hand.

Landing on his feet, Pikachu narrowed his eyes. "Pika! Pika-pik Pikachu!" He shouted angrily.

Trident gave a response in Atlantean, and after a bit of bantering back and forth, the two suddenly became aware of the fact that they couldn't understand each other. The two paused before rushing each other again and starting a fight.

"**KIM DRAGON!" (WH)**

World Heroes' Bruce Lee clone emerged from the curtain to a mixed reaction. Blocking the fan reaction out, Kim Dragon threw a few practice punches and kicks to psyche himself up before proceeding to rush down to the ring and leaping in headfirst.

Pit saw Kim Dragon come in and gave a smirk. "Hey! That guy looks like he'll be easy to fight!" He said.

Drawing his bow, Pit lifted himself off the ground and flew headfirst at Kim Dragon. The dark-haired man saw Pit flying at him and quickly leapt into the air, back-flipping over the angel as Pit soared underneath him. Kim Dragon landed gracefully on his feet as Pit lost control and flew headfirst into a turnbuckle.

"That was reckless move, pal." Kim Dragon noted as Pit groggily got to his feet. "You could hurt yourself with moves like that."

"I'll keep that in mind." Pit moaned.

"**FOX!" (BR)**

The audience stared in confusion.

'Dude Looks Like a Lady' played through the speakers.

Standing outside the curtain was a tall being with blonde hair and wearing a pink top and hotpants. However, it seemed impossible to tell the gender of this person. It could have been an effeminate man or a well-built woman, but it seemed hard to tell.

"Let's see what kind of damage I can do in here." Fox mused as he/she walked down to the ring and jumped in, turning into his/her animal form at the same time.

Hitting the arena was a tall fox, still dressed in Fox's skimpy clothing. The transformed Fox rushed at Wario to grabbed the transformed being by the arm.

"Look, pal. I fight with a fox on a daily basis." Wario smirked. "It'll take more than that to take me by surprise."

Without giving Fox a chance to respond, Wario lashed out with his stomach and bounced him/her away. Fox landed on his/her feet and screeched to a halt. This would be harder than it first seemed…

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Fifteen!**"

"**PINK MONKEY!" (Ape Escape)**

Emerging from the curtain was a dainty little monkey dressed in pink and with blonde hair. With one of her pop songs playing over the speakers, Pink waved to the crowd and stepped into the arena.

Rawk Hawk saw Pink come in and walked over, towering over her. "Hey! What the heck are you even doing here?!" He demanded.

"What do you mean?" Pink asked.

"This isn't a place for a little girly chimp like you! This arena is a place of warriors!"

Pink still smiled, but her eye started visibly twitching. "You…You think I can't keep up here?" She asked.

"No way! You'd get crushed the instant you-"

Pink instantly lashed out her hand and sent a ball of energy into Rawk Hawk's stomach, sending the huge bird flying backwards.

Giving a cruel smirk, Pink approached Rawk Hawk. "Be thankful you didn't make me REAL mad, chicken fingers." She said.

"**JEAN KUJO!" (VF)**

The white-haired young man shoved the curtain aside as he stepped onto the entrance ramp. Shrugging off the mixed reaction her was getting, Jean Kujo strolled down to the ring, scanning for targets.

The first thing Jean Kujo did when he got into the ring was make a beeline for Vanessa Lewis, who was in the process of helping Batman with Killer Croc. Lashing out with a foot, Jean Kujo struck Vanessa in the side of the head and knocked her down.

"Ugh! You little punk!" Vanessa snapped. "I'm trying to help take down a monster here!"

"Then you should be focusing your attention on me." Jean Kujo said with an icy smirk. "After all, I'm the biggest monster here."

Vanessa growled as she got into a stance. "You want a fight, kid? Fine. I'll be back to helping with the lizard in no time."

"**ANTIVENOM!" (MC)**

Eddie Brock pushed his way onto the entrance ramp, brushing past the curtain as he did. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that Venom was already gone.

"Looks like Venom's out. I'll have to wait longer to purge him." Eddie muttered before summoning his symbiote and allowing it to cover him, turning him into what looked like a white and red version of Venom.

"If we can't purge Venom, we shall just purge the others!" Antivenom said as he raced down to the ring and leapt in.

Landing on the canvas, Antivenom raced at Deadpool. The masked mercenary received a powerful blow to the back of the head and fell flat on his face as Antivenom stood over him.

"How's that canvas taste?" Antivenom taunted.

"Like chicken, actually." Deadpool said as he jumped to his feet. "But you got some nerve kicking my beautiful face into the ground, Brock!"

"Beautiful? We think that WE would have better luck with the ladies!"

"_Dude! You got BURNED!"_

"Aw, shut up." Deadpool whined.

**(Dome; Interrogation Room)**

A light shined down on Harry Houngan as the witch doctor shielded his eyes.

"Ugh…What hit me, mon?" Houngan muttered.

"That'd be me, slimeball."

Houngan glanced up and saw the Security Force standing around him. Maggey was staring fiercely into his eyes, having been the one to answer Houngan.

"Now, then. You're gonna answer our questions and you're gonna answer them NOW." Maggey said sternly.

"What de heck happened to ya, kid?" Houngan asked. "I thought ya were so timid the last time we saw each other."

"I SAID you were going to answer our questions!" Maggey shouted.

"I still say this is going a little overboard, Maggey." Stryker pointed out. "What you're doing isn't exactly-"

Maggey took the opportunity to club Stryker with Jo-Beth's bat, knocking him down. Hougan's eyes widened, realizing that Maggey was deathly serious about this.

"Now then…" Maggey said as she stuck Jo-Beth's bat in Houngan's face. "What is going on?!"

Houngan, in spite of himself, gave a toothy smirk. "Ya may be scarier now, kid, but ya still ain't getting' anythin' from me." He said.

Before Maggey had time to react, Houngan pulled a giant tiki mask from out of nowhere and clubbed her with it. Springing onto the interrogation table, Houngan made a break for the door, dodging everyone's attempts to get at him.

"He's going for the door!" Maggey roared.

Psymon and Max dove at Houngan as the witch doctor raced at the door, but the two ended up hitting heads, allowing Houngan to race out the door.

"After him!" Maggey shouted. "We can't let him get away!"

The Security Force quickly ran off after Houngan, although Psymon, Max and Stryker were now holding their heads in pain as they ran.

**(Mind of Boyd Cooper)**

The G-Men, in their attempts to find the Milkman, continued to go about their business, secretly trying to find evidence while pretending to be part of a profession they actually weren't.

As one of the G-Men continued to hit on an invisible wall with a stop sign, pretending to be a road crew worker, he spotted a new figure approaching the floating, yellow line.

"Stop. This area is restricted to the road crew." The G-Man droned.

Chang Koehan held up a stop sign. "But I AM on the road crew." He said innocently. "See? This is my stop sign!"

"Oh. My apologies. Greetings, fellow road crew worker." The G-Man said. "Please come in and help us work on the road."

"Thanks, pal! I will!" Chang said as he walked past the yellow, floating line and walked past the G-Man, blending in perfectly as he walked past another yellow line to leave the box with the road crew G-Man.

"Okay. That's done. I'd better holding onto this in case I run into more of those guys." Chang said before spotting another G-Man, this time by a telephone pole and holding a disconnected telephone in his hand.

"I work for the phone company. I realize that the advancing technology will make my job irrelevant and that deeply saddens me." The G-Man droned emotionlessly.

"Great. Looks like I need a phone to get past that guy." Chang mused before he spotted a little girl scout sitting behind a shrub, seemingly talking to a box of cookies.

"Don't worry. Those guys aren't any closer to finding the Milkman." The girl said. "The operation is still running smoothly."

"Wait. Why are you talking to your box of cookies, kid?" Chang asked as he came over.

"Stop talking to me, you creep!" The girl hissed. "You're going to blow my cover!"

Chang blinked in confusion as he watched the little girl skate away, staying out of sight from the G-Men. "Does anything make SENSE here?" He asked as he looked at a nearby trash can in time to see a camera flash coming from inside it. "I suppose not…"

"Well, if I'm gonna make any progress here, I need to get past those weirdos in the trenchcoats." Chang mused as he wandered off. "I guess I gotta find a phone that I can take, now."

However, as Chang walked off to continue his trek through this twisted neighborhood, another little girl scout watched him walk off and spoke into another radio.

"I have a visual. This one's a fatty." The girl said. "We can't let him near the Milkman. He seems to be looking for answers."

A few seconds of silence passed as the girl scout received some orders. "Acknowledged. All Rainbow Squirts, stay posted." She said. "The fat man is a potential threat to the Milkman. He must be destroyed."

**(The Arena)**

"**BLUE MARY RYAN!" (KOF)**

The girlfriend of Terry Bogard emerged from the curtain and cracked her knuckles, ready for a fight. Her first target, seeing that Killer Croc had his hands full with Batman, was Heavy Weapons Guy, just finishing another sandwich.

Heavy Weapons Guy saw Blue Mary come over and stood in confusion. "Um…Are you…Super strong?" He asked.

"I can be, but I'm as strong as an average fighter." Blue Mary said.

"Do you…Transform into…Wild animal?"

"Um…Not that I know of."

A grin flashed across Heavy's face. "This is good! A normal opponent!" He said before lashing out a fist.

"I don't think so." Blue Mary said as she dodged the blow and grabbed Heavy from behind, giving the much-larger man a suplex.

"Augh! Heavy forgot about suplex!" Heavy cursed himself.

"**THE JOKER!" (DC)**

The audience near the entrance ramp screamed in fright and cowered in fear as the clown prince of crime stepped onto the entrance ramp. Setting his sights on Batman, Joker gave a devilish grin, pulled out a crowbar and raced down to the arena.

Batman instinctively ducked as Joker swung the crowbar over the head of the caped crusader. Batman spun around and clocked Joker in the face, making him stagger back.

"Oh, you still haven't lost your edge, Bats!" Joker cackled before looking up at Killer Croc. "You've done a good job wearing him down this long, Croc. I'll take it from here, if you don't mind."

"No way, Joker! Batman's MY kill tonight!" Croc roared.

"YOU? Kill BATMAN?" Joker laughed. "Not on my watch."

Joker took aim at Croc with a handgun, which Batman quickly swatted away. "You're not killing anyone tonight, Joker!" Batman shouted. "I don't have the time to put up with you now!"

"Then MAKE the time, Bats." Joker smirked. "You don't have a choice!"

"**BALROG!" (SF4)**

Rotating his arm, Balrog emerged from the curtain and pumped his fists to the crowd in anticipation. Balrog gave a smirk as he charged down to the ring. In all honesty, Balog needed a distraction to take his mind off the mission.

Getting the Winter Soldier to Bison was a little harder than he would have liked, but at least he wasn't asked to get the second target. However, seeing Joker in the arena told Balrog that he needed to give the clown a hand.

"I REALLY don't wanna help that creep." Balrog muttered. "Bison don't pay me THAT much."

Rawk Hawk suddenly slid past Balrog before getting up and running away. Balrog lifted an eyebrow and looked ahead to see Pink Monkey coming over, looking a little mad.

"Outta my way, has-been!" Pink said. "That yellow bird's on my hitlist!"

"Whoa! What crawled up YOUR skirt in the middle of the night?!" Balrog asked.

Pink's eye started twitching again. "I SAID…" She said as she lifted off the ground and her eyes turned a solid white. **"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"**

Balrog stared as the bubbly monkey had suddenly gained razor-sharp teeth, wildly-flowing hair and was now floating three feet in the air. Balrog stepped back before turning and running after Rawk Hawk, Pink now chasing them both.

"**KRIN!" (ST)**

**"BANDY ANDY!" (PM)**

The two swift thieves emerged from the curtain at the same time and walked down to the ring together. The green-cloaked Bandy Andy walked ahead of the hunchbacked Krin, as Krin was busy flipping through the wad of money he had lifted so far.

"Put that away and look alive." Bandy Andy said. "This'll be good."

"I'll say it again. I'm not interested in this little mission to find answers." Krin reminded. "All I wanna do is pickpocket a few suckers."

"You'll get your chance." Bandy Andy assured. "Just keep your eyes open."

Krin set his sights on King Dedede, who was taking another nap on the canvas. Giving a smirk to himself, Krin crept over to attempt another heist. At the same time, Bandy Andy gave a sigh as he made his way over to the fight Batman was having with Croc and Joker to see if he could overhear anything.

"**RIPTIDE!" (EC)**

The pirate woman burst from behind the curtain to a loud cheer and drew her dagger, charging headfirst down the ramp. Riptide wasted no time in leaping in to start her fight.

"Trident! Heads up!" Riptide directed as she ran at her nodal companion.

Trident quickly ducked as Riptide flew overhead, striking Pikachu in the face and sending the mouse Pokemon flying away at the surprise attack.

"Good to see you're still in this, Trident." Riptide nodded. "I'd ask if you wanted to double-team, but it looks like you've got things under control here."

Trident gave an Atlantean response. Thankfully, his nodal companions were still able to understand him. "Electric powers, huh?" Riptide asked. "That could be a problem with your water abilities…"

Pikachu narrowed his eyes. "PIKA!" He screamed, summoning a bolt of lightning that struck both Eternal Champions and sent them flying backwards.

Riptide landed on her back. "Ugh. Okay, Trident. I guess we can take him together." She admitted.

Trident gave a nod.

"**VON KAISER!" (PO!)**

Another cloud of smoke erupted outside the entrance curtain, revealing Great Tiger again. However, he ended up bringing Von Kaiser with him this time so the German boxer could make his entrance. Great Tiger vanished again as Von Kaiser marched down to the ring.

Von Kaiser instantly saw Killer Croc and Joker and knew that they'd likely be in on whatever was going on with the villains. However, the two looked extremely-dangerous and it'd be a chore to get near them.

However, Von Kaiser also saw that Balrog was in the arena. Deciding that the boxer was a better choice to go after than Joker and Croc, Von Kaiser pulled Balrog aside as he ran by. Pink Monkey flew by, still chasing down Rawk Hawk.

"W-What?! Oh! T-Thanks, man!" Balrog said. "That monkey is crazy!"

"You can thank me by telling me what your boss is planning." Von Kaiser replied sharply.

"W-What?" Balrog asked. "You're one of the creeps trying to interfere?!" He narrowed his eyes and got into a stance. "No way am I letting that happen! I'm giving you a piece of my mind here and now!"

Von Kaiser stared darkly as he got into his stance without a word.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Great Tiger materialized in another puff of smoke, around the rest of his team. Usopp gave another scream as Great Tiger appeared again.

"Stop doing that, man! That's creepy!" Usopp said.

"You've seen him do it three times now, Usopp." Zoro said flatly.

"Is he in the ring?" Bad Mr. Frosty asked.

"Indeed. Von Kaiser made his entrance and I saw a couple of villains in the ring when I dropped him off." Great Tiger replied casually. "He'll probably try to get answers."

"So what do we do while we wait for him to get eliminated?" Yuri asked.

"I say we just go to the Recovery Room and wait there." Great Tiger replied. "I seriously doubt he's lasting very long."

**(Dome; Lobby)**

The lady behind the counter of the reception desk hummed a tune as she scribbled some numbers down on a Sudoku puzzle. Because she hadn't shown as much interest in the tournament herself, she could enjoy some time to herself in the lobby, even with the numerous fights that had been started.

Then again, from what she heard, the restaurant owner seemed to get things much worse. At least there wasn't a lot in the lobby to break.

Suddenly, the side door burst opened. Red Hood raced into the lobby, followed closely by a screaming Dr. Nefarious. The woman sighed as she went back to her Sudoku.

"Get back here, you squishy! Let me shoot you full of plasma!" Dr. Nefarious roared.

"I thought you wanted me alive!" Red Hood shot back.

"I won't kill you! I'll put you close to death!" Dr. Nefarious said.

Red Hood came to a screeching halt. "This is a big enough space." He muttered to himself as he leapt back, and back-flipped over Nefarious, landing behind him. Red Hood quickly lashed out with his foot and struck the robotic tyrant in the back, making him stagger forward.

"You're making this far too difficult than I'd like, you fool!" Nefarious snapped.

"Save it!" Red Hood snapped. "You obviously want to take me down for some reasons I really don't care about, and I'm going to beat the information out of you if I have to!"

Suddenly hearing the receptionist bell ring, the two glanced over and saw the woman behind the curtain ringing the bell to get their attention, staring at them with a bored expression. "Would you two mind taking this somewhere else?" She asked dully. "I'd really like to finish this Sudoku tonight."

"Sorry, lady. I need the fighting space to take out this clown." Red Hood replied.

"I answer to no squishy, human female!" Nefarious shouted.

"Okay. Whatever." The woman sighed as she went back to her puzzle. "Just try to stay away from the counter, okay?"

With that, Red Hood and Nefarious started their fight. The woman went back to her Sudoku and attempted to block everything out.

**(The Arena)**

"**TINY!" (CF)**

Emerging from the curtain was a muscle-bound wrestler in a speedo. Flexing his muscles several times to play up the crowd, the ironically-named Tiny made his way down the ramp and stepped in.

"You! Bird!" Tiny said to the oncoming Rawk Hawk. "You're a wrestler! Gimmie a fight!"

"Sorta busy right now!" Rawk Hawk said frantically as he ran past Tiny.

Before Tiny had time to react, Pink Monkey flew straight into him, and then flew straight through him, splitting the wrestler in half. Thankfully, because Tiny was made of clay, he was able to reattach himself again easily.

"Hmph. So he's too busy for me?" Tiny asked aloud. "Maybe I should help him with that monkey and THEN we'd be able to fight."

"**TINY!" (B&B)**

Tiny's eyes widened as he spun around and looked up at the entrance curtain, seeing a huge mountain of man with green hair standing there. Clad in nothing but a pair of jeans, the green-haired boxer strode down to the arena and stepped in.

The two Tiny's looked at each other, and it was revealed that the green-haired Tiny was at least a foot taller than the clay Tiny.

"What's up, eh?" The human Tiny asked in a stereotypical Canadian accent.

"You think you can get in my face like that and talk to me, and with the same name as me, no less?!" Clayfighter Tiny asked.

"I dunno, but I dunno if I like yer attitude, eh." B&B Tiny shrugged. "Maybe I should show you why I'm the strongest in my circuit."

Clayfighter Tiny cracked his knuckles. "I'd like to see you try, punk!" He said.

"Your funeral, buddy." B&B Tiny shrugged as he got into his stance.

"**SHERMIE!" (KOF)**

Red bangs covering her eyes, the redhead singer emerged from the curtain and gave some waves to the crowd, the males giving the loudest cheers. Shermie paid it no mind and made her way down to the ring.

Blue Mary saw Shermie come in and turned to the beaten lump formerly known as Heavy Weapons Guy. "This has been fun, but I have more important manners to deal with." She said as she turned and ran at Shermie.

"D-Da…" Heavy moaned in pain, sticking a thumb into the air.

Shermie held up her arms and blocked a kick from Blue Mary. "My. You're got a bit of an attitude tonight." She said.

"Shermie, you may as well stop the act. We all know you and that band of yours are trying to revive Orochi again." Blue Mary narrowed her eyes.

"Why would we?" Shermie quizzed with a smirk. "The last time we tried that, the three of us were killed off and Orochi was destroyed anyway."

Blue Mary growled. "Stop making excuses!"

Shermie smirked as she got into her stance. "Either way, this could be fun." She said.

"**REED!" (ST)**

The blonde aide to Lilly Pendragon emerged from the curtain and took a few swings of his sword. Reed took a deep breath to get ready for his third foray into the tournament and charged down the ramp.

Landing in the ramp, Reed ended up in between the battle with Pit and Kim Dragon, using his sword to block a blow from Pit. This gave Kim Dragon the chance he needed to get to his feet again.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Pit asked.

Reed readied his weapon. "You were about to strike a downed opponent." He said. "You're already overpowered as it is."

Kim Dragon rotated his arm. "I didn't need the help." He reminded. "I would have recovered from the attack eventually."

"Whataver. I was just giving you a hand." Reed explained. "Just because the person I'm supposed to protect is already gone doesn't mean I can't still do my job!"

"**ABEL!" (SF4)**

Brushing the entrance curtain aside, the blonde fighter emerged to a cheering crowd. Giving a wave to the crowd, Abel made his way down to the arena and stepped in.

"I wonder when Seth is going to enter…" Abel noted. "Maybe I can last until he decides to show up."

"Hey, buddy! Hold up!"

Abel turned and saw Deadpool come bounding over. "Um…Can I help you?" He asked.

"Just one question. Maybe you can answer the questions of the fans." Deadpool said. "Are you really Joe from the original Street Fighter?"

"Joe? Who's that?"

"You've got amnesia! You don't have a French accent even though you say you're from France!" Deadpool said. "It's a perfectly-logical explanation!"

"Says the guy with no pants."

Deadpool paused, then looked down, revealing that his pants were indeed gone, leaving him clad in his Squirrel Girl boxers. "Hey! What happened to my pants?!" He demanded. "I had a granola bar in those!"

Krin walked away, holding onto Deadpool's pants. He still wasn't sure why he decided to take that weird guy's pants. Maybe it was just to show that he could…

"**PEACH TOADSTOOL!" (SSB)**

Umbrella over her shoulder, the dainty pink princess emerged from the curtain and made her way down the ramp, waving politely to the cheering crowd.

Peach floated into the ring and landed directly in the path of Rawk Hawk and Pink Monkey. The huge bird flew past her, still in fright, and this left Peach directly in the furious Pink's path.

Still, this did little to deter Peach, who simply held out her umbrella and let Pink bounce off it, landing flat on her back.

"You need to curb that anger problem of yours, dear." Peach said.

"Ugh…Why you…" Pink said in anger as she got up.

"Tea?"

Pink paused as she looked and saw that Peach was indeed offering her a cup of tea. The colour slowly returned to Pink's eyes as she smiled. "Oh! Oh, thank you!" She said. "All that screaming at that stupid, yellow bird has made me a bit parched!"

"It's still hot. Be careful."

Rawk Hawk came to a slow halt as he looked back. Seeing that Peach had gotten Pink to calm down, the yellow bird sighed in relief. "Oy. That princess has some freaky powers." He sighed. "Well, I can at least find a new opponent now that the monkey's out of my hair…"

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**BASS!" (MM)**

"_All your base! Your base! Base! Base!"_

"_All your base…Are belong to us!"_

"_All your base! Your base! Base! Base!"_

"_All your base…Are belong to us!"_

Megaman's eternal rival stepped onto the entrance ramp and instantly stared flatly up at the Sound Booth, as a remixed song involving the famous Zero Wing reference played through the speakers.

Bass leapt into the arena and, seeing Rawk Hawk nearby, gave the bird wrestler a kick to the side of the head. As Rawk Hawk held onto his head, Bass landed on his feet, leg jets slowing his descent.

"Ow! That hurt, you punk!" Rawk Hawk said.

"Look, I'm in a bad mood thanks to those three idiots up in the Sound Booth, and I was already mad that Megaman is already gone." Bass pointed out sharply. "I need someone to take my aggression out on, and that's you!"

"Tough talk from a small opponent!" Rawk Hawk laughed. "Alright! Let's see what you've got!"

"Those'll be your last words." Bass smirked as he aimed his Bass Buster as Rawk Hawk's face.


	24. Section Ten Results

**(The Arena)**

"Get back here with my pants!"

The saddest thing was that it wasn't the first time Deadpool had shouted that in public.

People quickly got out of the way during their fights as Deadpool continued to chase Krin around the ring, the hunchbacked pickpocket still running away with the mercenary's pants. Krin proved that he was a lot faster and swifter than he looked, easily weaving through a sea of fighters as Deadpool gave chase.

"Seriously! It was funny before, but now it's just annoying!" Deadpool said. "The readers won't want me to chase you around the ring for an entire section! It's way too boring and it doesn't give me enough action!"

Krin ran through the fight between Balrog and Von Kaiser. Deadpool tried to follow, but found himself the unfortunate meat in a knuckle sandwich, both boxers' fists smashing into the two sides of his face.

"**You HAD to say that you weren't going to get any action, didn't you?"**

"Shut up and let me re-arrange my face." Deadpool muttered as Balrog and Von Kaiser continued their fight.

Krin saw that he had lost Deadpool for now and smirked. "The shadow thief strikes again." He chuckled.

Bandy Andy suddenly appeared, running backwards alongside Krin. "You stole that guy's PANTS?" He asked.

"I dunno. Seemed like a good idea at the time." Krin admitted. "Doesn't look like he carries any loot on him, though. I found a couple of chimichangas, though."

"I wouldn't recommend eating them. Knowing HIM, he's probably had them in there a week."

Abel held up his arms as Shermie kicked at him. Abel quickly grabbed Shermie's leg and tossed her aside, causing her to land on her side painfully.

"Augh! That hurt, you brute!" Shermie said. "Where do you get off doing things like that to a lady?"

"Nice try, but I know about the Orochi." Abel said. "The act isn't going to get me to drop my guard."

Shermie pouted and leapt to her feet, kicking Abel in the face. "Fine. I see how it is." She said.

A dazed Deadpool suddenly staggered by, still lacking pants. "Someone…Help." He said dizzily. "A kleptomaniac Quasimodo…Took my pants. I'm down, like…Three chimichangas."

Abel paused, then took the time to swat Deadpool across the face.

"Ack! I didn't kill the frog! Cable made me feed him rutabagas!" Deadpool shouted randomly.

"If you don't mind, we have a fight to get back to." Abel said. "So would you please go away and find your pants?"

"Great idea! I'd better do that before this gets old!" Deadpool said before bounding off.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Why would you think that Abel is actually Joe from the first Street Fighter?" Blazeman asked, an eyebrow lifted.

"Come on! The hair is similar, Abel's got amnesia and he has a lack of a French accent despite apparently being from France!" SSBFreak insisted. "The idea's entirely plausible!"

"I still don't see it. Abel's way more built than Joe was."

"In case you forgot, Birdie had an entirely-different SKIN TONE back in the first Street Fighter."

Tinyrocket scratched his head as SSBFreak and Blazeman bantered back and forth. He honestly wasn't paying attention very much, since his focus was currently on a monitor, watching Chang Koehan attempt to complete a level of Psychonauts.

"Uh oh. Looks like Chang may have blown his cover." Tinyrocket noted.

"What did he do NOW?' Blazeman asked.

"He was getting fed up with all of the different G-Men and was getting confused with their stupid disguises." Tinyrocket replied. "He just clocked one in the head with his wrecking ball."

SSBFreak stared flatly. "Yeah. I think that counts as blowing his cover." He replied. "Is he regretting his choice?"

"I'd say so. He's currently getting chased through the neighborhood by an angry mob."

**(Mind of Boyd Cooper)**

"Where is the Milkman?"

"Why did you assault that poor gardener?"

"Who is the Milkman?"

"How do you carry that huge ball on your shoulder?"

Chang raced down the street in the twisted neighborhood as a small army of agents in trenchcoats chased after him, droning interrogative questions in a deadpan fashion as they ran. The overweight man saw that another agent was approaching him from up ahead and Chang narrowed his eyes.

"Get outta my way!" Chang said as he swung his iron ball and sent the agent toppling off the side of the floating street and sending him down into a void.

"You are assaulting the perfectly-normal citizens of this neighborhood." A chasing agent droned. "You must be associated with the Milkman."

"Shut up about the Milkman! I don't even LIKE milk!" Chang snapped as he ran. "Ugh! If I had known attacking one of those guys would get them all to rush me, I wouldn't have even done it!"

A girl scout watched as Chang continued to flee the G-Men from behind a bush and spoke into another two-way radio. "The stupid agents are ganging up on the fat one." The Rainbow Squirt said. "We may not have to worry about him after all. Stay focused and be ready to attack him if it looks like he'll beat the G-Men."

Hanging up the radio, the girl scout skated off after the mob of G-Men, staying back so that she wouldn't be seen.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Gremio? You here?"

Tir McDohl walked down the hallway and continued to call out for Gremio. He wasn't where he said he was going to be after Tir's elimination, and Tir had actually waited there for quite a while before getting worried.

"He's never late. Where the heck is he?" Tir asked himself.

Watching Tir from afar was Deathstroke. The mercenary narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "So that's the guy the fruity prettyboy wants for what he's planning, is it?" He muttered.

"What's stopping us from just going up and knocking him out?" Super Macho Man asked, standing near Deathstroke.

"Because what the white-haired kid wants is the power that guy holds. Apparently it's so powerful that it sucks the life force from people around the bearer." Deathstroke replied. "If you want to be reckless and face him head-on, be my guest."

"Ugh. No thanks. I put a lot of work into this body and I don't feel like letting it get destroyed."

"Good boy." Deathstroke said. "Now follow me, will you? We'll tail him from here."

**(The Arena)**

Balrog and Von Kaiser continued to clash, throwing punches left and right. Some of the punches ended up countering others and kept the respective opponent at bay for a short while, but the fight still looked fierce between them.

Balrog swung a fist wildly and sent it over Von Kaiser's head, who ducked the blow and delivered a hard body blow and made Balrog stagger backwards.

"Alright, you old fogey! Enough games!" Balrog said. "I'm gonna pound you REAL good!"

"You do not intimidate me!" Von Kaiser retorted. "Now give me answers! What is this Bison character up to?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you that?!" Balrog asked. "Bison's paying me good money for this! I'm not selling him out!"

Von Kaiser caught another punch and prepared to do a counter-attack, but Balrog lashed out with a headbutt and smashed his forehead into Von Kaiser's. As the German man stepped backwards in pain, Balrog rushed him and gave him a hard punch to the stomach.

Flying backwards and landing on his back, Von Kaiser quickly rolled to the side as Balrog stomped on the canvas where he had been. Von Kaiser quickly got to his feet and swerved to the side as Balrog swung another fist. Von Kaiser gave Balrog a hard blow again, stunning him. The German man quickly acted further, striking Balrog with a few quick punches.

"Ugh! Stop doing that!" Balrog said as he caught Von Kaiser's fist and gave him a hard blow to the face.

"I'll stop once you tell me what your boss is planning!" Von Kaiser shot back.

"You can't do nothing, anyway! We've already got one of the targets and we're tracking down another one!" Balrog smirked.

"Targets…What do you need them for?" Von Kaiser asked.

Balrog growled. "Like I'll actually say that! I'm not stupid!" He shouted.

Knowing that he wasn't getting any additional information out of Balrog, Von Kaiser figured that it would be best to just end the fight. Holding up his hands, Von Kaiser blocked a powerful blow from Balrog and reacted fast, striking the fallen boxer with a sharp blow to the face.

The German man followed up with a couple of quick blows and gave Balrog a disorienting blow to finish it up. "Now stand back…As I give you…" Von Kaiser said as he crouched low.

"**ZEE UPPERCUT!"** Von Kaiser roared as he lashed out and struck Balrog with his powerful uppercut. The crowd went wild at the fan-favourite move as Balrog was sent flying out of the arena.

Balrog crashed into a table in the still-being-repaired bar in Streets of Rage 2. The patrons, finally sick of fighting after what had happened earlier, knocked Balrog unconscious instantly.

Riptide held up her sword and deflected a ball of energy created and launched by Pink Monkey. The small simian was currently floating in the air and engulfing her hands in white energy.

"I don't remember her having these abilities…" Riptide muttered.

Trident quickly jumped into view and gave Pink an airborne kick to the side. Pink tumbled out of the air and landed on her side, but pushed herself to her feet, looking mad.

"You meanies are hurting me!" Pink snapped before starting to look a little psychotic. "How about I put an end to that?!"

"Trident, get her before she goes berserk!" Riptide ordered as she raced at Pink.

Trident nodded and swatted Pink with his pitchfork-arm, stunning Pink long enough for Riptide to run over and give the monkey a kick to the face. Pink recoiled in pain as she pushed herself to her feet again.

"Okay. Let's see if I can beat you two without going insane on you like you totally deserve." Pink smirked as she lashed out her hands and sent some more balls of energy at the two Eternal Champions. Trident received a powerful blow to the face as Riptide again deflected the shots directed at her with her sword.

Suddenly getting an idea, Riptide waited for Pink to lash out another energy orb and then swung her sword at it. Her aim perfect, Riptide sent the orb flying straight back at Pink, giving her a blast of her own energy.

"Ugh! Curse that sword!" Pink cursed. "I'm totally gonna make you pay for that one!"

Pink swung her arms at Riptide, creating white energy streaks as she moved. One of them struck Riptide in the side and the pirate woman quickly found that those streaks of energy were like a weapon on their own and hard enough to cause physical damage themselves.

Riptide held her side in pain as Trident rushed at Pink, swinging his weaponized arm. Pink jumped back and landed gracefully before crouching low and launching herself straight into Trident's face, delivering a powerful punch that seemed amplified due to the energy she was generating.

However, during the time Pink was dealing with Trident, Riptide had gotten to her feet again. Riptide quickly rushed at Pink while she was distracted and gave the monkey a roundhouse, knocking her flat on her face.

Pink staggered to her feet, looking madder by the second. Glaring at Riptide, Pink jumped at her. "You're making me real mad, lady!" She shouted.

Riptide quickly used her sword to block the blows from Pink. "What I wouldn't give for a forcefield like Trident right now…" She muttered.

After blocking a few more blows, Riptide deicded to try and get Pink away from her, but Pink had the faster draw and gave her a kick the instant the pirate woman's guard was down. Pink pressed on and slammed a palm into Riptide's stomach, then sending a blast of energy at point blank range.

Trident pushed himself to his feet and watched as Pink's last attack created a small explosion. Riptide was sent hurtling out of the arena, leaving Trident to face Pink alone. At least now Pink looked to be a little tired out after feeling some of her own energy backlash.

Riptide landed in Angry Birds, where she was forcibly loaded into a slingshot and thrown at a building.

"Croc! Stop this!" Batman shouted at Croc, whom was grabbing Pit and slamming him into the canvas. "He's an innocent!"

"Then why don't you come over here and stop me, Batman?" Killer Croc taunted before holding up the dazed Pit. "Or better yet, if you want to save this creature so much, then why don't you just take him?"

Croc hurled Pit straight at Batman, who had to jump out of the way to avoid getting bowled over. Pit tumbled out of the arena (and into Crazy Taxi, where BD Joe ran him over), letting Batman fight Croc again.

"You just threw away your shield, Croc!" Batman shouted as he pounced.

"I don't need one to fight you, Batman!"

Croc acted first, lunging forward with his mouth. Batman leapt into the air as Croc snapped at him with his razor-sharp teeth and landed on Croc's head. Leaping off Croc, Batman pulled out an explosive Batarang and hurled it at the huge monster of a man.

Holding up an arm to block the explosion, Croc was relatively unhurt when the Batarang blew up as it hit his arm. "You'll have to do better than those stupid toys, Batman!" Croc shouted.

Batman grunted as he landed on his feet. "He's just as stubborn as ever." He muttered to himself. "I'm going to need to try and get him out of the ring the old-fashioned way."

Batman pulled out a few more Batarangs and threw them at Croc. Croc took the time to swat the projectiles out of the air, but by the time he did, Batman had rushed him while he was distracted and delivered an uppercut to the jaw.

Croc roared as he held his jaw. "You're doing little but annoy me, Batman!" He roared. "Just make it easier for yourself and die, already!"

Continuing to be defiant, Batman launched a cable at one of the turnbuckles and pulled, tripping Croc up as he tried to walk over. Batman quickly pulled out some explosive gel, coated a Batarang with it and hurled it at the downed Croc, causing it to blow up near his face.

Roaring in agony as he jumped to his feet, Croc held his eyes. "I'll kill you for that, Batman!" He shouted. "You'll die screaming!"

"We'll see about that."

Croc was starting to get angry and was swinging blindly now that his vision had been impaired thanks to the explosion. Trying to get his vision back, Croc swung his fist like a club, hoping to hit Batman by sheer luck.

Ironically, he was nowhere near the Caped Crusader, who took the opportunity to taunt him. "I'm over here, Croc!" He called out. "Come and face me!"

Croc turned and seethed in anger. "I'll run you through, Batman!" He shouted as he rushed blindly in the direction of Batman's voice.

Batman was, however, standing right in front of the arena boundaries. Batman quickly jumped up as Croc charged underneath him, running into the ropes. On his way down, Batman kicked Croc in the back with both feet to seal the deal and send Croc out of the arena for good.

Croc landed in Donkey Kong Country, where he got into a scuffle with Krusha.

Batman, seeing Croc gone, gave a nod. "That's one down." He said as he turned. "Now to worry about the Joker."

Batman stopped when he saw Joker shoving Kim Dragon out of the arena (and into the snow world of Mario 64, where Mario rolled a huge snowball over him). Joker saw Batman and paused. "Oh, that's a bother." He said. "I was expecting you to deal with Croc for a bit longer, Bats."

"It's just you and me now, Joker. You're not getting away this time." Batman cracked his knuckles.

"I beg to differ." Joker said. "I'm off to have some more fun. Toodles!" With that, the Joker was gone, running away to start another fight. Batman sighed and gave chase.

King Dedede swung his huge hammer, only to miss as Antivenom leapt out of the way. The white-coated Venom gave the blue penguin a kick to the back of the head and sent King Dedede down flat on his face.

"You are fat and slow, bird." Antivenom taunted. "We are much faster then you!"

King Dedede used his hammer to push himself to his feet. "That means nothing, pal." He explained. "All I need is one good swing to put you away."

"You'll never get it since your attacks are so slow!"

King Dedede growled, his anger starting to build. He hated getting taunted, and the fact that this guy could run circles around him made it hard for the blue king to land a direct hit.

Dedede knew that all he needed to do was hit Antivenom with his jet hammer once and that would be enough to turn the battle around in his favour, but the hard part was getting the white anti-villain to stand still.

Antivenom saw Dedede charging up his jet hammer and laughed. "You still try that?" He asked. "You make us laugh, fool!"

As Antivenom jumped at King Dedede and lashed out a shot of webbing, Dedede prepared to swing. Antivenom zipped towards the king and prepared a powerful kick, but Dedede swung his hammer the instant Antivenom got close. His timing perfect, Dedede's hammer connected and sent Antivenom flying back-first into a turnbuckle across the ring.

Dedede smirked as he waddled over. "What was that about being too slow?" He taunted.

Antivenom pushed himself to his feet. "We refuse to fall this quickly." He said. "We need to purge the symbiote and we won't stop until we do!"

The two clashed again. Antivenom obviously had the quicker draw and delivered a kick to Dedede's side as the king was preparing another swing, and that stunned Dedede long enough for Antivenom to get a few more hits in. Finishing his combo with an uppercut, Antivenom sent Dedede flying backwards and made him land flat on his back.

Shooting a webline to another corner of the ring, Antivenom pulled himself closer to Dedede, who was in the process of getting back up again, and gave him a kick as he was flying back. The amplified kick sent the portly penguin across the arena, landing flat on his face.

"Ugh. Stop doing that!" Dedede said. "At least give me a chance to get up!"

Jumping to his feet, Dedede spun around and swung his hammer, getting lucky and striking Antivenom as he was sneaking up behind the blue penguin. As Antivenom was sent sprawling, Dedede hefted his hammer and held it into the air for a second before swinging it down. Antivenom quickly rolled backwards as Dedede slammed his hammer into the canvas, missing his intended target.

Antivenom jumped to his feet and quickly leapt into the air as Dedede swung at his legs. Landing gracefully on Dedede's hammer, Antivenom sprung off it and launched himself into Dedede's face, stunning the penguin again. Antivenom landed on his feet and kicked Dedede in the chest, making him stagger backwards.

Knowing that he could finish the fight, Antivenom decided to end it before he lost his chance. With one more well-placed kick before Dedede could regain his senses, Antivenom sent the penguin tumbling over the ropes and out of the arena.

Dedede landed back at his castle, miraculously. He grumpily ordered a Waddle Dee to get him a drink as he sat down and sulked.

Antivenom sighed in relief. "That penguin was harder to beat then he should have been." He noted as he glanced around the ring to see what was going on. He saw Krin give the Clayfighter Tiny a headbutt, knocking the body-builder out of the ring (and into Sunset Riders, where he was stampeded by a herd of buffalo). Antivenom decided to steer clear of the hunchbacked thief. He may not have had anything on him to steal, but with Krin, he didn't want to take the chance…

**(Mind of Boyd Cooper)**

Chang smashed his wrecking ball into the head of another G-Man, sending him flying off into the void. Chang had stopped running, as he was running out of room, and had resorted to simply holding his ground and fighting it out with the G-Men the old fashioned way.

Having been all over this weird neighborhood, Chang needed a new way to lose these guys, as they kept coming at him. For every one G-Man that Chang took down, three more took his place. Still, Chang was a stubborn man, and refused to back down from such a one-sided fight.

"I need to get out of here." Chang muttered as he grabbed a G-Man and hurled him into a group of three more, knocking them all down.

"Where is the Milkman?"

"Why were you trespassing on that backyard?"

"Do you contain government secrets?"

Chang tried to block out the emotionless droning of the G-Men as he continued to swat them away and beat them down. As the G-Men continued to advance towards the huge man, Chang found himself backing up. However, the G-Men were smarter than Chang gave credit for, and some were approaching him from behind.

While Chang was busy focusing on a few other G-Men, a group of agents snuck up on the huge man from behind and jumped him. Not prepared for this, Chang collapsed as the agents piled on top of him, quickly covering him and pinning him down.

However, the agents has far-underestimated Chang's strength, as Chang was able to burst out from within the pile and send agents flying in all directions. Chang knew that he needed to get out of dodge before the agents got the best of him again.

Chang suddenly realized that he was near a telephone pole, and since he knew that the agents couldn't climb, he decided to try climbing the pole. Chang quickly started climbing the pole, a bit slow and clumsily, but the G-Men were unable to follow (at least right away).

"Finally. I think I'm losing them." Chang said as he climbed to the top of the pole.

However, when Chang reached the top of the pole, he found himself getting drawn to one of the wires that was reaching out to a lone house on a remote island floating in the void. Chang was automatically pulled onto the wire and the overweight man quickly found himself surfing along the top of the wire, going along a winding path towards the house.

"Augh! What's going on?!" Chang shouted in fear. "I think I'd almost prefer those agent guys!"

Chang managed to keep himself upright and soon found himself at the end of the wire. Unfortunately, Chang kept going after the wire had ended, and Chang found himself flung forward, landing flat on his face in front of the house.

Getting to his feet and holding his head, Chang looked around and saw the house ahead. "Looks like those agents aren't following me, so I may as well check out that house." He said as he walked forward and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A voice said from within the house.

The door to the house opened up to reveal a girl scout, the same type of scout that Chang had seen talking to a box of cookies.

"Ack! It's the fat guy!" The Rainbow Squirt shrieked. "I thought those G-Men would have gotten to you!"

The door was abruptly shut on Chang's face. Chang stood in silence, growling to himself.

"Those kids are in on this too!" Chang said. "Okay! I've been running from everything in this neighborhood for too long already! This ends here!"

Chang pulled his wrecking ball back and smashed it into the door, breaking it down. Chang stalked into the house to get answers…

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Dr. Nefarious shot a ball of plasma at Red Hood, who quickly ducked under the blow and rushed the robotic lunatic, delivering a right hook to the head and sending Nefarious' head spinning around.

"Augh! You stupid squishy!" Nefarious shouted, grabbing his head. "Stop doing that!"

"You're the one that's starting it all!" Red Hood snapped back.

Nefarious didn't bother answering and continued to fight Red Hood, firing another few shots at the leather-cad anti-hero. Red Hood dodged a few of the shots, but received a blow to the face from the last one. While Red Hood was stunned, Nefarious rushed forward, grabbed him and tossed him aside, sending the masked man into a table.

"I'll thank you two to stay away from the furniture." The secretary said dryly. "If you leave any marks on it, it's being billed to your accounts."

"Stop talk, woman! I'm trying to focus on something important!" Nefarious snapped.

While Nefarious was distracted, Red Hood reached for his belt and pulled out a flash grenade. Kicking Nefarious in the back and making the robot tyrant stagger towards the middle of the lobby, Red Hood rolled the grenade across the floor, which exploded at Nefarious' feet. Nefarious was blinded momentarily, and that gave Red Hood the chance to attack him, forcing Nefarious into the open again.

"Enough with the cheap tricks, squishy!" Nefarious shouted. "Just come along silently and this can all end!"

"I'm not the one that's losing." Red Hood said as he kicked Nefarious in the leg.

Unfortunately for Red Hood, Nefarious was sturdier than first thought due to having metal legs. Now that he knew where Red Hood was, Nefarious swung blindly and struck the anti-hero with a metal fist, sending Red Hood flying backwards.

The blindness wearing off, Nefarious watched as Red Hood got to his feet. Pulling a futuristic grenade into view, the robot snarled. "You want to see a REAL grenade, squishy?" He taunted. "Then have a taste of THIS!"

Nefarious hurled the grenade at Red Hood, and the instant the grenade touched him, it latched onto him. Red Hood suddenly became aware that Nefarious had thrown a sticky grenade on him and struggled to get it off him, but by the time he had gotten his hands on the grenade, it exploded and engulfed him in a fireball.

Nefarious watched as Red Hood was engulfed by the explosion, and when the blast cleared, Red Hood was face up on the floor, unconscious. Nefarious scoffed as he approached the downed Red Hood. "Like there was any doubt in my victory." He said.

Red Hood wasn't unconscious yet, but he was getting close. He had time to hear something about Bison from Nefarious, but after that, Red Hood collapsed completely and blacked out.

"Why couldn't that idiot Bison guy send one of his lackeys to help me with this squishy?!" Nefarious asked himself as he physically dragged the prone form of Red Hood out of the lobby. "How much can one guy weigh?!"

The secretary sighed as Nefarious dragged Red Hood away. "I'm SO not getting involved." She said before finally returning to her Sudoku puzzle.

**(The Arena)**

Bandy Andy was quick to duck under a blow from Vanessa Lewis. As Vanessa's fist caught nothing but air, Bandy Andy gave her a kick to the leg, buckling it under her and causing Vanessa to shout in pain and surprise.

"That was a cheap shot, you little creep!" Vanessa said, quickly sweeping her leg while she was down, tripping up Bandy Andy and sending the bandit crashing onto his back.

"And what the heck was THAT then?" Bandy Andy groaned.

Vanessa was quick to act, grabbing Bandy Andy and picking him up. "Okay. You're fast, so I need to get rid of you while I have the chance." She said.

Bandy Andy, in spite of his situation, gave a smirk. "I beg to differ." He said, pulling a handful of sand from his pocket and throwing it in Vanessa's face, blinding her and causing her to let him go.

Her eyes watering from the sand, Vanessa lashed out her foot blindly, missing Bandy Andy by a mile. "Where are you, you little sneak?!" She demanded. "I'll make you pay for that!"

"Over here, sweetheart." Bandy Andy called out from the side.

Vanessa swung blindly again, spinning around as she did. She again missed by a mile.

"Ugh. This is getting me nowhere." Vanessa said as she quickly took the time to wipe her eyes and get rid of the sand. When she could finally see again, Vanessa looked around and saw that Bandy Andy had seemingly vanished completely.

"NOW where'd he go?" Vanessa asked herself.

"Over here!"

Vanessa turned just in time to see Bandy Andy leap off of the ropes around the arena. The green-clad bandit soared through the air and delivered a flying kick to Vanessa's face, stunning her.

While Vanessa was distracted, Bandy Andy went to work. He quickly followed up his flying kick with another kick to the leg, causing Vanessa to collapsed onto one knee.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Vanessa demanded.

"Sorry, lady. When you're in the fighting league I come from, you learn to take whatever chance you get to win." Bandy Andy said.

While Vanessa was in the process of getting up, Bandy Andy raced around her and gave her a kick to the back. Vanessa stumbled forward, towards the ropes, and made an attempt to stop herself. Unfortunately for Vanessa, although she was able to stop herself from going over the ropes, she was unable to turn around in time for Bandy Andy to attack her again, this time sending her tumbling over the ropes and out of the ring.

Vanessa landed in Mario Kart 7, where Lakitu had just unknowingly thrown a Blue Shell and it was flying right towards her…

The Joker swung a crowbar at Jean Kujo, but the silver-haired man simply smirked and deflected the blow with his hand. Although momentarily taken aback by this, Joker gave a smirk.

"Impressive. You know, I COULD use someone with you talent working for me." Joker offered.

"No dice, pal. I work alone, and I have way more combat training than you ever did." Jean Kujo shook his head. "I'm actually surprised that you're still standing despite having no combat training."

Joker gave a twisted grin. "What can I say? I like to improvise." He said.

Joker swung again, this time aiming for Jean Kujo's torso. The white-haired assassin stepped back casually and let Joker miss the attack, and then leapt forward, striking the clown prince of crime in the face with an elbow. While Joker was stunned, Jean Kujo grabbed him and tossed him aside

Landing on his side and awkwardly rolling for a few feet, Joker groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, suddenly realizing that Jean Kujo had knocked the crowbar out of his hands during the throw. "This isn't fun. I'm going to need to get that crowbar back to get my offense back up." He muttered, pulling out his switchblade in the meantime.

Seeing Joker with a knife, Jean Kujo narrowed his eyes. "Okay. Nothing I haven't dealt with before." He muttered to himself.

Joker swung his blade at Jean Kujo, but the white-haired man was quick to counter the attack, grabbing Joker's arm and smashing his fist over it. Joker howled in pain as he yanked his arm back.

"That hurts! Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!" Joker said. "I WAS going to make your death quick and painless, but since you're being so annoying, I'm going to ensure your demise is slow and painful!"

"You can't scare an assassin, clown." Jean Kujo smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find a way." Joker smirked evilly.

The two continued to clash several times. While Jean Kujo was able to keep Joker at bay for the most part, the white-faced criminal got lucky a few times and landed a hit, stunning Jean Kujo long enough to leave him open momentarily.

Jean Kujo was managing to force Joker back towards the ropes and decided to act quickly. Lunging at Joker, Jean Kujo swung a fist at his midsection. However, the Joker proved to be just as clever as the white-haired assassin was, and dodged to the side, throwing Jean Kujo off.

"I saw that one coming a mile away, friend." Joker smirked. "Word to the wise; Don't make your attacks so OBVIOUS."

Without giving Jean Kujo time to react, Joker pulled his foot back and kicked the assassin over the ropes and sending Jean Kujo tumbling into a portal.

Jean Kujo landed in Mario Kart 7, near Vanessa's post-Blue Shell form. Seeing Jean Kujo laughing at her, Vanessa grabbed him and dragged him into the path of an oncoming Rosalina, who was currently in the form of a huge Bullet Bill.

Joker laughed at his elimination. "Ah, that felt good!" He said before pausing. "Now why do I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something?"

Joker turned and saw Batman throwing a transformed Fox out of the ring (and into Half-Life, where a headcrab jumped him/her). Seeing Batman on his way over, Joker blinked a few times. "Oh, yes. I nearly forgot about him." He mused before deciding to make himself scarce.

Rawk Hawk received a powerful jolt of electricity from Pikachu and was sent flying backwards, landing on his back. Pikachu scampered over and leapt on top of the yellow bird wrestler, giving him another jolt of lightning.

"Yow! Cut it out, rodent!" Rawk Hawk shouted as he shoved Pikachu off of him before standing up and dusting himself off. "Ugh. Now I remember why you were such an annoying opponent last year."

Pikachu gave a smirk and started charging up with electricity. _"Piiiiii…"_ He said.

Rawk Hawk knew what was coming. He had dealt with Pikachu in the last tournament and knew what to expect. The huge bird waited until Pikachu leapt at him in a sparking rocket, and then dropped to the canvas and let Pikachu fly over him. Quickly getting back to his feet, Rawk Hawk turned around and raced at Pikachu, who had landed and was coming to a halt. Rawk Hawk was quick to give the yellow mouse Pokemon a kick to the behind, punting Pikachu across the arena like a football.

Giving a laugh, Rawk Hawk watched as Pikachu landed flat on his face. "That was awesome! Come on, runt! I'm ready for round two!" He said.

Pikachu groaned and got to his feet, turning around and giving a mad expression. Pikachu got onto all fours and charged at Rawk Hawk, zipping around other combatants and making a beeline straight for Rawk Hawk. The wrestling champ was taken aback by the burst of speed and was unable to block in time, as Pikachu proceeded to tackle Rawk Hawk, leaping up and ramming his chest with an electrified headbutt.

"Ugh! I thought I told you to cut it out, pipsqueak!"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"…And why do I keep forgetting that you can't speak English?" Rawk Hawk asked himself.

Pulling his arms up, Rawk Hawk swung them down and attempted to hit Pikachu over the head. Pikachu saw the attack coming and jumped to the side, letting the huge fists of his opponent strike the canvas instead. Pikachu was quick to attack Rawk Hawk in the back, striking him with a hard strike from his tail.

This attack knocked the wind out of Rawk Hawk, and this gave Pikachu the time he needed to pull off one of his trademark moves. "PIKA!" Pikachu yelled, summoning a Thunderbolt and striking himself, hitting Rawk Hawk with a huge wave of electricity.

The force from the powerful shock, sent the surprised Rawk Hawk flying into a turnbuckle head-first. His head spinning, Rawk Hawk was unable to get himself back up again and finally lost all sense, collapsing on his face.

Pikachu, triumphant, proudly walked over to Rawk Hawk's downed form and pushed on his unconscious body. It took quite a bit of effort, but Pikachu was able to push Rawk Hawk underneath the bottom rope and sent him into a portal.

Rawk Hawk landed in the open water of Wave Race 64. The cold water managed to wake him up, but before Rawk Hawk could gather his bearings, a jet-ski rider ran over him on a dolphin.

Abel ducked as a throwing knife flew over his head. The streetfighter cracked his knuckles and charged at Krin, who had thrown the knife, who jumped back to avoid a swing of a leg.

Abel wasn't prepared, however, for a huge set of teeth to enclose over his head.

Wario comically shook Abel around in his mouth a few times before tossing him aside. This also left Wario wide open for Krin to clock in the side of the head.

Abel groaned as he got to his feet. "Why are we all fighting, again?" He asked.

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who stepped in while I was trying to pickpocket Mr. Moneybags, here." Krin explained, pointing at Wario.

"You think I'm gonna let some ugly creep lift my hard-stolen cash?" Wario asked. "Think again!"

The three-way fight between Krin, Wario and Abel had indeed started with Krin making the attempt to take some of Wario's money (Wario made a note to carry some with him wherever he went), and Abel stepping in to stop him. How Abel had been pulled into the fight himself was anyone's guess, but at this point, all three were fighting each other.

Abel was the first to act, kicking Wario while he was distracted with Krin. Abel quickly attacked a second time, striking Krin's hunchback and causing him to shout in pain.

"Augh! Okay, THAT was a cheap blow!" Krin shouted, pulling out a knife.

Abel jumped back as Krin swung his knife, barely getting out of the way to avoid getting slashed. Seeing an opening, Abel kicked Krin and sent the hunchbacked man tumbling backwards. Krin quickly got to his feet and spun his knife around in his hand so that he was now holding it by the blade.

Krin hurled his knife at Abel, but wasn't expecting Wario to step into the way and, to the shock of both him and Abel, open his mouth to swallow the oncoming knife whole. Once the knife had vanished into Wario's mouth, the overweight man let out a belch.

"Hey! That was mine!" Krin said.

"Not my problem." Wario smirked.

Krin pulled out another few knifes and proceeded to chuck them at Wario, who continued to counted the projectiles with his mouth. Seeing this continue, Abel sighed and gave Wario a kick to the behind. Wario was sent flying at Krin with his mouth still open and landed mouth-first on Krin.

Wario quickly picked up Krin using his mouth and tossed him aside, but once he did, Abel rushed in and attacked him with a shoulder-barge. Wario recoiled in pain and rolled to a halt clumsily as Krin slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"You got a lot of nerve, kid!" Wario shouted at Abel. "Come on! I can take you both on at once if I gotta!"

"You may be able to use that fat body to absorb attacks, but it won't help you forever!" Abel snapped.

"At least let me pick his pockets, first!" Krin said.

"Hold up!"

The three turned and saw a still-pants-less Deadpool storming over, glaring at Krin. "You!" He said.

"Uh…Me?" Krin asked.

"Gimmie my pants back!" Deadpool said.

Krin paused before awkwardly holding out Deadpool's pants. Deadpool snatched them from Krin, grumbling to himself as he put them on. Once he was done, he proceeded to punt Krin out of the arena and stalk off in a huff.

Wario and Abel watched the scene silently and with unusual glares. After it had happened, the two exchanged glances for a few seconds before Wario silently punched Abel in the gut, sending the Frenchman over the ropes as well.

Krin and Abel landed in Timesplitters. While Krin was able to slip into the shadows, Abel wasn't so fortunate and was forced to flee from some mutated monsters.

**(Mind of Boyd Cooper)**

Chang tumbled down a set of stairs and found himself rolling into an underground cavern area under the house he had broken into. He honestly wasn't sure what was up with that secret passage, and the instant he tried using it, he found himself tumbling down the large staircase.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Chang slowly pushed himself to his feet and shook the cobwebs out of his head. "Man. Those kids can hit hard when they want to." He muttered as he looked around the cavern. "Where'd I end up, anyway?"

Chang suddenly noticed what looked like a capsule in the middle of the cavern, holding a white-garbed being in suspended animation. Chang saw that the being was dressed like a Milkman and had a basket of glass milk bottles with him in the capsule.

"Is this guy the Milkman everyone's been talking about?" Chang asked. "Why are those creepy agent things after HIM?"

Suddenly, the capsule opened up, releasing a white light. The being inside the capsule opened his eyes as he slowly levitated out of the capsule.

"I am the Milkman. My milk is delicious." The Milkman said with a spaced-out look on his face. He reached into his basket of milk bottles and pulled one out, revealing that it was a Molotov cocktail.

Chang growled. "So YOU'RE why I've had agents and girl scouts crawling over my back since I got here?!" He demanded. "Oh, it's on! I'm beating your face in, weirdo!"

The Milkman responded by throwing a milk bottle at Chang. "Special delivery!" He called out.

Chang rushed to the side as the flaming milk bottle hit the ground, creating an explosion. Chang raced at the floating Milkman before leaping up at him and swinging his wrecking ball. The Milkman hovered out of the way and threw another bottle at Chang while he was in the air, this time striking him. Chang shouted in pain as fire engulfed his body, but he rolled for a few feet when he hit the ground, which was enough to put out the fire on its own.

"Okay. Crisis averted." Chang muttered. "Now to deal with that creep!"

The Milkman saw Chang charging at him again and continued to throw milk bottles from his basket (which seemed to be never-ending) down at the overweight man. Chang, blinded with anger at this point, refused to run out of the way and instead decided to smash each bottle that came near him with his wrecking ball. By the time some of them burst into flames, Chang had already moved past it.

Once Chang was directly below the Milkman, he pulled back on his wrecking ball and hurled it upwards. The huge, iron sphere plowed through two more flaming milk bottles before smashing into the Milkman's face. The Milkman spun to the side for a moment, but regained his balance and remained in the air.

"You are not worthy of the milk!" The Milkman said crossly.

Chang waited for the Milkman to make his move, not really knowing what to expect. The Milkman was starting to glow a bright white and he knew that he needed to be ready for anything in this world.

Blinded by a flash of light, Chang's vision was slowly returned to him, and when it did, he was outside the house again, still in front of the Milkman. The only difference was that there was now an army of G-Men surrounding them.

"There's the Milkman." One agent droned.

"We must capture him." Another added.

"Back off, nimrods!" Chang shouted at the agents. "This guy's MINE!"

The Milkman continued to throw flaming bottles at Chang, but the overweight man proved to be faster than he appeared, as he was able to break some bottles and avoid the others. Some of these bottles would indeed ignite the odd G-Man or two, but Chang didn't seem to care (seeing as how said agents had chased him through this messed-up neighborhood to begin with). His focus was solely on the Milkman.

And considering how much he had been through because of said Milkman, Chang's focus was unwavering.

Showing a surprising amount of speed, Chang reached the Milkman and swung his weapon. The Milkman managed to dodge the attack and gave Chang a milk bottle to the face, hoping to ignite him on fire again.

Unfortunately, all the Milkman did was make Chang mad.

Staring in rage, Chang swung his wrecking ball, smashing it into the side of the Milkman's head. As the Milkman staggered to the side, Chang approached and continued to attack, striking the Milkman with a few more blows for good measure. Chang finally pulled an arm back and swung, lashing his wrecking ball out with as much power as he could muster.

The Milkman received a powerful blow to the face. He spun around once and quickly fell flat on his face, defeated. Chang, standing over him, growled a few times before looking at the agents.

"Anyone ELSE wanna piece of this?!" Chang challenged. "You still want to attack me?!"

For once, the G-Men were silent and not moving. They seemingly looked at each other a few time awkwardly. It was clear that none of them wanted to risk fighting a man this angry if he was capable of defeating the Milkman.

"That's what I thought." Chang said. Suddenly seeing that he was starting to vanish, he gave a satisfied smirk as he left his elimination node. It would be good to get back to the dome. He needed a drink after all of this…

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Tir McDohl raced down the hallway, making an attempt to flee from Deathstroke and Super Macho Man. Once the two had made their presence known (albeit by pure accident on Macho Man's part), Tir had started running, knowing for a fact what they were after.

"Hold still, you brat!" Deathstroke shouted as he took aim with his gun.

"Dude, don't! We don't know if we can get the rune from him if he's dead!" Macho Man said.

Deathstroke grunted. "You may have a point." He said. "That Crimson guy probably won't pay if the target's dead."

Tir continued to run, knowing that if these creeps got their hands on the Soul Eater Rune, there would be complete calamity. He needed to think of a way to either lose them or throw them off.

"Why are you two after my rune?!" Tir demanded.

"It's for a client, boy." Deathstroke said darkly. "Now give it here or I won't be responsible for any fatalities that occur here!"

"Come on, dude! Don't make this hard on yourself, huh?" Macho Man added.

"The harder, the better." Deathstroke muttered.

Tir suddenly saw a fire extinguisher hanging on a wall coming up. Using his rune, Tie sliced open the fire extinguished as he past, causing it to blow up the instant Deathstroke and Macho Man were near. This caused the two pursuers to slow down enough for Tir to give them the slip.

"Ugh! This is going to kill my hair!" Macho Man shouted.

Deathstroke narrowed his good eye behind his mask. "Clever boy…" He said.

Tir, in the meantime, turned into the first room he found and found himself in the dome's snack bar. He had bought himself a little bit of time, but he wasn't sure what he could do.

Tir suddenly saw a young girl with blonde hair and an aqua dress nearby, grabbing a chocolate bar from the snack bar. It was Aryll. Gears turned in Tir's head for a moment before coming up with an idea. He didn't like it, but it needed to be done. Tir silently approached the snack bar, bumping into Aryll hard enough to knock her down.

"Oh! I'm sorry, kid!" Tir said as he helped Aryll up, taking her arm as he did. "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Ow…Um…That's alright." Aryll nodded. "It was an accident."

"There he is!"

Tir turned and saw his pursuers at the door. Tir made a break for a side door and ran out of the snack bar without a word.

"Come on, you oaf! I'm not letting that kid escape again!" Deathstroke snapped.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Macho Man moaned.

Aryll watched as Deathstroke and Macho Man vanished through the side door, giving chase again. Aryll scratched her head a few times, wondering what that was all about…

**(The Arena)**

Heavy Weapons Guy, to put it lightly, wasn't exactly having as much fun as he thought he would be having.

Blue Mary had just given the huge mountain of man another suplex, and as Heavy was getting back up she attacked him from behind and knocked him flat on his face, climbing onto his back. Blue Mary quickly grabbed his leg and twisted it, resulting in a roar of pain.

"Augh! How can puny woman fighter be so strong?!" Heavy asked. "It makes no sense!"

"I'll show you making sense." Blue Mary smirked as she stood up, only to jump back on top of Heavy elbow-first.

Heavy, in between beatings, managed to get Blue Mary off of him and shoved her away long enough to get to his feet again. Holding his head, Heavy narrowed his eyes and swung his huge fist. Blue Mary managed to catch the attack and counter it with a kick to the stomach.

Bent over in pain, Heavy coughed. "How is it that everyone can catch and counter Heavy's punches?!" He demanded. "Is Heavy getting out of shape?!"

"I'm afraid you're WAY past that point, pal." Blue Mary smirked as she approached Heavy.

Hevay narrowed his eyes again and stood tall, cracking his knuckles. "You are indeed strong for someone so small." He said. "I need to be careful here…"

The two circled each other a few times. Blue Mary acted first and lunged at Heavy in a flying kick, but the huge Russian man was ready and caught the blonde woman in midair, shoving her back with his shoulder and knocking her out of the air.

Blue Mary landed on her side, and Heavy quickly followed up his counterattack by grabbing her and tossing her aside like a ragdoll. Blue Mary hit the canvas again as Heavy approached her, standing over her as she stood up.

The two fighters clashed several times, using their fists and feet. Heavy was much slower than Blue Mary, but the blonde woman found that she was having a hard time even hurting Heavy and getting through his defenses. Blue Mary was forced to use blocking to wear Heavy down and drop his guard.

This ended up happening after a few moments. Heavy's attacks slowed down a bit, a sure sign of him wearing himself out with his attacking. The instant Blue Mary saw a break in the large man's attacks, she lashed out and struck Heavy in the face, stunning him.

"Your slow attacks are even slower now." Blue Mary said. "It's the same thing fighting against Chang."

Blue Mary ran at the stunned Heavy and kicked off his chest, making the huge Russian man stagger backwards a few steps. However, as Heavy was about to topple over the ropes, his eyes narrowed. Grabbing the ropes, Heavy pushed himself back into the ring, surprising Blue Mary. Heavy used the extra momentum to propel himself forward and smashed his forehead into Blue Mary's. This powerful attack was more than enough to knock Blue Mary out cold in one blow.

Heavy laughed as Blue Mary crumpled to the ground. "My fists are not ONLY things made of steel." He said as he picked up the prone Blue Mary and pitched her out of the arena.

Blue Mary crashed onto a flying car in Ratchet & Clank. The resulting pile-up was devastating.

Von Kaiser held up his arms and let a few buster shots strike them. His arms aching a little, Von Kaiser narrowed his eyes at his opponent, who was lowering an arm cannon.

Bass narrowed his eyes. "It seems either my arm cannon is weaker than usual, or that some humans are capable of blocking my shots." He muttered.

"You underestimate me, my friend." Von Kaiser said determinedly. "My will is made of thicker iron than you!"

"I'm made of STEEL, you idiot." Bass responded flatly. "You know what? I'm just gonna keep shooting you."

Von Kaiser decided to start playing conservative and dodged the multiple shots from Bass. Quickly darting towards Bass as the black-armoured robot shot at him, the German boxer lashed out his fist and struck Bass in the face, launching Megaman's rival backwards several feel and causing Bass to land on his back.

Bass growled to himself as he jumped to his feet. "I'm not going to let someone like you beat me!" He said.

Bass rushed at Von Kaiser and swung his arm cannon like a club, striking the German man in the head. As Von Kaiser staggered to the side, Bass quickly charged his arm cannon and shot a fully-charged shot into the German man's back, launching Von Kaiser away several feet.

Von Kaiser groaned and opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw that he was near one of the Power Stones. Von Kaiser quickly scooped it up. He didn't know how he felt about using power like this to gain the upper hand, but against someone like Bass, he couldn't be picky.

Bass watched as Von Kaiser raced to pick up the other Power Stones and scoffed. "You think you need some more power to beat me?" Bass asked. "Why am I not surprised?"

Deciding to give the old boxer a fighting chance, Bass stood in silence as Von Kaiser gathered up the other Power Stones. "This could provide a bit of a challenge." Bass smirked to himself as Von Kaiser was engulfed in light.

Post-transformation, Von Kaiser didn't look much different. He had much more muscle mass than he previously did and he looked vastly more-confident. It was as if Von Kaiser had finally become the fighting machine he always said he was.

Von Kaiser slowly approached Bass and raised his gloved fists. "You'd better guard." He said.

However, Von Kaiser wouldn't give Bass the time to guard. The first punch was a lightning-fast blow to the face, catching Bass by surprised with its speed. This gave Von Kaiser the chance he needed to deliver a combo of punches, attacking Bass with a flurry of fast punches to the torso and face. Winding up his fist, Von Kaiser delivered one more punch and sent Bass flying across the ring with its sheer power.

Bass uprighted himself in midair and landed on his feet. "Okay. Definitely more of a challenge, but I need to make sure he doesn't catch me off guard again." He muttered, changing his arm cannon.

Von Kaiser rushed at Bass, showing a higher speed than normal. Bass quickly leapt over the oncoming German man and fired a fully-charged buster shot into Von Kaiser's back. While this did little to slow Von Kaiser down, he was visibly annoyed.

"Your attacks will simply bounce off me now!" Von Kaiser said.

"I think I'm picking up on that." Bass muttered.

Von Kaiser attacked again, lashing out with his fists. Bass seemed prepared for it this time and managed to block the blow, and then managed to block the majority of the fast punches thrown in the flurry that followed. However, when Von Kaiser managed to land a hit, he broke through Bass' defenses and delivered some more damage.

Bass flew backwards again and landed flat on his back. As Von Kaiser approached him and stood over him, Bass started charging his arm cannon and aimed it at Von Kaiser's head.

Von Kaiser seemed amused. "Didn't I just tell you that your attacks won't work on me in this form?" He asked.

"I know. Why do you think I've been stalling?" Bass replied.

"Stalling?" Von Kaiser asked.

Suddenly, his time with the Power Stones expired. In a flash of light, Von Kaiser was back to normal and the three stones were across the arena again. Von Kaiser's eyes widened as he found himself staring straight at Bass' arm cannon. Bass gave a smirk.

Bass fired a fully-charged buster shot point blank into Von Kaiser's face. This was more than enough to catapult Von Kaiser over the ropes and out of the arena.

Von Kaiser landed in Modnation Racers. He quickly hijacked one of the cars and drove off.

Bass gave a reluctant sigh in relief. "It's a good thing those stones are on a time limit." He admitted. "That was closer than I would have liked."

Bass scanned the arena. He saw Pink Monkey knocking Trident out of the ring with a ball of energy (and into Animal Crossing, where the villager (very stupidly) tried to catch him), and Bandy Andy forcing Wario over the ropes (and into Duck Tales, where Scrooge knocked him unconscious before Wario could steal anything). Bass decided to play it safe for now and tried to regain some strength. The section would be over soon enough…

The Tiny from Black & Bruised lashed out at Reed with a huge fist, catching the blonde swordsman in the face and knocking him back several feet. Reed landed awkwardly, but managed to get himself into a standing position again.

"How are you so strong?" Reed asked. "You're…You're just one man!"

"I make a living uprooting trees with my bare hands, eh." Tiny admitted casually. "You gotta be tough to do that."

Reed cursed his bad luck. He was fighting someone that, if he weren't so nice, would tear him in half if given the chance. Reed stood up and got into a stance. "I need to make my attacks count here…"

Reed rushed at Tiny and slashed with his sword, but Tiny simply stepped back and avoided the blow. Reed quickly followed up and slashed again, this time finding his target and slashing Tiny around the midsection. As Tiny staggered backwards, Reed pressed on and gave him a blow to the stomach.

Tiny glared at Reed as he lashed out with his hand, catching Reed by the vest. Tiny quickly and easily tossed Reed aside before rushing over to his fallen form to do more damage.

"You're making me pretty mad, eh!" Tiny snapped.

As Tiny was preparing to attack the downed Reed, the swordsman quickly rolled to the side, jumped to his feet and attacked Tiny, making him topple over and fall onto his back.

"I'd say 'timber', but that would just be too cliché." Reed noted as Tiny got to his feet and stood at full height, towering over the swordsman.

"Then how about I cut you down to size?" Tiny asked as he swung at Reed again, this time with both hands. Reed jumped back and let Tiny's fists hit the canvas. Reed was quick to counterattack and gave Tiny a kick to the chin, making the green-haired giant stagger backwards.

"I'm wearing him down. I can do this…" Reed muttered to himself.

Tiny managed to regain his balance and instinctively swung his fist without looking. Reed, who was approaching him for the elimination, took the blind blow to the face and was knocked back a bit, giving Tiny the chance to stand straight and get into a stance again.

"I think it's time for me to take out the trash, eh?" Tiny mused to himself as he rushed at Reed.

Reed managed to see Tiny coming in time to get down low and let the larger boxer fly over him and trip over his torso. Tiny clumsily ended up falling flat on his face, and this instantly gave Reed the chance he needed.

Pulling his sword back again, Reed waited until Tiny was on his feet. Reed lashed out with his sword and sent Tiny out of the ring in an upward arc.

Tiny crashed into Mario Party, where the cast bumped him into freezing water while riding Bumper Balls.

Shermie kicked at Princess Peach with both legs, but the dainty princess held up her umbrella and forced Shermie's attack to bounce off it. Peach quickly followed up by singing her umbrella like a club and striking Shermie in the side of the head with it.

Shermie held her head for a few seconds. "I thought you were this feminine, dainty thing." She noted.

"Oh, I am, dearie." Peach nodded. "I just know how to handle things in a more…Let's say 'proper' fashion."

Deciding not to bother with questioning her opponent, Shermie approached the princess and swung her foot in a roundhouse. Peach quickly pulled out a frying pan and blocked the blow with it, seemingly without looking.

"You know, you'd probably be able to attack more accurately if you could see properly." Peach said. "Look at that hair of yours! It's a wonder you can see ANYTHING through those bangs! We have GOT to give you a decent haircut."

Shermie again decided not to follow up with a comment and stayed on the defensive while Peach pulled a golf club out and swung it. Shermie ducked under the swing and drove her knee into Peach's stomach, stunning her. Shermie then picked up Peach by the torso and threw her over her shoulder.

Peach landed on her side and pushed herself to her feet, brushing her dress off and smoothing out creases. She looked up in time to see Shermie rushing over, preparing another kick. Peach ducked under the blow gracefully and let Shermie fly overhead, and then took the time to pluck a turnip from the canvas (somehow) while she was down.

Shermie landed on her feet, but when she turned around to face Peach again, she got a thrown turnip to the face. As Shermie staggered back a couple of steps, Peach lunged forward and struck Shermie with her hip, causing a small explosion that sent the redhead woman flying backwards several more feet.

Landing on her back, Shermie promptly rolled backwards into a standing position. "I like your style, but you're starting to annoy me." She said.

"You're really bringing this on yourself, dear." Peach shrugged.

Shermie lashed out with a hand, which Peach quickly caught. However, the princess wasn't prepared for Shermie to attack with her other hand, and was knocked to the side with the surprise attack. When Peach finally managed to regain her footing, Shermie had kicked her in the back and knocked her down.

"Well, I'd say that it's about time for me to end this." Shermie said as she stood over Peach's downed form. "Be sure not to take this too personally, okay?"

Shermie pulled a foot up and swung it down at Peach's face, but Peach acted at the last second, pulled out her umbrella again and opened it while she was on her back. Shermie's foot bounced off it uselessly, throwing the redhead woman off as Peach got up and dusted herself off again.

"Well, I suppose there's just no reasoning with some people." Peach lamented as she rushed at Shermie and gave her a hard backhand across the face, stunning her. Peach pulled out her frying pan again and smashed it into the bottom of Shermie's head, sending the redhead woman soaring up and over the ropes, too disoriented to try and get back in.

Shermie landed in Rock Band. Needless to say, she was a big hit with the crowd.

Back in the ring, Peach hummed to herself as she put her frying pan away and pulled out her umbrella again. The pink princess glanced around the ring to see what was happening with the others. Pink Monkey looked like she had calmed down considerably, but the others seemed afraid to approach her. Batman was still chasing after the Joker, who was in turn laughing like a maniac as he ran from the caped crusader. Reed and Bass appeared to be checking their weapons to make sure they were still in good condition, while Pikachu had gone over to one of the turnbuckles and perched himself atop it. Bandy Andy was in the process of eating a sandwich he had stolen from Heavy Weapons Guy, who was in turn looking for a lost sandwich. Antivenom stood aside and eyed everyone suspiciously while Deadpool was playing to the crowd, now doing the Gangnam Style dance.

Peach looked over her shoulder at the entrance curtain cautiously. The next wave of fighters was about to enter and she didn't want to be caught off guard…

**FINAL SCORE (18 Votes)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

THE JOKER (DC) (14:4) = 10 (Kim Dragon, Jean Kujo)

PINK MONKEY (AE) (14:4) = 10 (Riptide, Trident)

BANDY ANDY (PM) (13:5) = 8 (Vanessa Lewis, Wario)

BATMAN (DC) (14:6) = 8 (Killer Croc, Fox)

HEAVY WEAPONS GUY (TF2) (16:8) = 8 (Blue Mary Ryan)

REED (ST) (12:6) = 6 (Tiny (B&B))

ANTIVENOM (MC) (12:6) = 6 (King Dedede)

PIKACHU (SSB) (12:6) = 6 (Rawk Hawk)

DEADPOOL (MC) (15:5) = 5 (Krin)

PEACH TOADSTOOL (SSB) (10:8) = 2 (Shermie)

BASS (MM) (9:9) = 0 (Von Kaiser)

**(ELIMINATED)**

VON KAISER (PO!) (9:9) = 0 (Balrog)

KILLER CROC (DC) (9:10) = -1 (Pit)

WARIO (SSB) (9:10) = -1 (Abel)

KRIN (ST) (8:10) = -2 (Tiny (CF))

BLUE MARY RYAN (KOF) (8:10) = -2

TRIDENT (EC) (9:11) = -2

TINY (B&B) (7:11) = -4

RIPTIDE (EC) (7:11) = -4

BALROG (SF4) (7:11) = -4

FOX (BR) (7:11) = -4

SHERMIE (KOF) (5:13) = -5

VANESSA LEWIS (VF) (7:12) = -5

ABEL (SF4) (5:12) = -7

RAWK HAWK (PM) (6:14) = -8

KIND DEDEDE (SSB) (7:15) = -8

TINY (CF) (4:14) = -10

JEAN KUJO (VF) (4:14) = -10

KIM DRAGON (WH) (4:14) = -10

PIT (SSB) (3:16) = -13

_**Side Battles:**_

"**Mind of a Paranoid Man"**

CHANG KOEHAN (KOF) _**solves**_ THE MILKMAN CONSPIRACY (PN)

11 to 7

"**Arsenal vs. Artillery"**

DR. NEFARIOUS (R&C) _**overpowers**_ RED HOOD (DC)

10 to 8


	25. Section Eleven

**(The Arena)**

The eleven remaining fighters in the ring appeared to be on the edge, cautiously watching everyone else as if to dare them into acting first. The only obvious exceptions were Batman and the Joker, the former still chasing the latter. These two eternal rivals were also the only ones not to notice that the next wave of fighters was going to enter, as everyone else was looking up at the curtain.

"_**KEN MASTERRRRRRS!"**_

"**RUFUS!" (SF4)**

The grotesquely-overweight man burst from the curtain and charged down the ramp like a raging bull. Rufus leapt into the ring (landing with a tremor) and made a beeline for the surprised Reed.

Reed jumped back as Rufus swung a leg at him. "Hey! What's YOUR problem?!" He asked.

"Don't give me dat, Masters! I know yer trying ta throw me off yer trail! So what better way ta ditch that bad haircut fer an even stupider one and pick up a weapon!" Rufus said.

Reed gingerly felt his hair. "…Stupid?" He asked.

"I mean, I gotta hand it to ya, you were able to throw me off guard for a moment, but yer gonna have to do more than that to pull the wool over my eyes, let me tell ya!" Rufus continued. "I mean, picking up a sword and fighting with it? Dat's actually pretty smart, Masters! I mean, it's still not as smart as me on a bad day, but I gotta admit that it was a clever move!"

Reed looked around awkwardly before deciding to slink off and see if Rufus wouldn't notice. He wouldn't be so lucky, as Rufus quickly lashed out a fist, soaring beside Reed's head.

"And now you're trying ta run away like a coward while I'm talkin'?! Oh, you really ARE Ken Masters, aren't ya! I got ya cornered now!" Rufus said, getting into a stance. "When I'm through with you, I'll become the best fighter in America, bar none!"

Reed sighed and pulled out his sword.

"**ROLL!" (MM)**

Bass' eyes widened as he turned to face the entrance curtain. Indeed, there was the sister of that blue annoyance. Bass tried to stay back with hopes of Roll not seeing him, but unfortunately for him, Roll saw him and made her way over when she entered the arena.

"Oh, hello Bass." Roll said with a smile. "Good to see that you seem like you're enjoying yourself."

Bass scoffed. "Please. I only have one elimination and my opponent needed those accursed stones in order to have a decent chance." He replied.

"Need an energy tank? I think I've got a couple spares…"

"No!" Bass hissed. "If that brother of yours found out that I accepted help from his sister, he'd never let me hear the end of it!"

Roll shrugged. "Suit yourself." She said. "Just don't come crawling to me when your energy is depleted."

Bass sighed and watched Roll rush off to fight Pink Monkey. "That girl…" He muttered.

"**MEWTWO!" (SSB)**

The crowd cheered the psychic Pokemon on as he floated down to the ring. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to Pikachu, who was waving cheerily at him from across the ring.

Mewtwo floated over to Pikachu and looked down at him. "I'm not surprised to see you still in the ring, Pikachu." Mewtwo said. "But I was a little surprised to see us get draws so close to each other."

"Pika!"

Mewtwo folded his arms. "We have two options, Pikachu. We can either work on getting rid of everyone else and then save each other for last, or we can simply fight here and now and save us the risk of one of us getting eliminated by someone else." He responded.

Pikachu appeared to be in thought for a few seconds. "Pi…Pikachu?" He asked.

A ball of purple energy appeared in Mewtwo's hand as he formed a light smirk. "Very well. We'll fight each other now." He said.

"**LION RAFALE!" (VF)**

The blonde-haired prettyboy emerged from the curtain and made his way down to the ring, waving to the crowd as he did. Stepping down to the ring, Lion jumped in and prepared to start his run.

"Looks like Vanessa got tossed. Rats. I was hoping to give her a hand." Lion muttered. "I guess I'm on my own for now."

Seeing Deadpool off to the side, eating a chimichanga, Lion made his way over. "How about the two of us fight?" He asked. "I've always wanted to fight with someone who had an unpredictable style."

Deadpool lifted an eyebrow behind his mask and held up a finger. "Excuse me a minute, will you?" He asked before looking up at his thought bubbles.

"_Dude, come on! He's from Virtua Fighter! Those guys are easy pickings!"_

"**They're a hit and miss, you idiot. That woman from the last section got an elimination before she got tossed."**

"_Yeah, but she was tall and muscular! This guy's a shrimp!"_

"**He's also likely to be much faster than either of us are expecting."**

"…_Well…He looks like a girl!"_

"…**Yeah, you've got me on that one."**

"_BOO-YAH!"_

Deadpool turned back to Lion. "Sure thing, kid. Humour me and let's see what you've got." He said, pulling out a katana.

"You won't be disappointed." Lion smirked.

"**KING LION!" (KE)**

The crowd gave a surprisingly-warm reception to the final boss of Kizuna Encounter as the tall man emerged from the curtain, sword at his side. King Lion proudly marched down to the ring and stepped in, scanning the ring.

The Joker saw King Lion come in and gave a smirk. "Oh, finally! Some help!" He said. "Could you do me a favour and help me deal with Mr. Dark-And-Broody over there?"

King Lion responded by punching Joker across the face, sending the clown prince of crime sprawling. "After what happened during those last tournaments, I'm not associating with Bison anymore!" He snapped. "Didn't you know that?!"

"Must have…Missed the memo." Joker coughed as he got to his feet.

King Lion looked over at Batman. "Do you mind if I help you take out the trash?" He asked. "This clown reminds me too much of a certain other clown named Joker that comes from my node."

Although surprised at the turn of events, Batman welcomed the help from the powerful-looking man. "Just be careful." He said. "He knows every dirty trick in the book."

"Good thing I know a few of them myself." King Lion said as he reached for his sword.

Joker cursed himself. "This isn't fun! This isn't fun at all!" He shouted.

"**MAKOTO!" (SF4)**

The dark-haired young girl emerged from the curtain and was quick to scan the ring for big threats. If she wanted to attract more people to her dojo, she needed to fight someone big and popular.

Deciding to ignore Batman and the Joker (she wasn't stupid), Makoto set her sights on the Heavy Weapons Guy and rushed over. "Hey, you!" She said.

Heavy looked around curiously. "Who say that?" He asked.

"Down here, dipwad!"

Heavy looked down and saw Makoto, who was short enough to stare into his midsection. "You wish to fight Heavy Weapons Guy?" He asked.

"Yeah! Put 'em up, big guy!" Makoto said, getting into a stance.

Heavy laughed. "Heavy does not fight little children!" He scoffed. "Go run home to mama, little boy!"

Makoto's eye twitched.

Her palm found Heavy's stomach.

"I'm a _**GIRL!**_" Makoto screamed as her attack launched the much-larger Heavy across the ring like a rocket.

"AUGH! Why are all the weak-looking baby fighters so strong?!" Heavy screamed in midair.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Watching Mewtwo and Pikachu fighting it out reminds me of my tournament." Tinyrocket said. "That was a good finale…"

"Oh, yeah. I heard they were the final two?" Blazeman asked.

"Yeah. Made for quite the show."

"How goes the casting for the second one, by the way?" SSBFreak asked.

"Uh…Still working on it." Tinyrocket admitted.

The phone started ringing on the table. SSBFreak picked it up. "Announcer's Booth…Stryker! Where have you guys been?! I've received numerous calls that you haven't been checking in and doing your rounds!" SSBFreak said. "…Maggey? What does she have to do with this? Are you blaming this on MAGGEY? Seriously? She wouldn't want to do things out of protocol in a million years!...Uh…What do you mean I may want to rethink that?"

"I don't think I like the sound of that." Tinyrocket lifted an eyebrow.

"Look, whatever it is, just get it under control, okay?...How could I dock Psymon and Max's pay if they're at fault? I don't pay them in the first place." SSBFreak said into the phone. "…Yeah, they do this voluntarily. Why do you think I've had them come back numerous times?"

"That…Actually explains a lot." Blazeman sighed.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"You guys aren't getting paid for doing this?!" Stryker asked as the security team ran down the hallway, trying to keep up with an enraged Maggey, who was in turn still chasing down Houngan.

"Why would we accept any money? This job is way too much fun!" Psymon laughed.

"Yeah! If I accepted any money for doing a job like this, I'd get a severe and very-rare taste of guilt-trip!" Max added. "…It doesn't taste that good. Tastes a bit like coconut, actually."

"Guys, can it! We have more-pressing matters right now!" Jo-Beth snapped. "Like do we have any elephant tranquilizers for Maggey?!"

"I left mine in my other pants back in my home node." Psymon replied.

"Sam won't let me carry them anymore for reasons I don't really get." Max shrugged.

"Get back here, you bony freak!" Maggey shouted at Houngan as she carried Stryker's tazer.

"No way, mon! You'll just hit me with another thousand volts!" Houngan said. "Yer crazy!"

"Oh, I haven't even BEGUN to hit crazy!" Maggey roared. "And if you don't want to see it firsthand, I suggest you do as I say and stop running!"

Maggey was quick to grab a fire extinguisher from the wall as she ran past it. However, instead of activating it and shooting a wall of foam at the escaping witch doctor, Maggey decided to instead hurl the entire thing at Houngan like a projectile. The fire extinguisher's aim was spot on and it struck the fleeing Houngan in the head, making him collapse.

"Okay. The normal interrogation methods were no good." Maggey said as she approached the downed Houngan. "We're going to have to do things a different way."

"Great! I hope my chainsaw's all fueled up…" Max mused.

"Maggey, whatever it is you're going to do, I can tell you that it's not legal!" Stryker said.

Maggey glared at Stryker. "You want to put this off any longer?! We've wasted too much time as it is!" She replied.

Jo-Beth sighed. "I'm REALLY regretting agreeing to let that kook put Maggey into that machine." She said before turning to Gonzo. "Um…Gonzo, aren't we missing a member?"

Gonzo did a quick head count. "Nope. We're all here." He said.

"Where's that little guy that stowed away?"

"Oh, Niko? I dunno, he seemed to vanish before we went to that lab." Gonzo sighed. "Now that I see what's been happening, I kind of wish I went with him."

"Well, maybe he realized that he was in way over his head when he saw what we were doing and decided that he didn't want to play security anymore." Jo-Beth reasoned.

"I know Niko. He's probably already in some form of trouble…"

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

Niko sat in one of the comfy lounge chairs (that was way to big for him in the first place) and scribbled a few things down on a notepad. He was so wrapped up in his writing and thinking that he didn't notice someone enter the lounge.

"Oh! Niko! Imagine running into you here!"

Niko looked up and saw Aryll walking over to him. "Oh. Hey, Aryll." He nodded.

"Whatcha doing? I thought you were with the rest of the security guys." Aryll said. "You on break?"

"Well, as it turns out, the others weren't taking me very seriously." Niko said. "I've decided to open up a little side investigation and do things on my own since it looked like the others were off doing their own thing that I didn't really wanna be a part of."

"Side investigation?" Aryll asked as she climbed into the chair beside Niko's. "What's up?"

"I've been wandering the dome and hotel for a little bit and I've managed to pick up a few things. I'm just trying to piece things together." Niko said. "For starters, you know that Ash Crimson guy?"

"Ew. Yeah. What about him?"

"Well, I've seen him paying a few others guys for their services in something. I still don't know what it is." Niko said. "They were all hired thugs, from the looks of things."

"Wait…Who were they?"

"Um…There were at least three, but Ash could have done more: Deathstroke, Yamazaki and Super Macho Man."

"I saw two of them chasing some other guy through the snack bar not that long ago!" Aryll said. "I think it was that…Tir McDohl guy from Suikoden!"

"Tir McDohl? Hmm…They could be after his rune." Niko said. "Okay! That's another clue! Boy, if I can solve this, then the others are sure to take me seriously!"

Aryll blinked. "So…What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Look into it more and see what else I can dig up! This could be big!" Niko grinned as he jumped off the chair. "You wanna come along, Aryll?"

Aryll shrugged. "Sure. The tournament's kind of drawing out a bit by now, anyway." She admitted.

"Then let's go! The game's afoot!" Niko laughed. "Oh, I've always wanted to say that!"

With that, Niko and Aryll ran out of the lounge to continue Niko's investigation. What they didn't notice, however, was the faint image of a scythe-holding being imprinted onto Aryll's wrist…

**(The Arena)**

"**KING K!" (PM)**

The yellow-shelled Koopa emerged from the curtain and played to the cheering crowd a few times before ducking into his shell and launching himself into the arena.

King K hit the canvas, jumped out of his shell and ran over to Bandy Andy. "Yo, dawg! Andy, I'm totally surprised that you're still here!" He said, clapping Bandy Andy on the back.

"It's only been a section." Bandy Andy reasoned.

"But hey, we both remember how well you did last year, B-Man!" King K joked.

Bandy Andy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Sixth-Place-Finalist." He moaned.

"Come on. All jokes aside, how about we team up?" King K asked. "We make a good team! We could take all these other chumps apart!"

The green-clad bandit shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you want." He said.

"Awesome!"

"**HULK!" (MC)**

The crowd cheered as the green-skinned giant burst from the entrance curtain and stared down at the ring, seething in anger. The crowd was chanting "HULK SMASH!" several times, and Hulk decided to give the audience what they wanted.

"**HULK SMASH!"** Hulk roared as he charged down to the ring and leapt in, earing a huge cheer from the crowd.

Heavy Weapons Guy looked up and saw Hulk coming over to him. Heavy shouted in fear and held up a hand, catching Hulk's fist as it was coming down towards him. This seemed to momentarily catch Hulk by surprise.

"Bald man strong…" Hulk said. "But still not as strong as Hulk!"

Heavy grunted and pushed Hulk back, making the green giant stagger back and giving Heavy the time he needed to stand up. Heavy growled and got into a stance. "You think painting your skin will make me scared of you?!" He asked. "Heavy will show you why people say his fists are made of steel!"

Hulk narrowed his eyes. "Steel means nothing! Hulk can bend steel like butter!" He said. "Your puny attacks will do nothing to Hulk!"

Heavy scoffed and cracked his knuckles. 'There is only one way to find out, da?" He asked.

"**BRIAN BATTLER!" (KOF)**

Like King K, Brian emerged from the curtain and instantly started playing to the crowd. Giving a toothy smirk, the huge football player rotated his head a few times before charging headfirst down to the ring and leaping in.

His first target was Antivenom. Brian charged at the white symbiote shoulder first, but Antivenom was quick to counter the attack with a swing of a huge arm. Brian, seeing his attack getting countered, jumped back to a safe distance.

"Those attacks of your are real powerful, buddy." Brian smirked. "This could be fun."

"You are a fool if you think you can beat us with football-based attacks!" Antivenom taunted. "We can go toe-to-toe with Spiderman!"

"Dude, I made the final three back in the first tournament using nothing but brute strength." Brian replied. "Even when you were NORMAL Venom, you couldn't beat me."

Antivenom snarled. "Okay. We were going to let you live, but you have officially crossed the line!" He said, getting into a stance. "We shall show you that we don't take kindly to people mocking us!"

"Another word of advice, Brock?" Brian said. "The third-person speak was SO last decade."

Antivenom roared and charged at Brian.

"**LADY LIBERTY!" (CF)**

The audience stared in surprise. True to her name, Lady Liberty was a miniaturized, living version of the actual Statue of Liberty, albeit with a cartoonish look to her. Torch held high, Lady Liberty rushed down to the ring and jumped in.

Lady Liberty rushed at Pink Monkey and lashed out with her torch. Pink ducked under the blow and jumped back. "Hey! What was that for?!" She asked.

Lady Liberty stood tall. "I am the symbol of justice, and I shall smite all evil I can see!" She said.

"Yeesh. Get a life, lady." Pink said, gathering up some white energy. "Besides, it's not like I'm super-evil, is it? I mean, all I want is to be a singer!"

"You assist in world domination!" Lady Liberty said. "Now fess up to your crimes and fight!"

Pink growled. "Fine. Now that I have nothing to vent my anger out on since the yellow chicken got tossed, I could use a punching bag." She said.

"**BUSUZIMA!" (BR)**

The odd-looking, green-haired mad scientist emerged from the curtain, giving a creepy smirk as he scanned the arena, ignoring the mixed reaction the crowd was giving him.

"I think it's about time we kicked things into high gear." Busuzima said before activating his animal form and engulfing himself in a white light.

Bandy Andy jumped back as a long tongue suddenly struck the canvas. Busuzima pulled himself into the ring, showing that he had transformed into a huge chameleon.

"Dude, this guy looks creepier than Rawk Hawk before he has his morning coffee!" King K said.

"Eh…I wouldn't go that far." Bandy Andy noted. "But it doesn't look like he's going to be an easy opponent."

"Whatever. We'll double-team him!" King K said.

Busuzima got into his stance as the two Glitz Pit fighters approached him together. These fighters may have been small, but Busuzima was smart enough to know that they were likely fast and unpredictable.

King Lion punched Joker across the face and sent the clown prince of crime sprawling. Joker slowly got up and prepared to face Batman and King Lion together, pulling out his crowbar again.

"Give it up, Joker! You can't take us both!" Batman ordered.

"I've fought much worse odds, Bats!" Joker taunted.

Suddenly a ball of electricity flew into Joker's back, electrocuting him. It had come from the entrance curtain.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Sixteen!**"

Joker spun around and was about to demand who had shot him, but he saw that it was actually the next Mystery Fighter, standing outside the curtain, shock pistol in hand… 

"**CARMELITA FOX!" (Sly Cooper)**

Holding a smoking shock pistol and staring down at Joker with narrowed eyes was a tall vixen with flowing hair and a very-visible police badge at her waist. Carmelita, pistol in hand, charged down to the ring and leapt in, making a break for Joker.

"Taste justice, scumbag!" Carmelita shouted in a Latino accent, firing another shot at Joker.

Joker jumped back as Carmelita's next shot hit the canvas. "W-What's your beef with me, dollface?!" He asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Lady, we've got this!" King Lion shouted.

"No way I'm backing out of this arrest!" Carmelita said. "This clown's been at the top of Interpol's most-wanted list for a LONG time and now I've finally got a chance to bring him in!"

"I hate to say it, but no prison can hold him, officer." Batman shook his head. "He belongs in an asylum."

"Then I guess it's a good thing Interpol has given all officers the okay to shoot him on sight." Carmelita smirked, taking aim.

Joker suddenly didn't like where this was going. It was true that he had faced worse odds against Batman and King Lion, but now that this crazy cop with the gun was in the fray as well, there was no telling how this would end…

"**SAMUS!" (ST)**

Waving to the crowd a few times, the dark-skinned swordsman drew his sword and quickly started charging his wind rune. Racing down to the ring, Samus leapt in and ran over to help his best friend, Reed, with Rufus.

Quickly reaching the battle, Samus swung his sword and cast his magic at the same time, sending a burst of wind energy at Rufus and sending the overweight, crazy man flying to the side several feet.

Reed gave a visible sigh of relief. "Thanks, Samus." He said. "This guy is a LOT faster than he looks."

"A guy THAT fat being a fast fighter?" Samus asked as Rufus came charging over angrily.

"I know. I had a hard time believing it, myself." Reed shook his head.

"Oh, so THAT'S how it's gonna be, is it?! You think you can beat me by teaming up with a pal, Masters?! Well, I sure ain't gonna be against it since I can STILL take the two a' you on all by myself!" Rufus ranted. "It ain't even gonna matter that I'm outnumbered! Heck, if ya had a bunch other friends decide ta help ya, I'd STILL be able ta beat ya!"

Samus blinked. "This guy REALLY likes to talk." He said.

"He's been giving me a real headache. Could you help me get rid of him?" Reed sighed.

"Sure."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"If Bison's got both main targets now, why the heck are we just killing time doing nothing?" Bonker asked as he and Zant walked down a hall.

"Because there's still one more target. Were you even paying attention?" Zant asked coldly.

"Look, pal. My loyalty's with Kiln. Not Bison." Bonker said. "I assume it's the same with you and that Ganon guy."

Zant sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Bonker was right. The only reason he was helping Bison at all was because Ganondorf had told him to. "Just stay on watch. Bison doesn't want anyone getting in the way of his plan and he wants us to take care of anyone suspicious." He said.

"If that's the case, I'm surprised we haven't already turned on each other." Bonker replied dryly.

Bonker's words were obviously a joke, but Zant's mind was still drawn back to his visit to Rose's magic room. "That wasn't funny, you know." He accused, trying to sound annoyed.

Bonker gave a smirk. "Did I just strike a nerve?" He asked.

"And I'll thank you not to strike it again."

"We'll see." Bonker smirked.

Zant muttered something under his breath. It was almost as if he was waiting for Bonker to attack him at this point, but the prince of darkness knew that he couldn't just act unless he knew for sure what would happen. Lord Ganon would have his head if he turned on an ally without reason…

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!"

The two mismatched villains turned and saw some of Von Kaiser's team coming over. Bad Mr. Frosty and Usopp.

"Tell me something, Bonker. Is Kiln in on this thing with Bison?" Bad Mr. Frosty asked. "I wouldn't put it past that hunchbacked freak to join forces with others."

Bonker growled. "What we do is none of your beeswax, Frosty!" He snapped. "Now get outta here before I flatten you with my mallet!"

"You DO know something!" The snowman said, stepping forward and cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think we need to take it this far!" Usopp half-pleaded. "How about we just go back and meets the others at the Recovery Room?"

"I don't need you chickening out now, long-nose!" Bad Mr. Frosty said, grabbing Usopp by the collar. "We gotta find out what's going on around here!"

Boner glanced up at Zant. "I guess it's time to find out if Bison was right about putting us together." He said.

Zant summoned his swords. "I suppose so." He said. "Don't hold me back."

"Right back at ya."

"Am I seriously the only one that doesn't wanna do this?!" Usopp asked. His cries went unanswered.

**(The Arena)**

"**J. CARN!" (WH)**

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as the portly Mongolian warrior emerged from the curtain. Giving a loud battle cry, J. Carn ran down to the ring and leapt in headfirst.

Roll saw J. Carn coming in and saw that he was running over to her. Roll quickly shot a Roll Buster into the oncoming fighter's face, bringing him out of his charge and stunning him.

"You know? Screaming at the top of your lungs isn't exactly the most-subtle opening move." Roll said as she switched weapons to the Leaf Shield.

"It shows that you are more-powerful." J. Carn replied. "And it intimidates your opponent!"

"Well, it didn't exactly scare me." Roll shook her head as she activated the Leaf Shield and surrounded herself with several leafs. Roll then activated her weapon again and sent the ring of leafs flying forward, slapping J. Carn several times.

J. Carn grunted in annoyance. "Maybe it's time I showed you why people call me a conqueror!" He said. "Prepare for battle!"

"**KNUCKLES NADINE!" (B&B)**

Stepping out from behind the curtain was a tall, orange-haired woman with a reed of hay in her mouth, dressed in a blue top and Daisy Dukes. Nadine pounded her gloved fists together a few times before forming a smirk and rushing down to the ring.

King K had just received a backhand to the face (from Busuzima) and saw Nadine making her way over to join the fray. "Bro! We got someone else coming over!" He called out.

Bandy Andy darted around some of Busuzima's attacks, as the green-haired scientist was still in chameleon form. "YOU deal with it, K! I'm sorta busy at the moment!" He said.

King K waited for Nadine to come over. "So, what brings you over this way, sister?" King K asked, looking up at the tall woman.

"Just lookin' fer a fight, darlin'." Nadine said in a Southern accent. "And since it seems ta be two-on-one over here, Ah think Ah just may make it a fair fight."

Busuzima chose this time to turn back into a human. "I don't need your help, woman!" He said. "They're both small fighters!"

"Ya seem ta be doin' a great job at takin' care of them, darlin'." Nadine smirked before looking down at King K. "Now put up yer dukes, turtle!"

King K sighed and got into a stance. "Looks like your not taking no for an answer." He said.

"**ROBERT GARCIA!" (KOF)**

Brushing his way past the curtain, Robert waved to the cheering crowd and took the time to toss a coin to himself, catching it stylishly and putting it back in his pocket before running down to the ring.

Joker took the time to look up at Robert as he ran down to the ring. "Two-Face probably wouldn't like that boy stealing his schtick." He noted before Carmelita shot him with her pistol again.

Robert rushed over to the fight between Deadpool and Lion Rafale and took the time to kick the merc with a mouth in the torso on his way over.

"Ow! My kidney!" Deadpool cursed. "Lemme guess. You wanna piece of the 'pool as well, don't you?"

"_Not that I can blame him, seeing as how we're a drop-dead gorgeous and awesome superhero with legions of fans that no one can beat!"_

"**I think you're referring to Squirrel Girl."**

"…_Oh, yeah. What would that make US, then?"_

Deadpool blocked out his dialogue boxes in time to see Robert swinging his foot at him. Deadpool jumped back and got into a stance. "Okay! I can take you both on easy! Bring it, you prettyboys!" He said.

"Thanks. I said that I wanted to fight someone with an unpredictable style, but this guy is beyond crazy." Lion said.

"He doesn't seem any worse than Yamazaki." Robert noted. "I can take him."

"**CAPTAIN BOOMERANG!" (DC)**

The audience gave a surprisingly warm reception to the thug-like villain as he emerged from the curtain. Pulling out a couple of his trademark razor-sharp boomerangs, Captain Boomerang gave a smirk and scanned the arena.

"Without the Flash here ta ruin my fun, Ah think Ah'll have a good time." Captain Boomerang said in an Australian accent as he made his way down to the ring, leaping in and quickly hurling his boomerangs at the fight between Reed, Samus and Rufus.

Samus' ears picked up the sound of something cutting through the air and looked. "Reed! Boomerangs at two o'clock!" He said.

"I see them! I see them!" Reed said as he and Samus quickly swung their swords and knocked the boomerangs out of the air.

"Impressive hearing, mate." Captain Boomerang said as he came over. "Not many people can pick up the sounds of my boomerangs."

"It comes with being skilled at wind magic." Samus replied darkly.

"Oh. This could be interesting…" Captain Boomerang smirked.

Reed watched as Captain Boomerang started fighting with Samus. "I…Guess this leaves me alone again?" He asked.

"_**KEN MASTERS!"**_ Rufus screamed as he jumped at Reed in a fury.

"**DUO LON!" (KOF)**

Slinking out onto the entrance curtain silently, Duo Lon glanced around at the cheering crowd for a few seconds before staring down at the ring. "Hmm…The clown has the darkest aura in the ring by far, but he seems to be preoccupied at the moment." He noted.

Suddenly, Duo Lon set his sights on Pink Monkey, who was still fighting Lady Liberty. "She's got the next-darkest aura. I'd better go after her first." He said.

Pink blocked an attack from Lady Liberty as a foot suddenly shot from the canvas, striking her in the face and stunning her. Pink staggered back and looked to see Duo Lon pulling his foot out of the canvas before coming over.

"Ugh. Some freaky magician." Pink said, throwing a ball of energy at Duo Lon, only to watch him teleport out of the way without blinking.

Lady Liberty watched Duo Lon come over. "I take it you're a defender of justice as well?" She asked.

"Hardly. I'm just focusing on the people with the darkest auras. They're the most-dangerous." Duo Lon. "It's either her or the clown."

"Well, I appreciate the help regardless." Lady Liberty nodded.

Pink narrowed her eyes as they started to turn white. "How'd you like it if I showed you how dark my aura REALLY is?!" She asked.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**BOWSER!" (SSB)**

Peach's eyes snapped open as she spun around to see Bowser outside the curtain, playing to a cheering crowd. Bowser stepped down to the ring and jumped in to start fighting.

"Bowser! Eek!" Stay away!" Peach shrieked.

"Relax, princess. I'm not kidnapping you tonight." Bowser said.

"Um…You're not?" Peach asked, lowering her umbrella.

"Where the heck would I go? We're in an arena." Bowser quizzed. "Don't worry though. After this is over, my schedule opens up more."

Peach sighed as Bowser walked off. "Perfect." She moaned. "I can't wait."

Bowser lumbered over to Bass and stood over him. "So you're this Bass guy I keep hearing about?" He asked.

"What's it to you, turtle?" Bass asked.

"Megaman's in the next Smash Bros and he's been telling us about you." Bowser mentioned. "Frankly, he's always said you were a great rival, but I'm not really seeing anything interesting, here."

Bass narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'll make you pay for that one, lizard!" He shouted, taking aim with his Bass Buster.

"Come on! I'm a REPTILE! Even WARIO knows that!" Bowser moaned as Bass charged him.


	26. Section Eleven Results

**(The Arena)**

The Joker ducked as a huge sword (courtesy of King Lion) swung over his head. However, this left his head and open target for Carmelita Fox's shock pistol. Joker received an electric blast to the face and was sent flying backwards several feet.

Needless to say, this didn't sit well with Batman, who grabbed at Carmelita's pistol. "He may be a lunatic, but he's NOT to be killed." The Caped Crusader hissed.

"Oh, please. This gun doesn't kill and he's liable to enjoy the electricity." Carmelita rolled her eyes.

"That may be so, but I don't want to push the envelope."

As Batman and Carmelita continued to banter, King Lion growled and hauled Joker to his feet, giving him a hook to the face and sending him back down again. "This is quite enjoyable." He admitted.

"I'm not having very much fun, you know!" Joker said.

King Lion stepped forward, cracking his knuckles as Joker staggered back. "You have a very sick sense of fun, though." He said. "Aren't you enjoying this?"

"I would have liked it better if you were actually on my side!"

"Bison's not dragging me down any further." King Lion said. "I've spent the last two tournaments getting beat on by people looking to take Bison down, but by all means, stick with him if you want. You have a parade of people knocking on your door."

"It's already started." Joker muttered to himself, remembering the fight he and Harley had with the three intruders earlier.

As King Lion continued to fight off Joker, Batman continued to bicker with Carmelita. "You can't resort to excessive force right off the bat!" Batman insisted. "It should only be a last resort!"

"And your lack of killing intent has kept this madman alive for too long, anyway." Carmelita countered.

"I've received this talk before, inspector." Batman folded his arms. "More than once by someone I've considered my own son."

"Then you are more stubborn than Cooper." Carmelita rolled her eyes. "Just stay out of my way. I intend to fry that clown."

"And I intend to keep you from doing that." Batman said as he followed.

Hulk continued to grapple with Heavy Weapons Guy, surprised that a seemingly-normal man was able to keep him at bay. Every time one of the two threw a punch, the other was able to block it effectively. Even still, the green mountain of man was able to get a couple of hits in, and when he did, the Heavy really felt it.

Receiving a blow to the chest, Heavy slid backwards a few feet before regaining his balance. "Oh…Heavy felt that one." He said. "I may be starting to lose focus…"

Hulk smirked. "Big man's been in ring for too long." He said. "Him starting to tire out."

Heavy narrowed his eyes and put up his fists. "It will take more than that to bring me down!" He said. "I will make you run home crying!"

"Hulk will see about that." Hulk said, cracking his knuckles.

The two behemoths clashed again, fists hitting each other and cancelling out punches. People tried to steer clear of this fight because it looked like the two giants would tear apart anything they came into contact with while trying to take the other down.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Looks like we've got a clash of the titans down there." Blazeman said. "I wasn't expecting Heavy Weapons Guy to be a physical match for the Hulk."

"Just be thankful that we just invited the Heavy and not the rest of the Team Fortress 2 guys." Tinyrocket said. "If the Medic was down there as well and uber-charging Heavy, he'd be practically unstoppable."

"I'll admit that I was tempted at first." SSBFreak shrugged. "Then I realized that a couple of those guys would just end up camping in a corner of the arena."

"How exactly WOULD the Sniper fare in arena combat?" Blazeman blinked. "I mean, the Engineer I could see building some sentries to do the fighting, but you can't really use a sniper rifle in an arena."

"He's got a machete, but there's only so far that would get him."

"Heavy's been fighting with nothing but his fists since he entered, though." Tinyrocket pointed out.

"He's also got the strength of a bull. Sniper would go down like a chump if someone like the Hulk landed a hit on him."

**(2-Fort)**

The RED Sniper was taking aim at the BLU base across the bridge, preparing to take out the BLU Sniper from afar, while the enemy sniper was taking aim at the RED Engineer.

However, that's when the RED Sniper let out a sneeze just as he was getting ready to pull the trigger. His gun went off and ended up accidentally killing the RED Spy, who was in the process of sneaking up on the BLU Sniper.

"Aw, bloody heck…" The Sniper muttered, dashing behind a post as the BLU Sniper shot at him. "Ah don't even 'ave any allergies! Why did Ah just bloody sneeze like that?!"

**(Unknown Location)**

Winter Soldier groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. However, when he tried to feel his head to get rid of his throbbing headache, he realized that he couldn't move his arms. Snapping awake, Winter Soldier saw that his wrists had been shackled to the wall.

"What…What happened?!" Winter Soldier asked.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Bucky looked up and saw Red Hood, also shackled to the wall. His helmet was gone, revealing Jason Todd's face (although with a mask). Bucky also saw that the two of them were in a small, dark room.

"Any idea where we are?" Winter Soldier asked.

"None whatsoever. Those clowns knocked me out before they brought me here." Red Hood shook his head. "I don't even know if we're in the dome, anymore."

Bucky looked around for a means of escape and Red Hood noticed. "Don't bother. I've tried finding a way out." He said. "These creeps were smart. They took away every single weapon I had that I could have used for escape and I bet they emptied your pockets as well."

Winter Soldier glanced at himself and saw that he was indeed missing his gadgets and weapons. "So now what?" He asked.

"We wait until someone comes in to check on us and we get answers." Red Hood replied simply. "I don't know about you, but I intend to find out why they took us."

**(Dome; Lobby)**

"You say that Red Hood was fighting some robot guy in here not that long ago?" Nightwing asked the receptionist.

"Yeah. Didn't really want to get involved." The woman shook her head. "Those two were causing enough damage as it was."

Nightwing pondered this, having been looking for Red Hood for a while now. Yes, Jason was headstrong and stubborn, but he wouldn't start a fight unless he had a reason to. Something seemed off. "Where were they fighting?" He asked.

"Over there, by the corner."

Nightwing wandered over to the corner of the lobby and scanned the area, finding signs of a struggle. Seeing some scuff marks on the floor, Dick Grayson kneeled down and inspected further, finding some oil on the floor scattered around.

"If I find whoever Jason was fighting, I'll find Jason." Nightwing said as he took a vial and took some of the oil on the floor. "Maybe I can show my findings to Bruce later."

Nightwing paused. Jason was always a sensitive topic for Batman and Dick wondered if it was wise to tell Batman that Jason had gone missing. Would Bruce still decide to look for him after everything that had happened between them?

Finally deciding that he'd cross that bridge when he got to it, Dick stood up and pocketed the oil sample he had taken. He still needed to find out who Jason was in a battle with and where he went…

**(The Arena)**

Antivenom shot a line of webbing at Brian Battler. The football player blocked the shot with his arm, but found that the web line stuck to it. Antivenom quickly pulled on the line and pulled Brian towards him, but the large athlete was able to keep his footing and skidded to a halt.

"That ain't going to work on me, Brock!" Brian laughed.

Brian grabbed the web line with his hands and gave it a hard yank, pulling the surprised Antivenom towards him. Brian waited until Antivenom was close and gave him a shoulder-check, knocking him back.

Antivenom landed on his back and quickly jumped to his feet. "How did you do that?!" He said.

"Didn't I do that to you back in the first tournament?" Brian smirked.

Antivenom narrowed his eyes. "We're going to make you pay for that!" He said.

Brian yanked the web off his arm. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said.

Pouncing at Brian, Antivenom lashed out with his claw-like hands. Brian managed to block some of the blows, but Antivenom was much faster than Brian was and was easily able to get through Brian's defenses and land a number of attacks. Brian staggered back a few steps and Antivenom jumped forward again.

Lashing out with his hand, Antivenom attempted to take Brian's arm off. Brian saw the attack coming in time and jumped back, letting Antivenom swing at the air. While Antivenom was recovering, Brian lunged at the white being and gave him a headbutt, knocking Antivenom backwards again and disorienting him.

"Okay! Let's rock!" Brian said as he rushed at Antivenom and plowed into him shoulder-first. Antivenom found himself getting lifted off his feet and knew that Brian was aiming to get him out of the arena. Antivemon climbed over Brian and landed on his feet again as Brian came to a skidding halt when he realized his plan didn't work.

"You will pay!" Antivenom said as he shot another couple of web lines at Brian, catching him by the back of the jersey and tossing him aside.

Brian landed on his side and rolled for a few feet before coming to a halt and pushing himself to his feet. Brian slowly got up and looked up in time to see Antivenom coming at him again. Brian dropped back to the canvas as Antivenom swung with a leg, swinging it over the football player's head and leaving himself open again.

Brian quickly used this to his advantage and launched himself off the canvas, driving his huge shoulder pad straight into Antivenom's face and sending the anti-hero flying backwards.

Giving a smirk, Brian crouched and placed a hand on the canvas. "Time for a touchdown!" He said as he leapt into the air.

Antivenom hit Brian in midair and gave him a hard kick with both legs. Too disoriented to try and get back in, Antivenom fell headlong into a portal.

Antivenom landed in Spongebob Squarepants, where he promptly killed the title character for being too annoying.

Joker jumped back as King Lion swung at him. King Lion pressed further and managed to land a hit with another jab, striking the mad clown in the chin and sending him recoiling. Joker crashed into the canvas and rolled on his side for a few feet as King Lion stepped forward.

King Lion was preparing to grab Joker and haul him to his feet when someone suddenly jumped him from behind and tackled him to the ground. King Lion got to his feet and turned around to see J. Carn standing there, looking ready for a fight. In the meantime, Joker scrambled off.

The huge man narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?" He asked.

J. Carn smirked. "You obviously look like you'll be a tough opponent. How about a fight?" He asked.

King Lion growled. "You just allowed a dangerous opponent to get away, you fool." He said. "But if you want me to kill you that badly, then I'll gladly grant your wish."

J. Carn held up his arms and blocked a blow from King Lion, and then quickly shot his fists into the larger man's stomach. This stunned King Lion long enough for J. Carn to attack further, kneeing him in the chest and knocking him down.

Rolling to the side quickly, King Lion jumped to his feet and swung his arm wildly, getting lucky and striking J. Carn in the side of the head. The portly Mongolian staggered to the side and struggled to regain his footing, and this gave King Lion the chance he needed to pull out his sword and swing it, striking J. Carn with it and sending him flying away.

J. Carn crashed into the canvas and pushed himself to his feet. Turning around, J. Carn saw King Lion rushing him again and instinctively blocked. This proved to be a smart move, since King Lion lashed out with a powerful blow, striking J. Carn's blocking arms. While blocking the attack hurt and sent the Mongolian skidding backwards a few steps, the block held firm.

However, while J. Carn was recovering, King Lion acted again, grabbing the portly fighter and tossing him aside. Pulling out his sword, King Lion ran at J. Carn as the rounder fighter hit the canvas.

Seeing King Lion running at him, J. Carn rolled to the side and let King Lion slash at the air. Jumping to his feet, J. Carn kicked at King Lion's legs, hoping to make the larger man buckle. However, King Lion acted quickly and held out his sword, causing J. Carn to strike the blade.

As J. Carn staggered back in pain, King Lion stood at full height. "You were way out of your league right off the bat." He said.

Without giving J. Carn a chance to react, King Lion picked the portly fighter up and showed surprising strength by hurling J. Carn straight out of the arena.

J. Carn landed in Marble Madness, where his shape turned him into a suitable enough marble that quickly started rolling downhill…

King Lion stood straight and scanned the arena for the Joker while Batman and Carmelita were still bickering. He spotted Joker shoving Robert Garcia out of the arena (and into Mario Bros. 3, where he was attacked by Chain Chomps) and Batman hurling King K out of the ring while the Koopa was trying to sneak up on him (and into Pokemon, where he attacked an annoying kid that tried to stick him in a Pokeball). Seeing that Batman wasn't going to be any help at the moment, King Lion made his move and stalked towards Joker.

Bass charged his Bass Buster as Bowser lashed out with a huge claw. Rolling to the side, Bass got to his feet and fired his arm cannon and shot Bowser point blank in the face. Bowser recoiled in pain as Bass took the opportunity and kicked the huge reptile in the side with a metal leg.

"Stop doing that, you little runt!" Bowser roared.

"You're the one trying to take me apart." Bass narrowed his eyes.

"So sue me. It's what I do." Bowser smirked.

Bass fired a few more shots at Bowser, but Bowser swatted the projectiles aside and lumbered at the black-armoured robot. Bass backed up and continued to fire off rounds from his Bass Buster, but because they weren't fully-charged, they did little to slow Bowser down as the Koopa King rushed at him.

Once Bowser got close enough, he lashed out with his head, latching onto Bass with his horns and launching him away. Bass flew through the air and crashed into the canvas, rolling for a few feet before coming to a halt. Bass quickly regained his bearings and shot his Bass Buster, charging it a little bit to give it more power. This was enough to get Bowser to slow down, as the blaster shot hit him in the face.

While Bowser was distracted, Bass jumped to his feet and rushed at the huge villain, pulling out a plasma sword. Bass swung at Bowser, catching him in the stomach and causing Bowser to stagger backwards a few steps. Bass quickly ducked low and delivered an uppercut to Bowser's jaw, further throwing the huge fighter off.

"Ugh! You annoying little runt!" Bowser roared. "Hold still, will ya?!"

Bowser, still a little disoriented, lashed out with a claw blindly. Bass jumped back to avoid the attack, but when Bowser felt that he had missed the attack, he swung again with the other claw. Bowser was lucky this time and landed an attack, and this stunned Bass slightly, which gave Bowser the chance the grab the smaller fight and pitch him aside.

"You're really making me mad." Bowser said as Bass got to his feet.

Bass looked up and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to admit defeat that easily!" He spat as he took aim again.

Bowser was much quicker than he looked and easily swatted Bass' arm cannon away, causing it to fire off in another direction. While Bass was distracted, Bowser lashed out with his knee and drove it into the robot's face, sending Bass flying backwards and making him land flat on his back.

Seeing that Bass was stunned, Bowser reached out and grabbed him by the leg. Pulling back, Bowser pitched Bass away and, with one throw, sent him flying straight out of the arena.

Bass crashed into World of Tanks, where he easily wasted everything in the battlefield.

Reed jumped back and used his sword to block and parry the rapid-fire punches and kicks from the furiously demented Rufus. Reed was having a hard time finding an opening to attack because the overweight man was a fast attacker.

Rufus stopped attacking and stepped backwards. "Ya got some fast reflexes, Masters. I ain't never seen someone block attacks dat fast with zero experience with a weapon, ya know." He rambled. "I'm actually pett surprised dat ya were able ta pick up swordplay so quickly, but I guess ya'd HAVE to if ya wanted ta have a chance against someone of my caliber. I mean, the only way you can actually manage to deflect my attacks would be with a weapon since my fists are basically weapons as it is and-"

"S-Shut up!" Reed said. "Your rambling is giving me a headache!"

Reed, seeing that Rufus was now distracted with his rambling, lashed out with his sword. Rufus saw the attack coming and swung his arm to deflect the blow, only to recoil in pain when he did.

"Augh! What da heck?!" Rufus asked.

"You just tried to deflect a sword with your hand." Reed said flatly. "When I used my sword to deflect your attacks, I used the flat side so I wouldn't hurt you."

Rufus growled. "Dat was a cheap shot, Masters!" He said as he got into a stance. "I'm gonna murder ya so bad for dat!"

Rufus leapt at Reed and spun around rapidly, lashing out with a flurry of punches and kicks. Reed held up his sword in an attempt to block the attacks, but this flurry was too quick for Reed to block completely and the blonde swordsman received a quick blow to the face, making him drop his guard and opening himself up for Rufus to attack him with the rest of the punches and kicks in his flurry. When Rufus was done, Reed flew backwards and landed flat on his back.

"Aw, yeah! I still got it!" Rufus laughed. "Stay down, Masters! If ya get up, I'll just waste ya all over again!"

Reed grunted and rolled over before pushing himself into a standing position.

"What'd I just tell ya?!" Rufus asked as he leapt at Reed. "Are ya as deaf as ya are dumb, Masters?!"

Rufus swung his foot at Reed, aiming at his midsection. However, Reed held up his sword and caught Rufus' foot with it. Swinging his sword, Reed deflected Rufus' attack and sent the overweight man off to the side. Rufus landed on his side and rolled for a few feet before leaping up again.

"Lucky shot! Dat's all it was!" Rufus said as he ran headfirst at Reed. "I dare ya ta try dat again, Masters!"

"Someone needs to shut thus guy up." Reed said, eyes narrowed, as he lowered into a stance. "It may as well be me."

Rufus soared through the air at Reed, lashing out with a flying kick. Reed rushed at Rufus, leapt into and air and swung his sword with everything he could muster. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the two as they passed each other.

A few seconds after they passed, Reed's attack took effect and Rufus was slashed with a powerful midair strike. Still in midair, Rufus was launched even further into the air and was sent flying out of the arena, screaming in disbelief.

"_**MASTEEEEEERS!"**_ Rufus screamed as he vanished into a portal.

Rufus landed in the original Street Fighter. Seeing the younger version of Ken nearby, Rufus screamed and attacked, only for the much-younger Ken to beat him down.

Reed, having landed safely on the canvas, sighed and sheathed his sword again. "Finally. Weirdest fight EVER." He said. "Maybe I can help Samus with the guy with the boomerangs…"

Reed suddenly received a boomerang to the face, making him stagger backwards. A couple more boomerangs hit his torso, knocking him into the ropes, and with one more to the face, Reed was sent tumbling over the ropes and falling out of the arena.

Samus watched his best friend fall over the ropes. "Reed!" He said before looking at Captain Boomerang. "What'd you do that for?! He wasn't even fighting you!"

"Hey, Ah knew he'd come over ta help ya when he was done with the fat guy." Captain Boomerang shrugged. "Besides, the first couple of attacks ya just deflected yerself, anyway."

Reed landed in Guitar Hero, where it was proven that he could NOT play an instrument.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Zant lashed out with one of his swords, aiming it for Usopp's head. The lanky pirate screamed and jumped back in fear, quickly taking aim with his Kabuto slingshot and firing a ball at the dark sorcerer. The ball struck Zant in the face and exploded into a cloud of flour, temporarily blinding him.

As Zant wiped the flour off the eye-holes of his mask, he scanned around the area for Usopp, only to see that he had vanished while Zant was blinded. "You little maggot! Where'd you go?!" He demanded.

Usopp stood off to the side, hiding behind a large potted plant behind Zant a few yards. Usopp cursed under his breath several times as he fished around in his pouch for some more ammo.

"Why did I let that snowman guy talk me into fighting the evil, dark magician?" Usopp muttered. "Why couldn't I have at least fought the clown?...For that matter, why did I even agree to this in the first place?!"

Taking a peek around the plant, Usopp saw Zant still searching for him. Holding his breath, Usopp jumped into the open and fired, sending another ball straight into Zant's back, this one exploding into a huge blob of glue.

"Augh! Stop doing that!" Zant cursed.

Bonker received a snowball to the face and staggered back, stunned. Bad Mr. Frosty, using the never-ending snow that made up his body, quickly made another snowball and hurled it at the mad clown. Bonker was ready for this one though, and swung his mallet, striking the snowball and cancelling it out.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, Frosty!" Bonker said. "Now go off and melt somewhere for all I care!"

"You know I can't melt naturally." Bad Mr. Frosty gave a toothy smirk. "So suck it up and fight, clown!"

Gripping his mallet, Bonker snarled and charged at the larger fighter. Ducking under a clawed swipe from Frosty and swung his huge hammer, striking the snowman in the face and knocking him back. Frosty regained his footing and lashed out with his foot, catching Bonker in the chest and knocking the evil clown back.

"Ugh…I forgot your kicks hit like a block of ice." Bonker muttered.

Frosty gave a smirk. "Feels good to refresh your memory, then." He said as he slid forward and smashed his shoulder into Bonker's face.

Zant, covered in glue, was getting angrier and angrier as Usopp managed to snipe him from what seemed like every direction. Zant had managed to fight off Usopp's projectiles for a little while, but the young pirate had soon enough disoriented the dark wizard enough to throw him off almost completely.

Usopp seemed to be getting more confident and reached into his pouch, now out in the open as opposed to hiding behind something due to Zant being so disoriented. Usopp pulled another small ball from his pouch and loaded it into his slingshot.

"Don't you dare, you punk!" Zant shouted. "You're doing nothing but annoy me with your stupid ammo!"

"Then it's a good thing this ammo will finish you off!" Usopp smirked as he fired his slingshot, sending the ball into Zant's face, which suddenly exploded the instant it made contact. Zant roared in pain as the explosion lit up his helmet.

Bonker didn't want to admit it, but he was losing the fight pretty badly. He had fought and lost against Frosty numerous times and the snowman was proving why, as Bonker had only landed a fraction of the hits that Frosty had landed on him. Bonker tried to swing his hammer, but since snow was currently blinding him, he wasn't able to see properly and swung at the air.

This gave Frosty the chance he needed to grab Bonker by the back of his shirt and toss him into the wall, throwing another couple of snowballs into him for good measure. When Bonker hit the floor, he was out like a light.

Cracking his knuckles, Frosty turned to help Usopp with Zant. Usopp was currently repeatedly hitting the dark wizard over the helmet with his hammer, but obviously not getting anywhere. Zant, blinded and disoriented, could only swat at Usopp in an attempt to get the pirate away from him.

Frosty quickly slid forward on his feet and smashed his shoulder into Zant, knocking him face-first into the wall, knocking him down and out.

Frosty smirked as he stood over the two downed villains. "Heh. Piece of cake." He said.

"I did most of the work on that wizard guy!" Usopp said. "Why the heck did you make me fight him?! He could have killed me!"

"Look. The point is that we won, right?"

"We can't go against this Bison guy if he's got guys like this on his team!" Usopp insisted, gesturing towards Zant. "I'd almost rather go against Crocodile than this guy!"

"Well, at least we have an idea what we're up against."

"Next time, I'm getting Sanji to do this." Usopp sighed.

**(The Arena)**

Hulk smashed his huge fist down, hoping to bring it down on the head of Heavy Weapons Guy. The huge Russian held up his hands and caught the Hulk's fist, blocking it. Heavy deflected Hulk's arm and lashed out with his own, striking the green giant in the chest.

Hulk snarled, pounding his fists together. "Puny man starting to annoy Hulk!" He grunted.

Heavy smirked, holding up his hands. "I can do this all day!" He laughed.

Truth be told, Heavy was starting to falter. Hulk had much more-stamina than Heavy, being a superpowered mutant and Heavy, as big as he was, was just a human. If Hulk continued to throw punches, Heavy would eventually get worn down.

Hulk swung a huge fist, managing to catch Heavy in the chest. The bald man staggered back as Hulk pressed forward, throwing a few more hard punches. Heavy managed to block a couple blows before Hulk managed to get a hard hook in, stunning Heavy and causing him to stagger to the side, towards a turnbuckle. Pulling his arm up, Hulk smashed it down onto the canvas, shaking the ground and knocking Heavy off his feet.

Hulk reached down, grabbed Heavy by the back of his neck and picked him up. "Still a puny human." He muttered as he tossed Heavy aside and sent the large man crashing into a turnbuckle.

Rubbing his head in pain, Heavy pushed himself to his feet. "Ugh…Heavy needs sandvich…" He muttered. "This isn't going very well…"

Leaning back quickly, Heavy dodged a swing from Hulk and lashed out with a swing of his own, striking the green man and causing him to step back in surprise. Seeing Hulk distracted, Heavy rushed him and tackled him to the ground. Acting quickly, Heavy got on top of Hulk and delivered a few quick few punches to his face. Hulk was disoriented a little, but managed to force Heavy off of him with a hard hook in between punches.

Getting to his feet, Hulk growled and hit his fists together. "Fat man is making Hulk angry!" He roared.

Heavy smirked. "Then Heavy is succeeding."

Getting angrier, Hulk roared and rushed at Heavy, swinging his fist wildly. Heavy easily blocked this attack and countered with a jab to the jaw, making Hulk stagger backwards. Heavy delivered a few more punches and continued to stun and disorient his opponent as he slowly forced Hulk towards the ropes.

Hulk, disoriented with his opponent's constant attacks, made several attempts to attack Heavy, but his fist only found air. Hulk continued to stagger backwards towards the ropes, and ended up backing into them without realizing it. Heavy, seeing his chance, gave Hulk an uppercut, finally knocking the larger fighter over the ropes and out of the arena.

Hulk landed in Double Dragons, where he spent the next ten minutes whaling on Abobo.

Knuckles Nadine lashed out with a fist, striking Roll in the face and knocking the female robot backwards a few steps. Roll recovered quickly and promptly shot the tall boxer in the face with her Roll Buster, sending Nadine flying onto her back.

"Ugh. That hurt, ya little brat!" Nadine grunted as she rolled over and pushed herself up. "Maybe little ol' me should teach ya a few manners!"

Roll jumped back as Nadine swung a gloved fist. Nadine swung again, but Roll held up her arm cannon, blocking the blow with it. The force from the punch forced Roll backwards a couple of steps while Nadine just looked a little annoyed.

"Y-You just punched a metal weapon! Didn't that hurt?!" Roll asked.

"No worse than punchin' Tiny in the gut." Nadine pouded her fists together.

Roll quickly cycled through her available weapons to see if she had something she could use. Nadine was obviously faster than a lot of the other Black & Bruised fighters, and if she was tough enough to punch metal without pain, then Roll would need a strong weapon.

Settling on the Hard Knuckle, Roll aimed her arm cannon at Nadine and fired. A large fist shot from Roll's cannon, and Nadine saw the attack coming in time to hold up her arms and block the blow. However, the attack was so powerful that Nadine was sent backwards a few steps in recoil, even blocking it. This left Nadine open for Roll to shoot another Hard Knuckle into her face, launching her backwards.

"I need to finish this fast. She'll overpower me if I let her." Roll said to herself as she rushed forwards.

Nadine, seeing Roll running at her, clenched her fist and ignited it in green energy. "Time ta use a powerup." She said.

Nadine acted first and swung her fist, managing to strike Roll. Nadine, her super-move started, shoved Roll back, pulled her arm back and delivered a powerful blow to the robot's face. Roll was sent flying backwards and soared into a turnbuckle.

Roll pushed herself to her feet, knocking that she'd need a way to finish the battle. "I need something that'll catch her off-guard." She muttered before her eyes widened. "Wait! That's it!"

Nadine watched as Roll ran at her again. Seeing Roll jump into the air, Nadine smirked and pulled her hand down. "Just an uppercut and that'll do it." She said.

Roll, in midair, suddenly started spinning.

Catching Nadine by surprise with the attack, Roll managed to strike the tall boxer in the head with her leg a couple of times. Stunned, Nadine staggered to the side as Roll landed on her feet.

"I don't know why Megaman hates using this weapon. Top Spin is great!" Roll said as she ran at Nadine and pirouetted again, striking the boxer with a few more hard kicks, finishing Nadine off and forcing her out of the arena.

Nadine also landed in Double Dragons, directly on top of Hulk, knocking him out. Abobo was eternally grateful.

Samus deflected a couple more boomerangs with his sword before rushing forward and slashing with his weapon. Captain Boomerang jumped backwards, landing gracefully and pulling out another boomerang.

"Yer fast, mate. Ya sure ya don't have super speed?" Captain Boomerang smirked.

"Only because I can anticipate your attacks." Samus said. "Boomerangs aren't the most-effective weapons."

"Only because Ah can't use my lethal ones here, mate." Captain Boomerang said. "Those ones Ah know ya'd never see comin'."

Captain Boomerang tossed another boomerang at the dark-skinned swordsman, but Samus swiftly leaned to the side and let the projectile soar over his shoulder. Samus quickly ran at Captain Boomerang and swung, but the blue-clad Australian smirked and held up another boomerang like a blade, blocking Samus' sword and deflecting the attack.

However, while Samus was busy, the boomerang that Captain Boomerang previousl threw came back, striking Samus and embedding itself in the back of his shoulder. Samus roared in pain as he reached for his shoulder and ripped the blade-like boomerang out of the wound.

"Boomerang, mate. They always come back." Captain Boomerang reminded with a smirk.

Holding his shoulder, Samus growled and got into a stance. He hadn't expected the boomerangs to be as sharp as blades, but now that he knew, he needed to be extremely-careful.

Samus started charging his Wind Rune. "You're not the only one that can use those things, you know?" He said.

"Even if you COULD, Ah doubt ya'd be able ta use them like me, mate." Captain Boomerang said, pulling out a few more boomerangs in each hand.

"Try me." Samus smirked, now ignoring his wounded shoulder.

"Yer funeral, mate." Captain Boomerang said as he threw every boomerang he was holding at Samus.

Lashing out his hand, Samus cast some wind magic, instantly creating strong winds that quickly turned into a tornado. All six boomerangs thrown at Samus were swept up into the twister, and Captain Boomerang looked to be impressed.

"Wow. Never seen anything like that, before." Captain Boomerang noted.

"Then how about this?" Samus said, swinging his hand down.

The tornado launched all six boomerangs straight at their owner. Captain Boomerang looked shocked, but snapped out of it in time to start dodging. Managing to dodge all six attacks, Captain Boomerang growled and pulled out two more, holding them like knifes.

Samus swung his sword several times, still using both hands despite the wounded shoulder. Samus managed to deflect Captain Boomerang's attacks and forced the villain backwards, towards the ropes.

Seeing his chance, Samus rushed at Captain Boomerang and swung his sword upwards. The attack sent Captain Boomerang over the ropes and out of the arena, and although he tried to get in one final shot with a boomerang, he missed and fell into the portal.

Captain Boomerang landed in Crash Bandicoot: Warped, where he got into an Australian bantering fight with Dingodile. Crash came by and just beat up them both.

Seeing his opponent gone, Samus grunted and clutched his shoulder again. "I gotta be careful with this." He muttered as he glanced around the ring. He saw Pikachu knocking Pink Monkey out of the ring with a tail swing (and into Raving Rabbids, where the title characters screamed and swarmed her) and King Lion tossing Duo Lon out of the ring (and into Darkstalkers, where he suddenly realized that almost everyone there had dark, evil auras). Samus decided that he didn't want to get involved with anything at the moment and looked for a spot in the arena people were ignoring.

Batman held up his cape and blocked a shot from Carmelita's shock pistol. The vixen cop growled and fired again, but Batman's cape appeared to be made of unbreakable material.

"Why are you fighting me?!" Carmelita demanded.

"If you intend to fight with killing intent, I can't let you continue." Batman said. "I'm aware that the Joker is insane, but I won't allow any killing."

"Listen to yourself, crime fighter! That clown killed WAY too many people!" Carmelita said. "He lost his last chance at life long ago!"

"You're starting to sound like an old apprentice of mine." Batman muttered as he reached for his utility belt.

Carmelita prepared to fire again, but Batman lashed out, throwing a Batarang and striking Carmelita's shock pistol, deflecting her aim and causing Carmelita to fire a ball of electricity upwards and into the lights hanging above the arena.

While Carmelita was stunned, Batman leapt at her and struck her in the torso, causing the female cop to buckle in pain. Batman quickly picked Carmelita up and tossed her aside, making her land on her side, but not hard enough to get her to let go of her gun.

Carmelita landed on her side and quickly rolled back into a standing position once she landed and aimed at Batman again.

"You can't keep this up forever!" Carmelita said. "You may be agile, but I'm still faster!"

"Then let's put that t the test." Batman cracked his knuckles.

Carmelita responded by firing her shock pistol a few more times as she charged headfirst at Batman. Batman swatted at the electric projectiles as he stepped forward, deflecting them with his spiked gauntlets. Carmelita jumped at Batman as he was deflecting her attacks and swung her leg at his head.

However, Batman proved to be faster than Carmelita was expecting and effortlessly grabbed her leg, tossing her aside again and throwing her across the arena. Because she was caught off guard, this throw knocked the wind out of Carmelita when she landed on her side.

Carmelita grunted as she pushed herself to her feet. Batman approached her slowly, pulling something from his utility belt as he did. Carmelita shot to her feet and took aim again. As Carmelita fired a few more times, Batman threw what he had pulled from his belt to the ground, causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke, revealing that he had pulled a smoke capsule out.

Quickly engulfed by smoke, Carmelita coughed as she looked around, seeing that her vision had been impaired due to the smokescreen. Growling in annoyance, Carmelita held up her shock pistol.

"Let's see you hide through this!" Carmelita said as she shot through the smoke. The ball of electricity cut through the smokescreen and managed to clear part of the air, but Batman was nowhere to be seen. Carmelita quickly fired in every direction, effectively decimating the smoke, but when she was done, Batman was still gone.

Carmelita glanced around suspiciously, wondering where Batman had gone. Batman had, in fact, shot a grappling hook to the lights above the arena and was currently swooping down at the policewoman from above. Carmelita's ears picked up the sound of Batman coming down and quickly fired a shot into the air, surprising Batman and giving him an electric shock.

When Batman hit the canvas, he collapsed onto one knee and tried to numb the pain from the electricity. "Ugh…I got careless." He muttered to himself.

Carmelita, not wanting to waste her chance, ran at Batman and swung her leg, giving the caped crusader a roundhouse kick, causing him to stagger towards the ropes. Carmelita finished the attack with a jump and kicking Batman in the back with both feet, sending the dark knight over the ropes and tumbling out of the arena.

Batman landed in Megaman 7. He punched Shade Man's lights out.

"Finally. He was way too much trouble than he was worth, but he's gone." Carmelita muttered. "Now where's that clown?"

Joker was, in actuality, clashing with Lady Liberty. The human-sized statue swung her torch, but Joker leaned back and avoided the blow before giving Lady Liberty a kick to the face while she was distracted. As Lady Liberty staggered back, Joker pulled a few playing cards from his jacket and tossed them at her.

The playing cards hit Lady Liberty, each one exploding when it hit her. Lady Liberty quickly held up the book she was carrying and blocked the rest of the cards, allowing her to make her way towards Joker.

"I can keep this up all day." Lady Liberty said. "Your explosives will have no effect on a statue!"

"Funny. I blow up statues all the time." Joker smirked. "But let's see how you enjoy this…"

Joker grabbed the flower attached to his jacket and tugged it, spraying acid at Lady Liberty. The statue managed to block the spray of acid, but upon closer inspection she saw that it had given her stone tablet a rather large burn mark.

"You fiend! Do you have any idea how old this tablet is?!" Laby Liberty asked as she rushed at Joker furiously.

"Serves you right for bringing it to a fighting tournament, lady." Joker replied casually.

Lady Liberty narrowed her eyes and held up her torch. Blowing on it, Lady Liberty sent a wave of flames at Joker, whose eyes widened when he saw the attack coming. Joker received the flames to the face and he staggered back in pain. Lady Liberty, seeing a chance, rushed at Joker and swung her torch again.

Joker suddenly sprung to life and swung a leg, deflecting Lady Liberty's torch. Pulling his hand back, Joker slapped Lady Liberty on the shoulder, the joy buzzer he was wearing giving her a painful electric shock. Lady Liberty broke free and gave Joker a hard kick to the chest, forcing him away from her.

"You'll pay for that!" Lady Liberty said as she rushed at Joker and kicked at him with both feet. Joker received two painful blows to the head and flipped over onto his back from the recoil.

"Ugh…Note to self: Never get into a fight with a statue." Joker moaned before pushing himself to his feet.

Seeing that Joker was down and weakened, Lady Liberty rushed forward and pulled her torch into the air in an attempt to bring it down on his head. However, Joker managed to get his attention back in time to see the attack coming and darted to the side, making Lady Liberty miss her attack by a mile.

While Lady Liberty was distracted, Joker rushed at her and gave her a kick, knocking her to the side. Pulling a trick gun from his jacket (with a boxing glove attached to it), Joker aimed and pulled the trigger, causing the boxing glove on a spring to launch forward, strike Lady Liberty in the back of the head and knocking her out of the ring.

Lady Liberty crashed into Mortal Kombat, where she ended up beating Shang Tsung to a pulp.

Joker took the time to adjust his jacket. "Well, that wasn't so bad." He admitted as he glanced around, seeing that Batman was also gone. "Looks like someone got rid of Batsy for me as well. That's one less person breathing down my neck. Joker suddenly heard a "Shoryuken!" and turned to see Deadpool knocking Lion Rafale out of the arena with an uppercut (and into Viewtiful Joe, where Hulk Davidson clobbered him with his axe). Reminding himself to steer clear of the merc with a mouth (there was something about him that seemed off, even by Joker's standards), Joker slinked off to start a fight elsewhere.

**(Rose's Magic Room)**

Rose was getting ready to pack up her things when she heard a knocking at the door. Deciding to make time for one more person, Rose allowed the person into her room, revealing Sandman.

"You came at the right time." Rose explained. "I enter the ring in the next section and I was just about to lock up."

"Thanks, lady. I just heard that you can predict the future and I wanted to come see for myself." Sandman said. "Uh…That IS what you do, right?"

"More or less." Rose nodded as she sat down. "Let's see what we can come up with."

Sandman sat down and let Rose do her thing. In all honesty, he was unsure what to expect. Zant had come to Rose tonight and he had been looking really antsy since. He decided to go with it for now and see what she came up with. After a few moments of concentrating, Rose opened her eyes.

"I see you…With a group of people." Rose said. "You look frazzled and worried about something?"

Sandman lifted an eyebrow. "That's strange. What else?" He asked.

"This group consists of several heroes, most of which are fighters in this tournament." Rose said. "It seems that you have something urgent to tell them, and it seems you're telling them willingly…"

"Wait. I'm telling something important to a bunch of heroes?" Sandman asked. "Why the heck would I help a…Bunch of…Heroes…"

Sandman trailed off as he appeared to be in thought. It felt like some old memories were resurfacing after spending years being forcibly held in place. He remembered himself, as a full-fledged and willing member of the Avengers.

Suddenly, he remembered everything. It came flooding back to him in an instant. He remembered the traumatic team-up with Hydro-Man and how he made a vow to reform. Sandman then remembered being brainwashed by his old colleague the Wizard into thinking his intentions were falsified.

Finally, he remembered his name, the one he had been neglecting since taking up the mantle of Sandman.

"Wait…I…I remember everything." Sandman said. "The Wizard…He…He brainwashed me!"

"You seem to be remembering something." Rose said. "What else?"

"I wanted to be good…I joined the Avengers…" Sandman said. "The Wizard ruined it all! My name's not Flint Marko! It's William Baker! Flint Marko was an alias I used back when I was a crook!"

Rose lifted an eyebrow. She honestly hadn't expected this type of reaction from anyone tonight, but here Sandman was. She decided to sit still and see what happened.

"I can't believe this happened. I had a good thing going with the Avengers and…It just unraveled. It wasn't even my fault! I even got pulled into this thing going on tonight where…Where…" Sandman trailed off in realization. "Oh, no…"

Quickly paying Rose, Sandman fled the Magic Room and ran off down a hall. Rose sat in silence for a few seconds before standing and packing her things. She may not have been able to find out what was bothering Sandman, but at least she could apparently get him going in the right direction…

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

Von Kaiser pushed open the doors to the Recovery Room, having taken a little longer than he would have liked to be cleared to leave, but he had finally been given the okay.

Once Von Kaiser left the room, he suddenly found himself staring at Great Tiger. "You took a little longer than I thought to get the okay." He noted.

Von Kaiser stared flatly. "Can I help it if I'm easily-injured?" He asked. "Where are the others?"

"At the meeting spot." Great Tiger explained. "A couple went to do some scouting and they'd meet us there."

"So what's the plan?" Von Kaiser asked. "We get any extra help?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. We've got a few people going to see if they can do some recruiting." Great Tiger replied. "We'll all meet up in about fifteen minutes."

"Very well. So long as we have some sort of idea what we're doing." Von Kaiser said. "And any help we can get we can use, though. Who did you send off to get help again?"

Great Tiger paused and sighed. "Zoro." He admitted. "He was already gone when I told him where to go."

Von Kaiser blinked. "We're never going to see him again, are we?" He asked.

"It's unlikely."

**(The Arena)**

Makoto lashed out her palm at Pikachu, but the yellow mouse Pokemon jumped back and let Makoto strike the air. Pikachu then lunged forward, striking Makoto in the stomach and sending her flying backward, surging with electricity. Makoto hit a turnbuckle and groaned as she pushed herself up again.

"That little rodent is tougher than he looks." Makoto said to herself. "I need to be careful…"

"Pika!" Pikachu said brightly.

Makoto focused herself and got into her stance. "He's fast, but I'll just make myself faster." She said before charging at Pikachu and swinging her hands.

Pikachu jumped to the side to avoid a blow, but received a second blow to the torso and was sent flying to the side. Pikachu landed on his side and bounced a couple of times before uprighting himself and skidding to a halt.

Not one to give up, Pikachu rushed at Makoto and jumped at her, swinging his tail like a club, solidifying it like iron. Makoto saw the attack coming and caught Pikachu's tail, spinning him around and tossing him into the air. Makoto quickly lashed out with a foot and struck the midair Pikachu, knocking him into a turnbuckle.

"I can keep up with you, Pikachu. I made a mistake in underestimating your speed." Makoto said. "Now I can match you blow for blow."

Pikachu suddenly spotted one of the Power Stones sitting aside. Pikachu raced at it and struck it with his tail, knocking it to the side and sending it rolling over to a second stone.

"Hey! Stay away from those!" Makoto said as she raced after Pikachu, who raced off to track down the third stone.

It didn't take Pikachu long to find it, and in a matter of seconds he had it in his mouth. Pikachu raced past the still-chasing Makoto and dove at the other two Power Stones. The instant the stone in Pikachu's mouth made contact with the others, a bright flash of light engulfed them.

When the light faded, Makoto saw that Pikachu had maybe the most-obvious transformation so far: He was orange, larger and his ears were pointier. He had turned into a Raichu.

Makoto moaned. "Okay. This is going to be bad…" He said.

"Raichu!" Pikachu shouted as he leapt at Makoto with renewed energy.

Makoto lashed out with her hands, but Pikachu's new form gave him added speed and managed to dodge Pikachu's lightning-fast reflexes. Makoto tried to land a hit, but because a Raichu was always faster than the already-fast Pikachu, Pikachu had a huge speed advantage and avoided anything Makoto lashed out.

Pikachu jumped back as Makoto swung, missing him again. While Makoto was recovering from her blow, Pikachu lashed out and sent a bolt of lightning into his opponent, giving her a shock.

"Augh! That hurt!" Makoto shouted.

Makoto looked up and saw Pikachu jumping at her, he was now dangerously close to her.

"_**RAICHU!"**_

The powerful bolt of lightning Pikachu called down would have hurt enough as it is, but considering he was right up close to Makoto, the resulting backlash of electric power was enough to send Makoto clear out of the ring in the resulting electric explosion. As Makoto vanished into a portal, Pikachu returned to normal.

Makoto crashed into Animal Crossing. The Villager made the stupid choice to playfully hit her with his bug net.

Bandy Andy jumped back as a long tongue struck the canvas. Busuzima, in his chameleon form, pulled his tongue back and jumped at the green-clad Bandit menacingly.

Grunting to himself, Bandy Andy dodged to the side as Busuzima hit the canvas. Fighting this guy was becoming a chore, and it was getting even harder to keep up with King K not there to lend a hand. Every time Busuzima turned into a lizard, Bandy Andy was forced to play defense. The green-haired scientist was slippery enough in his human form, but he was almost too unpredictable to even fight as a chameleon.

"Looks like I'll need to invoke a little strategy." Bandy Andy said to himself as he pulled a smoke pellet from his pocket and threw it at his feet, creating a smokescreen around him.

Busuzima, not one to back down, lashed out and sent his tongue out again. The long tongue shot clean through the smokescreen, but the tongue hit nothing but air and shot through the other side of the smoke. When the smoke dissipated, the huge chameleon saw that Bandy Andy was gone.

Looking around suspiciously a few times, Busuzima turned his head and suddenly received a flying kick to the side of the face. Bandy Andy acted fast and darted between Busuzima's legs, kicking him in the leg as he did and making the large chameleon collapses onto one knee in pain.

As Busuzima fell to his knee, he turned back into his human form. "Ugh! My leg!" He shouted. "You little runt! I'll dissect you in my next experiment!"

"If you can catch me, that is." Bandy Andy smirked.

Busuzima growled, got to his feet and charged forward, swinging his leg at the Bandit's head. Bandy Andy showed superior speed, ducking under the blow and jumping at the green-haired man, striking him in the face and knocking him back.

Bandy Andy saw that Busuzima was approaching the ropes and decided to end the fight, not wanting to give him a chance to change into a chameleon again. Busuzima held up his arm to block Bandy Andy's next kick, but Bandy Andy acted quick, jumping over Busuzima's arm and kicking him in the face.

"You'll have to do better than that to get the better of me." Bandy Andy said. "You can't outrun a Bandit."

"How…How is this possible?!" Busuzima asked.

Bandy Andy didn't answer. He just jumped at the green-haired man and gave him a push, shoving the scientist over the ropes and out of the ring.

Busuzima landed in Chameleon Twist. Needless to say, he fit right in.

Bandy Andy dusted his hands off. "That's over with. Now let's see what else is going on." He said to himself as he turned around. He spotted Roll sending Peach out of the ring with a fully-charged Roll Buster (and sending the pink princess into Donkey Kong, where she got into a fight with Pauline) and Carmelita sending Brian Battler flying out of the ring with her shock pistol (and into the Legend of Zelda, where he was dodgpiled by a group of Moblins). Bandy Andy scanned the arena, seeing that only one more elimination was needed to end the section. He decided to sit back and let things pan out for themselves.

Deadpool swung his katana, but Mewtwo was able to stop the blow using psychic energy. Deadpool's katana slowed to a halt just shot of Mewtwo's head.

"Aw, come on! You're a PSYCHIC?!" Deadpool asked. "I HATE fighting those!"

"**Could be worse. He could have a superpowered evil side like Jean Gray."**

"_Yeah. My spleen's still hurting from the time she turned it to ashes."_

"**That would make it MY spleen too, you know."**

"I can hear your inner thoughts, you know." Mewtwo said. "You have very disturbing arguments with yourself."

"Whoa. Trippy." Deadpool said.

"_He's a communist spy! Kill him! Blood! I call for blood!"_

Mewtwo sighed and backpedaled as Deadpool slashed wildly with his blades. He should have known better than to try and reason with a man like him. Mewtwo pulled his hands back and lashed them forward, sending a purple ball of psychic energy into Deadpool's face, sending the merc with a mouth flying backwards, landing painfully on his face.

Deadpool pushed himself to his feet and turned, baring his swords. "Oh, we've got a real live one here." He said. "Psychic or not, this is gonna be fun!"

Mewtwo got into a weary stance as Deadpool charged at him. Mewtwo sent another Shadow Ball at Deadpool, but the mercenary easily flipped over the projectile and landed a hard kick to Mewtwo's head, sending the psychic Pokemon to the floor.

Mewtwo lifted himself off the ground (telepathically, of course) and swung his hand like a claw, catching Deadpool in the chest.

"You think that hurt, kitty?" Deadpool taunted. "You forget that I have a sweet healing factor?"

"No. I just know that means you can take whatever I can dish out." Mewtwo said with a dark smirk as he clenched his fists, igniting them in purple, psychic energy.

"Aw…Crap." Deadpool said.

Mewtwo unleashed a powerful psychic explosion with his hands, sending Deadpool flying across the arena. Hovering off the canvas, Mewtwo floated after Deadpool and started charging another Shadow Ball.

Deadpool landed flat on his face and groggily sat up. "Ugh. That's the last time I decide to pick a fight with a psychic." He said.

"**We both know that isn't true. You're due to have a fight with Psylocke next week."**

"_Oh, yeah! That's gonna be so much fun!"_

Unfortunately, while Deadpool was having another conversation with his dialogue boxes, Mewtwo had arrived at his side and had unleashed another psychic explosion. This was enough to send Deadpool spinning out of the arena.

"Oh, well. You can't win them all." Deadpool shrugged in midair before drawing his swords and turning himself upside down, staring into the vortex. "BANZAI!" He screamed as he fell headlong into a portal.

Deadpool landed in Dynasty Warriors, in the middle of a huge battle. He had the time of his life taking apart the hundreds of warriors.

Back in the arena, Mewtwo's psychic energy faded, having finished with it for the sections. He scanned the arena to see who else was around, seeing Pikachu curled up in the corner, having a nap. King Lion looked like he was conserving energy for the next section while Carmelita was chasing after the Joker on her own. Roll was inspecting her Roll Buster while Heavy Weapons Guy was downing another sandwich, although Bowser was seen eating one as well. Samus was standing off to the side, eyeing everyone cautiously while Bandy Andy seemed to be looking around in anticipation, as if trying to find weaknesses.

Mewtwo took a glance at the entrance curtain. The next section was starting soon and that meant that the next wave of fighters was about to enter.

**FINAL SCORE (19 Votes on the Main Event; 18 on the Side Battle)**

**(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score**

ROLL (MM) (15:4) = 11 (Knuckles Nadine, Peach Toadstool)

KING LION (KE) (14:5) = 9 (J. Carn, Duo Lon)

CARMELITA FOX (SC) (13:6) = 7 (Batman, Brian Battler)

THE JOKER (DC) (13:7) = 6 (Robert Garcia, Lady Liberty)

PIKACHU (SSB) (13:7) = 6 (Pink Monkey, Makoto)

SAMUS (ST) (12:7) = 5 (Captain Boomerang)

MEWTWO (SSB) (12:7) = 5 (Deadpool)

BANDY ANDY (PM) (12:8) = 4 (Busuzima)

HEAVY WEAPONS GUY (TF2) (15:11) = 4 (Hulk)

BOWSER (SSB) (11:8) = 3 (Bass)

**(ELIMINATED)**

BATMAN (DC) (12:10) = 2 (King K)

DEADPOOL (MC) (12:10) = 2 (Lion Rafale)

CAPTAIN BOOMERANG (DC) (9:10) = -1 (Reed)

BRIAN BATTLER (KOF) (9:10) = -1 (Antivenom)

REED (ST) (9:11) = -2 (Rufus)

HULK (MC) (8:11) = -3

MAKOTO (SF4) (8:11) = -3

BASS (MM) (8:12) = -4

PEACH TOADSTOOL (SSB) (8:12) = -4

PINK MONKEY (AE) (8:12) = -4

LADY LIBERTY (CF) (7:12) = -5

KING K (PM) (7:12) = -5

RUFUS (SF4) (7:12) = -5

ANTIVENOM (MC) (7:13) = -6

BUSUZIMA (BR) (6:13) = -7

KNUCKLES NADINE (B&B) (5:14) = -9

LION RAFALE (VF) (5:14) = -9

DUO LON (KOF) (4:15) = -11

ROBERT GARCIA (KOF) (4:15) = -11

J. CARN (WH) (4:15) = -11

_**Side Battles:**_

"**Reluctant Allies"**

BAD MR. FROSTY (CF) and USOPP (OP) _**trounce**_ BONKER (CF) and ZANT (LoZ)

13 to 5


	27. Section Twelve

**(The Arena)**

The ten fighters still in the arena were a mixed bag of fresh and fatigued at this point. The tournament was half done and there would be a winner before too long, but half the trouble was going to be making it that far from this point. Even Bowser, the freshest of the ten, seemed a little uneasy about his chances. That being said, all that could be done at this point was to see it through and try and beat everyone else.

That included the next wave of fighters, who were starting to come out from the Ready Room, starting with the next combatant…

"**YOSHI! (SSB)**

The audience cheered as the energetic, green, dinosaur-like creature emerged from the curtain, waving to the crowd happily. Yoshi reared back, wound himself up and charged down to the arena, flutter-jumping in and flying over an unsuspecting Joker, performing a Ground Pound in midair and flying straight down towards the mad clown.

Joker saw the attack coming and rolled out of the way as Yoshi hit the canvas. "Oh, fantastic. Now I've got a dinosaur looking for blood." He said. "What do dinosaurs have against me? I haven't destroyed a museum in MONTHS!"

Yoshi seemed to ignore Joker for now, as he was currently having a conversation with Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi greeted back.

"Pika, pi-pikachu, pika?"

"Yoshi. Yosh, Yoshi."

Joker blinked. "Even for ME, this is too weird." He said just before Carmelita shot him with her shock pistol.

"**IRON MAN!" (MC)**

"How did Hulk get tossed so easily?" Tony Stark mused to himself as he stepped onto the curtain (with 'I am Iron Man' playing through the speakers), the face-plate of his armour shutting on him to reveal the face of Iron Man. "Looks like I need to wait for Cap or Wolverine, now."

Iron Man used his hand boosters to hover into the arena. With Hulk gone, Iron Man decided to go after the one that had eliminated him; Heavy Weapons Guy. "Okay, big guy. Let's do this quick, alright? I don't want to waste too much ammo here." He said.

Heavy scoffed as he finished another sandwich. "Please. You look no different from baby robot army. I take apart robots with bare hands!" He said.

Iron Man quickly aimed several of his guns at Heavy, revealing shoulder-mounted, wrist-mounted and arm-mounted firearms, all of which looking pretty hi-tech and futuristic. "Do those robots carry these types of guns?" He challenged.

Heavy blinked. "Um…No. No, they do not…" He admitted.

"Like I said, I don't want to waste ammo. Try not to let me down, huh?"

"This is going to hurt…"

"**BAKURYU!" (BR)**

A brown-haired ninja boy stepped outside of the curtain to a relatively-warm reception. Scanning the arena, Bakuryu gave a sigh.

"Busuzima got tossed. Rats. I was hoping to gut him myself." Bakuryu lamented. "Looks like I'm going to have to wait for Cronos."

Bakuryu, opting to save his mole-form for when he needed it, rushed down the ramp and teleported into the arena, leaving a log behind. He appeared in the ring, and just as he was getting ready to charge at Bowser, he received a sharp blow to the back. Drawing his sword and turning around to fight his attacker, Bakuryu stopped when he saw Bandy Andy there, giving a smirk.

"What exactly are YOU?" Bakuryu asked.

"Basically the closest thing my world has to a ninja." Bandy Andy smirked. "I always wanted to try my abilities against a real ninja, though. Care to give me the chance?"

Bakuryu narrowed his eyes. "Very well. If you want a defeat this badly, then I'll be sure to give it to you." He said.

"**MAIAGARU!" (B&B)**

Stepping out from behind the curtain next was a Japanese woman dressed in red, complete with white Kabuki makeup. Narrowing her eyes, Maiagaru pounded her gloves fists together and charged down to the ring, ready to fight.

Bowser turned his head just in time for Maiagaru to deliver a hard right hook to his face. The force from the blow was so strong that the huge turtle-dragon was sent flying several feet away.

Groaning, Bowser pushed himself to his feet. "What's YOUR problem, lady? You and I were on the same team last year!" He said.

Maiagaru gave a smirk. "Yes, but I know you fought and beat Bison. That makes you the opportune opponent, does it not?" She challenged.

Brushing himself off, Bowser put his hands on his hips. "Okay. I can see why ya wanna fight me, seeing as how awesome I am and all, but did you HAVE to sucker-punch me like that?" He asked, rubbing his jaw. "Seriously, I don't know many humans who can hit like you can."

"I shall take that as a compliment." Maiagaru replied. "Now put up your fists, turtle!"

"Okay, fine. Let's see if I still got it." Bowser said.

"**PARASITE!" (DC)**

A large, humanoid being shoved his way out from behind the curtain. Giving a sinister, toothy smirk, Parasite stalked down to the ring.

"No sign of Superman, and Batman just got eliminated." Parasite said to himself. "Looks like I've got free reign for a while."

Mewtwo saw Parasite entering and concentrated, trying to use his psychic powers to find out more about him. "Hmm…His mental defenses are good, or maybe his head is just thick." He said as he floated over. "I can't determine anything about him."

Parasite saw Mewtwo coming over and smirked. "You don't know much about me if you're dumb enough to get close." He said.

Before Mewtwo could act, Parasite grabbed hold of him and used his powers. Mewtwo suddenly felt himself getting weaker, and after a few seconds, Parasite let him go.

"Be thankful I can't kill." Parasite said, igniting his fist in what looked like Mewtwo's psychic flames. "Thanks for the powers, by the way. Hope you don't mind."

Mewtwo groaned. "I guess I should have expected as much from a man calling himself 'Parasite'." He noted.

"**KIM KAPHWAN!" (KOF)**

Standing proudly outside of the curtain, the psychotic soldier of justice took the time to flash a smirk (blinding nearby people with the sparkle) before charging headlong down to the ring.

The Joker ducked an electric shot from Carmelita and saw Kim rushing in his direction. "Oh, no. I've heard of this guy." He moaned. "I don't wanna deal with him! He's such a buzz-kill!"

Carmelita smirked as Kim arrived. "Good. I could use an extra set of hands against-"

That was all Carmelita got out before Kim gave her a roundhouse to the side of her head, knocking her down. Seeing his chance, Joker scampered away.

"What…What is your PROBLEM?!" She demanded. "I'm a cop!"

"What sort of cop knowingly dates a wanted criminal?!" Kim countered. "You're no better than the people I rehabilitate!"

Carmelita narrowed her eyes. "You think you have the right to judge me for my decisions?!" She asked. "Fine. I don't need your help with the clown. I'll just shoot you first!"

"You're making a mistake, woman." Kim said determinedly as he got into a stance.

"**GEORG PRIME!" (ST)**

The audience gave a cheer as the tall, dark-haired, older man emerged from the curtain, clutching his sword. Narrowing his eyes, Georg Prime walked down to the ring and stepped in.

Setting his sights on King Lion, Georg Prime drew his sword and swung. King Lion showed his fast draw by pulling his huge sword out and parrying Georg Prime's blow with his own weapon. After a few seconds, King Lion swung his weapon and sent Georg Prime backwards a few steps.

"Hmm…Impressive reflexes for such a large man." Georg Prime noted. "I wasn't expecting you to be this fast."

"So you admit to taking the coward's way out." King Lion narrowed his eyes.

"No. I'm a soldier. You learn to take whatever opportunity you can get." Georg Prime said. "But now that I have your attention, I guess there's no way to avoid a confrontation."

"You got that right." King Lion said as he rushed at Georg Prime.

**(Unknown Location)**

Red Hood and Unknown Soldier had long since given up on trying to escape. Try as they might, they couldn't break free of the shackles chaining them to the wall. All they could do was wait and see what Bison wanted with them and then try to find a way out then.

It wasn't very long, as Bison made his entrance to check on them around ten minutes after the last time.

"I wouldn't recommend trying to get free. As you can see, those chains are far stronger than anything you can break through." Bison smirked.

"What did you do to these chains, anyway?" Red Hood asked. "Black magic?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Bison nodded. "I had Zant enchant the chains before I sent him off."

"You may as well tell us what you're planning on doing, Bison." Winter Soldier said. "If we can't get out of these, I think we at least deserve to know."

Bison appeared to be in thought for a few moments before he smirked. "Very well. I'll indulge my plan to you, considering you can't get out. As you may know, I'm always looking for a way to become immortal. This current body of mine may be new, but I know it'll wear down eventually." He said.

"What's this have to do with us?" Winter Soldier asked.

Bison started pacing. "You see, there's a bit of an unwritten rule in comics: 'Death is cheap'. The most-popular rule of all? 'No one stays dead except Uncle Ben, Bucky Barnes and Jason Todd'." Bison said. "And yet here you two are: Two people defying one of the biggest unwritten rules of comics. You were both confirmed to be dead by almost all of comics, including the creators of Marvel and DC, and yet you manage to come back from the dead, defying all expectations. I NEED to know your secret so I can copy it and use it for myself. Harnessing your abilities to defy death would grant me the immortality I so richly desire."

"That plan is insane." Red Hood explained. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Yeah. It makes zero sense." Winter Soldier said. "But if the two of us are all you're after, then why not just go through with it?"

"Because there's still one more component to this plan that I'm missing." Bison said. "I need something to power the machine I'm going to hook you two up to. While you two are the main components of my plan, I still can't do anything without the power source."

"Lucky us. We got a reprieve." Red Hood said sarcastically.

"Enjoy it while you can, boy." Bison explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going. My men are still on the lookout for the last piece and I intend to get it done as quickly as possible."

With that, Bison turned and left the room, leaving the two prisoners alone again. Once Bison was gone, Winter Soldier turned to Red Hood.

"We weren't given any opportunities. I was expecting Bison to move us." Winter Soldier admitted.

"He's smarter than he looks. He knows we'll try to make a break for it the instant he releases us." Red Hood narrowed his eyes.

"You think Bison will get his hands on the 'last part' of his plan?"

"The biggest thing we have in our favour is that the men Bison has working for him are generally incompetent."

"They DID capture US."

"Only because they took us by surprise. Well…If we can't break these chains, maybe we can pick the locks." Red Hood noted. "I think I've got a pick in the sole of my shoe. You think you can give me a hand?"

"I'll try."

**(The Arena)**

"**AKIRA YUKI!" (VF)**

Taking the time to tighten his headband, the lead character of Virtua Fighter strode proudly down to the ring, ready to start fighting. Setting his sights on Pikachu and Yoshi, Akira made his way over to the smaller fighters and swung his palm at them.

Pikachu dodged the blow with a Quick Attack, zooming to the side. Once Yoshi saw that Akira had tried attacking, he threw a spotted egg into the martial artist's face. This gave Pikachu the chance to strike Akira in the face with his tail.

"Ugh! I forgot how quick these two are." Akira muttered to himself. "I'll need to be careful."

"Pika!" Pikachu said angrily as he shot a ball of lightning at Akira, who quickly swatted it aside.

"That's not going to work on me." Akira said, getting into his stance, taking the time to kick another egg out of the air.

Yoshi looked mad as he got beside Pikachu, getting into a stance and shaking a fist at Akira.

"Two at once. If I can be quick and careful, I should be able to fight them off." Akira mused to himself.

"**HANZOU!" (WH)**

The blue-clad main character of World Heroes emerged from the curtain and instantly set his sights on the fight between Bakuryu and Bandy Andy. Leaping high into the air, Hanzou jumped into the arena from the top of the entrance ramp.

Hanzou came down directly in between his two intended targets and quickly held up his hands in both directions, blocking respective blows from the two opposing fighters.

"What the?" Bandy Andy asked. "Where'd HE come from?"

"Something we can help you with, Hanzou?" Bakuryu asked suspiciously, backing away and still in his stance.

"It just looked like a battle of ninjas over here." Hanzou smirked. "Who am I to turn down a chance to join in and prove myself?"

"This just got a little interesting." Bandy Andy smirked back.

Bakuryu sighed. "All we need is a pirate, now." He said.

"**CORTEZ!" (PM)**

Bakuryu slapped himself on the forehead. Bandy Andy took the chance to slap Bakuryu on the forehead as well.

The audience watched as Cortez made his entrance, revealing himself to be nothing more than a giant skull attached to a floating spine. Four hands floated nearby, each clutching a different weapon, as the ghost pirate Cortez floated down to the ring, cackling.

Cortez floated over to the three ninjas and looked down at them. "Arr! What have we here, then? A trio of mangy ninjas, are ye?" He laughed. "Interesting. I've always wanted to kill a ninja!"

Honzou glanced at the others. "How about we postpone the fight until we take care of this thing?" He asked.

"Fine by me." Bakuryu said.

"He's dangerous. I recommend being careful." Bandy Andy noted.

"Three-on-one, is it?" Cortez laughed. "No matter! I'll still hang ye all out to dry, ya mangy dogs!"

"**CLARK STEELE!" (KOF)**

Taking the time to adjust his shades, the blonde Ikari Warrior stood outside of the curtain for a few seconds, as if scanning the arena. Showing a far more-collected demeanor than he comrade Ralf Jones, Clark made his way down the ramp and stepped into the ring.

Clark's first act was to run over to the fight between Maiagaru and Bowser. He grabbed Bowser by the tail and tosses him into the air, surprising all with his strength. Bowser came down, landed on Clark's shoulders, and Clark used the chance to throw the king of Koopas to the floor.

"I did not need help!" Maiagaru insisted angrily. "Stay out of my fight!"

"Lady, against this guy you need all the help you can afford to get." Clark smirked. "Now stand back and watch me toss this guy around like a-"

Maiagaru clocked Clark in the back of the head, knocking the Ikari Warrior to the canvas face-first. "No! The turtle is MY opponent, and he is MINE to take apart!" She roared.

Bowser, getting to his feet, watched as Maiagaru proceeded to start stomping on Clark's downed form. "Sometimes, you gotta take what you get." He muttered to himself before slinking away.

"**JURI!" (SF4)**

Juri stepped out from behind the curtain and gave a sadistic smirk as she glanced around, one of her eyes giving off a purple sparkle before she rushed down to the arena, looking for bloodshed.

Roll saw Juri running over to her and dodged to the side as Juri swung her foot where her head had once been. Acting quickly, Roll shoved the barrel of her Roll Buster into Juri's midsection and fired, launched the S.I.N. fighter backwards several feet in recoil.

Juri landed on her hands and quickly rolled into a standing position again, still smirking. "Oh, this is going to be fun." She said. "Those weapons of yours are real interesting, kid. I sure hope you don't mind me taking them off you."

Roll's response was to summon the Knight Mace, creating a ball and chain as big as she was. "Just try and take them!" She said. "After fighting off Luca Blight, I'm not scared of people like you anymore!"

In spite of Roll's words, Juri chuckled. "Well, it looks like I'm just going to have to reinstate that fear, then." She admitted. "This is going to be more-fun than I thought. I wonder if I could bring your parts in to the guys in the lab to see if they can build anything useful out of you."

Roll, although momentarily shaken, hefted the mace above her head and started spinning it, showing amazing strength. Without speaking, Roll simply narrowed her eyes and ran at Juri, preparing to swing the mace…

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Seventeen!**"

"**STEVE!" (Minecraft)**

A humanoid being made of squares stepped out from behind the curtain, brandishing a sword made of diamond. His eyes closed, Steve made his way down to the arena and jumped in.

Carmelita saw Steve rushing over to her and pushed Kim away, giving her the chance to shoot her shock pistol at the approaching Mincraft character. One swing of his sword later and Steve had deflected the blow.

Kim seemed impressed at this feat. "Those are some quick reflexes, friend." He admitted. "How about you and I join forces against this corrupt policewoman?"

"For the last time, I'm not corrupt! Get it through your thick head!" Carmelita shouted.

"You may as well admit defeat, woman. Now I have an ally and-"

Steve suddenly gave Kim an uppercut, sending the Korean man flying backwards. Carmelita watched as he summoned another diamond sword out of thin air. Finally opening his eyes, Steve showed Carmelita that his eyes were pure white and glowing.

Then Steve suddenly started floating in the air, giving a sadistic smirk. This seemed to register something in Carmelita's mind.

…This wasn't Steve…

"Uh…Sorry about that, ladies and gentlemen." SSBFreak's voice said over the speakers. "Looks like this ISN'T Steve. It's in fact…"

"…**HEROBRINE!" (Minecraft)**

The Steve lookalike, now identified as Herobrine, took this as a starting bell and flew headfirst at Carmelita, preparing to swing both his diamond swords to take her head off…

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Wait…How is that HEROBRINE?!" Blazeman asked. "I thought Herobrine didn't exist!"

"Neither did I! That's why I thought it was Steve when I first saw him!" SSBFreak insisted.

"Those glowing, white eyes didn't tip you off?" Tinyrocket asked flatly.

"You guys know how much people can customize Steve's skin to look like other characters! I thought it was someone pretending to be Herobrine!"

"So what do we do?" Blazeman asked. "I've heard stories of that guy. Apparently, he's almost as deadly as Slenderman."

"He's in the arena. We can't do ANYTHING." SSBFreak sighed. "I knew I should have taken the opportunity to hire some extra security people to monitor the arena."

"Considering the current track record of the security people you've already hired, I'd just say that's a waste of money." Blazeman shook his head.

"Didn't he say that Psymon and Max are doing this for free?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yeah. They're volunteering here and I STILL think it's a waste."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Okay. I think that went over well." Maggey smirked as she left the Interrogation Room.

"Maggey, you went WAY too far there." Stryker said. "What you're doing isn't ethical for a security officer!"

"Screw ethics! I finally got that voodoo clown to spill everything! That's the first real taste of success any of us have had all night!" Maggey said. "You think Bison cares about ethics?! You KNOW he'll do whatever he can to further this, and now that we know what he's up to, we can act!"

"I still find it hard to believe that two ordinary men are capable of granting Bison immortality." Gonzo scratched his head.

"You don't read comics that much, do you?" Psymon smirked.

"No. The comics are usually Niko's thing."

"It's a little bit of a long story." Psymon explained.

"So what do we do now that we know what's going on?" Jo-Beth asked. "We going after Bison?"

"YES. We want to decimate that dictator's plan and make him wish he'd never even TRIED it!" Maggey said.

"No way, Mags! Even I'M not that crazy!" Max exclaimed. "We don't stand a chance against the army Bison put together!"

"You, of all people, is against a full-frontal assault on Bison?" Maggey challenged.

"Yeah. That sounded a little weird, Max." Jo-Beth agreed.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. The security force turned to see a green-haired man running down the hallway with three swords at his hips.

"Where did the eliminated seating go?!" Zoro asked himself. "This stupid place is a maze!"

Zoro, of course, had gotten himself hopelessly lost. He had been searching for the eliminated seating for a while now, and truth be told it wasn't far from where he had left in the first place.

"Isn't that Roronora Zoro? From One Piece?" Stryker asked.

"Yeah. My crew had a few run-ins with his. Wonder why he's looking so flustered." Gonzo noted.

Zoro saw the security force and ran over. "You guys! Tell me where the eliminated seating is! I'm in a hurry!" He said.

"The eliminated seating? Brother, you're not even CLOSE." Max blinked.

"Besides, you aren't even allowed there because you're not a fighter." Jo-Beth said.

"Yeah. Care to tell us why you want to go there?" Maggey asked suspiciously.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Zoro narrowed his eyes. "Now how about you tell me where to go?"

"You don't have any right bossing us around! WE'RE in charge around here!" Maggey snapped.

Zoro growled, drawing two of his swords. "Like I said, I'm in a hurry." He said.

"So that's how it's going to be, is it?" Maggey said. "Fine. I'll take you on. I'm mad enough as it is."

Maggey grabbed Jo-Beth's bat and Gonzo's pirate sword. Maggey then used the two weapons and got into a stance that looked identical to Zoro's.

"Hey! Maggey, what gives?!" Jo-Beth asked. "That's my bat!"

"You say that like I care, Jo-Beth." Maggey said. "Now bring it on, moss-head!"

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't have called me that, lady."

**(The Arena)**

"**NANAMAN!" (CF)**

Emerging from the curtain was, quite literally, a giant, living banana. Giving a goofy grin, Nanaman walked down to the ring, shaking maracas. Jumping into the arena, Nanaman tossed the maracas away and rushed over to the Joker.

Joker, who had been keeping to himself since Kim Kaphwan had gotten Carmelita off his back, saw Nanaman coming over to him and blinked in confusion. "Wait. Are you really…Just a banana?" He asked.

"That I am, mon." Nanaman said in a Jamaican accent. "Looking for some fun, actually. Ya think ya can give me a good fight?"

The Joker seemed to be in thought. "Well, thinking about some of those louses that Bison's got working for him, a giant, talking banana probably ISN'T the weirdest thing I've seen tonight." He mused to himself. "Okay. I think fighting you will keep me occupied, anyway."

Nanaman gave a smirk and got into a stance. "Good to see yer up to it, mon." He said.

"**ASH CRIMSON!" (KOF)**

The audience gave a loud boo as the white-haired prettyboy emerged from the curtain. Ash sighed and paid the reaction he was getting no mind. He had other things on his mind, after all.

"I hope those two managed to catch that McDohl kid." Ash muttered. "My plan rides on that kid and I don't want to go after him myself…"

Ash stepped into the arena and scanned around. He decided to go towards the fight Akira Yuki was having with Yoshi and Pikachu and jumped into action, kicking Akira in the back.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Akira asked.

"Just looking for a fight." Ash said. "Not much of any other reason other than I don't want to pick a fight with the ugly people."

Akira groaned, swinging his foot at Ash, who backpedaled away from the attacked. However, Pikachu launched himself into Ash's stomach, knocking him away even further.

Ash growled as he got into his stance. "You're all going to pay for that one."

"Pika!"

"**ROSE!" (SF4)**

The audience gave a cheer as Rose emerged from the curtain, generating a soul flame in her hand. Glancing around the arena, Rose darted down to the ring and stepped in.

Deciding to ignore Ash for now (she knew of his plan and how it would end), Rose decided to go over and fight Mewtwo. The psychic Pokemon could sense Rose coming, however, and he quickly lifted his hand to block her psychic scarf-whip.

"Not very smart going after a psychic like that and not knowing." Mewtwo reminded.

"I knew you were psychic. I simply decided to go after a decent-enough rival." Rose said. "None of the others here hold any promise."

This seemed to amuse Mewtwo. "Mind you, maybe a psychic fight would be interesting." He said. "Normally, I'd wait for Lucario, but you may be just as good."

"I merely want to see how the fight would end." Rose explained with a smile. "The others I already know how the fights would end, but against you I have no idea."

"Let's just find out, then." Mewtwo smirked.

"**HUGO!" (ST)**

Drawing his dagger and giving a wave to the crowd, the main hero of Suikoden 3 rushed down to the ring and jumped in headfirst, preparing to unleash the True Fire Rune.

Samus blocked a blow from Heavy Weapons Guy and forced the huge man away in time to see Hugo running over, likely to help. "Hey, Hugo. Good to see another friendly face." He said.

"Sorry Reed got tossed. You two could have easily cleaned up." Hugo said.

"Blame that guy with the boomerangs." Samus shook his head. "Anyway, could you help me? This big guy's a lot tougher than he looks."

"Sure thing. Just let me charge my rune and we can take him together."

Heavy Weapons Guy gave a scoff. "You think two tiny baby men fighting against me together will make a difference?" He asked. "You make Heavy laugh!"

Hugo got into a stance with his dagger. "I've fought bigger and badder than you, baldy." He warned.

"**METAKNIGHT!" (SSB)**

The audience cheered as the small swordsman emerged from the curtain, gazing at the arena through his mask.

"Kirby's gone. Dedede's gone. Not really much to go on for allies." Metaknight mused. "Just the way I like it."

Spreading his wings, Metaknight flew down to the ring, landing in the fight between the ninjas and Cortez. Cortez was in the process of swinging one of his huge weapons when Metaknight landed, and the small fighter had blocked the blow with his own sword.

"Hey! I don't recall givin' the order to let ye into the fight, landlubber!" Cortez snapped.

"Sorry, but I was never one for following orders." Metaknight said coldly.

Cortez shouted in anger as he drew all four of his weapons. "Okay, lad! Ye brought this on yerself!" He roared.

The three ninas watched as Cortez and Metaknight attacked each other in a flurry of fast sword attacks, completely ignoring them.

"So…What now?" Bakuryu asked.

"I vote on getting back to trying to kill each other." Bandy Andy said.

"No problem here." Hanzou shrugged as the three went back to fighting each other.

"**XAVIER PENDRAGON!" (EC)**

His hood over his head, the warlock of Eternal Champions emerged from the curtain with his staff in hand. Setting his sights on Herobrine, Xavier ran down to the ring and jumped in.

"Begone, demon!" Xavier shouted as he shot a blast of magic from his staff and shot it at the glowing-eyed being.

Herobrine responded by swinging a diamond sword (one of them) and deflecting the attack without looking. Herobrine glanced at Xavier and turned to fight him, hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Watch out when you fight this one, wizard!" Carmelita warned. "He's stronger than anything I've ever faced!"

"That may be, but I've faced scarier, and likely tougher." Xavier insisted. "The Eternal Champion would be able to beat this thing, and I can fight HIM on equal grounds."

Herobrine narrowed his glowing eyes. He was going to kill this wizard for that…

"And now, the final fighter in this section…"

"**LITTLE MAC!" (PO!)**

The audience cheered as the main character of Punch-Out emerged from the curtain, throwing a few practice jabs. Little Mac gave a wave to the crowd before running headfirst down to the ring and leaping in.

Bowser groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. "How does that guy throw me around like that?" He asked himself, regarding the strength of Clark. "He tosses me around like MARIO can…"

Maiagaru saw Little Mac running over and narrowed her eyes. "You're a boxer? YOU?" She asked incredulously. "You are far too small to be a good boxer!"

Little Mac smirked. "What can I do to prove myself as a boxer?" He asked.

Maiagaru pointed at Bowser. "Toss him across the arena with ONE punch!" She said.

"Wait. What?" Bowser asked.

"Child's play." Little Mac smirked, winding up and activating his Star Punch, sending the unwitting Bowser flying across the ring.

Maiagaru seemed to be impressed. "Hmm…Okay. Not bad." She admitted.

"So what? You want a fight?" Little Mac asked.

"No. I still have not finished with the turtle."

Bowser, now sitting upside down against a turnbuckle, had a couple of leg spasms. "I need a new agent." He moaned.


	28. Voteform

Here's the voteform for the current section. All you need to do is post a review with your votes spread out amongst the fighters in the ring. When the deadline passes, I'll work on the results and next section.

**Main Event**

Fatigue: Due to fatigue, Heavy Weapons Guy has eight automatic "Die" votes, Pikachu, Joker and Bandy Andy have two, while Roll, Mewtwo, King Lion, Carmelita, Samus and Bowser have one.

Big Guy Alert: King Lion, Bowser, Parasite and Cortez are "Big Guys". As such, nineteen people will be eliminated this section.

Give fifteen "Live" votes and fifteen "Die" votes to the following people:

Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2)

Pikachu (Super Smash Bros.)

The Joker (DC Comics)

Bandy Andy (Paper Mario)

Roll (Megaman)

Mewtwo (Super Smash Bros.)

King Lion (Kizuna Encounter)

Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper)

Samus (Suikoden Trilogy)

Bowser (Super Smash Bros.)

Yoshi (Super Smash Bros.)

Iron Man (Marvel Comics)

Bakuryu (Bloody Roar)

Maiagaru (Black & Bruised)

Parasite (DC Comics)

Kim Kaphwan (The King of Fighters)

Georg Prime (Suikoden Trilogy)

Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter)

Hanzou (World Heroes)

Cortez (Paper Mario)

Clark Steele (The King of Fighters)

Juri (Street Fighter 4)

Herobrine (Minecraft)

Nanaman (Clayfighter)

Ash Crimson (The King of Fighters)

Rose (Street Fighter 4)

Hugo (Suikoden Trilogy)

Metaknight (Super Smash Bros.)

Xavier Pendragon (Eternal Champions)

Little Mac (Punch-Out!)

_**Side Battles:**_

Vote for the team you want to see win the following Side Battles:

"**Rambo Byrde"**

Maggey Byrde (AA) vs. Roronora Zoro (OP)

Voting ends January 7th, 2014! Get your votes in!


End file.
